SmallvilleX: Evolution Year 2:3: Dark Horizons
by ben10987654321
Summary: For months the X-Men have heard tell a prophesy of a great dark power on the horizon, about to rise and now his time has come. Can the X-Men stop his rise or will the world truly tremble once more in the presence of Apocalypse?
1. Chapter 1

**SmallvilleX: Evolution Year 2.3: Dark Horizons**

Summary: For months the X-Men have heard tell a prophesy of a great dark power on the horizon, about to rise and now his time has come. Can the X-Men stop his rise or will the world truly tremble once more in the presence of Apocalypse?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Like I've said previously I just need to break this story up because of its length so here we are and here we go with part 3 of Clark's 2nd year at the Xavier Institute. The journey continues...

* * *

Chapter 1

**Spears' Pow-R8 Factory...**

It was a dark and stormy night...ok so that sounds a bit clichéd but it's true. The rain poured down, thunder and lightning cracked the sky. A good old fashioned early April storm...ok so maybe that's not accurate but it was April and there was a storm beating down on Bayville.

It means the guards protecting the factory, that is producing Guy Spears' new sports drink, Pow-R8, tonight are having one of those 'everything looks spooky' nights. They hate those. They know it's irrational, a fear of the dark and watching too many horror movies so they do their best to ignore those human instincts and do their jobs.

The guard patrolling outside was cursing up a storm about the lousy weather. He hoped either it stopped or the time came he and one of his colleagues inside swapped places.

Suddenly he feels something hop onto his back. Before he can react he feels something touch his temples and he blacks out, knowing no more for this evening.

As the guard falls unconscious a small figure cloaked in shadow hops off his back and then signals with her large hands. At that four other figures cloaked in shadow dart out rejoining their comrade. They run down to the west side of the factory where a slender, feminine figure puts her hands to the wall...which dissolves instantly, creating a large enough hole for the 5 figures to slip inside.

The inside of the factory was completely silent, all the machinery switched off for the night. Only the sound of the rain and thunder could be heard.

Once inside the leader of the group looks at her comrades and nods and they get to work. They pull out crowbars and an axe or simply metal bars and start smashing all the machines and packaged up bottles. The one with the axe slices a hole into one of vats containing the sport drinks.

It takes several minutes and they are almost caught by another guard but he is immobilised like the first one outside.

They regroup as the alarms sound.

"Are the police coming?" the leader asks another slender but male figure this time.

He puts his hand to his bald head. "Yes."

"And..._him?" _the leader asks, a touch of worry in her voice.

"_He_ is far away tonight."

The leader nods. Good. She wouldn't have even attempted this unless her comrade had been able to sense _he _was far away. It was why her comrade was also with them. He would be able to sense _him _coming.

"Why are we afraid of _him_?" a shorter one asks. "Isn't _he_ our friend? _He_ saved me from gang of men. _He_ brings us food."

"Yeah," the slender, female one agrees. "_He's_ not like the others...and aren't we breaking our agreement with _him_?" she points out.

"This is different," the leader argues. "They attacked us first. It's self-defence. Besides even if _he _understood the other top-worlders wouldn't. This is _our _problem" she states firmly. "We'll deal with it," she decides, her tone broaching no argument. "Now lets get out of here before the police arrive," she orders and with that they do make a run for it.

The sounds of the sirens and of the thunder in the sky above cover the sound of a manhole sliding back into place as the police run by not giving it any notice.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

It was the first Friday in April and Evan was awake mind-boggling early but he couldn't sleep because he was stoked. Tomorrow there was that skateboarding competition he had been practising for. He had been using every spare moment he had to practice.

Sure a lot of other stuff had happened to interrupt and he wasn't downplaying what happened in Smallville at all or how close they came to all buying the big one but everyone was alright or would be in time and yeah it sucked that the mutant community in Smallville had to rebuild everything over almost from scratch but they, as in the Institute, were going to help with that. Point is Evan loves skateboarding and if you're good enough you can make a career out of it. This was Evan's chance to impress and possibly make a shot of hitting the big time. In fact the winner would get a sponsorship deal with Pow-R8. It was literally a chance to turn pro.

This...the X-Men, as important as it is, can't be the only thing in Evan's life. There has to be more to it. It's no different to anyone else around here. Scott and Jean were going to college in the fall. Clark was aiming to be a journalist or something. James was...uh, well to be truthful Evan really hadn't gotten to know the new guy, Thunderbird yet. He was quite a quiet type. Evan knew James was a Kawatche Warrior...whatever that meant...and he seemed to have a bit of a crush on Siryn. Well Evan can't blame the guy for that. Terry was cute. Point is Evan simply doesn't know the guy well enough to know what James' plans are.

As for Kurt...yeah that was awkward for Kurt with his appearance and all so Evan thinks Kurt wasn't entirely certain if he could go do normal stuff like go to college or get a job.

Lets see, Tarot...man what was Marie planning to do with her life? Evan hadn't a clue. He liked the girl fine and had gotten over her once being a part of their enemies or whatever the Hellions are these days but they weren't close so he didn't really know where her interests lay.

Kitty...uh well Kitty could probably do anything she set her mind to. She is that sort of ultra smart. Probably something computer related. She's expert at that. What's she not expert at is driving. Kitty got her driving permit since she is now old enough to learn to drive and well she sucks. Really, really badly. She had given everyone who tried to teach her near heart attacks and several dents in whatever car she was driving. Now everyone who could teach her was trying to avoid her in case she asked them to help. Even the Kents, who are like the most easy going, helpful people Evan knows, had been trying to politely fob Kitty off.

Scott was sweating buckets she would ask him to teach her in his beloved convertible. It was so so funny Evan was almost having to stop himself falling over with laughter every time he saw Scott trying to hide from the girl.

Kitty had been unusually cheerful these last few days, more so than her normal. Even Evan noticed it. He wondered what had caused it but you know, decided it wasn't his business to ask. After all he doesn't ask anyone to get involved in his business so it's only consistent he stays out of the affairs of others.

Evan turns off the shower he had been having while thinking all of this, towels off, pulls his boxers and jeans on, glances up into the mirror...

...and freezes, as he spots a large column of bony spikes, in perfect alignment, up his spinal chord.

_'What the...?!' _Evan exclaims in his head. He hadn't been trying to create any bony protrusions. This...this wasn't right. He tries to make the bony growths vanish...but nothing happens.

He closes his eyes and concentrates hard, a mild panic starting to rise up within. _'Come on...come on!' _he mentally mutters to himself as he concentrates harder and harder and with a tremendous effort and not some inconsiderable pain he feels the bones retract back into his body until there is nothing but normal, smooth skin.

Evan takes a moment and a few deep breaths of relief. He has never had that much trouble in retracting his spikes back in before. Maybe he go see Beast or let his Auntie O know...

Nah. It's probably just a one time thing. It's been a hard week. He probably has just been pushing himself too hard. The competition starts tomorrow. He'll make sure to get an early night tonight and everything will be fine. No sense in freaking his aunt out over nothing. He finishes getting dressed and heads off to grab his board and get some practise in before breakfast.

* * *

An hour-ish later Evan walks into the kitchen to find the normal mad breakfast rush well under way. Kitty was feeding Lockheed while Shelby was under the table gnawing on a bone someone had given him.

"My Evan, you're up early," Ororo teases her nephew, her voice cheerfully light.

Evan shrugs. "Wanted to get some practice in," he explains.

"Well as long as you're not overdoing it," Ororo cautions.

"I'm a big boy Auntie O," Evan assures her in his way of saying he can judge it himself. Besides didn't he already promise himself an early night. He knows what he's doing.

"That's debatable," comes the gruff criticism of his auntie's boyfriend, Logan. To this day Evan has no idea what it is his auntie sees in the gruff Canadian. Yet that reply gets one of her brilliant smiles in response, a smile of deep affection as if she truly finds Logan's gruffness endearing. Evan shudders.

"Could be worse," Clark says, his face hidden behind the morning newspaper. "On Krypton there was this competition where you would surf over the Fire Falls...and yes they are what the name implies. A waterfall of cascading fire."

Everyone pauses and takes a moment to look at him.

"You learn that from you studies with Jor-El, honey?" Martha inquiries from her son.

"Yep," Clark confirms.

"Oh man that sounds so cool!" Tabby enthuses.

"Yeah...well I think I'll pass," Evan says, a little put-off. Even he isn't that crazy. "Thanks though, Clark, for the suggestion."

"You're welcome," Clark says airily.

"To be fair skateboarding is a lot harder zhan it looks," Kurt says, his tail moving to rub a spot on his back he bruised when he tried it once.

"You seem like you're psyched up for tomorrow," Roberto mentions in regards to Evan.

"Ya think?" Paige lightly teases, showing she's been hanging around Tabby too much lately.

"Ok guys take it easy," Jean cautions with a chuckle. "This is a big deal for Evan and we should support him."

"Jean's right," Scott agrees with his girlfriend, a smile playing on his lips at how responsible she sounds there. Damn it's sexy when she plays leader.

"_Why thank you," _Jean coos in his head. _"I do my best," _she smirks impishly.

"It's really creepy when you two do that," Betsy complains, knowing they're having a private telepathic conversation, their expressions changing but with no audible words.

Jean and Scott blush lightly.

"Betsy," Jean hisses.

Betsy smirks. "Hey I wasn't listening in. I was just mentioning it for the benefit of those who aren't telepathic."

"Yeah...well don't you do this with Julian," Scott mentions with a glare.

"Broke up, luv. Wasn't my type." So wasn't her type.

"Well at least one person around here is smart," Scott mutters, giving a glare aimed at his brother, hinting that what he thinks is smart is not dating a Hellion.

"Oh give it a rest, bro," Alex waves him off, truly tired of hearing it over and over again. On the other hand Jennifer can do him over and over as much as she wants.

Scott turns back to Betsy not wishing to have another argument with his little brother. "My point is one day you'll meet someone and I bet anything that day you'll be doing this."

"Depends on the person," Betsy says, giving Clark a little sad look at how that has turned out because she was willing to try with him exactly because she couldn't read or connect to his mind only that kinda went badly south.

Clark hears her but doesn't show any sort of response. He's too busy reading anyhow.

"So how come you missed that break-in at the Pow-R8 factory last night, Clark?" Claire asks. She hadn't been out with him much lately since she was recovering from her injuries from last week. She still smarted all over...but at least she been getting massages from Marie out of it so it wasn't a total loss.

"Was out of town," he answers vaguely.

"Where?"

"Elsewhere. Does it matter?" he asks back, his voice short and sharp, showing he doesn't wish to talk about it.

"Clark," Jonathan warns him about his tone. He eyes his son carefully. Clark was doing this sort of vague avoidance more and more often lately and he wouldn't open up about it.

"I'm allowed a private life where I don't have to share every last freakin detail alright?" he argues.

"Nobody's arguing that, Clark," Martha steps in before this turns into a shouting match. "We just worry for you. That's all."

"And I appreciate that mom. I do but I'm fine but this is my business and that is all I'll say about it ok?"

"Ok, honey," Martha accepts with a sad sigh. "But if you ever need to talk we're here."

"I know," he answers.

The truly worrying part is that he never once looked at them during that whole thing. His nose still stuck in the paper.

"As for the break-in," Clark returns to that. "I'll try and sneak in and have a look around later today assuming the police are done. Despite all our agreements to train them they still don't like vigilantes all that much." He turns a page. "Oh hey Wanda!" he suddenly says.

Everyone stops, turns and looks at the kitchen door because standing there is indeed the probability altering, magic using, mutant witch.

"Wanda!" Tabby cheers happily as she rushes to her feet and runs over and hugs her friend.

"Hey Tabby," Wanda says with a smile as she hugs her very first friend back.

Tabby pulls back. "What are you doing here, girl?"

"I'm moving back in."

"Really?!" Tabby says excitedly because that would be great. She's so missed being able to hang out with Wanda.

"Yeah. I'm done at Dr Strange's...or I should say I've learned enough control that I don't have to stay there permanently but I will still have to go over for more lessons periodically."

"Welcome back, Wanda," Scott greets her, happy to see her again. Happy to have her back.

There are a lot of welcome backs from everyone else.

"Thanks," Wanda says, sounding almost cheerful. In fact she looks happier and more comfortable with herself in general. A sign she's moving past her difficult life and starting to look forward a bit more. "So what's new with you guys?" she asks.

"Oh same old, same old," Tabby says lightly. "Big huge fight, nearly die in a nuclear apocalypse. You know that sort of thing."

"I know all about that Tabby," Wanda says with a slight shake of her head, making her slightly longer hair sway. It wasn't like she could miss that being all over the news.

"We have this new total muscled hunk of a guy, James," Tabby mentions. He wasn't here right now.

Sam frowns, looks up at his girlfriend and frowns some more at the fact she's praising other men who might just make him feel slightly inadequate in comparison but then again James is a freakin giant!

"You mentioned him to me over the phone, Tabby," Wanda reminds her blond friend.

"Did I?" Tabby says with a puzzled look, her eyes going upward as she tries to recall that conversation. "Anyway he helps out teach the one to one combat training," she says with a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows.

Wanda rolls her eyes. Yep. Tabby hadn't changed.

"Oh and Clark finally figured out how to fly. If he hadn't we wouldn't be standing here having this catch up. He's a national hero...at least according to the Bugle."

It was sort of what you'd expect really considering Superman saved an entire town of 40,000 people plus all those fine upstanding American servants of SHIELD and the Avengers including Captain America himself. There was coast to coast coverage on all the news networks and pieces in the papers. Of course the Bugle, Jameson, was just using it to show what a real hero looked like and how Spider-Man was not one. Honestly even Clark thought JJ a jerk.

The coverage was hopelessly inaccurate, making wild speculations about who or what Superman was. Apparently the Superman fan club got a lot new members.

Seriously Clark didn't even know he had a fan club till this but someone, somewhere in the world has set one up. Clark let it go because it generally helped put a more positive view on mutants out there since that's what most people thought he was and he wanted to help the mutant cause anyway he could.

Wanda looks at Clark to see his reaction. He finally puts the paper down and shrugs. "I don't like to boast about my awesomeness," he jokes with false ego. Truthfully Clark didn't really care what sort of praise he got. That's not why he does it and he certainly wasn't making any effort to encourage it. He pegs on the end, just to rile his room-mate up, "I leave that sort of thing to Bart."

"Hey!" Bart complains, digging into his third helpings this morning. Damn metabolism.

"Oh this is Bart by the way," Clark points at his room-mate doing a formal introduction. "Bart, Wanda. Try to be nice and remember what I said," he reminds Bart the warnings he had given over Wanda's sensitivities and the fact Bart might remind her of her brother too much.

"Or don't and answer to me," Jubilee says with that sweet, evil smile of hers because she knows what Clark means and is referring to.

Bart gulps. That smile...a cold shiver goes up his spine. "So, uh, hi Wanda," he greets her.

"Hello," Wanda replies coolly, her eyes narrowed slightly. So this is Bart. God help him if he reminds her of her brother because she'll hex his ass into next year if he does.

Jubilee pats her boyfriend on the head. "That's better. We'll get you trained yet," she quips.

"Ha, ha," Bart replies flatly, sticking his tongue out at her.

Martha moves over and gives Wanda a quick hug as a proper welcome back. Wanda can't help a small smile erupting on her face which is something she never use to do a lot of but it's a nice warm feeling inside to know she is wanted somewhere. Quite the contrast to her own family...except her mother. That's what this reminds her of. The hugs her mother use to give her.

Wanda takes the seat next to Clark because she wants to ask him something and she knows he won't lie to her being her psuedo-brother and all. "So what's up with Logan?" she asks in a whisper.

"In what way?" Clark whispers back.

"His greeting was grumpier than normal," Wanda observes.

Clark arches an eyebrow. "You can tell that?" he asks, surprised because Logan barely made a noise.

"I'm a master of grumpy," Wanda jokes self-deprecatingly as about how she knows.

Clark chuckles, though he's pleased to see Wanda more comfortable at joking. "Well it's a couple of things. First off meeting up with Rogue in Smallville last week."

"She still not back to her senses?"

"No...and believe me Logan and Domino tried to get through to her but she still went off with your father at the end of the day."

"So she's still on my Hex list, huh?"

"If you want."

"I do." Though truly she wishes Rogue wasn't like this. "The 2nd thing?"

"Uh, it involves Kitty. She's failed to live up to Logan's high, high standards," Clark says in a sarcastic tone because really who is Logan of all people to judge?

"What about Kitty?" Wanda asks, not being able to imagine for a second what the sweet, 'Valley Girl' could have possibly done.

"How shall I phrase it?" Clark ponders. "Lets just say she's no longer fit for virgin sacrifices."

"Huh?"

Clark arches an eyebrow and waits for it.

"Ooohhh," Wanda drawls the word out as she gets it. Her gaze drifts to the brown haired girl, feeding her pet dragon, oblivious to this conversation taking place. "Really?" she queries in total surprise. "Her and..."

"Peter, yes," Clark confirms.

"Wow. Never saw that coming," Wanda has to say.

"No. Neither did Logan...and Kitty forgot to shower afterwards so you can just imagine how that played out."

"Is Peter dead?" Wanda asks, completely dead-pan.

"Not last time I checked...but Tabby's been having fun with that one for days."

"I can imagine," Wanda says with an eye-roll and a small suffering groan because as much as she loves Tabby her crazy blond friend can go on and on sometimes about things Wanda has no interest in. She's not someone who pokes their nose in other people's business.

"Oh Betsy!" Tabby suddenly squeals. "Hey Wanda stop flirting with CK and meet the English girl!" she says, having remembered Wanda wouldn't have met Betsy either.

"I'm not flirting!" Wanda protests. "Clark's like my brother you idiot!"

"Yeah, whatever," Tabby says, never fully believing that. "Point is, new girl, you haven't met, need introduction."

"I'm sitting right here," Betsy points out, throwing her arms up. She is like only four people away from where Wanda is. "And English girl?" she complains at Tabby for that.

"What?" Tabby asks innocently.

Betsy just drops her head into her hands. Some days why does she even bother? "I'm not the only 'new girl' you know," she mumbles through her hands.

"Yeah. I know but you're the only one currently sitting at the table."

"Somebody shoot me...or better her," Betsy requests.

"Speaking of new people where's that Cypher?" Jamie asks because you know, finally, another boy his age but Doug doesn't want to talk or interact with anyone. Hasn't since he got here.

"Still in his room," Beast says with a sad shake of his head. "He's still feeling very hurt and betrayed and he won't come out. We're working on it," he vows. It was going to be a slow thing with Cypher. That much was obvious but at least, if he staying in his room, he wasn't trying to run away so that's something even if it was a small thing.

"You know I think we completely got lost off topic," Scott comments. "Jean was saying about us supporting Evan over the weekend."

"Why not?" Bobby shrugs. "Might be mildly diverting...watching Evan fall!" he jokes.

"Thanks for the support, man," Evan grumbles at Bobby.

"Well Jonathan and I will be there for you Evan," Martha promises.

"And so will I," Ororo also promises. "And I'll make sure to remind your parents," she mentions.

"It's ok if they can't come Auntie O. I know they're busy and it's not exactly round the corner," Evan says, showing remarkable understanding.

"Still I'll try," she promises him.

"Thanks Auntie O," Evan says gratefully.

* * *

A short time later Evan is back in his room, reaching to pick up his bag for school when bony spikes suddenly sprout up along his right arm.

_'Not again!' _he mentally complains. He quickly closes his eyes and concentrates on pulling them back.

"Yo Evan, you alright?" Kurt asks as he walks by the open door.

Evan's eyes snap open and to his relief the spikes are gone. "Yeah. Kurt. I'm fine. We going?"

Kurt nods, though eyeing Evan with a suspicious gaze.

Evan picks up his bag while mentally trying to convince himself that what just happened isn't a big deal. Like he thought in the shower this morning just needs a good night's sleep. He slings his bag on his shoulder and walks out the door...grabbing his free bottle he got of Pow-R8 as he goes.

* * *

_Author's Note: So yeah we're getting stuck straight into X-treme Measures which is, by its nature, a very Spyke-centric story. And yes Wanda is finally back. Been planning that for awhile and I always intended to do it after I finished my previous story. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews for my last story. Next up; X-treme Measures part 2._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Spears' Pow-R8 Factory...**

It was lunchtime before Clark could find the time to come and look around. That's school for you and he has to attend no matter the fact his lessons with Jor-El mean he could pass his exams in his sleep.

Course Clark had been deliberately letting his grades slide slowly all year in any case so as not to stand out.

So anyway he had to attend school as usual and endure the usual 'mutie lover' nonsense he gets every day and have to watch his friends picked on every day and just to contrast that, after Smallville, Superman is getting a whole lot of extra love...especially from gaggles of giggling girls. Please someone shoot him.

At least Rogue was never like that.

Clark sighs. Yeah, his love-life is a bit of a mess isn't it? It never seems to end well with any girl he dates or shows an interest in. What's it's been now? Over 3 months, nearing 4, since he and Rogue broke up. He's starting to really notice the loneliness again. God even Claire has a girlfriend and he's single and lonely. It's pathetic.

Ok. Enough about his sucky romantic life. He's here to do a job. Dressed up in his Superman costume he gets to it.

Most of the police are gone, their work done. Just a couple left on guard. He superspeeds past them easy enough and starts using all his varying visual gifts to look around. He comes to the hole in the wall.

Clark bends down and trails his fingers over the edge of the hole and the crumbling concrete. Looks like an acid reaction of some sort. There's some residue left behind. He rubs his thumb and finger together and can feel the acidic residue left behind between them. He lifts his finger and runs it over his tongue, tasting it. What? It's not like it can harm him but he can get an idea of what sort of acid it is from its taste...and don't ask him how. It's kinda a weird story.

Clark frowns. It's not like any acid he knows. It's...strange.

Clark steps inside and takes in the wrecked machinery. He places his hands on his hips, slightly annoyed. Trouble with being here after the police is that all those extra people running around drag in their own scents and cover up trails he might have been able to follow. Nonetheless he has a thorough look around...which doesn't get him any leads.

Except one thing. The way they smashed it. It just seems...personal somehow. It's hard to explain. More a feeling Clark gets.

"Was wondering when you would turn up."

Clark turns his head to see his friend in the Bayville PD, Detective Maggie Sawyer. "Detective," he greets her.

As she said Maggie had a feeling Superman would show up eventually so she's been hanging around waiting for him. "Superman. I see you're famous now," she remarks. Was hard to miss.

"Don't remind me," he grumbles.

Maggie arches a curious eyebrow, intrigued by his response. "You don't want to be thanked? You stopped a nuclear missile. Saved an entire town."

"I'm not a celebrity. Don't care to be one. I don't do any of this to be praised or thanked. I don't really care how people view me. Hero, villain..." he shrugs in indifference. "Doesn't make a jot of difference to me as long as I know I'm using my powers the way they should be; to help people."

Maggie views him. She must admit to know the man...no the boy in front of her flew into space and stopped a nuclear missile...along with everything else she has seen him do...he was amazing and yet there is no ego...or not much of one. She was really unsure of him when they first met. Thought he might bring more trouble than he was worth but he has really changed her opinion round since then and now she appreciates their...partnership she guesses she could call it.

"How are you?" Superman asks, shifting topics off him and because he genuinely wants to know how she is. "Haven't really talked since we took down that arms smuggling group."

"Oh fine. Karnowsky is still swearing bloody revenge on me for his lost right arm."

"Well someone should tell him about the dangers of bullets and explosives," Superman points out. Philip Karnowsky was the leader of this group of arms-dealers and during the fire-fight to take them down there was an explosion and he lost his right arm up to the elbow and he blames Detective Sawyer mostly because they were fighting when it happened. Not that he wasn't above swearing some sort of vague promise of vengeance on Superman because Clark got that threat too.

"Still can't believe a group like that chose Bayville to operate out of," Maggie remarks because it was unusual for Bayville and trust her she's been doing this job for awhile so she knows what she is talking about.

"They were supplying the weapons for New York's current turf war between the crime bosses," Superman supplies what he knows. "Bayville's convenient. Not too far away but not in the midst of it either with good transport links to smuggle their weapons in. I doubt Karnowsky's group will be the last."

"Sadly I think you're right," Detective Sawyer agrees. "But enough of that. Lets talk about this shall we," she gestures around them. "Where were you last night?" she wants to know.

"Busy, sorry," is all Superman says in reply. "If you're here they must suspect mutants," he assumes because Detective Sawyer was a member of the Special Crimes Unit the X-Men were helping train to deal with mutants and other superhumans who might commit crimes. "Why?" he asks.

"The security guards were paralysed by an unknown toxin through the skin. It's only barley begun to wear off but one of them was muttering about 'the freaks'," she quotes, using air-quotes.

Clark sighs. Oh nuts. This could cause trouble. "He was speaking in plural so a gang?"

"Maybe but he was rather delirious," she cautions from just taking his words at face value. "So what have you got?"

"Apart from the fact Mr Spears is dumping his off-spill straight into the sewers illegally?" Clark queries, jerking this thumb in the relevant direction.

"I'll pass that on to EPA," Maggie promises. "Any leads?"

"Nope. You?"

"A few prints. Got one hit. A dead girl."

"Dead?" Superman questions.

"Never found the body but they found a pool of her blood in an alley. No way she survived that much blood loss. Not possible unless..."

"She's a mutant," Superman can easily guess. "You got a name? Picture?"

"Raquel Kevyn Garey," Detective Sawyer answers and to show how good she is at her job hands over a picture she brought.

Superman takes it and stares, slack-jawed.

"Yeah. Pretty wasn't she," Maggie comments, guessing, wrongly, that his expression is due to the girl's looks. "Teenage model. Was going to be the next big thing. Arrested for under-age drinking which is how we have her prints."

Well pretty is an understatement. Beautiful would be more accurate. An almost inhuman level of perfection but that's not what has Clark slack-jawed. He recognises her. Add an eye-patch over the right eye, a few scars around that eye and perhaps a more human level of beauty and what you have is Callisto.

Son of a bitch! They have an agreement! Him and the Morlocks. He leaves them alone and in return they cause no trouble. Yet Clark knows them well enough to know they don't do this unless provoked. What could...

Clark's eyes go to that off-spill. That makes no sense either if it is the cause. Sure it's strictly speaking illegal but it's just a sports drink isn't it? Or is it? "I'll look into it," he says, his voice a little gruff.

Maggie grabs his arm as he is about to leave. Sure she couldn't really stop him if he wished to go but she has to because his tone of voice tripped off her cop instincts. "You know something."

"I know a lot of things. You have to be more specific."

"No," she says sternly, pointing a finger in his face. "Don't give me that evasive bullshit. I'm a cop. I can see right through it."

"It's...complicated."

"And I thought we had at least earned a little bit of trust with each other."

Clark smiles sadly. "Detective...you have no idea how many secrets I keep."

"Your personal secrets aren't my business but this is. This involves the law. Now you tell me here in private or I arrest you and we can do this at the station."

"You," Superman says, his face lit up in amusement. "Arrest me?" he chuckles.

"Damn straight I will."

Clark...has to admire her gumption. It's endearing if foolish. "I have conditions," he lays out before he even considers it.

"I'll consider them."

"Tonight. You off shift?"

"Yeah."

"Then tonight. Corner of Eighth and Maple. Come alone, agree to only do what I say and I'll show you what you want to know. Take it or leave it," he offers.

Maggie's eyes narrow as she tries to judge him. Well she was just talking about trust and he wasn't saying no so she guesses she has to trust him. "Alright," she agrees.

"Good. I'll see you there. It'll have to be late...say 11?"

"Fine," Maggie agrees.

Superman makes steps to leave before stopping and turning halfway back to look at Detective Sawyer. "Oh and bring some crayons and paper. She loves crayons," he says mysteriously with a small warm smile. With that he vanishes in his usual gust of wind leaving a rather perplexed Maggie Sawyer behind.

"Crayons?"

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Jonathan knocks on a closed door. "Douglas," he calls out to the boy inside. "It's Jonathan. Can I come in?"

There's no response. Not that Jonathan was expecting one. None of them have been able to get more than an odd word out of the boy since he arrived. He opens the door and enters anyway to find the young blond teenager sitting by the window staring out. It breaks Jonathan's heart to see the boy so burdened and subdued. He can only imagine the hurt and betrayal Douglas must have experienced in his young life.

"It's lunchtime," Jonathan says which he was using as the pretext for this entire attempt at striking up a conversation or at the very least perhaps get Douglas to leave his room. "And you know I don't think you've met Wanda yet," he also mentions.

Nothing.

Jonathan goes and sits on the bed. "I know I can't imagine what you've been through but others can. Wanda can because her father is Magneto."

Douglas' head finally turns to look, his eyes searching for something.

"He betrayed her too. Locked her up in an asylum even though there wasn't anything wrong with her simply because he couldn't be bothered trying to be even a half-decent father. I don't usually mention this because I think you can understand it's a sensitive area for her but I needed an example to show you that you're not alone in experiencing what you have."

"You're sick," Douglas says.

"Sorry?"

"I read body language. You hide it well but you're sick. Your heart I think."

"Yeah," Jonathan just decides not to lie about it. The boy has probably been lied to far too much already. "I damaged it."

"How?"

"Saving my son. Bargain at any price."

Douglas can also read in the man's language how much he means that. "A-are you going to die?"

"Medication has it under control but I need a transplant. I'm on the list but since I'm walking and talking I'm not a priority case. Though everyone dies one day. Can't do anything about that."

"Why did you do it?"

"Do...save my son you mean?" Jonathan inquires that is what Douglas means.

Douglas nods.

"Because he's my son," Jonathan explains it like it should be obvious. "I would do anything for him."

"My father is a member of the Friends of Humanity. He wouldn't lift a finger for me."

"Then he's not a very good father," Jonathan says it bluntly. "I'm sorry if that seems harsh but I can't excuse nor respect any man who wouldn't be prepared to lay down their life for their family let alone one who rejects his son for being something he can't control. Nor can I excuse any man who would abuse the trust of a young boy under their care," he mentions since that is what is most relevant to Douglas right now.

Douglas returns to gazing out the window. "I just wanted to help. That's all," he says his voice distant and cracking with emotion. "I just wanted to help Magneto defend our kind. I just wanted to help Lionel because he promised it was about having a second chance to do what was right."

"I'm not going to promise you anything about defending anyone or doing what is right. That second one in particular can be very subjective to your point of view. What I will promise is that I, and the rest of the staff here, are here for you Douglas. Day or night, whatever you need. You aren't alone," he says with heartfelt truth.

Jonathan sighs and rises to his feet. "Whatever you wish to be Douglas you can be. We'll support you...short of it being highly illegal."

Douglas' lips twitch for a very brief moment.

Jonathan grins. That's progress. "In the end it is all about choice. Probably sounds really clichéd but it is true. Everyone here is here by choice. No-one forces them to stay or be part of the X-Men or join the cause so to speak. If all you want is help having a normal life out there in the world then we'll help you do just that. No need to be part of this whole struggle of ideas for the future. The choice is yours."

Douglas turns his head back to the older man and blinks a few times.

"Well like I was saying lunch is ready. You can come down or I'll bring it up. Again the choice is yours," Jonathan says with an ironic smirk and then turns and departs.

Douglas stares at the door for several moments...before rising out of his chair and heading for the kitchen.

* * *

**Bayville High...**

The bell rang for the end of the day and Scott was the first to leave his class. He is nervous and on edge, looking in both directions as if he expects to be pounced on at any moment...and for once it wasn't the Hellions he was worried about. Though to be fair to Emma they had been on fairly good behaviour just like she promised.

Anyway this wasn't about them. He cautiously walks down the hallway and turns a corner before he darts back round because he saw _her _was heading in his direction.

Scott turns round and inadvertently bumps into Jean.

"Euh!" they both groan as Scott slides past her.

"Whoa. What's going on?" Jean asks him, being able to sense his panic.

"Kitty's coming this way!" Scott says in frantic worry.

Jean's eyes widen in the same panic. "Run!" she says as she grabs Scott by his shirt and yanks him as they both scarper for it.

Mere moments later Kitty comes round the corner. "Scott?" she queries. She was sure she saw him. She lets out a small sigh. "Now where did he go?" she wonders out-loud as she resumes her search.

* * *

Elsewhere in the school Evan is heading for his locker to put his books away and pick up the ones he needs for his homework. He hadn't had any other problems with his powers all day so chalked it off as he was right about it not being a big deal...though he does feel a little off. Maybe it's just nerves about tomorrow.

As he approaches his locker he sees it is partially open.

_'Man not again,'_ he mentally moans. It wouldn't be the first time this happened. It was probably one of the anti-mutant lot...which is a lot of this school. They break in and mess it up or leave anti-mutant graffiti or something like that.

Evan sighs as he opens the door to see what the damage is this time...only to be shocked and fall on his ass by something that springs out at him. He looks up to see it is the image of a skateboarder holding a Pow-R8 bottle. It's off one of the promotional posters. Someone stuck it to some cardboard, put a whole bunch of nails through it and attached it inside his locker on a spring. It's obviously aimed at him. The nails, no doubt, represent his spikes. He hates this school!

The perpetrators spring out from round the corner and point and laugh at him.

They soon walk off, only one skinny kid with brown hair sticks behind. Not someone Evan knows. Evan just sits there his knees drawn up a little, utterly fed up of this crap.

"Oh real funny," the kid says sarcastically as he plucks the image off the spring. "This school's full of clowns," he continues his sarcastic commentary. "I kind of just learn to shrug it off. Otherwise they keep picking on ya," he says as he offers Evan a hand up.

Evan is mildly surprised by that but takes the offered hand anyway. "Yeah," he says, sort of agreeing with the kid as he gets back to his feet. He grabs his bag from within his locker with his skateboard. At least no-one stole it this time.

"I-I know you. Evan Daniels right? You're one of the mutants."

"What was your first clue?" Evan says a tad snidely in his anger as he grabs the image off the kid.

"I've seen you guys on the news," the kid says as he follows Evan down the hallway who puts the image in a bin. "And I was thinking whoa, superpowers, how cool is that? If I could do half that stuff..."

Evan barely suppresses the groan as the kid follows him, still going on, clearly not having any clue what it means to be a mutant or have powers.

* * *

Kitty exits the school still on the lookout for Scott. He has to here somewhere. She has a very important question to ask him. She wanders round a little before realising she'll just have to catch him at home.

Not too far away Scott's red convertible is parked and although it looks empty from a distance it's not. Him and Jean are just ducked down, hiding from Kitty.

Scott peeks up and looks around warily.

"See her?" Jean asks, as she slowly raises her head.

"No," Scott says in audible relief. "All clear."

"Get us out of here!" Jean says with her own small smile of relief.

BAMF!

Kurt appears suddenly sitting cross-legged on the hood, startling Scott and Jean. "Hi!" he greets them in his usual cheerful manner, raising his right hand in a wave. "Did you hear zhat Kitty actually got her driver's permit? Unbelievable isn't it?"

"We know," Scott and Jean says morosely.

"And she's looking for anyvone who's over 18 to ride vith her," Kurt continues as he leaps down to the ground with his usual agility.

"We know," Scott and Jean says again. Scott starts the engine and begins to drive off.

"I bet zhe Professor vill ask vone of you to do it!" Kurt shouts after them because after Kitty's first couple of attempts the adults had sworn off trying so next in line was Jean and Scott.

"We know!" Scott and Jean shout back. Why do you think they're trying to avoid Kitty like the plague. They have no death wish and if you've ever seen Kitty on the simulators for the X-vehicles, the simulators she somehow managed to break, which should be impossible, then you would know one thing you never do if you wish to live is let Kitty near the controls of any sort of vehicle. Jean had to spend an hour one night helping Mrs Kent calm down after giving Kitty a lesson. The poor woman was shaking like you would not believe. When it comes to driving Kitty is a menace and a disaster waiting to happen.

They drive past Kitty at high speed. "Hey! Wait! Let me drive! I want to drive!" she calls out after them but they don't stop. Kitty pouts and huffs a little. Mustn't have heard her. She has to find someone to help her learn though and everyone else she has asked so far today was suspiciously busy for some reason and her boyfriend can't. Peter's not 18 yet either. Kitty can't stop her cheeks going slightly rosy at the thought of Peter considering...

"Oh Betsy!" she suddenly calls out spotting the purple haired girl. "Do have a valid driver's licence for this country?!" she asks, running to catch up.

* * *

As for Evan he was slowly making his way to the skate-park on his skateboard. A little more practice then an early night.

That kid, Andy Black as Evan had learned his name, was running, keeping up with him. Evan couldn't figure out why. "You know most kids don't want anything to do with us," Evan says to Andy. Sure there were a couple who did but really not very many. "What's up with you?" he asks, trying to see what Andy's game is.

"Nothing. Just being friendly."

Evan looks at Andy suspiciously. Somehow he's not buying it. They come across 3 of the seniors...3 of the bullies of Bayville High. Evan knows them well. What kid doesn't?

"Hey tough guys!" Andy calls out to them. "Remember me? You threw my books into the dumpster yesterday!"

A tall lean boy with black hair who was leaning against the street lamp stands up straight. "And...

"What?" a well built African-American boy finishes it

"You want us to throw you in today?" the first boy asks, an amused look on his face at the prospect.

"Why don't you just try it fathead!" Andy insults the boy. "Cause see I got a mutant friend," he jerks his thumb at Evan.

Evan, whose eyes go a little wide. "Whoa!" he protests. "This is why you're hanging with me? So I'll fight your fights" he asks, the pieces falling into place. "I've got enough problems. I don't need yours." Evan then makes move to leave.

"Evan wait!" Andy pleads.

The tall boy with the black hair grabs Evan by the shoulders. "Yeah Evan wait," he mocks as he steals Evan's rucksack and shoves him into the grip of the African-american boy who then shoves him into the 3rd blond boy who shoves him back into the black haired boy. "Evan, Evan, Evan...hey aren't you that spiked freak?"

Evan is trying very hard not to lose his temper like they're told not to but they're pushing him. "You want to find out? Keep pushing," Evan says in threatening tones.

"Come on! Where's your thorns? Show us what you got!" the black haired boy goads Evan before shoving him around some more.

Coming upon this scene, walking, hands held, are Kurt and Amanda, also just making their way home. Amanda was going to spend some quality time with her boyfriend by going to the Institute for a few hours. Kurt's eyebrows rise in worry at seeing Evan being shoved around by the 3 boys.

"Come on Evan, fight back!" Andy pleads with him.

Evan...Evan...he's been feeling off and then suddenly it's like he can't control his temper any more nor his power as bony spikes rip through his clothes down his spine and along his arms. The shock of seeing it makes the 3 bullies pause. It is all the time Evan needs. He grabs the black haired boy first by the shirt and just physically throws him into a nearby dumpster...with one hand, showing strength he didn't know he had.

Evan pulls out a long spike to use like a fighting pole. His face is twisted in fury and the other 2 bullies start to back up in fear. With a single, well-practised sweep he takes the African-american boy's legs out from under him. Planting the spike on the ground he uses it as leverage to leap and hit the blond boy with both feet squarely in the chest, knocking him down too.

A crowd starts to gather and Evan suddenly realises what he's doing. He drops his spike, almost in shock at himself.

"Kurt you better get him out of here," Amanda whispers to her beau, sensing this may end badly.

Kurt nods in agreement and rushes over to Evan. "Ok show's over," he says lightly to the crowd. "Thanks for coming," he finishes as he takes Evan by the arm, pulls his still spiky friend into the nearby alley and teleports them both away.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Shortly after arriving home Scott and Jean were summoned to the library by the Professor. They find him sitting, reading...and to their mild surprise in the far corner they spot Douglas also reading, Mr Kent keeping him company. Well that was progress on that front.

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" Jean queries politely.

"Yes," Charles says. "I have a very special assignment. Could be challenging."

Scott and Jean shift uncomfortably. They know what this is. Kitty.

"So I need someone with nerves of steel," Charles finishes.

"Sounds dangerous," a familiar gruff voice says as Logan walks in. He was just passing by when he overheard with his enhanced hearing and you know he could do with a workout. It was his coping mechanism for his anger. It was either this or one of his Danger Room sessions...or a night with Storm...but it was too early for that last one...no matter how much he might want it...her.

"It very well could be," Charles says, trying not to smile or laugh too much.

"Then I'll do it," Logan volunteers. "I could use a good adrenaline rush."

Jean puts her hands behind her back trying to look innocent and sweet as she gives Scott a knowing smile. _"He doesn't know what it's about," _ she telepathically says in amusement.

Scott has to hold back his own smile. "O-ok," he agrees, seeing his escape path from hell. "No problem. It's yours," he tells Logan.

Jean grabs Scott's arm and starts backing out of the room before Logan finds out the truth. "But you owe us Logan," she says, putting on an act.

Logan is suspicious for a moment before shrugging it off and turning his gaze to the Professor. "So what needs doing? Any explosives involved?"

Charles, to his credit, manages to keep a straight face. "Hopefully not," he remarks before holding up the set of keys for the x-van.

Logan looks puzzled for a moment before the true horror sinks in.

* * *

"Yeah!" Kitty cheers as she slams her sandal covered foot on to the accelerator, screeching the tyres as the van sets off. "Alright!" she continues, overflowing with enthusiasm. "Lets practice some freeway driving!"

Logan is already gripping the plastic moulding in front of him so hard his knuckles are turning white. "Wait for the gate!" he pleads with Kitty to slow down. "Wait for the gate!" he practically screams like a little girl.

Kitty doesn't wait for the gate and just phases the whole van through it before turning hard, making the tyres screech more as she and Logan hit the open road. May God have mercy on his soul.

* * *

Back in the mansion Evan is heading for his room. His spikes still haven't retracted...and he's still pissed off like hell at being used by Andy. That his life...hell that's every mutant's life. They either hate you or want to exploit you. What's the point? Evan is asking that question right now.

He passes his aunt who's in the middle of writing out the next shopping list. Ororo pauses and stops at seeing her nephew, spikes all out and his clothes torn and the angry look on his face. "Evan?" she queries with concern.

"Not now auntie O!" he snaps angrily at her.

Ororo's snowy white eyebrows come together. She turns round and follows Evan only to have the door slammed in her face.

She waits a moment, debating whether to go in anyway. She has to know what's wrong. He's her nephew after all. She quietly opens the door to find Evan in front of his mirror...straining to retract his spikes. He manages it eventually with great effort...or seems to anyway.

"Evan...are you having problems with your powers?" Ororo asks, genuinely worried.

"What?!" he exclaims, spinning round in surprise. "No! It's nothing Auntie O!" he insists.

Ororo steps up to him. "Evan...if you're having problems just say so. There's no shame. I only want to help."

"We can't all have perfect control like you!" he snaps.

Ororo's face hardens a little. Perfect control...ha! "Evan...perfect control is the furthest thing I have. My powers are linked to my emotions. I can't turn those off. Lose my temper and Bayville has an unexpected thunder storm or a snow storm...in July. I work everyday to keep my powers in check and even I slip occasionally no matter how long I've been trying." Her expression and her tone softens. "What helped all these years is that I had Charles to help me and share it with. Burdens are halved when they're shared Evan. You're my nephew. I love you and if you're in pain I'm in pain so please, if you're having problems let me help. That's what families do for each other."

Evan tries to calm his temper at hearing his auntie's worried tone. "I know auntie O. I just think I've been overworking myself. I've got an early night planned."

Ororo places a hand on his shoulder. "Alright...but if this continues you'll let me know and we'll go see Hank," she accepts what he is saying...for now.

"Sure Auntie O!" Evan says, making himself sound cheerful when he's not.

"Well I have to go shopping for dinner. We'll spend time together later," she suggests...so she can keep an eye on him.

"Sounds great."

"And, oh, I think your parents might be able to come see you compete tomorrow," she adds.

Evan does manage a real smile at that. "Then I'll just have to definitely win now won't I," he says, having to show his parents how good he is.

Ororo smiles at her nephew. He's not the best student but she never expected that of him. All she wants is him to try his best honestly and no matter what she is always proud of him. She leaves him be.

Evan lets out a breath and pulls off his ruined shirt...only to catch his reflection. The bony plates up his spine are still there. "What's happening to me?" he asks, true worry in his voice that he is losing all control.

* * *

A short time later Kitty and Logan return. The van has now seen better days. It's front end is smashed in a little and there are a couple of road signs that are literally sticking out of the van after Kitty phased through them.

"Whoohoo!" Kitty cheers as she leaps out of van happy and joyous, doing a little happy dance. "That was totally awesome! I so have the hang of this!" she enthuses. "I can't wait to show Peter!" she says, imagining some romantic driving getaway she could take them on...and how that getaway could end. Kitty's cheeks heat up at the thought.

Logan steps out of the van, making low growling sounds. He's lucky to be alive even taking into account his healing factor.

"I can't believe the number of crazy drivers on the road...and so rude," Kitty complains, oblivious to the fact that it was her lousy driving that caused it. "So hey!" she calls after a rapidly retreating Logan. "When is lesson number 2?!"

In the mansion Logan seeks out and quickly finds the Professor, crossing his path down a hallway.

"Ah Logan," Charles says, pleased to see his friend well. "How did it go?"

Logan makes a sound between a snort and a snarl as he tosses the van keys down into Charles' lap and keep walking by. "Scott and Jean are right. I _owe _them," he says, the threat plainly clear.

Charles half-smiles in amusement when Logan stops and turns his head to look back, a determined, threatening look on his face. "And I _owe _you too..._Chuck."_

Charles looks a little concerned at that. He may have just miscalculated his actions on this occasion.

* * *

_Author's Note: Callisto's real name has never been revealed as far as I know so I randomly made that up to give Clark a clue to link it to the Morlocks. Aw poor Cypher but small progress for him. Kitty learning to drive...I just had to include it. It's so funny. Spidey should be very grateful he's not old enough to be asked to help his girl. And I made a few small changes to the episode in this respect. I just didn't buy Storm not checking up on her nephew so I had her follow him into his room. __Fun Fact; Philip Karnowsky aka Barrage, future member of the Superman Revenge Squad. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; X-treme Measures part 3 where Superman and Detective Sawyer have a little tête-à-tête with Callisto._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Corner of Eighth and Maple...**

Maggie Sawyer stands exactly where Superman told her to. She pulls her brown trenchcoat tighter around herself and checks her watch. 22.59.

Any second. One thing about Superman she has learned is that he is punctual. He'll appear exactly on the dot of 11 and not one second before.

23.00.

_Whoosh!_

There he is.

"Bring the crayons?" his baritone voice asks.

Maggie turns round to find him with a full brown sack slung over one shoulder. "Yeah," she says. "What's in the bag?" she asks, nodding her head at it.

"Peace offering," he says mysteriously. "She's going to be mad as hell that I brought you with me."

"Who is?"

"You'll see soon enough," Superman says with a certain foreboding in his voice. "Follow me," he instructs her as he walks down the street and Maggie follows him. They turn into an alley where Superman bends down and lifts off a manhole cover.

"What?" Maggie asks, lost utterly.

He points downward into the blackness. "We have to go down there. Your choice but if you want answers..." he leaves it hanging.

Maggie looks at him sternly but he isn't budging. "Fine...but these answers better be pretty damn good," she warns him.

"You'll understand as soon as you see it."

"After you," she says.

Superman accepts her offer and jumps down, waiting for her at the bottom as she takes the ladder down. "This way," he points down a dark tunnel, taking her by the hand so she doesn't get lost in the pitch black which he can easily see through.

* * *

In the home of the Morlocks Caliban makes a noise of great discomfort. "Callisto..._he _is coming," he reports, being able to sense Superman from a long way away due to the sheer amount of power he gives off.

Callisto snaps herself to her full height. She guessed he would come eventually. She's ready for him. She's not intimidated. Not even by him...and her elevated heart rate has nothing to do with him.

She waits and waits and then he comes...and he's not alone. Callisto can feel the rage that he would betray them build inside her. She opens her mouth to give him a piece of her mind...

Only be knocked, almost literally, out of her stride as a small blur barrels past her.

Superman drops his sack, bends his knees, opens his arms and catches the blur...which turns out to be a young girl, around 8 or 9, with long brown hair, green eyes, and light skin, with fairly large hands – _much _too large for a child her age. She was wearing a simple pink t-shirt and a pair of dirty blue jean-overalls with thick gloves covering her hands. Superman picks her up and spins her around. "Hello Torpid!" he greets her warmly. He sits her in his left arm. "Have you been a good girl?" he asks her.

Torpid nods enthusiastically, a happy smile on her face at seeing Superman again.

"Yeah. Of course you have," Superman says to her, ruffling her hair which makes her giggle quietly which is as close to talking as she ever gets.

Maggie blinks and looks around at the place they are in. A large open space with many mutants, most with obvious physical mutations. "What is this place?" she asks.

"This is the home of the Morlocks," Superman answers her.

"Morlocks? Like in the Time Machine?" she queries.

"Sort of. They're mutants who feel they don't belong up there," he explains, pointing upward. "So they live down here where they feel safe."

"We did feel safe until you brought a stranger!" Callisto snipes with fury as she storms right into Superman's face.

Clark knew this was coming. He doesn't rise to the bait. "Maggie Sawyer meet Callisto, leader of the Morlocks. Callisto this is...Detective Maggie Sawyer."

Maggie takes a moment to take in the fairly attractive young woman, tall and lean, with fairly dark skin, and fairly long ebony hair, and one brown eye, the right eye covered by a black eye-patch, clad in tattered black pants and an olive tank-top.

"You brought a cop down here!" Callisto virtually screeches.

"This cop is all that stands between you and the Special Crimes Unit coming down here and dragging you off to jail!" Superman snaps back.

Callisto opens her mouth to argue more but Superman cuts her off.

"Plus we had a deal Callisto," he reminds her of it. "You stay out of trouble. I leave you be. You broke your side of it," he accuses. "So before you give me a piece of your mind remember that."

"They attacked us first!" Callisto hisses.

"Who attacked you first?" Maggie asks, slightly irritated at being spoken about but not spoken to.

Callisto glares at her.

"Look I don't know what he," Maggie jerks her thumb at Superman, "is thinking or planned but explain to me what is going on or Superman is right. I will cart you off to jail because I can assume you wrecked the factory," she works out because this is why Superman brought her here in the 1st place. She matches the ebony haired woman stare for stare...which allows her to notice the old, faint scars around the eye patch. This strongly indicates the loss of the eye was a violent affair.

Callisto takes a few moments to reign her temper back in. She's actually a fairly even tempered person usually but when she feels like her Morlocks are being threatened it can snap quickly. "Follow me," she says in low tones.

Superman picks up his sack, still carrying Torpid. He tosses the sack to Lucid, the sort of turtle faced looking mutant Clark had met 1st which was what led him to discovering the existence of the Morlocks. "Some food and extra clothing," he explains what it is. "How are you Lucid? Not picking fights with groups of men again I hope," he teases, referring to the fact that the 1st time they met Clark saved Lucid from that very fate.

"Ah n-no. Lucid been good," he insists with a slight stutter.

Superman chuckles. "I'm just joking, Lucid."

"Oh...Lucid see," he says with a small smile.

"Oh do me a favour. Send my apologises to Caliban. I know my presence is...uncomfortable for him," Superman says, seeing the bald, pale-skinned mutant on the far side of the space, as far away from Clark as possible. Clark's sheer power is difficult for Caliban when they're physically not too distant from each other and Clark knows it.

Callisto watches but doesn't comment. She finds Superman odd. He's so perfect looking but he treats all the Morlocks with the same respect as if talking to a normal person. Even shows concern for something he can't control. She doesn't understand it to be frank. Though she can't help but admire him for it.

"Why don't you live up at Xavier's?" Maggie asks as she and Superman follow Callisto.

"We have no interest in his stupid cause or anyone else's. The whole world doesn't revolve around Xavier and Magneto and their 'visions' for the future. Most mutants just want to live quiet lives. For some of us that means living down here away from the cruelty of the top-worlders. Besides, even if we were inclined to live up there, just look at us. Even other mutants are reviled by us," Callisto says, her voice laced with spite and anger, a long held anger at whatever it is that drove her down here.

Clark sighs. He's heard this before. "You know that's not true Callisto," he argues with her as he brushes his hand over Torpid's cheek affectionately. He could say more but they've had this argument before and he's said everything he can about it. Callisto's just too stubborn to listen to his perfectly valid and reasoned thoughts on the subject.

"It is true," she insists. "We're the outcasts amongst outcasts. Down here, away from the cruelty of the top-worlders, we're safe...or we were," she adds on as she leads them into another chamber of their home and lying all around are sick mutants in bed.

Clark puts Torpid down and zips next to one, scans them with his vision and then moves on to another and another before reappearing before Callisto. "They have all the symptoms of being poisoned," he recognises.

Callisto looks mildly surprised. "You get that from looking at them?"

"I can look at them on the cellular level...and doing what I do I've had to study up on many, many things."

"You're observations are most astute," an elderly voice says...before it is followed by a hacking cough. A tall, lean man, in his mid-fifties. His hair was fairly long, and grey, with a short white goatee beard. His eyes were a bright green, and he wore a slightly tattered, black, long-sleeved priestly robe, with a white collar, and a simple wooden cross about his neck.

"Healer," Superman greets the man who is a sort of spiritual advisor to the Morlocks...or as close to one as you get around here. "Are you sick as well?" he asks, seeing the man is pale and very tried looking.

"No...I..." he starts coughing heavily and Superman helps the man into a chair.

"You've been healing them," Maggie states.

Superman looks at her.

"Well I'm assuming with his name and all but look at them all..." she gestures, stricken by the heart-wrenching sight of so many ill.

Superman looks at Healer. "Have you been healing them non-stop?"

"Just enough to keep them alive...but I only have so much to give."

"You rest," Superman says, his tone broaching no argument. He looks at Callisto. "You. Start explaining."

"I have something else to show you," Callisto says. "Just him," she insists, glaring at the blond cop.

"Detective stay here, please and help if you can," Superman requests as he accepts this is the price Callisto is laying down. He then looks down at Torpid. "Can you look after my friend for me?" he gently asks her.

Torpid nods.

Superman pats her on the cheek. "Good girl. Thank you...oh she has some crayons and paper for you."

Torpid's eyes light up.

Superman leans in and whispers in Maggie's ear. "Don't touch her skin. It produces a paralysing toxin," he warns her in relation to Torpid's mutant gift.

"Paralysing? It was her...the guards...and you knew," she accuses.

"Was rather obvious as soon as I figured out it was the Morlocks." He looks at Torpid. "You were just protecting your friends weren't you?"

Torpid nods.

Clark winks at her with a soft smile.

"I should come along," Maggie argues in a whisper.

"No. Callisto doesn't trust you. If I want the truth I have to go alone. I promise I'll tell you everything she says."

"Fine," Maggie accepts. "But I do want to know **everything**," she insists.

"Cross my heart," Superman says, doing just that with his finger. "Oh Torpid doesn't talk so don't expect her to reply to you," he adds.

"She's mute?"

"Physically she can talk. She just won't. Have fun! Be good!"

"I'm sure she will," Maggie says.

"Wasn't talking about Torpid," Superman says, tongue-in-cheek.

Maggie fixes him a death glare.

Torpid giggles behind her hand.

Even Callisto smiles a little at Torpid's happiness before she shakes herself out of it. "This way," she tells Superman and he follows her out as she leads him into the tunnels.

"So when did this start?" he asks her.

Callisto stows her anger over him bringing the cop for a minute and answers. "I think a few weeks ago reflecting back on it. People got stomach aches. Thought it was a virus but they didn't get better. They kept getting worse. I didn't put it together until a few days ago. It wasn't a virus. We were being poisoned."

Even if she tries to hide it and be strong Clark can hear the worry in Callisto's tone.

"It's in our water and we can't get rid of it. It boils at the same temperature as the water," Callisto tells him.

"And you didn't call me why?" Superman asks even if he can guess the answer.

"We don't ask top-worlders for help," Callisto snaps. "Not even you."

Yep. That's what Clark thought she'd say. Damn stubborn, prideful woman. He avoids having this argument again and continues his quest to get the facts about the situation. "How does this lead to wrecking the Pow-R8 factory?" he asks, thinking it must be linked.

"Here. This is it," Callisto says, pointing at a pipe, a wine-coloured liquid dripping from it.

Superman reaches his hand under it and lets it drip on his fingers. He raises it to his nose and sniffs. "Pow-R8," he recognises the smell. He turns to Callisto. "I don't understand. It's just a sports drink," he says in confusion, making the link Callisto is showing him. That it is responsible.

"Obviously not."

"So you wrecked the factory to stop Spears dumping it down here," Superman makes the most obvious conclusion.

"We have the right to defend ourselves," Callisto argues strongly, her hands on her hips.

"Callisto...if you had just called me," Superman says with a weary shake of his head. "No-one can sell anything harmful. Would never have been certified. Spears can't realise that it is harmful to mutants."

"Wouldn't bet on that," Callisto remarks, being far more cynical than Superman.

"I..."

"What?" she asks at him stopping.

"Spyke's been drinking it for days. They gave him free samples because he's taking part in their skateboarding competition tomorrow," Superman says, his concern for his friend growing. He hadn't noticed anything wrong but he hasn't been paying that much attention to Evan lately. Been busy and all.

"Then he'll soon be like the others," Callisto darkly warns.

"Ok. I'll fix this," Superman promises.

"Well why you're fixing things why don't you fix me an explanation of that blond cop back there," Callisto demands an explanation, the anger in her voice rising.

"You left your prints behind...Raquel."

Callisto's whole body goes rigid. "Never, ever call me that name again," she hisses from between her teeth. "Raquel's dead. She died where they left her bleeding in that alley," she says with a complete embodiment of hate and anger.

"And what? Callisto was born?"

"Yes."

Clark would like to get more on that story but he doesn't have the time right now. "Well your prints led to a picture and I recognised it as you and Detective Sawyer saw something in my expression. Need to work on my poker face."

"Obviously," Callisto drawls.

"She's not a bad person, Callisto and like I said convincing her not to tell her colleagues is the only thing stopping the police coming down here after you...and I will. I understand why you did it now."

"Thank you," Callisto says and it is not something she says very often. "So what now?"

"First I get you some medicine and a whole bunch of bottled water so you don't have to drink the contaminated water. Second I need to run some tests on Pow-R8. As soon I can prove scientifically it is harmful Spears will have to shut down...or the authorities will shut him down. Failing that I'll shut him down and in the unlikely event he did know about it being harmful...well I'll leave it to your imagination but I will say I can be pretty scary when I'm annoyed."

"Why do you do this...all of this for us?" she asks. Callisto can still not figure him out.

"Because I'm a nice guy."

"And that's it?"

"Pretty much. Not everyone has an ulterior motive Callisto."

Callisto snorts derisively at that.

Superman steps up to her and places his hands gently on her arms. "I'll fix this. You have my word and you know I always keep that."

Well, yeah, Callisto would concede he has never broken his word with her. She looks up into his almost, it appears to her, unearthly blue eyes. So damn pretty...especially down here where it stands out more. Normally she would never let a man touch her in any fashion but he's just different somehow. So charming, disarming, just a feeling he's not a threat. He makes you feel safe. It's disconcerting. She focusses on what he was saying. "I have a condition," she says, laying out what she needs before she'll agree to let him help.

"You just don't know when you're pushing your luck do you?"

"Why start now?" she quips and she smiles. A real, genuine smile. She rarely does that but this is oddly humorous right now.

Superman chuckles, shakes his head and has to mentally note that, since this is the first time Clark has ever seen her smile, really smile, it is actually a very pretty smile that lights up her actually very pretty face despite the scars...though comparing her to that picture he saw...it's like she's lost something. That glow of inhuman perfection is missing. He wonders what happened to her but won't bother asking because she won't answer. "Alright," he agrees. "What's your condition?"

"That you don't tell the X-Men or ask for their help."

Superman groans. "Callisto..."

"Your word," she insists.

"They could help you know...and without them I'll take longer to sort this out."

"No," she refuses absolutely. "I won't risk us being dragged into their cause. It's not and never will be our fight. Now your word?"

"You're impossible," he complains.

"3 times before breakfast most days."

Superman eyes her oddly for a second. "Ok fine. You have my word," he accepts her condition however irrational and stupid it is because it's the only way he'll get an agreement out of her.

"Good. Now I won't have to kill your cop friend," she dead-pans.

Superman narrows his blue eyes at her. "If that passes for your sense of humour I can't imagine why you're single."

"I have taste and no man has yet to meet my standards."

"You have standards?" Superman says in complete sounding surprise.

"Uh huh. You're single too aren't you," she assumes from his lame humour with a teasing grin pulling at her lips. She is actually playfully bantering with someone instead of snapping their heads off. She hasn't done that in years. She had forgotten how much fun it is and something about Superman just sucks you into it.

"Just stay out of trouble until I'm finished. Think you can manage that?" Superman asks her, shifting topics, not sure how or why he allowed it to get into the area of relationship status.

"I never cause trouble," Callisto insists.

Superman snorts. "That's what my ex use to say and she causes nothing but," he mutters as he goes to retrieve Detective Sawyer.

Callisto lets out a deep shuddering breath after he leaves. That's closer than she has been to any man in a long time and his hands...she wears a vest top so his hands were on the bare skin of her arms so she could feel the warmth, even sense the power and strength in them a little yet his touch is so gentle and reassuring and comforting at the same time.

Also...she's not sure he was even aware he was doing it but his thumbs were gently stroking over her skin as they talked and the pleasured goosebumps he was causing...

Oh yeah. Way too long since she felt that. If this place had a cold shower she would be taking one right about now.

* * *

Clark strides quickly back through the Morlocks home grumbling under his breath about his luck and stubborn strong-willed women. Seriously how many of them are there in his life? He needs to start being more picky about who he befriends let alone who he dates.

He finds Detective Sawyer sitting on the floor with Torpid helping her draw. He bends down. "That's awful good Torpid," he praises her. "You going to be artist when you grow up?"

Torpid looks up, her face screwed up in thought at his question before she shakes her head in reply.

Clark smiles at her. Due to her lack of speech it seems, to him at least, she's compensated by making her face that much more expressive. He leans in and kisses her on the forehead sweetly. "I think it's time for bed young Missy. Detective Sawyer and I need to go."

Torpid pouts.

"Superman is correct," Healer says, feeling a little stronger for his rest. "Time for your rest young one."

Torpid rises to her feet and throws her arms around Superman's legs since she only barely reaches his waist, height wise.

"I'll visit soon," Superman promises her. He looks at Healer. "And I'll fix this as well...though Callisto doesn't make it easy."

Healer nods knowingly. Callisto was a great leader but she could be unnecessarily stubborn at times.

Superman and Detective Sawyer depart. Superman fills her in on what Callisto showed him. It isn't until they're topside again Maggie speaks in response. "I had no idea any of that was under Bayville," is her first response.

"No. No-one really does. Well the Professor but like me he promised to keep it secret."

"How can you let them live like that?"

"Because I can't force them to leave and I won't. I wear this costume for the very reason of defending people's right to choose. I do what I can for the Morlocks, bring them food and clothing but they truly, honestly believe that they're better off down there away from the cruelty of the world up here."

"You've put me in a hell of a position," she complains at him. Now she's caught in a bind. It isn't like she doesn't feel for them, of course she does, but she's a cop and she has her job.

"And you would never have asked me to show you if you didn't realise you might end up in one," he argues back because she's not daft. Quite the opposite. She's very insightful. It's why she's so good at her job. "You've seen them Detective. They're good people who feel that someone was attacking them. In their position what would you have done?"

"Called the police. It's what we're for."

"Except they don't recognise themselves as part of this society. They believe they have to take care of themselves."

"And in that case I would have done the exact same thing. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I don't want anything except to help."

"And how do we do that? Especially since you gave your word not to include the X-Men which was stupid."

"Probably," Superman concedes. "But if I don't keep my word what does it become?" he asks her rhetorically.

Meaningless. Maggie doesn't need to say it.

"May I also point out that you yourself realised that normal police procedures can't always be applied to mutants when you and the Professor discussed the formation of the Special Crimes Unit," he reminds her.

Ok. Point to him. "So what's the plan?" she asks, indicating for now she's going along with this...though she's certain she'll regret this decision later. Probably when she gets fired.

"I need to prove Pow-R8 is harmful so I need a sample of the drink, some blood samples, minimally, both human and mutant to run a comparison of the effects and a lab to run the tests in and an accredited scientist to verify my results so you have grounds to shut the factory down."

"You can do the tests?"

"I study."

"That's not an answer."

"Kinda is...but yes I can do it. I made that signal watch I gave you after all," he points at her wrist, at the watch he gave her that emits a hypersonic signal only he can hear.

Maggie peers down at her wrist. Truthfully she hadn't really thought too much about how he did it. "So lab?" she queries.

"Can't be at the mansion. My word and all," Superman suddenly laments giving it but he can't use any of theirs at the Institute because someone will notice.

Maggie thinks for a moment and comes up with a solution. "I can sneak you into one of the CSI labs as long as we're gone by the morning," she offers, though she is pushing her luck there. Could get her in a whole lot of trouble. That unemployment line is getting closer.

"Right. I need to go get the Morlocks the medicine and water I promised. I'll collect all the samples we need and meet you there," Superman proposes.

Maggie nods. Sounds like a plan.

Superman gives her a small salute and vanishes in a gust of wind leaving Maggie lost whether he flew or ran off. Flew off? Jesus she'll never get her head around all these people with abilities. She places her hands on her hips and sighs. Guess she's not getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

_Author's Note: Torpid was just too cute for words on the show yet she also has this little bit of a creepy vibe going as well. Great combo. She was an original character for the show and it is such a scandal they never found a way to include her in the comics. I'm still waiting Marvel! Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; X-treme Measures part 4 and the day of Spyke's skateboarding competition._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**At the Institute...**

With the sun just peeking over the horizon as it rises this morning Martha knocks on a certain door.

"Yo!" comes the shout from within.

Martha takes that as an invite to open it and she does into her son's and Bart's room but she only finds Bart...up surprisingly early for him. "Good Morning Bart."

"Morning Mrs K!" Bart greets her in his own inimitable cheeky style.

Martha's eyes go to her son's bed which has the distinct look of not being slept in. "Bart, did Clark not come home last night?" she asks.

"Not before I passed out. Why?"

"Because I haven't seen him this morning either," Martha says, her brow knotted in concern.

Bart looks at the older woman and feels a small knot in his stomach. Clark has been a bit...odd lately but usually he never ignores or tries to make his parents worry. It's not right for Clark. "I'm sorry Mrs K. Haven't seen him either. I...don't know what to say," he says slightly embarrassed he can't come up with anything. "I could go scour the town for him. Only take me a few minutes," Bart offers.

"No. No. I know you have your...thing this morning that you think you've kept a surprise."

Bart's eyes widen. "You know!"

Martha smiles wryly. "Bart it's my job to look out for all of you and you have to get up very early in the morning to get anything past me."

Bart can't help but admire the woman. It's not easy to get one up on the Fastest Man on Earth(Trademark Pending). "If you're sure..."

"I'm sure," Martha assures him. "Besides we both know Clark can take care of himself."

"That's true," Bart concedes.

"Have fun with your...surprise," Martha requests.

"I'm not sure fun is the right description from what I hear but it's just something I feel like I need to do," Bart says, sounding most serious for him.

Martha gives him a small smile of pride.

"I have to go. Wish me luck!" Bart says as he zips off.

"Good luck," Martha says after he has gone. She then tilts her head back a little and calls out. "Clark! If you can hear me a phone call would be nice just to know you're alright!" she tells him.

* * *

**Bayville CSI Lab...**

Clark can hear her just fine but he just can't answer her right now...and he'll apologise and make up for that. He swears. Right now he is trying to finish his tests on Pow-R8.

"We're running out of time," Maggie warns him, pacing about nervously, keeping watch.

"I know. I know," Superman acknowledges the problem. "Stupid human technology. Should have gone to the Fortress," he grumbles in complaint about the slowness involved.

"What?"

"Nothing. Alright. I think I'm getting there," he says.

Maggie stops.

Superman points at 3 test tubes in a rack in turn filled with blood samples he, ahem, borrowed from the Institute. "Human, x-gene, meteor," he explains what each one is. Ok the human one came from Detective Sawyer that she generously provided. He adds a few drops into each of a more concentrated sample of Pow-R8 than anyone would normally be exposed to. When it hits the X-gene one there is a very severe reaction from the cells, making a hissing sound. For the meteor one there is a less severe reaction and for the human one there is a very tiny, almost unnoticeable, reaction and that's only with a huge dose.

Maggie leans in and peers closer. "It is poisonous?" she asks him to confirm what they suspected when they started.

"To mutants in particular," Superman makes the point. "The so-called toxic eliminators cause a very severe allergic reaction," he explains what he has discovered. "To the meteor mutants less so but there's still a noticeable allergic reaction."

"And humans?"

"Not at first."

"Which means?"

"Well I don't have time to see it through but it seems to be bio-accumlative so my best guess is that eventually it would become toxic even to humans but that would take someone drinking it every day for weeks. My main concern right now is mutants."

"How bad?" Maggie wants to know what it'll do, what the ultimate conclusion of exposure is.

"When it gets above a certain threshold, a certain concentration in the body, at first it will cause their powers to go out of control."

Maggie purses her lips. Some mutants were insanely powerful. If they lost control... "You said at first. What happens next?"

"Repeated exposure will cause the cells to burn out and become unresponsive to any stimuli..." he trails off.

"It's fatal," Maggie summarises it. "The Morlocks?" she queries with worry. She spent time with that little girl, about the same age as her own little girl...it's too painful to imagine.

"They've been drinking a very watered down version which is why it's taken weeks to get this far. Stopping them drinking any more of the contaminated water is a start but it'll take weeks to wash out their systems without administering a proper anti-toxin and to make one I would need Spears' exact formula."

"He's not going to hand that over because you say so," Maggie argues.

"I did mention we would need an accredited scientist to verify my results," he reminds her. "Then you'll have the legal leverage to force him to hand over his formula or send the FDA down on his ass or worse."

"Worse?"

"In a concentrated enough form and vaporised it essentially become a poison gas...if I've done the calculations right."

"Poison to humans as well you said."

"Yeah but you could design it just to be concentrated enough so only mutants are afflicted."

"Whatever. That makes it a lethal weapon...an illegal one since we all agreed to outlaw stuff like that. So what other scientist are you going to go to to verify this?"

Superman looks at her with surprise. "I thought that was your part of this scheme."

"My part?! Are you joking?"

Superman's lips quirk.

"You're joking," she realises.

Superman laughs a little. "Sorry. Some days I just can't help myself."

"Try," Maggie advises him, not amused.

Superman begins packing up quickly. "You wanting to come with? It'll involve a flight."

"Flight where?"

"New York. I can't go to the X-Men because I gave my word to Callisto but I know a scientist or two who sorta owe me a favour though I never usually take them up on it but when we tell them about this I know they'll help."

"I was meaning to ask you about the whole flying thing."

"Have to wait," Superman says. "So come with?"

"Yes," Maggie agrees. It's her investigation so yes, she'll see it through. "Where are we going, exactly, though?" she asks as both head for the door hoping to sneak out before they're spotted.

"4 Freedoms Plaza."

Maggie almost loses her step. "4 Freedoms Plaza? But isn't that base of..."

Superman nods to show she is correct. "The Fantastic Four."

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Scott and Jean were heading for the sitting room just discussing a whole range of topics really. From how they were spending their day to some X-Men related work and who was next to return to Smallville to help Lilandra rebuild the community...once again. Jean is just about to push the door open when they hear _her _voice from inside the room.

"Hey has anyone seen Scott or Jean?" Kitty asks whoever else is in the room.

They know, because the Professor told them, that someone had to teach Kitty, that one of them can't avoid it this time and it's not going to be Jean. "Sorry," she says. "It's either you or me...and it's not going to be me," she tells him as she uses her powers to lift Scott off the floor and levitates him toward the door.

"No, wait, Jean..." Scott desperately protests, helplessly caught in his girlfriend's telekinetic grip.

"Sorry, honey. I love you," she blows him a kiss as she flings him through the door.

"Oh hey Scott!" Jean can hear Kitty greet him. "I was just looking for you."

Jean backs off and turns round...only to almost bump straight into Domino, dressed in her black uniform. "Hey Dom! Morning!" she says, her voice a little too high pitched and squeaky.

Domino folds her arms across her chest. "Morning," she returns flatly, looking Jean over from top to bottom.

"What are you looking at?" Jean asks, feeling slightly uncomfortable from being under the monochrome mutant's intense gaze.

"Well lets face it it's not a secret you and Emma have a rivalry going, right?"

"I suppose not," Jean concedes with a frown at hearing Emma's name mentioned.

"Well from what I just saw you have no worries about her stealing Scott from you because in the contest of who is the bigger bitch she comes a distant second."

Jean does not respond to that instantly but slowly her lips curl up into a self-satisfied smile. "Your damn right she does," she says, before striding off with a confident, swaying stride that screams 'Beware the bitch!'.

Dom arches an eyebrow. Who knew that under all that properness there was the bitch from hell in there. Remind her never to cross Jean.

A few moments later the door flies open as Kitty, literally, drags Scott along to take her out in his car for a driving lesson. A Scott who looks like a dead-man walking.

"Hey Dom!" Kitty greets her.

"Kitty, Scott," Dom greets them both, trying hard not to laugh. Though she has to say since Kitty joined 'womanhood' there has been a bit of a more confident, assertive person striding through the nerdy Jewish exterior. Dom liked it.

"Dom," Scott greets her before mouthing 'Help me!'

'Not a chance,' Dom mouths back. "Well I have a DR session to oversee," she mentions loudly so not to give Scott any opening of weaselling his way out of it and dumping it on her. "Have fun!" she waves them off.

"We will!" Kitty promises as she drags Scott away.

Scott makes a few gestures with his hands which Dom interprets to mean he's vowing revenge. Let him try.

Dom chuckles as she turns and resumes her path for this morning. She's helping oversee the New Mutants' DR session. Joining her this morning is Banshee as the 'troops' march into the circular room. Havok, Forge, Wolfsbane, Magma, Jubilee, Betsy, Multiple, Husk and a certain Scarlet Witch who, by the way, no way in hell was wearing one of those New Mutant uniforms. Wanda wore her simple costume of red vest, black jeans and boots with her scarlet coat on top.

Apparently this is how it goes now. Upon return Wanda has to start at the bottom again with the New Mutants is now the rule so she was told...or the Professor has a crueller sense of humour than she thought possible if he was lying to her. Truth is Wanda didn't really argue or complain...much. It's odd but she just feels like she is in a place now where she can accept these things without exploding in a rage. It feels like a better place than where she started when she first came here.

Dr Strange was really good at helping her find her calm centre, which she needs if she is ever going to reign her emotionally linked powers in and she is so very, very grateful for everything Dr Strange did to aid her. Course that doesn't mean she is any closer to forgiving either her father or brother because she's so not.

And yes she does have a calm centre before anyone makes the joke. Admittedly it took awhile to find but she has one!

"So ready to get back into the groove Broom-Hilda?" Dom asks with a new joky nickname for Wanda.

Wanda's response is a melt-steel glare she is so infamous for.

Banshee checks his watch. "We'll start in a minute when our new recruit arrives."

"What new recruit?" Havok asks, slightly irritated. He's the leader of this motley crew and he should know about these things.

"Sometimes, lad, ye just have t' deal with th' unexpected," Banshee says in his usual cheerful Irish tones.

The door opens and a blue/yellow blur streaks in and comes to a stop beside Jubilee, his arm over her shoulder. "Ta da!" he proclaims his presence.

"Bart?" Jubilee queries, caught by complete surprise at seeing her boyfriend. He never told her he was doing this.

"That's my name...I think," he corrects himself with a brief gaze upward because he only thinks it's his name. It's the one that resonates most in his head but he can't actually be 100% sure with his missing memory and all.

Jubilee puts an arm around his waist and squeezes supportively making him smile. "So when did you decide to join in?" she wonders.

Bart shrugs. "After last week in Smallville. It just...Lionel used me before and I think what happened is partly my fault," he blames himself.

"No Bart," Jubilee feels she has to refute that, shaking her head vigorously. She won't let Bart blame himself. "Nobody but that stupid jerk is responsible."

Bart purses his lips, showing he doesn't 100% agree with his girlfriend on this occasion. "Maybe...but point is I've never been involved in anything that..._big_ before and at times..." he shakes his head and lowers his voice, "I felt so far out of my depth. I was scared Jubes. Scared I'd screw up...again and people would die...again," he says with shame over the whole mess he made when he worked for Lionel. People died then too and Bart does feel responsible.

"I was afraid too Bart," she whispers truthfully to him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of," she tries to assure him, trying not to let him beat himself down.

"But you train for it, you train to cope...and look, I don't know where my life is heading but if anything like that happens again I want to be ready to help you guys," he gives his probably poorly expressed explanation of what made him think of doing this.

Jubilee smiles warmly at him, her blue eyes sparkling with care. She places a finger under his chin and tilts his head round to face her where she kisses him gently on the lips.

Bart's eyes widen in surprise for a moment but damn her lips are so warm and soft and inviting. You know for him the world moves terribly slow but Jubilee's kisses are the one thing that always seems too fast, even for him.

Jubilee pulls back, licking her lips in a sensual manner. "So joining the team?"

Bart coughs to clear his throat. Dayum she can kiss. "Yeah...but I've got to complain...these uniforms," he complains, gesturing at the standard blue and yellow New Mutants outfits, making a face of dislike.

"I know, I know," Jubilee agrees with him, rolling her eyes. "They blow big time. I keep complaining but no-one's _listening," _she aims that last bit at her instructors.

"Sorry what?" Dom asks, her lips in a cheeky grin.

"Aye lass, didn't catch that," Banshee says, joking the same as Dom. Of course they heard it. They're pretending not to.

"See what we have to live with?" Betsy holds her hands out in their instructors' direction.

"Yeah. Ye might want tae change your mind about this," Rahne suggests.

Bart looks at Jubilee, a clear hint of pride in him in her eyes and knows he can't let her down. "Nope. I'm here to stay," Bart insists.

"Alright then," Domino says, a tiny sadistic gleam in her eyes, showing that she really is related to Logan because he gets that look too. "Here's today's simulation..."

* * *

In the kitchen Evan was just finishing his breakfast before his big day. A good night's sleep had seemed to fix his control problem just like he thought. He is chugging down a glass of milk...followed by another. Man he always has a craving for it, due to the amount of calcium he has to replace that is used up when he makes his spikes but this morning his thirst is far worse than normal.

"Hey Evan!" Ray calls from across the table. "Stop zoning out man. How about sharing some of that milk?"

Evan pauses and blinks, not even realising he had zoned out. He pushes the carton across the table...only to jerk his hand back when he spots the back of it covered in small bony spikes.

"Thanks," Ray says, not noticing Evan's issue.

Evan picks up his bowl and looks to place it away in the dishwasher, pulling his spikes back in...successfully this time. _'Not today. Not today,' _he mutters in his head. He can't have this today. Not with his competition.

"Hey you better get going for your skateboarding competition," Ray says, nodding in the direction of the clock. "It'll start soon."

"Damn," Evan swears at himself. He hadn't realised it was that late.

"Don't sweat it man," Ray says because it's not too late.

"I have to sign in," Evan explains his rush as he heads for the door, pushing his power problems out of his mind for the moment in his haste to get to the skate-park.

"Alright. I'll see you there!" Ray shouts after him. Several of the students, including Ray, were going to go and cheer Evan on.

* * *

**4 Freedoms Plaza...**

Superman lands on the roof and places Detective Sawyer down after carrying her here all the way from Bayville.

Maggie puts her hand to her head and takes some deep breaths. That was...uh, something. She's never flown like that before. "So...so what now?"

"We wait. They have this place alarm triggered. You know all the villain attacks," Superman explains and he and her have no doubt set them off.

Maggie composes herself and a roof hatch in front of them starts to open, the two halves sliding back and a flying human shaped flame comes soaring out. The Human Torch, Johnny Storm.

Following on behind swiftly, being levitated up on an invisible forcefield are the rest of the Fantastic Four. The elastic Mr Fantastic, Reed Richards. The invisibility and forcefield generating Invisible Woman, Susan Storm and finally the rocky Thing, Ben Grimm all dressed in their blue costumes with the number 4 on them.

"Superman!" Susan greets him warmly with a wide smile, remembering him fondly from their previous encounter.

"Dr Storm," Superman greets her back.

Susan makes a face. "Susan please," she requests to be called. "Dr Storm reminds me too much of my mother," she complains...and there's a whole story there of why she doesn't want to be associated with her mother.

"My apologies. How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you," Sue replies, delighted by the politeness. Boy could he give Johnny lessons. "Yourself?" she returns the query.

"I've had better days."

"So what brings you here?" Sue asks, feeling that him being here is probably related to his last remark.

"We need your help," Superman explains. "And this is Detective Maggie Sawyer, Bayville's Special Crimes Unit," he introduces her. "We're working together on a case."

Johnny flames off and strides up to Maggie, the same never lost cocky smile on his face. "Detective Sawyer, always a pleasure to assist a _fine_ woman of the law," he blatantly flirts with her.

Susan rolls her eyes automatically at her younger brother's antics.

"Cool off flame-brain," Ben chides the younger Storm.

"I'm working so expect nothing but a professional relationship, Mr Storm," Maggie says in her best intimidating, authoritative cop voice...and it's not just because she isn't interested in the male gender. She is working and she would never do that on the job.

"Quite right too," Reed says. "So what is it you need our help with?" he asks curiously.

"Can we go inside," Superman suggests. "It's a bit of a story but basically a lot of lives are at risk."

That sobers them up, even Johnny.

"Certainly," Reed says. "This way," he asks them to follow.

* * *

**Bayville Sewers...**

Callisto walks from one bed to the next checking on her sick. Most were sleeping, too weak to remain awake. She walks over to Healer, sitting in a chair watching over them. Thanks to the medicine Superman got he had been able to have a proper rest last night and Callisto could instantly see the difference. He looked stronger and healthier. "How are they doing?" she asks.

"Stabilised. Using the bottled water and the medicine Superman got has stopped them getting any worse," Healer reports.

A small relieved smile comes to Callisto's face. "I suppose I'll have to thank him."

"You're attracted to him," Healer says suddenly.

Callisto's one good eye widens substantially. "W-what?!" she splutters, her cheeks feeling a little warm. "Where did you get that idea?!"

"I'm partially empathic, remember. It's how I know what's wrong with someone when I heal them," he explains, so in a sense he felt what she feels.

"I'm...no. I'm not attracted to him! He's annoying and doesn't do what I ask of him," Callisto argues in denial.

"He brings food and clothing regularly, treats us with equal dignity and respect and when he finds the time stays and plays with the children and has stuck to his word since the day he found out about us...which you never expected. He's calm, gentle and debates you down with a kind, sympathetic logic which made you respect him even if you'll never admit it."

"So he's slightly better than most top-worlders. That doesn't mean I'm attracted to him!" Callisto denies. Ok so yeah, she may secretly enjoy their debates...or even just the little talks they have now and again. He's a smart, funny and surprisingly insightful guy and she doesn't get to have conversations like that often but that doesn't mean she _likes _him.

"You think his smile is pretty."

"When did I say that?"

"Last night. In your sleep. And oh you want to kiss his dimples apparently," Healer says with a teasing smile. He doesn't get a chance to do this very often so always makes the most of the opportunities when he can.

Callisto opens her mouth but she's got nothing.

Healer signals for her to sit down next to him, deciding he's had enough fun, which she does. "Callisto, there's nothing wrong in accepting you're a woman with needs," he says with sage wisdom, his voice gentle and understanding.

"I...my needs have not been important. Not since..." she trails off, her fingers feeling along the scars on her face. "It would never work. He doesn't belong down here. I know that."

"Sometimes all we can do is to grab a moment's happiness when presented with the chance and you have to consider this. Is a moment better than nothing? For me a moment's happiness is enough to sustain you for a lifetime."

"Voice of experience Healer?"

"The experience of an old man who knows what he is talking about."

"Yeah, well, what if he doesn't want to share that moment of happiness with me?"

"That's his choice...his loss. You cannot control the actions and minds of others. A lesson you learned painfully I'm very sorry to remind you of."

"I've learned to live with it," Callisto says, her voice drained of emotion. She brushes her hair back. "This is not the time nor place to talk about my love life."

"Well at least you're admitting you're open to having one."

Callisto gives Healer a withering look. "I...I don't have time for any sort of relationship," she tries and shuts this conversation down.

"Callisto just because we live down here doesn't mean we should shut ourselves off from the possibility of happiness. We're still human with all the same wants and desires. Myself included."

"Not having this conversation," she sort of sing-songs, trying hard not to imagine Healer in the situation he is implying. That's disturbing imagery. "Besides. More important things to do," she tells him.

"Like?"

"Skateboarding competition."

Healer looks at Callisto in puzzlement.

"Superman. He mentioned something about a skateboarding competition giving away free samples of that Pow-R8 poison so I looked into it. That Spears is sponsoring it and he is billed to be there in attendance personally," she informs Healer, a gleam of possible vengeance in her eye.

"Callisto...you told Superman you'd stay out of trouble," Healer reminds her of something she told him.

"Ah but I'm not causing the trouble. Spears and his poison is. Therefore by stopping him I'm stopping the trouble," she argues.

"You should have been a lawyer," Healer says with a sad resignation that he won't stop her. Nothing could when she set her mind to something.

"Guess I missed my calling," Callisto says with a shit eating grin.

* * *

_Author's Note: I've been thinking for awhile about getting Bart started on joining in and I thought the events of the last story were justification enough to have motivated his mindset. It's a step along the road for the future Flash. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; X-treme Measures part 5 as the skateboarding competition begins._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Bayville Skate-Park...**

The morning sun was making a beautiful spring day and Storm had nothing to do with it. It was all nature's work. The legions of participants in the competition poured in, presenting their registration papers and signing in. Meanwhile spectators filled the stands that had been constructed for the occasion. Spears had spared no expense in using this as a launch pad for his Pow-R8 sports drink as it hit the market.

Though he could do without the expense of whoever it is that wrecked his factory. The police still had no leads. Anyway for today he wasn't worrying about that as he himself, stood in front of the stands, microphone in hand and welcomed everyone to the event.

Amongst the crowds sat many members of the X-Men and Generation X and as soon as the New Mutants finished their DR session no doubt a few of them would come along. Anyone who wished to support Evan...or had nothing better to do.

One person who wasn't here was Scott because he was giving Kitty a driving lesson.

Logan couldn't help but smile smugly at seeing the space beside Jean where Scott would normally sit. Revenge is sweet...though he still has it to get back on both Jean and Chuck.

Course he's only attending this thing at all as a favour for Ro. He is getting so whipped.

Also managing to get here were the porcupine's parents which had brought out a huge smile on Evan's face to know his parents cared that much to come watch him. They waved to him down in the practice area.

"I didn't know he had gotten so good," Vivian remarks to her sister.

"It's all zhe Danger Room sessions," Kurt jokes...although now he thinks on it that may be quite accurate.

"No need to thank me," Logan quips.

Ororo chuckles, her whole face lighting up.

Yep. Vivian can see that her sister has it bad for Logan. Could be the most serious yet her sister has ever felt for someone. Well they'll see in time won't they. All answers come in time.

Ororo's smile fades a little as she recalls her worry over the other day in Evan's room. _"Charles," _she mentally projects out to him. _"Did you get a chance to check on Evan after we talked?"_

"_I did," _he thinks back to her. _"I did a light scan with Cerebro. It seems to be a hormonal imbalance. Probably just a normal teenage phase. It should correct itself shortly if it hasn't already."_

Ororo breathes a small sigh of relief. Despite Evan's assurances she had to ask Charles. She was worried about him.

Charles takes a moment to just enjoy the atmosphere. It was a lovely day and he decided to just take a day off. He doesn't get a lot of them. Nice change of pace.

Martha and Jonathan were there too. Sadly neither had managed to persuade Douglas to leave the mansion and come as well. It seems getting him out of his room was as far as they were going to get this week. Oh well, all things in time.

What no-one notices is directly below them, under the stand, the one-eyed woman in a long blue trenchcoat and hat, watching, waiting, looking for her moment to strike.

* * *

After Evan does a few practise tricks, he takes a moment to focus himself for the competition. Though his subconscious was still giving him guilt pangs for snapping at his aunt yesterday. He never actually apologised. He will.

But fist things first. The first round of the competition.

"Hey son."

Evan looks up to see his father, Carl Daniels, leaning over the barrier of the stand. "Hey dad!" Evan greets him happily. "So, um...is this a lecture about wasting my life?" he wonders because he just imagines his father might think skateboarding is exactly that.

Carl's face grows deadly serious. "Well now you mention it I do have something to say in the area."

Evan dreads what is about to come.

"I just want to say...knock them dead son," Carl cheers his son on, his face transforming into a large smile.

Evan smiles back. "Thanks dad...and I will. You watch me!" he vows, full of more confidence than ever.

* * *

**4 Freedoms Plaza...**

Once Superman and Detective Sawyer told the FF the story about Pow-R8 and its seemingly detrimental effects on mutants both Sue and Reed eagerly agreed to run their own tests and verify...or not Superman's findings.

That's the point of coming here. They have to independently run their own tests and come to their own conclusions.

That leaves Superman and Detective Sawyer sitting around waiting with Johnny and Ben for company. Well more accurately Johnny kept trying to hit on Detective Sawyer. Clark swears that throbbing vein on her forehead is about to explode.

It's kinda frustrating...especially when Clark knows one of his friends has been exposed to the drink but Callisto made him promise not to involve the X-Men so all he can do is hope that the tests are finished quickly and he get on to having the stuff banned.

Clark may be imagining it but while they've been waiting Johnny seems a bit...snippy to him. In fact he made a few snide comments under his breath when Superman was briefing them. He probably didn't realise Clark could hear every word. "Mr Grimm may I ask you a question?"

"Just call me Ben, kid and sure. Ask away," Ben permits the kid.

"Have I done something to offend Jonathan over there because he seems a bit..."

"Moody, sour, sore," Ben makes a few suggestions.

"Yeah."

"Ah I wouldn't take it personally, kid. He's just sore that your fansite got more hits in a day after you saved Smallville than his gets in a month."

Superman blinks. "T-that's it? That stupid fan club I didn't even know I had until a few days ago? How's that a big deal?"

Ben chuckles. "Supes we've been trying to get that through flame-brain's thick head since we got these powers. He thinks way too much about the celebrity it gets him."

"But it's not about that. Power is about using it to help people," Superman says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're a dying breed kid," Ben comments, truthfully admiring the sincerity in Superman's voice. He really, really means what he says. Johnny needs to get over it. Ben finds that he likes the superpowered kid in red and blue. He's kinda odd though. Has to be super smart to run those tests he talked about yet he's been sitting here chatting away with Ben on topics as if he's just a regular guy...like Ben is. Oh don't let this rocky hide fool ya. Ben's as regular as it comes...or he likes to think so.

Well Clark isn't sure he would agree with that. He knows lots of people who use their powers to help. "Can I ask another question?"

"Sure," Ben shrugs.

"At what point do I inform Jonathan there that Detective Sawyer has a girlfriend?"

Ben turns his head sharply to look at Superman. "Girlfriend? She's..."

"Yep," Superman confirms.

Ben looks back at Johnny and chortles. Oh boy this is good. He must remember to save the security footage for blackmail material. "Well how about we leave it until his life is threatened," he suggests.

"Funny. That's just what I was thinking."

Superman and the Thing share a look before dissolving into laughter.

* * *

**Bayville Skate-Park...**

There was no doubt Evan was on top of his game today. He rocked the 1st round...and he can tell that by some of the sour looks he is getting from his competition. They're just jealous of his awesome natural skills.

He qualified to round 2 easily as the field is halved. Now the real battle was about to begin for who was going to win this.

In the break between rounds the remaining competitors are all taking a rest and rehydrating with the free Pow-R8 bottles that are being given out.

Evan wipes the sweat from his face with his shirt as he grabs a bottle out the ice-bin. He raises it to his lips...

"_POISON!" _

The harsh, whispered hiss makes Evan spill the drink on his shirt and he ends up dropping the bottle completely and it crashes to the ground.

"Huh?" Evan says as he looks around and spots someone in a trenchcoat wander off. Was that who said that to him?

The figure walks off past Ray who is picking up some snacks. He blinks twice. Was that...? "Callisto?" he queries out-loud. What the hell is she doing here? She almost never comes up here. Certainly not during the daytime. What is going on?

Before Ray can get a chance to chase after her though she has already vanished into the crowd.

* * *

The competition continues with more competitors falling by the wayside as the standards get more and more demanding. Evan had put that whole weird thing with that strange person out of his mind as he focussed on his biggest tricks for the last and final run. Really it was down to between him and this other boy from school.

"Amazing," Ororo ends up whispering in awe in the stands. "I knew he was good but I never thought he was this good," she confesses.

"He's alright...I guess," Logan says gruffly.

For Logan that's very high praise indeed.

"Zhere's no doubt. Zhis is his vorld," Kurt remarks to that. For him he couldn't see how Evan could lose this now.

Evan's parents were on their feet cheering and hollering and clapping their son on.

Evan finishes his run and comes face to face with the boy who had already done his last run. He flicks his board up into hands with a triumphant smirk, knowing his run was better than his opponent.

Course the downside of this boy going to school with Evan is that he knows what Evan is and he can use that to still win this. An argument starts about the very fact Evan is a mutant and the boy shoves Evan in the shoulder. "You heard me! Disqualify yourself!"

Evan brushes the arm away. "Forget it!" he refuses, sticking his finger in the boy's face. "I didn't use any powers!" he insists, though Evan can't see why he should be defending himself to his idiot.

The two boys start shoving at each other until Guy Spears himself runs up to separate them. "Hey, hey, hey, what's going on?"

"This punk's a mutant," the boy says. "He's cheating," he accuses.

Spears' expression turns grave. "You're a _mutant?_"

"Yeah," Evan answers, nodding but frowning, not liking where this is going. "It's not like I hide it but even if I did my powers have nothing to do with my skating."

The boy shoves Evan again. "Liar!"

Evan shoves the boy back.

Spears pushes them apart. "Cool it!" he orders. "Both of you. Now," he says, looking down at Evan. "I have to go talk to the judges about this," he decides because truly he never considered a mutant might enter or how that might affect things. There were no specific rules against them...although perhaps there should have been. That was his oversight.

Evan scowls fiercely. "Forget it!" he spits furiously. "I already know where this is going!" he assumes the worse that they'll disqualify him. There goes his pro career. It's so unfair! "I'm out of here!" he yells, turning and stalking off.

"That's...that's...they can't do that!" Vivian protests from the stands. "Carl?" she asks her husband.

"I won't let this stand, honey. I promise," Carl assures his wife, feeling as outraged as she is. "Ororo could you make sure Evan doesn't run off before we try and fix this injustice?" he asks.

"Of course," Ororo assures her brother-in-law. "Logan. Get the scent. Don't let Evan leave," she asks of her boyfriend.

Logan shoots to his feet, sniffs the air and rushes over to see where Evan has stormed off to. The tan skinned mutant is just grabbing one of those Pow-R8 bottles.

Not too far away a woman in a trenchcoat was still trying to find a way to sneak up on Spears when she spots Evan away to take a drink. "No!" she says in a harsh whisper, not wishing any harm to come to a fellow mutant, especially not to one of Superman's friends...but it's far too late.

Evan barely takes a sip before he convulses, his body racked in pain before dozens of spikes push out through his skin and clothes. Evan cries out in pain as the spikes fly in every direction, driving the crowd into a panic as they slice through everything in the way, the skateboarding ramp, the stands, the judges' scoreboard.

Jean tries to block as many of the projectiles as she can with her TK but it's too late to stop the scoreboard toppling over, heading straight for the stands full of people.

Storm reacts quickly, summoning up a powerful wind, blowing the scoreboard back upright. As soon as she does Bobby rushes over the side and freezes the supports solid in thick ice, which even on a hot day like this should hold long enough to clear the area of pedestrians.

Logan is trying to reach Evan. He can see the kid on his knees in obvious immense distress but the crowd keeps pushing him back.

In the panic one kid is pushed over the back of the stands. Kurt rescues him with his usual flare and teleporting skill.

Evan struggles upright and pushes himself away on his skateboard...being pursued by the woman in the trenchcoat.

All of this is seen by Ray. "It's Callisto," he says.

"What was that Ray?" the Professor asks from next to him.

Ray points. "That woman in the trenchcoat. It's Callisto."

Charles frowns. He had met the woman only once, when he recruited Ray. She had made her wishes abundantly clear that she wished nothing to do with him or the up-top world so why was she up here? "Is she responsible for what has happened to Evan?" he asks Ray.

"I...no. She wouldn't. She doesn't attack fellow mutants," Ray is pretty sure.

Charles' brow furrows deeply. He's missing something.

"Evan!" Ororo and Vivian call together as they search for him. "Evan!" they yell again as Carl catches up to them.

Ororo spots Logan, kneeling on the ground by a spilt Pow-R8 bottle. He dips his fingers in the liquid and sniffs before touching it to his tongue. He makes a sort of pained sound.

"Logan?" Ororo inquires after him as she kneels down next to him. "What is it?"

"This stuff...ain't right. My immune system reacted strongly the second I swallowed it."

Ororo picks up the bottle and eyes it suspiciously.

"Porcupine drank it just before his powers went nuts," Logan relays what he saw.

Ororo's gaze narrows dangerously. What is this stuff and what has it done to Evan?

* * *

Evan manages to get as far as the outdoor auditorium that is not too far from the Skate-Park before the pain becomes too much and he collapses to the ground, moaning in discomfort. He...can't think straight...which may just explain why he just kept going instead of waiting for help.

A shadow comes over him and he looks up to see that one-eyed woman in the trenchcoat again. "What...what do you want?" he asks, somewhat delirious.

"Only to help you," she says to him.

Evan can't fight it any longer and slips unconscious.

Callisto picks the boy up. She sighs. She had wanted to prevent this. She looks down at him and can see more bony spikes starting to grow out of his skin as she watches. She's seen this with her Morlocks. The poison messes up their powers. He's never going to be the same again.

That being the case she decides she better take him home with her. The X-Men have no clue what is going on and can't help him but she and the Morlocks have experience with this and they can.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Meanwhile, oblivious to any of this going on, Kitty is getting her driving lesson from Scott in his red convertible. They're just about finished as they return to the mansion...with Kitty phasing the entire car through the wall and Scott hanging on for dear life, utter fear for his life etched on his features.

Kitty slides to a stop outside the front door and phases herself out whooping in joy only to stop when she spots Kurt waiting for her and Scott on the steps, a concerned look on his face. "What's happened?" she asks, knowing something is wrong instantly by Kurt's expression.

"It's Evan. It's...bad," Kurt says.

Kitty's good mood instantly vanishes. "Tell me everything," she orders as she takes Kurt by the arm and leads him inside.

Scott, meanwhile, has to pry his finger from their death grip on the dashboard. He leans back, breathing heavily. "I never want to ride in another vehicle again as long as I live," he says, his voice sounding whiny. His whole life has just flashed before his eyes and he never, ever, wants to experience that again.

* * *

**Down the lower levels...**

Beast and the Professor were running tests on Pow-R8. Beast examining it through a microscope while the Professor was testing the reaction between Pow-R8 and blood samples by dropping some of the drink into a couple of test tubes filled with mutant and human blood.

Ororo strides in, her whole body tense. Vivian and Carl were upstairs fretting, waiting for news on their son...currently lost son because they couldn't find him. Logan lost the scent trail down in the sewers but why Evan went down there no-one knows. He obviously can't be in right mind which only makes finding out what has happened all the more urgent.

"Odd how I'm not getting the same adverse reaction from non-mutant cells," Charles comments as he ponders what this means.

"What does that mean?" Ororo wants to know. "Is it poison? Has Evan be poisoned?!" she asks, her voice and ire rising. A wind picks up around her in response.

"We're only in the initial stages of our tests," Beast cautions. "However it seems Pow-R8 is hazardous to mutants. We're not certain for humans but certainly not at these concentration levels. We need more information."

Ororo's eyebrows drop. "There's something else," she can plainly see from their expressions. She's known them both too long, especially Charles, not to see when they're withholding something.

Charles and Hank share a look as if deciding who tells her and risks her wrath.

Charles decides he will do it. "I don't think we're the first ones to stumble on this."

"I don't understand."

Beast steps forward a bit. "When Charles and I came down here to run our tests we found several blood samples missing, not to mention my computer left turned on with two specific bits of information called up. Evan's medical history and information on poisons and allergens."

"Someone knew?" Ororo queries. "Who?" she wants to know so she can go kick their ass.

"The access code used to obtain the blood samples and the computer log-in share one person in common," Beast relays.

"Who?!"

"Clark," Charles answers it.

Ororo blinks...put out of her stride. "Clark? I...wait. Clark never forgets to turn things off and if he wanted to he is easily smart enough to wipe any record he had been here so what is going on?"

"We think it's a message he left behind for us," Beast gives what he and Charles speculate. "That in a roundabout way Clark was trying to give us a warning."

"Why didn't he just tell us?"

"Most obvious answer is that for some reason he can't," Charles again speculates.

"What could possibly make Clark not tell us?"

Charles hesitates. "Again this is speculation but himself."

"Himself?" Ororo queries, clearly confused.

"Clark's...not been quite right lately. We've all noticed but had hoped he would either come to us or it was just a phase he was going through."

"Have you tried calling him?"

"Tried and failed. His communicator's turned off. We've shouted on him but he's choosing not to respond...or is so far away he can't hear us."

"So we've got nothing," Ororo says, deeply unhappy.

"Not nothing," Charles corrects her. "We have the fact Callisto was there."

"Yes. The Morlocks did you call them?" Ororo asks for the reminder. Charles had given the story on the way home of them and their leader.

"That's right." he confirms.

"Ok I'm going to ask because someone has to, why Charles? Why keep them secret?"

"Because they made me promise. That was the condition for allowing Ray to leave and join the Institute. They don't want anything to do with top-worlders, as they call us. They just want to be left alone down below ground where they feel safe."

"Can't you find them?"

"No. I keep getting a strange static on Cerebro when I try."

"How is that possible?"

"Hard to say. Perhaps they have managed to recruit a mutant who puts out psionic interference so as to shield themselves from telepathic scan."

"Charles, we have **got** to find Evan!" Ororo insists desperately.

* * *

**Bayville Sewers...**

When Evan comes back round the first thing he notices is that he feels awful all over from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. It especially felt sore in his bones, a sort of unending ache. He coughs up some liquid he was being fed. He looks up to see the faces of 4 mutants looking down at him. A little girl, one with a turtle like face, a bald pale faced man and one with a 'snub' like pig-snout.

"What happened?" Evan asks with a groan.

"The Pow-R8. It's dangerous for mutants," a voice tells him and coming into view comes that one-eyed lady he saw before. "I told you not to drink it," she reminds him, placing her hands on her hips in a stern manner.

"Will...argh...will I be alright?" Evan asks.

"We can ease your symptoms but you must rest. Don't worry Evan you're with the Morlocks. We understand you...and any friend of_ his _is a friend of ours. We'll take care of you, promise."

"Friend? Who? I..." Evan tries to ask before he passes out again.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Clark had dropped Detective Sawyer off at the police station and she was about to set to work to shut Spears down. They had what they needed. Reed and Sue had confirmed what Clark had found; that Pow-R8 was lethal to mutants.

Now he was returning to the mansion, floating down out of the sky in the late afternoon. It had all taken much longer than he desired...which totally wasn't his fault.

It was the Human Torch's.

Johnny was trying to show off in the pointless attempt to impress Detective Sawyer and ended up activating this portal generator Reed had invented that leads to a place he calls the Negative Zone and it let in these giant alien bugs that feed off power so there was a 'fun' few hours spent trying to get the damn things back to where they came from before they escaped the building, then repair the damage they caused and then have Reed and Sue finish their tests.

So you see so not Clark's fault. It's just a good thing he has some understanding of portals from his teachings with Jor-El in relation to the Phantom Zone. That helped in this situation. Though he probably picked a bad-time to nitpick some of Reed's assumptions he made in one of his dissertations on pan-dimensional travel right in the middle of all that.

Although Sue thought it funny as hell to see someone actually able to debate Reed on his level. Plus Clark might have praised her for her work where she avoids making any sort of misjudged assumptions like Reed does. That got him a beaming smile and a kissed cheek.

What? Clark likes to read things and having met them before he decided to catch up on their work. Besides what else is he going to do when he literally can't fall asleep at the moment? He has to wile away the hours somehow.

Clark strides towards the mansion doors. As soon as he steps through the door he can tell something is wrong. It's just the atmosphere of the place.

It doesn't take long for Logan to stalk into the lobby. It's that bloodhound nose of his. "Space Boy!" he barks.

"Ok, what have I done now?" Clark asks, recognising that tone. "Or what do you think I have done because I'm certain if you investigate further you'll find it's Kitty's fault," he quips. In Clark's mind if all else fails blame Kitty. He's joking of course but it's fun to annoy Kitty. That never changes.

"Enough of the smart lip," Logan warns. "You. Follow me. Now!" he barks out the order.

Clark is actually, for once, clueless about what he has missed. That's rare these days with all his supersenses so it's kinda a novel experience for him. He follows Logan towards the Professor's office and is literally shoved inside.

"Clark," the Professor greets the young man calmly.

"Professor," Clark returns. "Am I in trouble?" he asks, sensing the seriousness of the situation from the Professor's demeanour.

"Depends on what you say next. Did you know Pow-R8 is poisonous to mutants?"

Clark grows serious. "Something has happened to Evan hasn't it," he guesses because only Evan had been drinking the stuff.

"You did know," Charles says accusatory, a strong hint of disappointment and disapproval in his tone.

"Well yeah...but that's where I've been all day. I've got the evidence to shut Spears down," he says reaching into his jacket and pulling out a rolled up folder. He places it down on the Professor's desk.

The Professor briefly peruses the contents of the folder and sees the detailed analysis contained within on Pow-R8 and its effects. This was...much further along than they were in their own tests. "I need to summon a couple of people. One moment," he requests of Clark as he sends the telepathic summons.

A few minutes later Storm and Beast enter. The Professor tosses the folder to Hank who starts to read it.

Clark feels really out of the loop.

The Professor locks his fingers together as he rests them on his desk. "Clark, no-one is going to get angry at you or judge you until we hear the whole story," he assures the alien powerhouse "Now when did this start for you? When did you learn about Pow-R8's negative effects?"

"Well it started yesterday. I was investigating the break-in at the Pow-R8 factory. I mentioned I was going to do that didn't I?"

"Yes. You did."

"Well I met Detective Sawyer, she's my friend as you know. She managed to get a print that led to a picture and I recognised the person."

"Who was it?"

"I, um, can't say."

"Can't?!" Storm's sharp voice snaps.

"No."

Charles holds up a hand to stop Storm. Her emotions and temper were on edge. She wasn't being her rational best. "Why can't you say Clark?" he asks.

"Because I gave my word I wouldn't. You can't ask me to break my word, Professor."

Charles nods. Now he understands the can't bit of why Clark never said anything. "It was to Callisto wasn't it," he throws it out there on a whim.

Clark blinks in surprise at that and looks around at the grave expressions. "What has she done?" he asks with a grim foreboding.

"Took Evan," Storm says gravely.

Clark rubs his head. "Stay out of trouble, I said. Yes, she said. Leave it to me, I said. Agreed, she did. Well it's plain to see what her word is worth. We will so have words."

"You knew of these Morlocks?" Storm asks, keeping her temper in check for now.

Clark can see that the secret's out so no point is keeping quiet now. "I do a lot of running around. I ran into them," he summarises it over-simply.

"And they made you promise to keep it secret, yes?" Charles guesses.

Clark nods. "Yes. In exchange I asked them not to cause trouble. It's a very simple arrangement...or would be if Callisto wasn't a stubborn, prideful, pain in the ass."

"Yes...she has her moments," Charles has to agree.

"Can I ask what is going on?" Clark asks again, not getting the whole picture.

Charles summarises it, all the while Beast reads through Clark's work.

"Oh. I didn't think Evan was so close to the trigger concentration," Clark says, regretfully.

"Trigger concentration?" Beast queries.

"Page 43," Clark tells him to turn to. "While any concentration is not good for a mutant when it reaches a certain concentration in the bloodstream it sets off a trigger point where their x-gene reacts in a hyper-allergic reaction causing their powers to go wildly out of control. If the concentration isn't diluted swiftly the cells will burn themselves out."

"Which means?" Storm asks.

"They'll die," Beast words it as he reads Clark's results. "Clark, you did all this when?"

"Last night, mostly."

"If circumstances were different I would give you praise for your work. I wasn't aware you were this adept."

"Well unlike some people Mr McCoy I listen when you speak."

That makes Beast grin because there are so many people who just tune him out when he's trying to teach them.

Charles brings the conversation back to an unanswered point. "Clark you can talk about the Morlocks so when exactly did you learn about Pow-R8?"

"Last night. That print I mentioned belonged to Callisto as it turns out. I went down to see them, to get answers as to why they attacked the factory and found many of them all very sick."

Beast's head snaps up. "Sick?"

"Spears has been dumping his off-spill directly into the sewers near where the Morlocks live. It's in their water...plus even in gaseous form it's toxic. That's why they attacked it. They were defending themselves...at least in Callisto's head they were."

"So you went about proving this so Spears would be shut down," Charles can start to get a beat on Clark's thinking.

Clark nods.

"Why didn't you tell us, Clark?" Storm wants to know. "Why the cryptic message? Evan's your friend!"

Clark turns to face her. "Yes, Evan is my friend...but Callisto made me promise not to involve the X-Men and in return I asked her to stay out of it and leave it to me. A deal she broke her side of and I will not let that lie. I did what I could to warn you with the computer that didn't break my promise. Wasn't sure if you'd understand my message. Hoped you would but in the meantime I would get the required proof anyway."

Ororo shakes her head. "That's not good enough, Clark. Evan is sick, he might even be dying," she says angrily.

"I cannot break my word," he emphasises. "I am the last of my kind. My word is basically all I have. If I break my word, my word becomes nothing and nothing is all I will have left. I'm sorry Ms Munroe, about Evan. Believe me I am. I never wanted anything to happen to him. I was hoping to prove the truth about Pow-R8, shut Spears down and have it all be done with before anything like this happened...or before one of the Morlocks died because they have been suffering for weeks because of their refusal to ask for help. I would ask you to keep that in mind. Plus I wanted to be back much sooner than this but stuff came up."

"What sort of stuff?" Ororo asks, giving him an intense gaze.

"Giant insects from another dimension threatening to drain the world of all its power unless they were stopped."

Storm opens and closes her mouth a few times. Of all the answers she never expected that one.

There is a momentary pause. "Reed Richards, right?" Charles guesses, knowing his former student as he does and that sounds so like something that only happens to Reed.

"Uh, yeah," Clark confirms.

Charles shakes his head. Reed was going to be the death of all of them one day.

"I went to him to verify my results for the legality of shutting Spears down. Detective Sawyer is taking care of that as we speak," Clark informs them. "Look I can find Evan," he offers. "I know where the Morlocks currently live."

"Not by yourself," Charles says. "After what has happened Clark you can't expect us to let you."

"Ok," Clark accepts for the sake of saving time and not wasting it arguing over minutiae. Also Callisto can't expect the X-Men not to come now she has taken Evan.

"Storm. You and Wolverine...and Berzerker since Ray use to be a Morlock, go with Clark, find Evan and bring him home. Hank and I will read over Clark's research and see if we can come up with an antidote to the toxin," Charles decides what will be done now.

Storm nods in agreement. Doing something rather than sitting around takes the edge off her nerves. Now she knows how Logan must feel a lot of time and why he does those intense DR sessions of his. Though that doesn't matter right at the moment. What does matter is that she'll be keeping a close on eye on Clark because for, perhaps the first time since he arrived, he has put a dent in the trust she had had in him.

* * *

_Author's Note: I always kinda thought it was missing that Evan's parents didn't appear to watch him compete so I corrected that. Not Clark's finest moment here but he's young and you have to have him screw up now and again by making poor choices. It's part of learning and growing up. The giant bugs that eat power come from an episode of the 2006/7 FF cartoon series World's Greatest Heroes. __Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up X-treme Measures Part 6 as the X-Men look for Evan and the Morlocks prepare to shut Spears down once and for all._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Bayville Sewers...**

When Evan next comes round he is feeling only a tiny bit better. He hears a conversation not too far away and struggles to his feet, leaning against the wall due to how dizzy he feels.

"Callisto, bringing him here was a mistake," Caliban argues with her.

"I had to," Callisto insists, feeling it was necessary at the time. "Even if he hadn't been poisoned you've seen what's happening to his mutation. Those plates growing on his skin. The top-worlders will never accept him now."

"But they'll be looking for him," Caliban warns. "Superman will come."

"Superman?!" Evan blurts out.

Callisto's head snaps round and sees Evan leaning against the wall. She gathers herself. "Yes. Superman."

"He knows you? You know him?" Evan asks two of only a hundred questions he suddenly has.

"The brightest of all lights, the one who scares away the shadows is our friend, he is kind to us," Caliban explains.

"That is true," Callisto agrees. "He's one of the very few of those up there," she points upward, "we allow to know that we live down here."

"Why do you live down here?" Evan asks. "And who are you?"

"We're the Morlocks. My name is Callisto. I'm their leader," she introduces herself as she walks over to him. "We live down here because the surface world can be a very cruel place to mutants who look like us..." she reaches out and lightly touches the bony spikes now protruding from his face, there are others coming out his back, "or you," she adds.

Evan reaches up and feels the spikes on his face. He tries to retract them...but nothing. He tries again, concentrating as hard as he can. Zip. His head bows as it sinks in. He's stuck like this.

"Here we find acceptance and safety," Callisto explains. "For mutants like us it is the only place we can go...but it's not safe any more."

"Why?"

"Pow-R8. I told you, it's poison...and Spears has been dumping it down here. It's seeped into everything."

"Well if you know Superman shouldn't you just ask for his help."

"We did," Caliban says.

"And I...trust him to do so," Callisto says, rarely saying that. "But I'm not sure we can wait. He'll do it the legal way. That takes time. From what we've seen Spears has already repaired the damage we caused the other night. He'll be recommencing production tonight. I can't just sit around while my people are poisoned...not even for Superman," she says. So yeah she gave her word not to cause trouble...but again like her argument for trying to get to Spears, which she failed to do, she admits, it's the factory that is the source of the trouble. By destroying it once and for all she'll put an end to the trouble.

"I-I want to help," Evan offers after hearing their plight.

"Good," Callisto accepts it. "We'll probably need you. According to Lucid, Spears has increased security."

It wasn't what Callisto originally planned to do. Not at all but as Evan slept Lucid had reported back to her from his spying on the factory that Spears was ready to restart it up and she couldn't wait. Her people are too sick. Exposed to another dose of that stuff some might die. If she had had more time she truly would have left it to Superman. Honestly. She swears. But she doesn't have time and she can't wait and Evan has had training. He'll be an immense help.

Caliban makes a noise of discomfort. "What?" Callisto asks as she drags him away so they can talk privately.

"_He_'s down here...along with Wolverine, Storm and Berserker," Caliban reports.

"I...I can't take the risk. I can't," Callisto says, sounding like she is trying to convince herself as much as anyone else. "Can I?" she asks.

"Callisto must do what she thinks is best...as long as she realises he'll want answers later," Caliban gives some wisdom.

Callisto nods. "We hit the factory tonight. I'll deal with Superman when the time comes."

"Assuming he doesn't find us first," Caliban cautions.

"He's never seen this part of the tunnels. He can't find us," she states confidently because Callisto was cautious when she brought Evan down here. She didn't take him back to their home and not even Superman can find them in this maze.

* * *

"Welcome to Chez Morlock," Berzerker says grimly as he, Superman, Storm and Wolverine enter the cavernous space where the Morlocks live. He hadn't been thrilled at this idea of coming down here again...mostly out of fear of Callisto skinning him alive but when the Professor gives an order you do it. That's part of being an X-Man.

"By the Goddess," Storm whispers in shock at seeing the state these people live in. She never imagined...she was so focussed on finding Evan she never really thought about what she would find. It's so wrong to her to see fellow mutants living like this in the sewers.

Logan's main concern is trying not to pass out from the smell. Has he ever mentioned how much he hates the damn sewers.

There is a hiss from an average height woman with unusual blue-coloured hair.

"H-hey Scaleface," Ray greets her with a nervous stutter. "Now we're not here to cause trouble. We just want to talk to Callisto."

"Speak for yourself sort-circuit," Wolverine says to Berzerker. He raises his right hand and pops his claws. "Give us the porcupine and I won't carve you up like a turkey roast," he warns the woman.

"Wow. You're just all sort of diplomatic aren't you," Superman mutters sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. He gently tugs Storm back. "You better give them space. This'll get nasty."

Storm isn't sure what Clark means...until the blue-haired woman transforms into a large, green, dragon-like reptilian form with a fanged mouth, clawed hands and feet, thick scales, and a ridge of spines along her back. She opens her mouth and snorts out a blast of fire.

She then charges at Wolverine and the two end up tussling on the floor.

"Take it easy on her Wolverine!" Superman shouts out. "Remember you're a guest in their home!" he adds, cheeky amusement clear in his tone.

"Space Boy go shove it up your..." Thankfully Wolverine's diatribe is cut off before he can finish it.

"Come on. I can see Healer. This way," Superman points.

"What about Wolverine?" Storm asks.

"Oh he'll be fine. She's just trying to scare him a little. Be nice Scaleface! He's a...friend!" Superman adds with a momentary pause in his description of Logan.

"And Scaleface her own healing factor when in that form," Berzerker adds in case anyone is worried about her.

"Yeah," Superman says with a nostalgic grin. "That's how she greeted me when I first came down here you know. Good times."

Storm looks twice at Clark. What else does he get up to that no-one else knows about. She follows him into another chamber where the sick Morlocks are laid up in bed and there is an elderly man with a beard.

"Superman," Healer greets the Morlocks' friend

"Healer," Superman greets him back.

Healer eyes Storm and Berzerker. "Raymond. Good to see you again," he greets the electricity generator warmly.

"Yeah. Hi Healer," Berzerker greets the man. Ray was fond of him. After he ended up down here after his parents kicked him out he found Healer took that place of a kind fatherly figure.

Healer looks at Storm and sighs. "I told her going up there was a bad idea. You're here looking for your nephew, yes?"

"Yes," Storm says, her heart momentarily lifting of its gloom. "You've seen him?"

Healer shakes his head. "No but Callisto asked for some of my medicine for him. She knew you'd probably follow so she didn't bring him back here."

"Nor is she here is she?" Superman figures out.

"No...but I do think she regrets that her actions have caused fiction with you, Superman."

"I asked her not to cause trouble until I sorted this out...which I have by the way. My friend in the police is taking the steps to shut Spears down right now."

"That's good," Healer says, pleased by this news. "But Callisto is many things. Patient has never really been one of them."

"What is her story? Do you know it?" Superman asks the elderly man, the journalist in him wishing to know, to understand why she does what she does.

"I do," Healer admits. "But it is not my place to share it."

"Why Healer? Why was she up there in the first place?"

Healer shakes his head sadly. "I'm sorry but I cannot answer that."

"Please, where's my nephew?" Storm asks.

Healer sighs at the tone in her voice and it breaks his heart not to be able to help. "I regretfully cannot tell you, no matter how much I may wish to."

"Why not?"

"Because he won't betray Callisto," Berzerker answers for Healer. "Don't ask him to Storm," he requests of her because it is asking too much.

Storm is torn. She understands loyalty, admires it even but it must have its limits somewhere especially when the health and well-being of her nephew is at stake.

"How is everyone doing?" Superman asks, gesturing at the patients.

"Better," Healer answers. "Slightly," he amends. "Thanks to you."

"I just do what I can. It's probably not enough."

"It's all any of us can do," Healer says wisely.

"Come on," Superman says. "We won't find Evan here," he tells Storm and Berzerker it's time to leave. They're wasting their time being here when Callisto isn't.

The 3 head back to where Logan is.

"Can't you find Evan?" Storm asks Superman.

"Only if he shouts. Otherwise he's lost amongst the din. Even I can't find him down in this maze. Bayville's sewers are really old in places and lead lined," he has to regretfully inform her.

The 3 arrive back in the other chamber to find Wolverine and Scaleface still grappling.

Superman puts his fingers in his mouth and whistles real loud. That stops them. "Sorry, Scaleface but we're leaving. Need your new playmate back."

Scaleface reverts to her human form. "Next time, top-worlder," she promises Wolverine with an excited gleam in her eye.

"You better believe it, bub," Wolverine promises back.

"Now come on," Superman asks them to calm down. "The only person Wolverine_ wrestles_ with these days is Storm," he quips. "And really would it kill you two to remember my hearing is very sensitive," he whines.

Storm blushes. Even Logan looks uncomfortable.

Superman chuckles. "Lets go," he orders.

"I so didn't need to know that," Berzerker complains to Superman.

"I like sharing my misery around."

Once outside the Morlocks' home Clark stops momentarily and looks back and around in case they're being listened to. "Callisto's up to something," he says to them.

"How's that kid?" Logan asks.

"Because she wasn't the only one missing. Several of them were."

"He's right," Ray agrees, reviewing it in his memory.

"And if she wasn't up to something she would have been there. She knows I'll try and stop her. Hell she knows perfectly because that was our deal. I only leave them alone as long as they behave."

"And this, whatever it is, she needs Evan for," Ororo tries to follow the logic.

"Possibly. Otherwise why did she take him?"

"It's good thinking," Logan has to say. He can follow it. It makes some sort of sense. "But what is she up to?"

"I don't know," Clark confesses. "Why was she even at the Skate-Park?" he asks a question he doesn't know the answer to either and Healer wouldn't answer it.

"We're just going to have to wait until she makes her move," Logan realises. "Sorry, Ro," he apologises, knowing it's the last thing she wants to hear.

"No. It's..." not alright, "It's just the way the situation is," she says, sadly having to accept this is where they are.

* * *

**Pow-R8 Factory...**

Evan had to admit that the Morlocks were not bad at this as they break their way into the factory. Torpid was paralysing the guards as they went with one of them taking turns in being the distraction as she sneaked up on them.

They had taken out the guy in the security office first...at Evan's suggestion because he monitored everything through the cameras. Hey all those DR sessions have helped after all.

Lucid uses what is x-ray vision to peer through a wall and see a way in to where the vats are where the Pow-R8 is stored before it's bottled.

Cybelle, the slim african-amercian woman, offloads some sacks she is carrying to Façade, the snout-nosed mutant with Chameleon-like powers. She walks up to the wall, removing one of her gloves. She uses her acid touch to burn a large circle into the wall and then pushes the piece out making a hole for them to pass through.

Evan steps through first and takes out the camera, just in case there was a guard they missed, so no-one sees this. He's...conflicted about what he is doing but feels like he should help these Morlocks. Besides it's not like he can go home is it. These people...may be all he has now. He should help protect them.

Yeah maybe he's not thinking right. Maybe the drink has affected his mind but for right now he feels this is what he needs to do.

They climb up to the top of the vats and Evan helps pour a white powder out of the sacks into one. "What's this stuff going to do?" he asks Callisto.

"Taint his entire supply of Pow-R8 and then gum up the plumbing," Callisto answers. Alright it's basically cement. Simple but very effective.

They start clambering down. Evan is 2nd last, just waiting for Torpid to come to watch over her and make sure she doesn't fall.

It's at this point Spears and more security barge in. Spears had just been double checking over everything tonight considering they were restarting production and he was wanting to make sure it all went smoothly when he found the paralysed guard in the security office and the cameras out. He knew what that meant. His saboteurs were back. "Fire!" Spears orders his two guards.

The guards fire powerful tazers which miss Evan but strike the metal vault. The charge zooms up and surges through Torpid who screams in pain.

* * *

**Above Bayville...**

The X-Men(Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Jean, Shadowcat, Thunderbird, Tarot and Nightcrawler) were basically just frustratingly waiting in the x-jet lazily circling the town. They were all dressed and ready to go at any moment as soon as they heard anything, or picked up anything on Cerebro or just got, well, any sort of lead.

Superman is sitting...floating cross-legged above the floor of the jet, his eyes shut listening when he hears it. His eyes snap open. "Torpid!" he calls out. "They're at the Pow-R8 factory!" he hones in instantly.

"Go Clark," Cyclops authorises him.

Clark is gone in a gust of wind out the door as the X-Men pilot the jet. By bad luck they were on the opposite side of town from the factory right at this moment but luckily they have a very fast jet. They'll be there in minutes. They can only hope that is not too late.

* * *

**Pow-R8 Factory...**

Torpid topples over unconscious but Evan catches her before she hits the ground. The Morlocks scatter as the guards fire more tazer shots at them.

One unlucky aim hits a mains power junction box...which overloads and explodes.

"NO!" Spears cries out in panic as he sees the possibility of everything going Kablooey.

A wire snaps free from the damaged box, hits a pressure vessel used in the process, causing it to explode right under one of the vats, sending it toppling over, into the next one which topples into the next one...whose ladder Evan is still standing on while he holds Torpid.

As it topples Evan leaps, using his body to protect Torpid as he lands roughly.

The tidal wave of, what is to them, poison, heads right at them.

"Quickly! Into the drains!" Callisto orders as they run for what is their very lives.

The Morlocks leap down, Evan carrying Torpid, into the sewers running through the twisting maze as the wine coloured liquid seems to follow them at every turn.

They run until Callisto's one good eye spots they have run into a dead-end. Oh no! What has she done?! She's gotten them killed.

Evan flings a series of spikes into the wall and they start climbing, trying to get above the poison...just as the roof explodes.

They turn their heads from the debris momentarily before they realise what it is.

Superman...and he's standing in front of the tsunami.

"What are you doing?!" Callisto shouts at him.

"I'm going to freeze it," he answers.

"Can you do that? That much?" Evan asks because it's so much liquid.

"Don't know. Lets find out." Superman inhales deeply, as deep as he can, as the liquid is mere moments away and exhales his freeze breath. He lets out the longest, coldest breath he can manage and vanishes in a blizzard of snow.

The Morlocks try to shield themselves from the bitter of bitterest colds. When they can look again they find everything as far as the eye can see frozen solid and thick with ice...and Superman is bent over, his hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

Callisto climbs down and places a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you," she says in a whisper, touched with true gratitude.

Superman gives her a look out of the corner of his eye that shows his unhappiness at her. He then feels someone tugging on the bottom of his jacket and there is Torpid, smiling at him gratefully.

"You alright, honey?" Superman asks her.

Torpid nods.

Superman winks at her. He's just glad he was able to locate them in time. Like he said some of these tunnel are lead-lined which blocks his vision but luckily they didn't pick one of those.

"Man..." Evan drawls, lost for anything else to say as he takes in what Clark has done. "Are you alright?" he asks Superman.

"You know what I've been saying about being 'buzzed' since Smallville?"

Evan nods.

"I'm not buzzed any more. Man do I need a nap," he complains, blowing out a weary breath.

Torpid giggles. Evan chuckles as do the others. Even Callisto can't help a small laugh, though that may be more out of relief than anything.

"Superman!" a voice calls from above. It's Cyclops. They got here quick you have to compliment them. Following the signal from Clark's communicator.

"We're down here!" Superman calls back. "Need a little help getting out!"

"Stand back!" Cyclops shouts as he blasts a larger hole in the sewer roof.

Jean then floats down and starts levitating people out one by one. The rest of the X-Men help them up.

Clark gathers a breath. He looks up. "Storm! We need the rain! Dilute this as much as we can!" he requests.

Storm understands and rises into the air, summoning the power of the storm with which she shares her name. A torrent soon pours down onto Bayville.

Clark unleashes his heat vision on his winter wonderland, making it melt and allowing it to wash away. He then lets out another huge, weary breath. He feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns his head to see Jean, smiling softly at him. "I'm sorry for all this if I made things worse," he says.

"I know," Jean says, knowing he is genuinely contrite.

"Can I get a lift up? I'm pooped."

Jean shakes her head fondly at him and levitates the both of them out of the sewer and back onto the street.

Storm lands from above and looks around for Evan only to see he and the Morlocks are gone. "Evan? Evan!" she shouts.

Everyone looks around to see that he has vanished.

"Damn that kid," Logan curses.

"This is Karma isn't it?" Clark mutters under his breath, looking at the heavens thinking this is aimed at him somehow for failing Evan. Summoning up some reserves of energy from somewhere, he vanishes in his gust of wind...taking Storm with him.

* * *

Evan is walking with Callisto and the others through the sewers. He hated to just run off like that but he didn't know what to say to any of them. He doesn't know what to say about himself, what to think about what is happening to him. The bony spikes...he's stuck now. There's no getting rid of them. He's not even sure they've finished growing. He's needs space away from them just for now.

"It's not so bad down here," Callisto says pleasantly, sensing Evan is torn. "We don't have everything they have up there...but we have each other."

"If you say so," Evan says, sounding rather miserable.

"We could always use another protector. Superman can't be around all the time as much as he might argue that...and you are trained and have control over your powers."

"It's not like I have any other choice is it?"

"There's always a choice Evan."

At that voice, the voice of his aunt, Evan spins round to find her and Superman standing there. "Evan," she pleads. "What are you doing? Come home, please."

Evan looks sad. "I can't auntie O."

"Why not?" Superman asks the pertinent question.

"Your many visions on the blink?! Look at me!" Evan gestures at himself.

"We are Evan," Storm says, her voice strong so she gets it across she is 'looking' at him. "I see a family member in pain, who's walking away from those who only wish to help him."

Evan sighs. This is going to take awhile. "Callisto...could you give us a minute?" he requests.

"We'll be waiting in the next tunnel over," Callisto tells him with a nod as she and the others walk off.

Evan turns to his aunt. "Look auntie O...I'm not the same guy I was when I came to the Institute."

"Who is?" Superman asks him back. "Am I the same person who was terrified of revealing the truth of what he was because he feared rejection? Who didn't know, who didn't have a clue what his place in the world was or what he should do with his powers? None of us are the same Evan."

Storm nods. "Change is inevitable Evan. It's the way of the world," she says and she understands this more than most. After all what changes more frequently than the weather.

Evan snorts. "Yeah and I'm living proof aren't I," he mutters bitterly. "Lets face it I was treated like dirt before and now that I look like this...I'm better off down here."

"I should have brought Nightcrawler along," Superman comments. "I would have loved you to have said that to his face."

"I-it's not the same," Evan weakly argues, suddenly realising how that must have sounded in relation to Kurt. "I...just want to be left alone...until I sort my head out."

"Yeah because that always works so well for me," Superman says sarcastically, using all those times he has brooded and moped and you know what, what good did that do him in the end? Answer; not a whole bunch.

"What do you know about it?!" Evan spits out. "You don't look like this! You don't have to put up with how mutants are treated!"

"No Evan," Clark says firmly. "I don't have to deal with that." His eyes narrow in cold hardness. "And you don't have to deal with the fear of every second of every day that I might crush someone to death because I squeeze too hard. Or the fear you might burn everything in sight because you shoot fire from your eyes. Or be driven insane by the relentless screams and cries I hear all the damn time. I can never hug my mother the way I want to. I would wish to hug her with all my strength to show her how much I love her but I can never do that...nor anyone else. Not my sister. Not my father. Not Rogue when we were dating. Can you imagine never really being able to show someone you love how much you care?"

Evan is forced to silence.

"Can you imagine, Evan knowing you are the only one of your kind left in all the universe? That there is literally no-one else like you on Earth or anywhere. That you are different from every other person you live with. I've been alone Evan. Terribly, terribly alone, cut off from everyone because I couldn't tell them what I was, couldn't show them...and then I was at the Institute and I told you what I was and you accepted it. I wasn't alone any more and I couldn't go back to the way it was before. Can you?"

Clark's expression hardens. "You can say many things against me Evan. Usually I let them wash off my back but never, ever tell me I don't understand what it means to be alone or different. If anything it is you who has no idea, no concept of what true loneliness is. If you want to walk away from everyone who loves you and cares for you go right ahead, be alone and miserable or if not, stop being a complete _bonehead _and come home. If you walk away then having extra bones is obviously the least of your problems. Whatever you choose Evan, just remember this, you have to live with it...and believe me that's harder than you can imagine when your choices hurt everyone you love," he says, true pain lacing through his voice as he remembers those very choices he has made that have hurt everyone he loves. He turns and walks away. He's said his piece.

Storm stays behind. "Please Evan," she pleads one more time, "We...your parents and I, we don't care what you look like. We only care about you. Come home."

Evan is hit hard by the words...especially Clark's. For some reason Evan can tell he's talking from personal experience. He swallows. "I-I just...I need to think..."

Storm sighs, weakly smiling. At least he wasn't just walking away. "Ok, Evan," she accepts in a soft whisper. She turns to leave but looks over her shoulder one last time before she does. "Whatever you decide you'll always be my nephew and you'll always be your parents' son...and no matter what we'll always love you and be proud of you."

With that she leaves Evan to his thoughts.

Just out of sight, round the corner, Callisto was pressed up against the wall. She had to listen in. She had to know but what she heard, what she learned was confusing...and she means in relation to Superman. Only one of his _kind _left in the universe? What the hell does that mean?

* * *

Storm soon catches up with Superman. "Do you think he'll listen?" she asks.

"Not sure. I hope so. Needing time to think...we all need to do that. You should have seen me after my parents showed my ship to me and I learned for the 1st time I was an alien."

"You didn't always know?" Storm queries that with surprise.

"How could I?" Clark asks with a wry grin. "I don't exactly look alien like do I?"

"What happened?"

"I remembered that in the end my parents had raised me and looked after me and loved me no matter what I was and that I was still their son. If Evan has a modicum of sense he'll remember that too."

"I'm not sure Evan has a modicum of sense," Storm says in dry humour, more out of a need to distract herself.

Clark chuckles lightly. He takes a breath. "Storm...if I let you down over this, I'm sorry. I truly, truly am," he apologises. "But my word is my word. I can't change that bit nor would I change my choice. I guess I might have dented your image of me a bit."

"Clark, I never imagined you as perfect. We've all been through too much together to not have seen each other's flaws. Yes. I'm disappointed in you. I won't deny that. Angry...I think I'm past that."

"Good. I have enough women angry at me for one reason or another as is. You're scarier than like, 99% of them."

"Thanks...I think. Is Callisto one of these women?"

"I'm the one angry at her. We had a deal. She broke it. It's on my list to have words with her when I get a chance." This wasn't it. This was about Evan but make no mistake Clark will get around to talking with Callisto about all this.

Storm nods and the two get themselves back out of the sewers and take a moment to orientate themselves as to where they are. "Clark may I ask a question?"

"Sure," he shrugs.

"What did you mean back there? About hurting the ones you love? I could hear it in your voice. You meant that."

Clark sighs and rubs his face. "Storm I wish I could stand here and say I have never make bad choices or screwed up but I have and those choices hurt the two people I love most in this world. You're right. I'm not perfect. Nor without sin. There is blood on my hands, innocent blood, that I can never wash off," he says with great pain.

Before Storm can ask further what he means a gust of wind blows her white hair about. She brushes it back out of her face and finds Clark gone.

* * *

_Author's Note: Since Clark is partly to blame for Evan's state seemed only right he be the one who tries the hardest to fix it and reach Evan. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; X-treme Measures Part 7 as Evan makes a final decision about his future._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**At the Institute...**

Ororo had just finished the horrible task of informing her sister and brother-in-law what had transpired with Evan...and that all they could do now was sit and wait and hope he saw sense. It was not a conversation that left her in a very good place with her sister but Ororo couldn't force Evan to come back no matter how much it hurt Vivian and Carl.

Ororo had retreated to her greenhouse, her sanctuary when the weight of the world seemed too much.

She hears the door squeak as it opens and knows someone has joined her.

"Ro?"

"Hello Logan," she greets him, her voice devoid of the emotions she is trying not to let overwhelm her.

"You alright, darlin?"

"Not particularly," she confesses the truth.

"Just name the person I have to gut," Logan offers.

Ororo shakes her head and a tiny smile comes to her lips. This may not seem it but this is Logan's method of comforting. Lots of people think Logan isn't very good at that...and for them maybe he isn't but somehow for her he usually manages. "Well Evan for starters," she jokes.

"Consider it done."

Ororo turns to face him and arches an eyebrow.

"Or not," Logan corrects himself. "You're blamin yourself ain't ya," he can tell.

"Well I am Evan's guardian while he's here Logan. It's my job to ensure he's kept safe so yes. I failed him."

Logan snorts derisively. "Rubbish. If anything you're too good for that kid. If he turns his back on ya it's in spite of everything you have done. You're the best role model that kid, any kid, could have."

"Then why didn't he come back with me?" she asks in a tearful whisper.

Logan steps up to the side of her and wraps an arm around her shoulders, his hand rubbing her supportively. "The kid's messed up in his head. His body is going through changes, forced changes...believe me that's a hard thing," he says from painful personal experience. "You end up just being angry at everyone, even those who aren't to blame, because you've become something you hate."

"That's how you felt?" Ororo asks, sensing he is talking from his own personal experience.

Logan shrugs. "For awhile, yeah. You lash out randomly until you find a new focus. Difference here though is Evan has you. Me...I was on my own."

Ororo reaches up to where his hand is on her shoulder and tangles her fingers around his. "You're not alone any more," she promises.

Logan sighs. Part of him is still waiting for the shoe to drop and for Storm to see him as he is and dump him. "You know I'm not sure I'm the best advice considering what happened with Rogue," he cautions.

"None of which was your fault," Ororo won't let him blame himself. "Even before we realised your connection you were great with her...in your own way. You shouldn't underestimate yourself Logan. Your ways may be different but that doesn't make them any less valid. What Rogue is, the strength she has inside, I think a lot of comes from you."

"Well in the role model area I'm not exactly one for restraint or patience...so I guess you're right," Logan says in a surly tone.

"Perhaps," Ororo accepts that is true with the trace of a faint smile. "But you do have a nobility all should aspire to."

"I've done a lot of unnoble things, Ro."

"Who hasn't?" she asks back. "I think even Clark has."

Logan arches a curious eyebrow.

"Something he said to me. He wasn't big on details."

"Ah. We share that in common," he remarks about the way neither he or Clark tend to get into details on the past too much.

"Yes. Suppose you do," Ororo accepts. "Tell me Logan, from experience, what will Evan do?"

Logan rubs his chin. He doesn't want to give her false hope but he doesn't want to shatter her hopes either. "He needs to calm down. That was always my problem. Never calmed down enough to think. Took 10 years at least before I did. Porcupine, at least, doesn't suffer my temper problem so he'll calm down, he'll think and remember where his family is. Wish Stripes would do that."

"She will," Ororo assures him. She believes Rogue will see sense one day and return. Until then all she can do is to try and keep Logan's belief in that firm.

"Well in that case Evan will," Logan decides to use her certainty about Rogue and turns it around in relation to Evan.

"I like to believe that." Ororo moves over and sits in her chair at the small table she keeps in here. Martha and her often have their chats and teas around this table.

Logan sits down opposite her.

"So do you know what we're doing about this Pow-R8?" Ororo wonders what the discussion on that has gotten to while she was talking to Vivian and Carl.

"Last I heard Chuck was speaking to that cop friend of Space Boy about making sure it's banned and then he'll go see that Spears guy personally in the morning."

Ororo nods. "We need to make sure we get the truth out and not have it spun or brushed under the carpet. Otherwise someone else might inadvertently create something harmful."

"I think Space Boy is on that, trying to make up for what he did," Logan overheard.

"He's writing an article?" Ororo guesses since Clark did seem very focussed on that journalism bit of his. He was good at it too. It was only sad that, thanks to Principal Kelly, he didn't have a proper outlet for it beyond his blog on the Institute website.

"I think so."

Ororo sighs. "Viv's angry at me," she tells Logan, sadness in her tone at being estranged with her sister.

"Well that's understandable I suppose. Porcupine is her kid. Parents do kinda go overboard in protecting them. The good ones anyhow. I'm sure once she has calmed down you two will be alright."

"You think so?"

"Sure. No-one can stay mad at you Ro. Especially not when you have done everything you could. I'm sure your sister will realise that."

Ororo gazes at Logan for a few moments. She has a question she's been wanting to ask him for awhile and this seems like as good as time. "Logan...you know the way you protect the children?"

"Yeah?"

"Where do you think that comes from?"

Logan shrugs. "Probably a pack instinct at its most basic level. I do have an animal side to my nature."

"I'm aware," Ororo says, her cheeks flushing with heat at every memory of Logan's _animal_ side.

Logan smirks, knowing where her mind is going. He doesn't like to boast...ok yes he does but not right now. "The rest you know," he says about how he wants to make sure these children never endure what he has which is the other reason he so's protective of the children.

"It is just...you've been alive a long time..." Ororo delicately tries to raise something.

Logan gets it. Gets why she started this conversation. "So have I had any children before?"

"If I'm prying..."

"No. You're not," Logan accepts that she was bound to ask this eventually now they were in a serious relationship. "Truth is Ro I might have been a father. I just can't remember. Sometimes I think about what if my memory came back and I did have some family left what would I do? How would I explain myself to them if I sought them out? Course chances are I don't have any close family left. Probably long in the ground. Course there's Weapon X. God knows how many others Stryker created using me, like he did Domino and Rogue. I worry he succeeded."

"Succeeded?" Ororo queries, sensing there is something behind why he added that line.

"In creating a weapon," Logan clarifies because Rogue, Domino...they're people, not weapons. A weapon is an entirely different prospect. "If he did...I'm one of the most dangerous men alive, darlin. Any weapon made after me, in my image...that would be hell to stop," he makes the point.

"Didn't Stryker create Deadpool?" Ororo remembers Domino saying about the clearly insane mercenary that he was a product of Weapon X.

"I think that proves my point."

Ororo had to give Logan that.

* * *

**Bayville Sewers...**

Evan sat in the Morlock home looking around at all these mutants who had chosen to hide down here. Looking at them, some of them children, then remembering what he himself was beginning to look like, the choice was simple, right?

Stay here.

But it wasn't.

"May I sit?"

Evan looks up and see an elderly man. What was his name again? "Uh, sure," Evan replies.

Healer sits down beside the young man. "Good to rest my weary legs. Not as young as I use to be."

"Me neither," Evan mutters disgruntled.

"Really? Look pretty young to me," Healer remarks lightly.

"Looks can be deceptive."

"How true...and most insightful," Healer praises him. "So tell me do you have any other insights from what you see here? Not often we get a fresh one."

Evan's eyes narrow and he looks at the man wondering what the game is. "What do you want me to say? I see mutants, living."

"Good. Anything else?"

"Yeah. They're a lot like me," Evan says bitterly, feeling at the bony spikes on his face.

"Are they?" Healer questions.

"What does that mean?"

"The mutants you see are what they were meant to be. That's not true for you is it? The drink changed you."

"Yeah, so?"

"Well can the drink be removed from your body? Can it be reversed?"

"I...I don't know."

"Could your friends up there help?"

"I...probably...maybe."

"So you've got a group of friends and family up there who care for you and might be able to help you or you can live here with a group of strangers who will take care of you, no matter what but lack the means to help. Now I may be a dumb old man but it would seem pretty stupid to me to just walk out on a family that loves you and can increase the odds of you getting better significantly."

"It's not that simple," Evan debates.

"Is it not?" Healer asks, trying to make the young mutant really consider what it is he is doing.

"I get what you're saying. My aunt and Superman were saying the same thing but I can't just ignore or forget what I've seen down here."

"Wasn't asking you too."

"You guys need help too."

"Can't dispute that."

"Then what are you on about?" Evan asks in growing frustration. "I only have 2 choices. Stay here or go back.

"That's the problem with the young. Always so sure things are black and white. I ask you this. Are you sure there are only 2 options?"

Evan looks at the man puzzled.

"We got into this mess because of our refusal to interact with anyone else. Too prideful to ask for help. Now many of us have that too ingrained within us to change but then again change has always tended to be the purvey of the young. They tend to have the vision to see the 3rd option, to be the _bridge _over that previously uncrossed river."

Evan's eyes widen as he sees what the man is getting at. His mind starts seeing a choice of what he can do. He rises to his feet. "Thanks," he says.

"For what? I'm just a rambling old man."

Evan smiles wryly. He gets it. "Right. Well anyway nice to talk to you but I have to go see Callisto."

Healer nods. "Ah to be young again and have such energy."

Evan turns and his eyes seek Callisto out. He walks over to her. "I've made a decision..and I have a proposal," he says to her.

Callisto looks at him and awaits it, her curiosity tickled enough to listen.

Evan continues, "You might not like it but I want you to listen because I think this will bring about some positive...change."

* * *

**At the Institute...**

It was early in the morning when Storm, Vivian and Carl were summoned down to the Professor's office and there they find...

"Evan!" Vivian cries in relief at seeing her son. She rushes over and hugs him.

"Take it easy, mom," Evan requests. "I...don't want you to get hurt," he advises as his bone growth continues. He has spikes everywhere...though that is changing. They seem to be spreading out over his skin.

Carl joins his wife in hugging his son carefully.

"Are you alright, Evan?" Ororo asks, deeply relieved and joyous that he came back.

Evan gives his aunt a look. "Depends on what you mean. My powers are still going haywire. I can't retract my spikes."

"We'll get you down to the infirmary, immediately," Charles advises.

"Yeah. I'll agree to that but I have something to say first."

Everyone pauses and looks at him.

Evan takes a few deep breaths. When he told Callisto what he is about to say she wasn't pleased but he insisted and she relented...eventually...with conditions. He then told her he needed to come back here and say this to his parents, to their faces so here he is...and it's harder than he thought to say this. "I won't be staying. Not permanently."

"What do you mean?" Ororo asks.

"I've decided to become the Morlocks' protector. That doesn't mean you won't see me. I'll visit but I'm not going to live here any longer. I'm going to live with them."

Evan's parents look completely shocked at hearing this.

"Evan don't make any rash decisions," Charles advises, him being the one who finds his voice first.

"I'm not," Evan insists, a determined look in his eye. "But it was something Callisto said about Superman not being around all the time to protect them. She's right and it's not just him. The X-Men can't either. You can't deny that Professor."

"No," Charles has to concede. "I can't."

"They need someone and maybe that person can be me...and maybe I can become a bridge between us, Professor. They live down there and try to avoid any contact and look where it got them with Pow-R8. I'll keep in touch, come visit periodically. Believe me it's not like you'll never see me again. I've thought about this. I can be an example to them that while they can live down there it doesn't mean you have to cut yourself off. You don't. Maybe in time we can come up with a way to maintain a proper constant relationship between the X-Men and the Morlocks."

Charles strokes his chin as he ponders this. Evan was sounding very mature here. The fact he came back to tell them all this shows a maturity he hadn't seen in Evan before. Charles could easily have seen a time when Evan would have just walked away without a word. "We'll discuss this Evan. I promise but first infirmary. We need to run tests and see if we can reverse the effects of the Pow-R8."

"Sure, Professor," Evan agrees. He knows his parents and his aunt might try to dissuade him of this choice but he's certain this is what he has to do because after seeing the Morlocks he can't turn his back on them.

* * *

**Pow-R8 Factory...**

Later that morning the Professor had had to leave Hank to take care of Evan alone as he had to meet with Guy Spears. The Professor rolls beside the man as they take in the damage of the factory and Charles explains all they have learned about the effects of Pow-R8 and how they got to where they are and why the factory was attacked in the first place.

"You have to believe me, Professor Xavier, I didn't know Pow-R8 was dangerous to mutants," Spears insists...truthfully.

"I believe you," Charles says, sensing no deception from the man.

"If they had just told me," Spears says, implying he would have stopped production immediately. "Why didn't they say anything?"

"These people...they've learned not to trust anyone," Charles explains...though if Evan does go ahead with his idea maybe that could change in time. He continues with Spears, "They've seen the dark side of human nature too many times. They've come to depend on only themselves."

Though was that completely true? Now the truth was out Clark had been a little more forthcoming about his interactions with the Morlocks over the last several hours, about how he visits and leaves food and clothing and other things they need. How, over time, they have become more comfortable with having him around for short stays. Maybe Evan's proposal was merely another step following the ones Clark has started. Something to ponder later.

"Well I promise you, Professor, Pow-R8 is off the market," Spears vows, his words possibly spoken for the benefit of the police in the area, especially the Special Crimes Unit with Detective Sawyer leading the investigation.

"Thank you very much," Charles says. He glances over at Detective Sawyer and gives her a nod which she returns. It was promising and beneficial to have a trusted ally in the police. Helped immensely with situations like this. It was likely that the police wouldn't try and hunt the Morlocks down for their actions which were understandable considering they thought they were being poisoned. Charles would try and make sure it was resolved at this juncture. If necessary he would sic his lawyers on it.

With nothing more to be said or be done here the Professor heads back outside to his car which was modified with easy access for him. He gets inside and buckles up. "Logan. Lets go home," he requests of the person he believes is driving.

"Logan said I could drive."

Charles jumps in surprise at seeing not Logan but Kitty in the driver's seat, a chauffeur's cap on her head. Charles' phone goes off with a message from Logan.

_Now we're even._

Logan did promise payback for the Professor tricking him into giving Kitty a driving lesson.

Kitty revs the engine. "Hold on," she says. "We'll be there in a jiffy!"

The car screeches away far too fast with a petrified looking Charles Xavier in the rear.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Beast rubs his eyes behind his small round glasses as he reviews Spyke's tests. It wasn't hard to see what was happening. You just had to look at Storm's nephew. His body was producing bony growths that wouldn't stop.

The hard part was nailing down exactly what the bio-chemical reactions inside Evan's body were and then stopping them.

That was made more difficult by the fact Hank didn't know exactly what it was Pow-R8 did to the body. He had never seen anything like this before. None of them had seen this coming. A sports drink that was poison...to humans as well. Hank had read that from Clark's notes. It just takes longer in them than it does in mutants.

Why did the chemicals in the drink cause such a severe reaction on the x-gene...and a less severe but nonetheless potentially just as fatal reaction on the kryptonite altered gene?

It had to be bonding at the molecular level considering how small a scale we're talking about here.

Toxic eliminators. That's what they had narrowed it down to. They were Spears' gimmick to hook people in. Additives that cleansed the body of toxins.

Those must see the x-gene and the meteor altered gene as...well toxic and try and eliminate them.

Ok so he's going round in circles here.

"How is it going Hank?" Ororo asks as she enters the lab, asking in behalf of the rest of the family.

"Slowly," he has to sadly admit. "Essentially Evan's powers are working exactly as they should except the stop-signal he must utilise normally to halt the bone growth won't activate."

"Can you simulate this stop-signal?"

Hank shakes his head to the negative. "It's too complex. It's a chemical signal unique to Evan's physiology. An evolution allowing his powers to function with compete control. Otherwise the bones he creates would continue to grow until they became permanently attached to his skeleton."

"Are these growths permanent?" Ororo asks with growing concern about what state Evan will be left in.

"They could be. I just don't know Ororo. I'm sorry."

"The growths...seem to be spreading like plates over his skin," Ororo reports on what is happening to Evan as the day progresses.

"I know. He seems to be producing a form of exoskeleton, like a bone armour. It will stop as soon as the Pow-R8 flushes out of his system...I think."

"And how much of him will be covered by bony plates by the time that happens?"

Hank's silence says it all.

"You're sure it'll stop?" Ororo asks quietly.

"New growth will stop but I fear by that point they'll be set in to his skeleton."

"And he won't be able to retract them," Ororo can surmise. So he'll be stuck with this bone armour covering him, she can just about imagine it.

"Evan's power may look simple on the surface Ororo but in reality there are many complex chemical processes that take place to allow them to function. Think about it. He produces spikes through his skin and he never feels pain. The skin heals over instantly. His body has developed the ability to block his pain receptors when his powers are in use and accelerated healing. He has a vast reservoir of undifferentiated cells that, when called upon. make his bones and new muscle and skin tissues. It's actually amazing. He does naturally what is the holy grail of medical science. Undifferentiated cells that can be grown into anything, new organs, new skin, new bone."

Ororo had never thought of it that way before.

"So much advancement yet there there is still so much about how the body, human or mutant, works that we don't know," Hank remarks, sort of in wonder at the fact.

"I know you're doing your best, Hank," Ororo says.

"Ororo, just to be frank, this could take months...years even to completely reverse," he warns her not to have too high a hope he can stop this in the short term.

"I'll...have to let them know," she says, dread in the pit of her stomach at having to tell Evan and his parents, her family, that sort of news.

* * *

While it is bad news the truth is Evan had sort of prepared himself for it, that it seems unlikely this can be stopped. He had a slim hope the opposite was true but he hadn't rested his lot on it.

"We won't stop trying, Evan," the Professor assures him as he, Storm and the Daniels family have this meeting in his study. They won't stop looking for the way to reverse this.

"I know you won't, Professor," Evan accepts. "But unless you need more blood out of me I just want to pack my things and head to the Morlocks," he decides.

"Evan. Don't be so hasty," Carl asks of his son. They were still hoping to dissuade him out of this.

"You...still need help, Evan," Vivian argues.

"Mom. You heard the Professor. For now they can't do anything...and I promised Callisto I would return," he argues back.

Ororo looks to Charles, pleading with her expression for some sort of excuse not to let Evan leave.

Charles is going to have to disappoint. "If you wish to leave Evan I can't stop you. I won't...but you would have to come back regularly so we can monitor your condition and if you feel anything is wrong at all with yourself you call."

Evan doesn't see a problem with any of that. It's basically what he thought. "I know none of this is what any of us wanted but like you said Auntie O, we change. I can't be what I was going to be...at least not for awhile," he tags on, keeping a slim grip on a positive outlook. "I have to be something else...and for now that means staying with the Morlocks. I would like your blessing but I'll do it without if need be." Evan heads for the door. "I'll leave you to think on that. I promise I'll see you before I leave."

And with that Evan exits the door and heads for his room...for what is probably the last time with him as a member of the X-Men and a student of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

* * *

_Author's Note: I don't know if I ever agreed with the way Evan left the show. It felt too much like the writers thought him a superfluous character and decided to force in a way to write him out. I mean he walks off because of his looks...uh, hello isn't one of his best friends Nightcrawler who looks like a blue demon? So anyway I thought and thought about how close I would follow the episode and decided to come up with a fudge, a half-way house where he still goes to live with the Morlocks but doesn't completely cut himself off from the X-Men. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; X-treme Measures part 8, the final wrap-up._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So really leaving, huh?"

Evan pauses in his packing and gazes at the door to find Clark there, leaning against the frame. "Yep," he says.

Something flickers across Clark's eyes...sadness, guilt.

"Haven't seen much of ya today," Evan remarks and he's been here all day and had various people all come up to him and see him and try and talk him out of what he is doing. He thinks he understands what his friends are trying but his mind is made up. Point is Clark hasn't been one of those people which is weird considering what he was saying to Evan down in the sewer last night.

"Busy. Selling my article on the whole thing. Trying to make sure the truth is told," Clark explains where he has been all day.

"Did you sell it?" Evan asks, curious since it involves him directly.

"I did. To the Bugle actually. Wasn't hard since it involved Mr National Hero Superman. Jameson jumped on it."

"You don't like all this praise stuff do you," Evan can tell from Clark's less than enthusiastic sounding tone.

Clark makes a face of distaste. "Hate it...but it was useful on this occasion...though I could have done without the meeting with Jameson. Now I know why Peter is always grumbling about him. Ray of sunshine he ain't."

"So you going to try and talk me out of this?" Evan asks, wondering if that is why Clark is here now.

"Nope."

That does surprise Evan. "But what you said down in the sewer?" he refers back to.

"Just trying to make you pause and think about what you were doing. When you don't think...people you love get hurt."

"You want to explain that?"

"Not really."

Evan shrugs...which is a little harder to do as the bony plates have spread over his shoulders now. He's not really wishing for Clark to spill his guts or anything. "So what do you think about I'm going to do?"

"You really want my opinion?"

"Why not? Everyone else has given me one," Evan grumbles at having to listen to it all day.

"You shouldn't dismiss out of hand what people say, especially friends and family but in the end you have to make your own choices based on what information you have and what you feel is right. Rash choices, the ones I was trying to make you not do, often lead to doing the wrong thing so if after giving it careful, deep thought your choice is to protect and care for people who need it and as long as you're not turning your back on your family and friends then my opinion is you're doing the right thing...but that's only my opinion which you are free to disagree with."

"You're a very laid back guy, you know that."

"Depends on the time of the month," he quips with his lips quirking up.

Evan chuckles. That's good. He'll miss that.

"You want some help hauling this to the Morlocks?" he asks, offering to carry some of Evan's stuff.

"You're coming with me?"

"I need to speak with Callisto about all of this. Two birds, one stone, you know."

Evan nods. Yeah he knows.

* * *

So the time had come for Evan to go and his friends and family had gathered in the lobby to say their farewells to him.

Carl and Vivian hug their son, upset they hadn't be able to persuade him not to leave.

"Now don't be stranger, son," Carl says, very reluctantly having to accept his son's decision.

"That's right," Vivian agrees. "No matter what you look like we love you and are proud of you. Remember that."

"I will," Evan says choking with emotion at seeing the tears in his mother's eyes. This is harder than he'd thought it would be. "And I'll visit. I promise," he says in answer to his father.

"Take care of yourself, Evan," Ororo asks, herself choked with emotion.

"Course, Auntie O," Evan promises. "Thank you for everything...and I mean that to all of you," he addresses the larger crowd.

"Just remember Evan," Kurt begins. "Vonce an X-Man..."

"Always an X-Man," Evan finishes with a smile.

"You better believe it," Scott adds for good measure. "If you ever needs us Evan..."

"We'll be there," Jean finishes.

"Thanks guys. Really," Evan says as they all say their farewells to him one by one.

He then picks up his gear while Clark, in his Superman costume, picks up the rest and the two head outside. Evan takes a moment, a deep breath as well as he tries to gather his emotions.

"You alright?" Clark asks.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just...that was hard."

"It would be. I suppose one thing I could say is that one day we all leave the nest so to speak so this is nothing unusual and I suspect it's always hard."

Evan supposes that was right. He sighs as he raises his left arm and sees the bony plate growing on it. Nothing could seem to stop it. Not even the power inhibitors had any effect and they tried. His powers are so over-juiced they overloaded the collars. And would that be a better way to live his life even if they did work?

Evan doesn't have an answer and since it's not an option right now anyway it doesn't matter. He slings his stuff over his shoulder and he and Clark start the walk into town.

* * *

Back inside, peeking round a corner, Doug watched the whole show. He watches now as Evan's parents cry and comfort each other.

He had almost forgotten parents could love their son that much considering his own...and they still loved Evan. Even as much as he was physically changing they still did.

Maybe...maybe he isn't always doomed to be hurt. If there are people like Evan's parents then maybe he can allow himself to trust again.

Maybe.

He doesn't know.

Not today any way but perhaps he could at least consider letting himself trust again.

* * *

**Bayville Sewers...**

"Spyke returns, Callisto," Caliban informs her.

Callisto manages a small smile of satisfaction. She was beginning to wonder if he would. Though his conditions for staying...when did she let people dictate to her instead of the other way round again?

She must be getting soft.

Callisto heads for the entrance to their home to greet Evan back. "Evan. Welc..." she is shocked into silence when she finds Spyke is not alone.

"Wow. I've never seen her this speechless before," Superman jokes. "It is a red-letter day!"

Callisto's good eye narrows, her lips curl upward in a snarl. "The only red will be your blood all over the floor if you keep that up," she hits back.

"Huh. And that counts as a warm greeting. Sure you don't want to change your mind about staying here, Evan?"

"Well now you mention it," Evan jests.

Callisto rolls her eye. "Great. Just great. Comedians. That's all I need," she grumbles. She looks at Superman. "I know why you're here. Lets get Evan settled in and then we'll talk, ok?"

"Fine by me," Superman agrees.

"Healer!" Callisto shouts on the elderly man. "Will you show Evan where he'll be staying, please?"

"Certainly," Healer complies. He leads Superman and Evan off while Callisto stalks up to Caliban. She wants a word with him.

"You knew," she hisses. "You knew Superman was coming. You can sense him miles away. Why didn't you tell me?"

"If I told you you would have tried to avoid him," Caliban says knowingly. "Better resolved now than later."

"I'm not forgetting this," Callisto vows threateningly. "You are on my list," she mutters at him as she preps herself for facing down Superman. She goes and drags her 'guest' away from Evan as soon as the strapping young man in red and blue has put Evan's belongings down in the place now set aside where Evan will sleep and leads him into a far corner of the Morlocks home where a vaulted chamber is sealed away from the rest by a makeshift door.

"This is your room," Superman guesses.

"I like my privacy now and again," Callisto explains her need for it.

Clark takes a momentary look around. It's kinda what you'd expect really considering where they are. Though it lacks many personal items. "So just to let you know Detective Sawyer not only helped shut down Spears' factory but she managed to persuade her department not to pursue you any further. That it wouldn't be in the public interest. If you don't cause any more trouble they should just leave you alone," he decides to inform her first off.

Callisto takes a moment to absorb that. It's so rare that any top-worlder does anything for them it's strange to her but it seems like Superman has again proved he is a good judge of character in regards to the blond cop. Callisto supposes one cop on their side is better than none.

"Can we talk about what else you decided to get up to now?" Superman requests.

Callisto gestures for him to go for it.

"You care to explain to me what the hell you were thinking?" he asks her bluntly...because there's no point in being anything but with Callisto.

"I don't have to explain my thinking to you or anyone else."

"Callisto...I admire you. I do. You're a great leader for these people but how can we have any sort of trust between us if you just find ways round any agreement we make. I thought we had at least a modicum of trust by now."

"We do," Callisto argues. "You're still alive aren't you," she gives proof of that.

"Funny," he dead-pans.

Callisto gazes at him. "Wait a second, how did you know I found a way round our agreement? I haven't explained what I did yet."

"Logical assumption. You would never admit to outright breaking it."

"You're...kinda arrogant when you want to be aren't you?"

Superman frowns unhappily at that accusation. "No. That's my father. Trust me," he says in relation to Jor-El. His Kryptonian father is the arrogant one. Clark's the not arrogant one. "So why don't you explain it to me?" he asks her for whatever reasoning she came up with.

"It was simple. You told me to stay out of trouble so I decided to put an end to the trouble by dealing with Spears, who was the cause of all the real trouble and when that failed to put his factory out of commission permanently."

"And Evan?"

"I tried to warn him about the Pow-R8 but when he drank it anyway I went to his aid. Is that wrong?"

"No. It's not wrong, Callisto but we both know his friends were there. You saw him as a means to help you take Spears down...and you really think your clever words get around the fact you broke the spirit of our agreement?"

"That's your opinion. Not mine."

"You are unbelievable!" Superman protests. "You know the truth."

"Truth?" Callisto snorts. She stalks forward and jabs her finger into his chest repeatedly. "Let me tell you about truth. The truth is we are the shunned, the hated, the outcast, even amongst mutants we can't find acceptance."

"I accept you. Professor Xavier would accept you. The X-Men would too. They're much more open minded and tolerant than you give them credit for," he argues..and for proof see him. An alien. They took him in and befriended him.

"Even if I bought that for a moment, humans will never accept us. I've seen their true face. They did this to me!" she points at her missing eye, her voice quivering with fury.

"And I'm sorry about that," Superman says genuinely. "If I could have prevented that I would have," he promises.

"It would have only delayed the inevitable of humanity showing me its true face. All of us down here have seen the true face of humanity that would see us exterminated. Down here is our last refuge and I will defend it. No matter what I have to do. Agreements or no," she tells him bluntly.

"You are more stubborn than my ex...and that is really saying something," Superman has to say because it's like no matter what he says it doesn't make a darn bit of difference on her attitude and approach...and believe him they've debated this sort of thing plenty of times before.

"Oh there's the way to charm a lady. Comparing her to your ex," Callisto says sarcastically. "And by the way you're not exactly easy to get along with either with your arrogant holier than thou attitude."

"I don't have any sort of attitude like that! And as for charming the ladies, point one out to me in this room and I'll show you how it's done!" he shouts. Normally he tries to avoid arguing with her but he's had a long, tough couple of days and she's just pushing his buttons right now with her simple refusal to see she's in the freaking wrong!

Callisto's jaw drops momentarily before it tenses up in anger. "Jerk."

"Prideful pain in the ass," Superman retorts.

Callisto gets right into his face. "Pompous, overbearing, thinks he can dictate..."

Clark meets her stare back. "Intransigent, wilful, thinks she knows best..."

It's actually very sudden what happens next. One moment they're trading insults. The next their lips are locked together in a struggle of dominance in another sense. Clark's hands reach down to her waist and lift Callisto up, her legs wrap around his waist as he pushes her back up against the wall. His lips move down to her neck, making her gasp at a pleasure she hasn't allowed herself to experience in oh so very long. Her hands feel under his jacket at the hardened steel muscles beneath. She grids her hips into his and can feel the rapidly hardening bulge in his pants, matched with her own rapidly increasing arousal and her actions illicit a deep low growl/groan from him.

He pauses and stares into her good eye and she can see his own eyes are rimmed with literal fire deep within.

99.9% of the time Clark's common sense kicks in right about here.

Tonight is one of those 0.1% times when it doesn't as he passionately reclaims Callisto's lips.

* * *

**The Residence of Guy Spears...**

A long few days doesn't even cover it as Guy shuffles his way wearily into his home. He's going to grab a drink and then he'll head to bed for some rest for tomorrow when he tries to salvage something from this massive disaster.

Ugh. It's going to cost him tens of, maybe hundreds of thousands of dollars, if not more.

Guy enters his study and pours himself a drink.

"Tough day?"

Guy spins round in shock at the unfamiliar voice. There, behind his desk, are 3 figure. Two he can make out standing either side of someone sitting in his chair, that person's features hidden in darkness.

The two men he can see are wearing those Friends of Humanity armbands.

"Who the hell are you?! How did you get in here?! Get out before I call the police!" Guy shouts angrily.

"And they'll do what exactly?" the unseen man sitting down asks, his voice eerily calm. "Not arrest those mutants that ruined your business that's for certain. They're turning the other cheek, looking the other way aren't they Mr Spears? It's sickening isn't it? How in bed they are with Xavier. Traitors to humanity. Are you?"

Guy is caught out by that question. No-one has ever accused him of being a traitor before. "N-no," he stutters out a reply, feeling a need to.

"Didn't think you were. Indulge me for one minute Mr Spears and if you still want me to leave I will without another word," he requests of Guy.

"Who are you?"

"An excellent question. Who are any of us? Are we the we the defenders and salvation of humanity? Or are we the ones who will lead it to its corruption and spoliation at the hands of mutants? Or just as bad stand aside and do nothing because we just don't care enough? Which are you Mr Spears? You can be the salvation. I can see it. Can you? Or are you as enamoured as the police with those mutants?"

"I have no real care for politics. What I am is a businessman. Those mutants ruined my business...and yes I'm angry if that's what you want to hear but like you said the police won't do anything about it," he says, actually upset by that. In other words he wasn't bothered one way or the other until they crossed him. Now they've shown him what they are, his opinion just might be up for revision.

"I can help you and your business Mr Spears but first a question if I may. That formula in your drink. Can it be purified, made more potent?"

"Made more deadly to mutants you mean," Guy figures out quickly.

"That's a possible outcome, yes," the unseen man chooses to be vague in his response.

"It can be toxic to humans as well if you're not careful," Guy warns.

"Oh but we can be very careful, Mr Spears...and sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

Guy takes a swig of his drink. "I'm listening," he says as a sign he's prepared to consider whatever it is this man is offering.

The man leans forward into the light to reveal a tall well built man with brown hair. A smile comes to his face. "Hello. My name is Graydon Creed, founder and leader of the Friends of Humanity and I can promise you Mr Spears that that formula of yours is about to become a very valuable commodity to an organisation such as ours."

Guy sits down in the chair opposite. "Please call me Guy," he offers with a smile in return that tells Creed everything he needs to know. He has a new partner in the cause.

* * *

**Bayville Sewers...**

Evan wakes up to his first day in his new home. He's not sure when all of this will sink in what he has chosen to do, what he has truly gotten himself into.

But he's here and he's going to make it work. He swears. He feels around his face and body. The bony plates have spread more while he was sleeping. Like Beast said it's forming an armour over his torso and head it feels like. He must get a chance to see his reflection at some point. He knows he probably won't like what he sees but he has to know what he looks like.

Evan looks around as he sees everyone start their morning routine. Another thing he needs to learn. What that routine is and how does he fit in and help.

Evan blinks as he spots someone he thought would have been long gone. Clark...and he looks...uh...rough? Well his hair is mussed, his jacket open, his t-shirt not tucked in properly, he looked kinda baffled or confused. "Supes! Man what happened to you?"

"Uh...Callisto...can be a very passionate, um,..._debater," _Clark answers, his mind not really catching up on what he allowed to happen last night.

"You spent all night arguing with her?!" Evan exclaims, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Yeah. Lets go with that," Clark mutters, as he runs his hand through his hair. Last night replays in his head. What was he thinking? He never does stuff like this. Ok, so he won't say he regrets it. That's an insulting thing to say. He's smart enough to know that...and it was good. Really, really good. Callisto's a woman with a lot of repressed passions...like him. Maybe that is what it was. A release of pent up frustrations...and oh God was it spectacularly good. Did he mention that? She had a really beautiful, athletic and toned body that seemed to be in perfect proportions for her...and a surprising amount of energy on top of it. This night and its several _moments _are going to last long in the memory. The feel of her, the taste of her, her hands, her lips on him, her inner heat...

"Supes?" Evan queries as he waves his hand in front of Clark's zoned out expression.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here," Clark says, mentally slapping himself back to the present. "Oh before I forget I have something for you," he changes subjects abruptly as he reaches into his jacket and pulls something out from his inside pocket. It's an envelope which he hands over.

Evan takes it, puzzled. "What is it?"

"The truth," Clark answer mysteriously. "It's the truth about things these last few days. Do me a favour. Don't read it until after I'm gone and afterwards if you don't feel like talking to me for awhile I'll understand."

"I don't."

"It's the coward's way out. I admit. Just remember that I am genuinely sorry I screwed up this much," he says apologetically. It's a letter detailing his role in how Evan came to be how he is now. Clark needed to explain it and apologise.

Evan still doesn't understand but he guesses he will when he reads whatever is inside.

"In the meantime if you or the Morlocks need anything just call. I'll hear you."

"Yeah. I know you will," Evan accepts. He offers out his hand.

Clark takes it and gives it a firm shake. "It's been a pleasure to be your friend Evan," he says and means with heartfelt truth.

"For me too...but you'll still see me."

"Not every day any more," Clark modifies.

"Yeah," Evan concedes, a little sad at the fact he won't see his friends as often any more.

"Goodbye Evan."

"See ya around!"

Clark gives him a small smile and vanishes with a gust of wind. He has a shower with his name on it...probably a cold one but in any case, unlike Kitty, he doesn't plan to leave a trace on him Logan can smell. He has no wish to try and explain this to other people when he can't even explain it to himself.

Evan looks down at the envelope in his hands pondering what it is, what Clark's words meant and if he should open it now or leave it till later.

Evan's gaze rises as he catches glimpse of Callisto...and he has to look twice at her. Her hair, like Clark's, is mussed up but she is smiling...widely. In fact Evan would say she is positively glowing, radiant and relaxed looking, as if some weight has suddenly been lifted off her shoulders. She is stretching her arms above her head...and if Evan didn't know better he would say she's doing it in an extremely sensual manner.

"Evan!" she greets him merrily. "Sleep well?" She grins a sexy little grin of a very happy, satisfied woman. "I know I_ slept _well," she quips, her voice not really trying to hide the innuendo..although it may be missed by Evan.

Evan is lost. He hasn't known her very long but he always saw her as rather downbeat and serious but this was very different. "Morning Callisto," he manages a reply.

Callisto takes a moment to stretch out some muscles that haven't been that well used in literally years. She lets out a blissful sounding sigh. The other day Healer was saying about nothing wrong in snatching a moment of happiness. Well when the opportunity came last night she snatched it...and several more on top. A pleasant shiver goes through her as the memories of last night replay in her mind. Good god what a man. He looked like someone sculpted him. The muscles, the warm golden skin, the feel of such raw power against her. Hell he even tasted good...and such boundless energy...another pleasant shiver goes through her. She'll be cherishing these memories for quite awhile. His hands, his lips, she can still feel the echo of the blazing trail he left all over...and in her. A _Super _man indeed. Her mind returns to the here and now. "So we should get you started on how things work around here," she realises.

"Yeah," Evan says, stuffing the letter in his pants pocket for later. "So...did you and Supes resolve everything? He said you were up all night arguing."

Callisto arches an eyebrow making Evan jerk a little from the intensity of such a small movement of a single facial feature. "Did he?"

Evan nods.

Callisto smiles, as if at some private joke only she knows. "Well what I can say is that he was definitely _up _all night...and we_ resolved _a lot of..._backed up _issues." She claps her hands. "Well then the devil makes work of idle hands. Lets get going," she orders him and she walks off, Evan following on behind, unable not to notice the sexy, confident, deeply satisfied looking swagger in Callisto's movements.

Ok Evan may not be an expert in this area but he gets Callisto was implying...Nah.

Couldn't be, right?

Clark wouldn't...

He wouldn't, right?

Right?!

* * *

_Author's Note: I tossed around whether to have Clark sleeping with Callisto or not several times. In the end what clinched it was if I'm pressing this idea that Clark's acting out of character as time passes then he has to do something he normally wouldn't so as I said this is that 0.1% time he does something stupid...though no doubt very satisfying. Evo really did make Callisto kinda pretty. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; X-23!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_ACCESSING...ACCESSING..._

Images pop up on the screen of the entire mutant database this facility contains. That was why the figure, hidden completely behind black clothing and a mask with infra-red/night-vision goggles built in, infiltrated this place.

The figure was searching for a particular mutant...a particular target.

The figure flicks through the database quickly until they reach the files on the X-Men...till they reach the file on _him._

Wolverine. Logan. Weapon X.

It has all the information the figure was looking for. His current location being the primary one. Committing it to memory the figure can't help but reach out and touch the image, their fingers gliding over the face.

They jerk their right hand back, clenching it into an angry fist. Two metal claws pop out from between the two outer most knuckles and they jab them into the screen, destroying it. There are images on other smaller screens around of Logan and the figure slices them to pieces in what can only be interpreted as an act of raw rage and pure hate.

Suddenly the intruder alarms blare and red lights flash. The figure knows their time is up. They turn and run past a SHIELD agent they incapacitated earlier on their way in. He is lying on the ground with a small circular device stuck on his forehead that is responsible for keeping him unconscious.

This is a SHIELD facility, suppose to be impossible to break in to. Supposedly.

Two heavily armed guards make their way to the location and find triangular holes cut right through the walls. It's not hard to figure out where their intruder is going. "The Intruder is heading for the roof!" they report to all other personnel now on alert to catch this person.

A helicopter starts circling round the building using a searchlight attached underneath in a standard search pattern to look for the intruder.

A door to a walkway around the building is kicked open and the intruder bursts through and runs along it...dogs in pursuit with their handlers.

"Freeze!" one of them orders but the intruder ignores them and keeps running up a set of metal stairs and onto the roof.

The guards release the dogs to chase and hunt down the intruder.

The figure that is the intruder slides to a halt as they suddenly reach the edge of the roof with their choices being a several storey drop or facing the dogs.

They turn to face the dogs and two sets of two claws pop out from their hands, one pair on each.

Behind the figure the helicopter rises up and focusses in its light upon the figure, a short, slim person at that. The helicopter circles with the light aimed dead-on at its target who is looking at them back, assessing them.

The figure then makes a sudden dash across the rooftop, looking for an escape. They come to a stop at a large round pipe. Part of the air-conditioning. They feel it is piping hot.

Using their claws they slice it open and steam pours out, the superheated water that is part of the cooling system. It provides the equivalent of a smoke screen. They make a dash for it, between the snapping, snarling, barking dogs and leap over the edge flipping round as they do so, using their hand claws...and two extra claws that pop out, one on each foot, from their boots to dig into the building and they slide down the side.

"Aerial One! Do you have a visual on the intruder?" one of the guards on the roof asks.

The helicopter swings round and traces the claw marks on the side of the building all the way to the ground...but there's no sign of who made them.

"Negative. The intruder is gone!" the helicopter has to report.

The guard on the roof groans. "Colonel Fury is going to have our heads," he grimaces at the thought of reporting this.

What none of them see is that underneath a camper van a hole has be cut through the tarmac into the sewers below and there is the intruder. The intruder who has what they want. They stride off determined with a single purpose in mind.

They're going to kill Wolverine and anyone else who gets in their way.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Another beautiful Saturday morning. It was the weekend after Evan left and for the X-Men, as much as they missed their friend, life had to go on. They have simply too much to do and can't just sulk around.

For the New Mutants that meant a training session in the Institute's grounds courtesy of Wolverine.

The goal was simple. Get from where the start was to the finish...assuming you could avoid the many, many traps Logan had laid out in the woods and grounds along the different trails the New Mutants could choose as the way back.

Bart and Jubilee are in one pair making their way along. Bart had been strictly forbidden to use his superspeed just to cheat to the end in a few moments so they were moving at a walking pace. The rule was they start as a pair, they finish as a pair so essentially Bart was limited to however fast his girlfriend could move.

"This is so lame," Bart complains about having to walk. "I hate the slow lane...and why aren't we doing this in the Danger Room?"

Jubilee grins at Bart's complaining. "There's no off switch in the real world, bub," Jubilee gives the explanation in her best Wolverine impression.

"That's spooky how like him you sound," Bart says.

The two giggle at themselves before a rustling sound nearby makes them stop.

"I hate these outside training sessions," Jubilee confesses as she and Bart warily look around them for who knows what.

The ground under Jubilee's right foot gives way and she topples over into a pit. A grating slides over locking her in. "Get me out of here!" Jubilee demands.

"Hang on. I can vibrate the bars apart," Bart says as he grips them to do just that.

Four turrets pop out of the ground around him and start pelting him with small rubber balls. "On 2nd thoughts I'll go get some help!" he decides and zips off.

"Bart!" Jubilee yells after him. "You can't leave me here! Bart!"

Bart zips along the path, finding Forge and Husk strung up, upside down by a rope round their feet, showing they got caught in another trap. Below them 3 copies of Multiple, trying to aid his girlfriend.

Bart zips past them.

"Hey where do ya think y'all are goin?!" Husk yells after him, blood rushing to her head, so she can't concentrate enough to husk a new form for herself that can get her out of this.

Bart slows down a little to shout back, "Don't worry! Got a plan! Be right back!"

Nearer the flag that is the finish Bart finds Betsy and Wolfsbane trapped in a net...a strong one because even Rahne's werewolf form can't seem to break it. She's currently trying to chew her way out but man is this tough material.

Bart keeps zipping along and screeches to a halt at the flag. No traps? He looks around. No traps! Alright! See his plan is simple, grab the flag and the session is over and Logan has to let them out of the traps. Brilliant right?

Bart grabs the flag...and a huge electric shock surges up his arm making him jitter on the spot for several seconds before he topples over, his uniform actually smoking. A shadow stands over him.

Logan...and he isn't looking happy.

"D-did I win?" Bart asks, slurring his words.

"Oh yeah you won alright fast-streak. You won another go through the course from the start! I said no powers!" he barks out the reminder in his usual grumpy, gruff tones.

Joining them comes Beast along with Havok and Magma, who Beast helped out a trap they got caught in and soon following them come the rest of the New Mutants who Beast had also freed. Wanda wasn't doing this because she had a lesson at Dr Strange's but Logan had her down for extras when she got back.

Logan looks at them. "That goes for all of ya!" he decides about them all rerunning the course.

They all groan.

"Man are you tetchy," Jubilee grumbles. "You have been all week. What's up with that?"

Betsy leans in. "It's because Evan left," she whispers into Jubilee's ear. Being psychic can help big time here.

"I didn't know he cared," Jubilee whispers back.

"It's a sorta roundabout thing. Storm's upset so she hasn't been in the, uh, _mood, _this last week."

"Oh," understanding dawns in Jubilee's eyes. "'Mood'," she repeats making air-quotes. "Gotcha," she says with a wink.

Havok helps Bart back to his feet.

"Kid, ya have to stop being so impulsive!" Logan lectures the speedy young teen because that's what he had learned about the kid since he started training with the others. He just impulsively zipped off into anything with barely a thought it seemed to Logan.

"Impulsive?" Jubilee repeats as if it is sparking something in her mind. "That's it!" she proclaims as she snaps her fingers for good measure, producing a few small fireworks.

"What's it?" Wolfsbane asks.

"Bart's codename!" Jubilee declares excitedly. "He's impulsive so how about Impulse?!"

Beast strokes his chin as he ponders that. It fits. "What does Bart think?"

Bart isn't sure...though he supposes it's not bad. "I'll think on it," he decides.

"I think it's pretty good," one voice shows its approval. That voice belonging to Clark who floats down to join this gathering. He had been up having a fly. He finds it relaxing. Though it does mean having to change into his Superman costume in case he's spotted. Clark lands, his landing still a little heavy.

"You're getting good at that Clark," Beast comments.

"Well you know. Natural talent," Clark shrugs, modestly.

"I bet you have a lot of that," Betsy says in her saucy humour. Ok, sure she and Clark weren't great at the moment but hey she can still make a saucy joke.

Logan face-palms. "I thought I said another run through the course. Now!" he barks at his charges for today.

Clark's head snaps to his right. "SHIELD helicopters...on approach," he reports as he picks them up.

Logan growls. Fury. Hasn't spoken to the guy since Smallville. He thinks he still owes Fury a few words over that. However he thinks this must have something to do with that SHIELD break-in the other night. "Hank take over for me, would ya," he requests.

"You got it," Beast agrees.

The New Mutants, cheer, jump and give each other high 5s at the fact Beast is taking the class instead of Logan. There aren't the words to describe the elation they feel at that.

"I'll still be watching ya," Logan cuts them off mid-cheer before heading off for where he believes the helicopters will land.

Clark follows at a brisk walk. Just in case.

They both find the Professor, who no doubt picked up the helicopters approach on the mansion radar system, waiting.

Charles picks up Logan's thoughts. "Why would Fury believe you have something to do with the SHIELD break-in?" he wonders. Logan was here that night. It wouldn't be hard to prove.

"I'm not sure...yet," Logan answers as the two helicopters land.

The door of one opens, several SHIELD agents exit and take defensive positions as Director Fury himself strides down.

"But if he thought I really did it this sure wouldn't be the way he'd be picking me up."

"How would he pick you up?" Clark asks.

"He'd shoot first," Logan gives the difference as he walks, willingly, toward the man.

"L-Logan if you need anything..." Charles requests/promises.

Logan nods in acknowledgement. "Just make sure Jinx doesn't steal my beer while I'm out," he requests.

"I'll see what I can do," Charles promises vaguely because Domino...is Domino. There is a lot that can't be done to stop her.

"I'm hurt!" a pouting voice protests. Domino. "I never steal your beer. I just...find it lying around," she smirks as she saddles up next to Logan.

"Ya coming?" Logan queries...and then sees she is dressed to 'dance'. Uniform, weapons strapped to her thighs.

"I think you'll need me," she says seriously, giving Fury the eye. There is also something bothering her about this break-in. Hard to get details considering this is SHIELD but from what she does know it seems...familiar. The way it was done. It was almost exactly like the way Stryker trained her to infiltrate a facility and retrieve data. Could be one of those other Weapon X children he made, one of her and Logan's family. After Rogue...departed...she needs to know for certain so hence why she's here right now.

Logan decides not to refuse. He can tell when she's serious. Something has intrigued her, something he might not have seen so why not? "She's coming too," Logan lays it down to Fury.

"And him," Fury points at another person.

Superman points at himself. "Me?" he inquires. Why would Fury want him along as well? He was nowhere near that facility, never has been.

"One way or the other," Fury warns.

Domino snorts. "Yeah. Right. I'd pay good money to see that," she remarks in amusement at the idea of SHIELD taking Clark by force.

"Superman you don't have to," Charles insists.

Actually now Clark's curious. It's the journalist in him. He has to know what Fury wants. If it involves a breach in his secret identity then...his family could be at risk. He has to know. "It's alright Professor. Flying in a machine's a novelty for me now," he jests lightly as he strides, projecting his most regal, powerful aura, into the helicopter.

Logan, Dom and their 'escort' guard follow.

Fury gives the Professor an acknowledging nod as he turns and enters the helicopter too.

Charles watches them fly off, a slightly uneasy feeling in his stomach about all of this.

* * *

The helicopters land at the breached SHIELD base. Fury still isn't saying what this is about. As the door opens meeting them is Commander Hill...and Captain America who has his cowl down and his shield on his back.

Logan blinks. "Cap?" he queries.

"Hello Logan," the world war 2 veteran greets his old war buddy warmly.

Domino steps forward and offers her hand. "We never got a chance to meet before in Smallville. I'm Domino," she virtually purrs, oozing sultry sexiness.

Logan rolls his eyes. "Knock it off Jinx! Flirt on your own time." he berates her for her flirting.

Cap actually blushes lightly. He clears his throat and takes the offered hand. "Pleasure to meet you Miss."

Domino frowns. "Why did you call me Miss? Do I look single to you?" she asks sharply, sounding offended at the very idea.

"Dom, really?" Superman queries at her antics.

"Alright, alright," she accepts. She then leans forward to whisper to Captain America. "I am by the way so call me," she says, making a phone gesture with her hand.

Logan grabs her arm and yanks her back. Honestly she'll be the death of him.

Captain America turns his focus on to the 3rd person. "Hello again Superman. I never got a proper chance to thank you for what you did in Smallville."

On the inside Clark is once more so geeking out. "It was nothing, sir. Just following your fine example."

Domino coughs out, "Ass-kisser!"

"That's a nasty cough there Dom. You should do something about it," Superman says, giving her the evil eye.

Domino pats her chest and coughs a few more times for show. "Yeah," she pretend croaks. "I'll see Beast when we get back."

"Are we finished?" Fury asks. "Or do you want to sit around, chat and start braiding each other's hair?"

Dom brushes her hand through her dark locks. "Well, now that you mention it..." she says with a cheeky grin.

Fury pinches the bridge of his nose. "Not gonna kill them," he mutters. "Not yet anyway." He snaps his fingers and points at Superman. "You, go with them," he instructs, pointing at Captain America and Commander Hill. "Logan, Domino, you're with me."

Logan thinks about objecting but if Space Boy is safe with anyone it'd be Cap. He looks to Clark who taps on the side of his face just below his ear. An indication that he'll be listening.

"Alright, Fury, what is this about?" Logan wants to know, his patience, which he is not know for to start with, almost at its end.

"I'll show you," Fury tells them.

That being the case the group split up and head in different directions. Logan and Domino with Fury. Superman with Captain America and Commander Hill.

* * *

Fury gives them a summary of the break-in as he leads Logan and Domino to a door that has been sliced open. They both bend down and examine the cuts. Completely smooth, no traces of metal. Only a very strong metal can do that. Like adamantium.

"The intruder had metal claws," Fury informs them.

Domino and Logan pause and share a look with each other.

Fury continues. "And your DNA, Logan."

Logan jerks upright. "What?!" he exclaims.

"What he said," Domino says, equally disbelieving. "He was at home, drinking." She eyes Fury. "You don't think it was him. Otherwise we wouldn't be here talking about it," she figures. They'd have just arrested Logan already...or tried to.

"No," Logan says. "Not doesn't think. He knows it wasn't me don't ya?" he eyes Fury sceptically. One thing he remembers from his time at SHIELD, Fury always knows more than he lets on. "So what is it? Someone trying to set me up?" Logan asks, unable to see any other reason his DNA would be here except that someone is trying to frame him...and when Logan finds out who they are going to be on the receiving of the business end of his claws.

"I don't have all the answers. That's why you're here. To help me figure out what is going on," Fury relays. "Follow me," he instructs them.

Fury leads them past some guards and to a well guarded room, with large thick doors.

"How do they have your DNA?" Domino asks Logan. They must do to compare it.

"I use to work for this jackass," Logan has to grimly confess.

"Not your best decision," Domino gives her view.

"Tell me about it," Logan says gruffly, agreeing wholeheartedly that it was not his best decision.

"If you're done?" Fury snaps, irritated.

The door slides open to reveal another door which slides open to open into a room with a conference like table. There are two guards inside and sitting at the table a blond woman.

At seeing her guests she rises to her feet and gasps in surprise. "Weapon X!"

Logan snarls aggressively and stomps up to the woman. "What did you just call me?!" he demands, his fingers twitching as he barely represses popping his claws. To call him that...people who call him that are usually the ones who were responsible for what was done to him, who were there and people like that make him so fucking angry he can barely control himself.

Domino grabs his arm hurriedly. "Easy hairy," she asks him to calm down. "Lets not eviscerate her until you've introduced her to your favourite cousin."

The blond woman looks at Domino wide-eyed at that remark. "You're...you're one of the Weapon X progenation experiment," she says in a whispered awe.

Domino blinks...twice. "Ok what I said about calming down...screw that!" she spits as she pulls out her gun and aims it point blank at this woman's head. "You have 10 seconds to explain how the hell you know what I am before I blow your head off!" she shouts because in this one area she's like Logan. Stryker and those that helped make her piss her off beyond measure.

The SHIELD guards cock their weapons and aim them at the armed and dangerous monochrome mutant.

Fury grabs one and pulls it down. "Lets all calm down. The good doctor here risked a lot by coming to us. You'll get your explanations," he tells them.

Domino and Logan look at Fury, then at the female and then at each other before withdrawing their aggressive stance. Dom re-holsters her gun...for now.

"Please," the woman pleads. "We're running out of time. We have to move fast," she says.

"Right now I want you to relax and start at the beginning. Tell these fine folks what you told me," Fury tells the lady, who is clearly agitated, nervous and on edge.

"Ok," she agrees, trying to calm down. She sits back down. "Um, my name is Dr Deborah Risman. I am...was a scientist for HYDRA. An organ..."

Logan stops her. "I know all about HYDRA, lady. I was fighting it before your parents were a twinkle in their parents' eyes."

"Right, right, of course," Dr Risman realises.

Domino too had some information on HYDRA, some from her time with Stryker, considering what he was training her to be and some from what Logan mentions now and again.

"Pain in my ass. They've tried to kill me at least 5 times," Fury complains. "They're a plague on this world but like the name you can't get rid of them. Kill one head, two more rises in its place. That's HYDRA." He looks at Risman. "Go on," he tells her to continue.

"An operative, X-23, she went AWOL after a mission a couple of weeks ago."

"She was the one who broke in here?" Domino asks, having an inkling that it must be related.

"Y-yes," Dr Risman confirms. "She's gone rogue on HYDRA."

"So?" Logan asks, not seeing how this matters to him.

"Trust me this is cause for concern," Dr Risman wants them to understand the gravity of the situation.

"Show them," Fury orders her.

With that the group depart for another part of the facility.

* * *

Back with Clark he's really trying very hard not to go all fanboy on Captain America. The presence of Commander Hill is keeping him in check.

All the while he's listening in on Logan and Domino as they walk somewhere. Clark's been debating with himself whether to x-ray ahead or leave it as a surprise. He does like surprises...except the ones where this an attempt to trap him or something so x-ray ahead it is.

Hmm...interesting. Clark's not sure whether this is good or bad yet. He's reserving judgement.

"I've been following your work," Captain America remarks.

"Y-you have?" Superman queries, grinning at the idea Captain America, **the** Captain America, has been interested in what he does.

"You've been doing a fine job," Cap compliments the kid.

On the outside Clark is remaining remarkably stoic. On the inside he is squeeing like a 3 year old at Christmas at receiving a compliment from Captain America, his childhood hero.

"Although some advice, hang around Spider-Man less," Hill cuts in, her teeth grinding at some memory of meeting Spider-Man.

"Why would I do that?" Superman asks, as if completely baffled by that suggestion. "Spidey's great fun. Plus I've been working on a little theme tune for him for his birthday." Superman clears his throat in an exaggerated manner before singing a few lines. "Spider-Man, Spider-Man, does whatever a spider can. Spins a web any size, catches thieves just likes flies, look out here comes the Spider-Maaannn."

Captain America and Hill look at him in truly stupefied silence.

"What do you think?"

"I think you should never sing in front of a woman with a loaded gun," Hill answers, deadly serious.

"If I had a dime for every time I've heard _that _one. I'd have a quarter!" Superman cheerily reports.

"That..makes no sense. You can't make a quarter out of dimes!"

"Really?" Superman says with a puzzled look. "You sure about that?"

"Yes. I...god why am I arguing with you?"

"I have one of those faces?"

"The totally handsome, want to snog silly kind of face?" someone ahead suggests. That someone being Janet Van Dyne...and she's not alone.

This is what Clark saw. "The Avengers," he airs in his deep baritone voice and there they are. The aforementioned Wasp, Ant-Man, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Mockingbird, Black Widow and someone who makes Clark's jaw tighten in tension. "Agent Carter," he says coldly, eyeing the blond woman harshly.

"Still haven't gotten over it, have you," Sharon Carter can tell.

"Lets see now, you lied about who you were, used and abused my friends' feelings with little regard or care for what happened to them, all to find out about me, which was none of your business in the first place so no, I haven't gotten over it," Superman informs her in regards to her whole Cat Grant deception angle she pulled. He's more pissed off because he genuinely liked her as a friend so the betrayal cuts deep.

Cap thought this might be awkward at first because of what happened previously. He's not glad he was right. "Agent Carter was simply doing her job."

"There are other ways to go about it that don't involve manipulating the emotions of teenagers."

"I'll concede that," Cap says. "Wasn't my policy, wasn't even here."

"How are you here?" Superman asks. "I mean not that I'm not amazed to see you Captain but Logan told me the story, about the effects of Rebirth. You were dying."

"Yes. I was dying. They wouldn't let me die though. Froze me until they could find a way to reverse the damage."

Ok, now this is starting to make a little more sense. Clark can see what happened "And they did," he realises.

Cap nods.

"How?"

"Classified," Hill snaps.

Superman gives her a look. "Then why am I here?" he asks the pertinent question that no-one has yet answered.

Hawkeye chuckles.

"Something funny, Barton?" Hill wants to know, hands on her hips, looking stern.

"Oh no. It's just a good question. You drag him all the way here to meet lil 'ol us and don't even give him a single reason and you expect him not to wonder why?"

"Fine," Hill concedes. She turns to the tall, young, well-built man in red and blue. "Like the Captain said, we've been following you, watching you, judging you. The world is full of superpowered nut cases now posing a grave threat. Some pose a threat so powerful they can't be defeated alone. That's the principal behind the Avengers. To bring together people to fight the battle that can't be fought alone."

"Still not seeing why I need to be here."

Cap steps forward and explains. "We want you to join the Avengers, son."

Clark stands there speechless. Wow, ok, he did not see that coming.

* * *

_Author's Note: So gave Bart his Impulse name. Thought might as well. Considering how I created Domino in this story it made sense to me she should be given a part in this story too alongside Logan. Oh look, Superman is being asked to join the Avengers. Wonder what his answer will be. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; X-23 part 2._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Logan and Domino follow Fury and Dr Risman into a computer room of some sort with a large screen on the wall.

Dr Risman plugs a memory stick in and a video starts playing. It begins with the Octopus icon of HYDRA.

"Why work for the bad guys, Dr?" Domino asks.

"No boundaries. They gave me the chance to push genetics beyond anything what conventional science had ever seen. Beyond what any government allowed," Risman gives what was her true original reasons for working for HYDRA. She did feel, back then, that all those stupid rules held back proper research. Ground breaking research that could transform the human condition. HYDRA freed her from them.

Logan looks at the woman coldly. He's met this type and it never ends well.

"My job...I was part of a team led by Dr Zander Rice, we were tasked with creating a weapon...the perfect weapon..."

The video plays showing a short, slim figure dressed completely in black with a mask and goggles on as half a dozen giant robots, all armed differently with varying weapons like guns or blades, rise up through the floor. Some kind of training session.

"It was based on data bought from William Stryker on Project Weapon X."

Logan growls.

Domino glares hard. "Stryker," she snorts with utter loathing and hatred at the man who created her, the man who destroyed her life. "That's how you knew who I was. From him," she works out.

Dr Risman nods, her head bowed at the intensity of Domino's look.

"You were trying to recreate Weapon X," Logan assumes, his own anger barely restrained.

"But we failed," Dr Risman says. "Time and time again."

"Let me guess. 22 times," Domino says bitterly, guessing it from 'X-23', as the training session plays out. The slim figure is...impressive beyond belief and then they unleash 2 metal claws from their knuckles and start slicing up the robots.

Dr Risman nods to confirm this. "It was a colleague of mine, Sarah Kinney, brilliant geneticist, who came up with the solution. You see Stryker also sold us a sample of your DNA, Weapon...uh, Wolverine."

"Oh my God," Domino whispers as it falls into place for her. The pieces coalesce...and how the intruder had Logan's DNA. "They cloned you."

"You...cloned me?!" Logan roars as soon as Domino's words hit true as the only possible explanation for what Risman means.

"Not exactly," Dr Risman tries to explain. "The sample had been frozen from your time under Stryker's...care. It was damaged in the process. Especially around the Y-Chromosone. That's why it failed 22 times. Sarah came up with the answer. We scooped out the damaged bits and used another donor to fill in the genetic gaps. 95% of her DNA is still yours, Wolverine."

"Whoa, wait, _her?!" _Logan queries, putting the emphasis on the female pronoun, his expression befuddled.

Dr Risman nods. "The Y-Chromosone was damaged."

"That's what makes you a he, Logan," Domino fills in. "Men have a XY pairing. Women have a XX pairing."

Logan looks at her.

"Hey I'm a walking science experiment, remember," Domino points out about how she knows this stuff.

Logan shifts his gaze to Risman. She explains, "The Hydra leadership agreed to this idea on one condition. Sarah, herself, had to be the donor. The damaged DNA, including the Y-Chromosone, was removed and replaced with Sarah's X-Chromosone and a few other bits of her genome to fill in the gaps in the sequence."

On the screen X-23, as they now know her to be, continues cutting a swathe of destruction. It was terrifying how ferocious and violent she was. Not even Logan himself was this extreme.

Risman isn't quite telling them the whole truth here. She isn't telling them what it was exactly HYDRA demanded of Sarah to agree to this but that's not relevant. They don't need to know that. It makes no real difference to her point. Besides that's a very personal thing and Deborah wouldn't wish to violate her best friend's confidence. She swallows before continuing. "It worked," she says in a whisper before her voice gains more strength. "9 months later we had a baby girl who, as we would discover later, had successfully inherited your healing factor and bone claws but as she aged and the training began some...issues arose. X-23 became volatile, dangerous...our efforts to purge all emotion resulted in explosive anger."

"No. Berserker rage," Domino corrects. "Who knew it was genetic," she tries to quip only it falls flat.

Logan doesn't appreciate the joke but he can see what she means. "It doesn't work like that," he snarls out. "To control my temper, my rages, it needs emotion, thought, understanding of what you are."

On the screen it shows how X-23, after defeating the training robots, went wildly out of control, bursting free of the training room, into the control one, slicing apart the equipment in a fit of...yes Berseker rage. It shows Risman and a woman with brown hair and startling green eyes, standing there, looking...saddened before the feed cuts out.

Risman shuts off the video, looking down at the floor. "We succeeded in creating what we thought was the ultimate weapon."

"But then you couldn't control it," Logan states, shocked by how like what happened to him this is.

Domino's sympathies lie with X-23 since they are a kin. Made the same way.

"We thought we could...we thought we had her under control...but in that regard we did fail," Risman accepts. "And now she's out there...somewhere. She must be found...the damage she can cause..." she looks up into Logan's eyes. "You know better than anyone just what she can do."

Yes. Very sadly Logan does know. He can't believe this. Does it never end? Does the ruin Weapon X brought on his life just have no end?

* * *

Clark takes a few moments to let it sink in that Captain America, of all people, is asking him to join the Avengers led by that very man who is Clark's hero. In that exact moment of starstruck-dom he might even say yes...but then he reverts back to his initial gut reaction. "No," he refuses.

"Why not?" Wasp asks with a frown. She means she's all for free will and all but come on. Who would refuse to spend time with cute, adorable, fun-loving her. Not any sane person in her opinion.

"Because this is not why I was brought here."

"What do you mean?"

"Lets see, all of you are gathered here on the off-chance I was at the Xavier Institute?" he asks sceptically. From the moment he first saw them Clark just knew this didn't add up. "If you wanted to talk to me I'm not that hard to find. No. You were always going to drag me here. All of this..." he gestures round the room, "this is all a cover, a cosy pretext for the true reason so why don't we just quit the crap and tell me why I'm here," Superman demands, eyeing Commander Hill, suspecting that SHIELD is truly behind whatever the hell this is about.

Iron Man chuckles.

"Something funny Stark?" Black Widow asks.

"I warned you he was too clever for this," Tony reminds them of exactly what he said when he found out what they were planning.

"Thank you," Superman says to Stark. "By the way how's Victor doing?"

"Fine. Repaired all the damage to his cybernetics after Smallville," Tony can report.

"That's good. Tell him we'll have to catch up."

"Will do."

"It's not completely untrue, son, why we asked you here" Cap starts. "I've seen your skills...but more than that. Your heart and spirit. You went chasing after that missile without any idea whether you could survive it or not. That takes the kind of guts that makes a good Avenger."

"That's what we do isn't it?" Superman asks rhetorically. In Clark's head that's what heroes do. "At least I think it's what you do. You see Captain, when I was growing up, you were my hero. When I'm out there, helping people, in the back of my mind always is 'What would Captain America do?'. So I'll give you the benefit of the doubt that it's not a lie but it's not the whole truth either."

Cap looks to Hill. It's her show, he's just following orders.

Hill isn't one to waste time. "9 storage facilities were raided. Their contents stolen."

"Should invest in better security...but that's what you get for using Lexcorp personnel instead of Stark Industries personnel one supposes," Superman says, his voice calm, not showing any noticeable reaction.

"That's what I said," Tony chimes in.

"Stark," Hill grinds out in a warning. "You said to cut the crap so cut it," she tells Superman.

"Fine," Superman agrees. "Why was Lex storing those rocks for SHIELD completely off the books unless you intended to weaponise the rocks in a strictly not legal manner?"

"Have no idea what you mean."

"Yes, you do. Don't treat me as an idiot. Lex made a huge publicity drive over cleaning up the rocks and then suddenly they're gone, down the cracks, out of sight and no doubt hoping out of mind."

"What rocks?" Ant-Man asks.

"The meteors from Smallville. The ones that power the suits Lex made for SHIELD and that Lionel also used to power his suits...oh he stole them by the way from Lex as well. Not very secure these facilities are they which sort of brings us back to my first point."

"And you stole the vaults!" Hill cuts in, accusing Superman.

"I didn't steal anything because those rocks certainly don't belong to Lex and they don't belong to you either," Superman argues. If anything they belong to him, being pieces of his own planet. "Is this why you brought me here? To ask about that? Could have just sent me an e-mail," he jests.

"I should have you arrested."

"I never admitted to stealing them. I only said they didn't belong to Lex or yourselves. And arrest me on what evidence? Nothing you can prove in a court of law because it's classified...unless you're planning to have me 'disappeared' to some secret jail."

"Are we?" Wasp asks.

"No," Captain America answers. "We just wanted to hear your side of it, Superman. Please," he requests. "I promise no action will be taken on what you say next. It won't leave this room. My word."

Well if Clark is going to believe anyone's word it would be Captain America's but he keeps it short and to the point. "Rocks bad. Rocks dangerous. Me get rid of. Everyone lives happily ever after. That a good enough summary?"

"I like him," Mockingbird whispers into Clint's ear at Superman's mocking because like her name, she mocks people. Plus she won't deny Superman is very easy on the eye.

"And who are you to decide this?" Hill asks him, because for her that's not good enough.

"The one with the power to do it. I can see on your face how you don't approve but you know what, I do what I feel is right and if I upset people in the process I'm sorry about that. Can't please everyone...or on a bad day anyone but I don't think any of us in the room do what we do to be popular...except Iron Man," he adds on in a quip at the end.

Wasp giggles.

"Hey!" Tony protests.

"Oh come on Tony. You know it's true!" Wasp insists, still laughing.

Hill shakes her head. "And you wonder why we act the way we did when you say stuff like that," she accuses Superman.

"And how is it any worse than yours or Colonel Fury's, 'I was only following orders'," he does an impression. "How many times throughout history, Commander, has that excuse be used to justify horrific actions?"

"I answer to the democratically elected government of the United States," Hill defends herself.

"So did the people behind Weapon X supposedly since it was authorised by elements in both the US and Canadian governments," Superman retorts. "Didn't stop them committing illegal human experiments I know count as crimes against humanity."

"That's still better than not being held to account by anyone. Loose canons like you..."

"Ok stop!" Captain America intervenes.

"Aw," Hawkeye complains. "They were just about to get to the good stuff. Ruin all the fun, old man, why don't ya."

Mockingbird smirks, amusement in her eyes as she agrees with Clint that they were about to get to the good stuff.

Cap glances at both Hill and Superman. "Look we obviously don't agree on everything but the offer on the Avengers was genuine, yes?" he asks Hill.

"Yes," she concurs.

"No," Superman states.

"What?" Cap asks with a frown.

"Oh I'm certain you're genuine Captain but Commander Hill gave herself away the second she called me a loose cannon. I can pretty much guess how she would have finished that line if you hadn't interrupted. Perhaps that's why you did because you knew as well what she was going to say. For her this is about controlling me. I dare her to deny it."

Everyone looks at Hill who's face is unreadable but there's no denial...because it's true.

"And that is why the answer is no. If it was about helping people then I would have said yes but it's not. It's all about SHIELD's paranoid control freakery. It's ironic, Commander, how you justify yourself by saying you follow a democratic government yet act contradictory to the very ideal on which that government was founded; freedom."

"Freedom comes at a price," Hill points out.

"And who judges when it's too high a price? You?" Superman shakes his head. This whole thing...had it been genuine and not some smoke screen...but maybe it's more than that. It was a gut instinct that this...isn't for him. At least for right now it's not. "I'm sorry Captain but the answer is no," he states firmly and finally. "It's a great honour to meet you...all of you...well Agent Carter not so much but my point stands. My place, for now, is to stand by myself, doing what I've done since I started, to use my powers to help people."

"Now you're the one being ironic," Hill says.

"Really?"

"You speak about the ideals of this country as if they're your own but you're not of this country. You're not of this world."

Superman's brow drops down. His body tenses. He can see where this is going. He doesn't like it.

"In fact you are quite literally_ out _of this world," Hill says with a cold smile as she plays her trump card.

Iron Man flinches slightly. He knew this from his scans of Superman when they met during the whole saving Victor incident but hadn't known that SHIELD knew. He had chosen to keep it to himself because what had the kid done? Nothing but help people.

"What does that mean?" Ant-Man asks, his gaze flicking back and forth between Superman and Hill.

Cap is thinking the same thing. He wasn't told this. Neither were Mockingbird and Hawkeye. Black Widow and Agent Carter on the other hand were because lately their primary assignment has been to track down the pilot of an alien craft that was shot down but the pilot couldn't be traced. Not so far anyway.

"Out of this world?" Wasp queries with a puzzled look. "Like what? That he's an alien?" Wasp doubles over with laughter. "An alien," she snorts. "Right. He's a little green man from Mars," she chortles.

"Krypton," Superman says sullenly.

Wasp blinks. "Huh?"

"My planet. It was called Krypton."

"I...you're serious?" Wasp asks unable to believe it.

Superman turns to face her. He's caught. No point in lying now. "Hello Ms Van Dyne. I am Kal-El of the planet Krypton. Very nice to meet you."

Janet's response is a stunned, "OH. MY. GOD."

* * *

Back with Logan and Domino they stand, looking down on a, once again, sitting Dr Risman as she continues the story of X-23.

"HYDRA moulded her from birth. Removing all distractions. Isolating her from any attachments or love," she relays, thinking back on X-23's upbringing. She remembers that they took her only moments after she was born, placed in a crib, isolated alone in a room and they left her alone, no matter how much she cried. The only attention she got was the minimal. When she needed to be fed or her diaper changed. That was it and that is how it continued for the whole of what you could call X-23's childhood. Once she was older and the training began...Risman remembers this one training exercise. It was to swing over a space, hand over hand across a metal pipe over a huge drop...and if she fell then she fell and broke every bone in her body. Luckily her healing factor had kicked in by that point.

"Because she was to be a weapon, not a person, right?" Domino snarls angrily.

Risman nods. She swallows hard. "They, uh,...wanted all humanity driven out of her. Her punishments were...brutal," she says with a wince just thinking about it.

"And you just stood by and let it happen," Logan says with disgust.

"No!" Risman argues, her voice having a sudden strength it lacked before. "Sarah and I...we realised what a mistake we had made but you can't just leave HYDRA. You know that."

"Yeah. He knows that," Fury speaks for Logan. "Go on," he encourages her.

Risman continues. "Sarah and I...even if we could leave we wouldn't. We would stay for her. We tried what we could to help the girl. We came up with a system. One of us would disable the cameras for awhile, provide a distraction while the other spent time with the girl, trying to save as much of her humanity as we could," she says in what is her only defence, weak as it is.

"Yet how many times did you stand back and allow these 'punishments' to happen?" Domino asks as she grabs Risman and physically lifts the woman upright so as to stare in her eyes. "People like you make me sick. People like you made me! They treated her...worse than an animal I'm betting and you just let them!"

"I..." Risman begins, choking up, tears in her eyes. She bows her head again.

"Back down, now!" Fury snaps at Domino and gets a hard death glare in return. His hand shoot in between Domino and Risman.

"You're lucky she's still breathing," Domino says and means it.

"Put her down," Fury says in a no nonsense tone.

Domino roughly shoves Risman back into the seat and folds her own arms across her chest simply to stop herself snapping the blond woman's neck.

"She's right," Risman whispers. "The things they did to the girl. She was never right. We tried to train her to blend in naturally with others."

"As an operative or assassin must do," Fury fills in.

Risman nods. "But when she watched other children having fun, witnessed loving families, unexpected hostilities emerged," she says, haunted by that memory. They had taken X-23 to a park where children played to try and get her accustomed to being in the presence of others. One girl with a musical box came up to her and X-23 just snapped. HYDRA covered it up but...oh god. Risman can still see that little girl and all the blood.

"What did you expect?" Domino scoffs. "HYDRA treated her worse than dirt. You and this Kinney woman tried to treat her like a person. Of course she's confused! Mixed up!" she shouts like it should be obvious. "How can you be surprised that she explodes with anger?"

"You don't know the worst of it," Risman says.

Logan's eyebrows rise slightly. How can this get worse?

"HYDRA wasn't willing to wait for her mutant powers, her healing factor, to kick in naturally so they forced it to activate prematurely."

"How?" Logan asks, sharply.

"They exposed her to a lethal dose of radiation. The assumption would be the trauma would trigger her x-gene. It did." But the suffering the girl went through, the radiation sickness she endured, the pain before her healing factor kicked in...Risman can still hear the screams.

Domino emits a hollow laugh, at a lack of any other response she can think of. If that hadn't worked they would have killed the girl. "How old?"

"What?"

"How old was she?"

"7," Risman says, her voice haunted.

"The claws?" Logan asks after.

"Bone claws. They were removed, coated in adamantium and then replaced. As soon as she was fully grown the aim was to completely bond her skeleton in the Weapon X process." Not before because that would prevent her bones from growing.

Logan has a sudden flash back to his own experience of that. "Enough" he snaps. "She's a child! Not a weapon!" he roars into her face. "How do you sleep at night?" he asks with outright disgust at this sorry excuse of a human being as he sees her.

Risman looks up, her eyes sunken and haunted. "I don't," she says, her voice cracking. HYDRA opened the door but once she walked through...once she realised what she had done...she realised the price paid for satisfying her own ego and arrogance...it was too high. Far, far too high. Sarah felt the same...only more intensely so because she was X-23's mother...literally. Risman continues, "That's why I'm here. When she went AWOL Sarah and I realised this was our chance to help her. To help her break free. But only one of us could do it. One of us had to stay and help the other escape. Sarah volunteered to stay behind so I could come to SHIELD."

"For what?" Domino asks. "Redemption?" she scoffs at the very notion.

"Yes...but not for me. For her. For X-23. I know where I'm going for what I have done. All I can do now is try and undo some of the damage before I go. As Wolverine said she's still a child. There's still a chance she can have some sort of life."

Domino and Logan share another look. The woman does sound remorseful but they're both so angry right now they can't even consider giving her any kind of benefit of the doubt.

"What triggered it?" Domino asks.

"W-what?" Risman asks.

"This was not her 1st assignment?"

"No."

"So she's been out, done her mission and returned many times?"

"Yes."

"So why not this time? Why did she go AWOL? What's different?"

"I..." Risman pauses. She hadn't been sure where this line of questioning was going but it's a good question. "I don't know," she admits because in the rush to escape HYDRA and get to SHIELD she never really gave it much thought as to why.

Fury must admit it is a good question and he's as intrigued as anyone to get an answer to it.

Domino thinks. "When was the last time you or Kinney visited her?"

"It was Sarah...just before this mission..." Risman's eyes widen as realisation dawns.

"Uh huh. She said something or did something," Domino figures.

"I...don't know. Sarah never said anything to me. I swear," Risman says, her mind racing over what Sarah could have possibly said or done.

"The question is where is she now," Domino cuts to it and looks to Fury.

"What was the data she stole?" Logan asks, since whatever it is has the strong possibility of being a clue as to what she wants and where she's going to find it.

"We're still working on retrieving it. She did a lot of damage on her way out," Fury informs them.

"Work faster," Logan snarls because wherever this girl is they have to find her.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

That girl was right now observing, watching, casing out the Institute, utterly unseen by all within, hidden behind the thick foliage of a tree as she crouches amongst the branches. She had been trained to be completely invisible when the need called for it. It was easier to think of this as a mission. She was good at missions. Missions were easy. Focus on the task. Slipping by the security, disabling any guards quietly, getting close to her target, then once in striking range one swift, precise strike and it was over.

It was when she was forced to confront these horrible..._feelings _inside her that life was hard. She didn't want them. They hurt, caused her pain and unlike any physical ones this pain never stopped, never healed, she couldn't make it go away.

They told her at HYDRA, she wasn't suppose to have feelings. They tried to drive them out. All her HYDRA conditioning is screaming at her to push them away but no matter what they won't go away. They're always there. Always hurting.

It was all _his_ fault. The genetic donor from which she was created. He was to blame. Her miserable, painful life...it all stemmed from him. Ending him would put a stop to this once and for all.

Good. Anger was good. Better than the other feelings. Especially the ones that make her cry. She hated that. The pain, the loneliness, the torment...

No. Don't think about that. Anger. Anger at him.

He was going to pay.

First she has to strip his allies away from him. Force it to be just her and him. That was the way it should be.

She had studied her target, its defences, the weak spots she can slip through, the people within, their capabilities, their vulnerabilities, she had it all planned out.

She would strike hard and fast, take them all down before they are even aware of her and when he returned she would be ready and waiting for him.

Mission.

Focus on the mission.

The mission was simple with a single, straight-forward objective.

She was going to kill Wolverine.

* * *

_Author's Note: I decided to throw in some of X-23's comic continuity like Zander Rice and Sarah Kinney, making Sarah X-23's mother, reducing Risman to be simply part of a team which makes sense. Perhaps her and Sarah essentially being best friends. All to flesh it out a bit more. Oh dear, Supes' secret is out. How does that change things? Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; X-23 part 3._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**SHIELD Facility...**

There was a stunned silence for awhile after Superman's confirmation of what he is.

Ant-Man breaks it. "T-that's amazing!" he declares, his eyes truly alight with astonishment and delight. An alien. A real, actual alien standing in front of him. He doesn't even know where to start.

"Well I'm shocked," Hawkeye dead-pans...which is his way of showing he is genuinely surprised by this.

Mockingbird nods, stunned herself. She means she's heard rumours that in the past SHIELD has had some contact with aliens but she never truly believed it...and the hard proof was above her security clearance. Still it was...amazing. Just look at him. A real-life being from another world in the same room with her.

Hawkeye notices Pym's expression. "Science-Geek speak in 3...2...1..."

"Are there more like you?" Ant-Man asks. "Where are you from in space? How did you get here? What's your planet like? Are you carbon based? How do your abilities work?"

"Why do you look like us?" Wasp cuts in, her eyes peering closely at Superman as if trying to see through some false appearance. Janet was...she didn't know. It was an utterly new feeling about being within touching distance of an ET.

Superman raises his hands and gestures from them to stop. "I'll answer a few questions," he agrees if only to make them stop.

"I have one," Black Widow breaks in. "When did Stark learn you were an alien?"

"Huh?" Hill asks.

"Look at him," Widow says, nodding in Iron Man's direction. "The man who can never shut up. Utterly silent."

Hill looks at Iron Man. Stark had been quiet. "You knew?"

Tony's face-plate slides back and he shrugs,

Superman eyes the man. "Scanners in the suit," he guesses. "Didn't know they scanned me down to my genetic make-up," he comments, not sounding happy about it.

"Enhanced with Sentinel technology," Tony explains. He smiles at how quick the kid is at working that out. It's rare he meets someone he can talk to on his level.

"When we saved Victor?"

Tony nods to confirm that is when it was.

"And you never said?!" Hill spits.

"You never said," Tony retorts childishly. "Don't hold me to a standard you don't keep."

Superman then looks to Hill. "Speaking of Sentinels that's how you know, isn't it? They scanned me. I remember," he says, making the only logical leap as to how they know.

"We pulled their databases yes," Hill confirms.

Superman takes a breath. Clark was worried about this, had been a nagging concern since that whole thing blew up last year and with SHIELD hunting for the stones and what happened afterwards with the 2 other Kryptonians crashing to Earth it had occurred to him that enough things had happened that they might, at least, have suspicions about him but considering what happened directly after the reveal of mutants with him being taken and brainwashed and then that very hunt for the stones his concerns had been put on the back burner.

Guess they're back on the front burner...and then some.

Superman eyes Captain America who so far has been stoically silent. Clark is a little afraid of what his childhood hero thinks of the fact he's not human...but for now he decides to answer those questions he promised. "Ms Van Dyne. I'll start with you. Let me ask you a question first. Why do you look like me?"

Wasp was confused. "I...don't."

"But you do. My species is older. We came first so humans, like you, resemble me."

"Some form of parallel evolutionary track?" Ant-Man queries.

"Possibly. Might have skipped over that lesson. Must admit I don't always pay attention in class," Superman makes a joke out of it because he's heard this bit so many times about why he looks human.

Tony laughs lightly. "Really? Neither did I." Though like Hank now this was out he had a million questions..more on the technology side of things.

"Was," Cap says.

"What was that Captain?" Agent Carter asks.

"You said your planet **was **called Krypton," Cap points emphasising the past tense.

"Was? In the past tense?" Ant-Man asks with a furrow on his brow.

Superman closes his eyes momentarily. "It's gone. The core became unstable. A chain reaction occurred within the radioactive elements in the planetary core and it literally exploded from the inside out," he gives as much of an explanation of that as he is prepared to at this juncture. "My parents sent me off the planet in a ship...using a Trans-Warp drive to answer Dr Pym's query." He looks at Hill. "And to answer Ms Paranoid's next question, no I'm not the vanguard of an alien invasion because there is no-one else coming. There is no-one else left. Just me now. The rest of my people all perished. I'm here because my parents thought this world my best chance to survive."

Widow and Carter share a look. The ship, the pilot they had been sent to find, the language from the ship that they still hadn't deciphered, it was similar in appearance to the symbols associated with the stones so either Superman is lying or he genuinely doesn't know...or in fact the pilot truly is not of the same species and their languages, by coincidence, look similar.

Then there is the other alien ship, the one that crashed down during the 2nd meteor shower...though information on that is very sketchy to say the least since it couldn't be picked up on any sort of detection method, apart from the human eye and virtually everyone who got that close to it is now dead...and it seems the X-Men were true to their word in that it was dealt with. Fury believed them which was good enough.

However neither of those 'incidents' is going to be mentioned here since it is classified so high Widow and Carter aren't sure even Hill knows the full details and even if she does she can't mention them here without Fury's direct approval so they can't ask Superman about that either. Fury was going to save doing that as a last resort, when all other options were exhausted and they weren't at that point yet.

Hawkeye lets out a low soft whistle. "Harsh," he whispers to Bobbi.

Bobbi's heart bled. Truly. To be the last of your kind...she can't even imagine it.

Wasp's hand touches his arm. "I'm so sorry," she whispers, utterly shocked and saddened to hear he is the last of his kind.

Superman smiles kindly at her. "You couldn't have known. I've had time to accept it as best as I can."

Hill's not heartless. She's not but in her line of work you can't just take people at their word...and she knows enough about other certain 'incidents'(though not the full details) to have her suspicions he's lying...or not and he's simply that naïve and oblivious. Being cynical she favours the former option. However Fury didn't give her permission, nor the Avengers a sufficiently high clearance level, to mention that so she favours a question to ask instead and see what response she gets. "So you're just here because you have nowhere else to go?"

"Essentially, yes."

"And the 3 stones?" Hill asks, since the Avengers do have clearance regarding them. Wasn't like they could hide that considering just how many people were involved in trying to retrieve them and the mess that was made across 2 foreign countries in the process. The Chinese are still fuming about it.

Superman laughs. He should have expected. "No."

"No, what?"

"Just no."

"I don't understand."

"You want an explanation of what they are but the fact you're even asking about them tells me you're figured that since I have a connection to them, which you know, you assume they're from my world. All I will say is that they were left on Earth for safe-keeping."

"Why Earth?" Mockingbird asks, having read all the reports on the stones. Though she hadn't been aware till right now they were alien. The reports had speculated mystical in origin. Clearly those reports were edited for the consumption of lowly grunts like her. She's not surprised nor particularly annoyed. This is SHIELD where secrets have secrets. You have to accept that's part and parcel of working here. Don't like it. Join the Civil Service.

"Because you were too technology primitive to understand what they were or be able to use them," Superman replies, trying really hard not to sound as condescending as Jor-El would have right there.

"So they are some form of technology," Hill says as if this confirms something.

Superman's expression goes stern as her words trigger an understanding of her intent. "This is what this was about. This is why you want me to join the Avengers. It's not enough to control me is it? You have to control my people's technology as well. The answer is no. You're not ready for it."

"Who decides that?"

"The one with the technology. The one who understands the damage it can do if given to people who aren't ready for it and you aren't ready for it."

"I disagree."

"Let me ask you, Commander. What's the first thought that comes to your head when the prospect of getting your hands on advanced technology comes up? Is it what sort of weapons can I build?"

Hill's jaw twitches to show Superman has nailed it.

"Why is it never how I can use it to make peoples lives better? Or lift them out of poverty, end hunger, bring equality? And for argument's sake lets say I consider giving you the technology. Who's you? The United States? What about the Chinese? The Russians? The Europeans? The other 95% of humanity who happen not to be American citizens?"

"Very good questions," Ant-Man agrees, eyeing Hill with deep suspicion. "And excellent points too. He's right isn't he?" Hank asks Hill. "This is about what weapons he can give to the United States. Do you even realise the consequences of the imbalance in power that would bring about on this planet? It would completely destabilise the world. Superman, you're right. Don't join us. Run. Run far, far away," Hank advises.

"Pym!" Hill snaps at what he is doing.

Hank glares at her. "I told you when I joined I wouldn't build weapons for you. Why would I advise him of anything else when that is what you want from him."

Superman comes up with another argument to use on her. "The United States is, arguably, the most technologically advanced nation on Earth when it comes to weapons technology. Tell me, Commander, would you share your secrets to just anyone who asks? Like the government of Somalia, for example, who are struggling to reunite their country. Well would you?"

Hill's jaw tenses. "It's not the same."

"Isn't it?" Tony pipes in. "He's right you know," he finds himself agreeing and understanding what Superman is saying. "I don't share my weapons technology for that very reason he's saying and neither do you. You're asking him to do what you wouldn't. Bit hypocritical isn't it Hill?"

Hill glares at Stark. He is not helping.

"We're done here," Superman states, seeing no point in continuing this. He's barely answered any questions he knows they all probably still have but he's not staying here when the aim was clearly from the start to try and get access to Kryptonian tech. Not a chance. They can forget it.

"We're not done," Hill states strongly. "One leak to the press and your secret origin is revealed to the world."

"Oh we're resorting to blackmail now?" Stark asks sarcastically with an eye-roll.

Superman steps right up to Hill and bows his head so they can look eye to eye. "Go ahead. I dare you. I double dare you. I triple dog dare you," he says, his glare hard and penetrating.

Stark, Hawkeye and Mockingbird chuckle at that.

"You seem to think that's something you can hold over my head. It's not. I am a Kryptonian. I'm not ashamed of it. I just don't see how it's relevant to why I do what I do which is why I don't bother to correct the misnomer about me so go ahead. Tell the world. See what difference it makes because I'll still walk out this room and not join your group," he states, calm and assured. Sure this is not the way he would like his secret to come out but if she forces it then he'll deal with it. He sure as hell won't let it be used as a Sword of Damocles over his head in an effort to control him.

"You think the world will still think you a hero when they learn the truth?" Hill asks him, searching his eyes, looking for a sign of the bluff.

"You think I care about that. I've lost my people, my world, my family, what more can possibly be done to or taken from me? You've got nothing, Commander. You're under the illusion you're 'negotiating' from a position of strength. I'm sure Mr Stark can come up with a poker related metaphor for the weakness of your hand."

"Several actually," Tony relays. "But Mockingbird's the real poker shark around here," he adds on having played a few games with her. Bobbi was a mean poker player.

Bobbi shrugs one shoulder but with an evil grin. Yeah she is.

"Now as I was saying, we're done," Superman states it for the final time to Hill. "I've got people to go help and save...which will no doubt include you're _tight _ass one day in the future, Commander and despite how much I don't like you right now I will. That goes for everyone in this room. If my help is needed I'll be there but I will not work for the government, for any one government on this planet. I'm here to help all of humanity regardless of citizenship, race, class or gender."

"That simple, huh?" Hill questions, utterly sceptical and cynical that it can be. It's never simple...especially for people of such power as Superman possesses.

Superman shakes his head in despair. She doesn't understand him at all. "You know what Commander, I know what this boils down to. You're afraid of me. You're scared of me because you can't control me. You don't and you never will. But that doesn't mean I'm your enemy. I'm here to help but I will do it on my own terms. If you have a problem with that...well to quote a friend of mine who used this line on me, you can kiss it. You can kiss it as it walks out through the door," he says with a smug smile as Superman walks out the door.

Wasp is snorting with laughter behind her hand at that last line. She has never seen anyone talk to Hill like that. Hank is joining her, trying to hold back his laughter. Tony and Clint don't even try to hold it back and laugh loudly. Bobbi has her head buried into Clint's shoulder, her body shaking with laughter.

Only Widow and Carter remain stoic...and Cap of course...who leaves briskly. He has something to say to that kid.

Hill silently fumes and glares at the door. Afraid, pah! She's not scared of him. Only realistic about where power like his leads to. Corruption. And she tried to be nice. Tried to give him the easy option but he's chosen the hard one. She'll point that out to him one day...and she doesn't have nothing on him like he thinks and when the day comes to take him down...well Agent Danvers' report from Smallville showed that during the battle Superman got sick and weak and injured after being exposed to some sort of gas Lionel Luthor cooked up. She doesn't have the exact make-up of that gas but it shows Superman is not completely invulnerable. There's something that affects him and when she finds out what it is it'll be her _tight_ ass he will be kissing. Hill promises.

* * *

Cap jogs up behind the red/blue clad hero who could already be out of here had he desired. "Son, wait up," he calls out.

Superman slows down. "Captain, my mind is made up. Don't try and stop me...please," he almost begs, not having any desire to fight his childhood hero.

"I won't. Just hear me out and then I'll let you go."

Superman stops, turns and faces the veteran hero with a worried expression what this means. What if Captain America, of all people thinks him as some sort of inhuman monster or something.

"Is everything you said back there true? You're the last of your kind?"

"In this universe, yes," Superman phrases it carefully because the others, in the Phantom Zone, are not in this universe. "Well as far as I know. I guess I can never be 100% sure of that and that, by some miracle, someone else survived out there but my planet is nothing but rocks and dust. That is fact," he modifies himself slightly because it was a tiny thread of hope he hangs on to. The universe is a vast place. Perhaps...somewhere...well it's nicer than the alternative thought.

"You could have chosen to stay hidden," Cap figures. Hidden amongst the general population since he looks human. "Why didn't you?"

"I did...at first. Afraid of what people would think."

"What changed?"

"Oh a few things. Met the X-Men for one, saw them preparing for the day mutants would be revealed and how they would fight for equality. It's very inspiring."

"It is," Cap agrees.

"And they accepted me for what I was. Gives you some hope and belief for the rest of humanity but the main reason I came out and put this costume on though is that I hear it."

"Hear what?"

"Everything. Everyone in pain or suffering, crying out for help, I hear it...and I couldn't ignore it. So I don't. I use my powers to help as many people as I can and what other people think I am or whether they approve or not...don't care because I know I'm doing what is right...and don't take this the wrong way, Captain, beyond not wishing to work for SHIELD or the government, I think the Avengers would put a crimp on that because I couldn't act without getting approval could I?"

Cap can't argue that.

The silence is all the answer Clark needs. "I can do more on my own."

"Figured you might say something like that," Cap said with a smile. "Let me say a few things before you leave," he requests. "One; don't write the Avengers off just yet, son. We're a work in progress and we do good in our own way."

Clark is stunned by the way Captain America is making him sound like a complete douche. "I...I never meant to say you didn't Captain. I'm sorry if I gave that impression. Just...not everyday I have to explain what I am to people."

Cap nods. "I can see that," he acknowledges that this was probably an awkward moment. "And I'm guessing Commander Hill's attitude didn't help."

"Not particularly."

"Back to my list. Two; keep right on doing what you're doing."

"Well that would be what you would do because like I said previously at the back of my head every time I ask myself what would Captain America do? I grew up reading all the comics about you, reading everything I could find. Course Logan threw in his two words as well. Something about seeing us having the same spark."

Cap's eyebrows rise slightly. Not like Logan at all to be so nice. He must see something really special in this kid. "Three," he continues. "If your people were anything like you it's a damn shame we will never get to meet them."

Superman manages a smile. "Thank you...but my people were not so different from humans really. They had their flaws," he says, putting it very mildly considering how Jor-El describes his people by the end. He won't say more than that or mention the war that brought about their end because he wants his people to be remembered as something good, even if that isn't a completely accurate reflection. It was like he saying to Jor-El the other week about their legacy being more a reflection of their potential rather than the reality.

"Nothing wrong with flaws," Cap decides to say because that makes them more relatable. "The point is we try our best to be our best. That's all any of us can do...and four; you're absolutely right. It doesn't matter what others think or say as long as you know you're doing right," he says from his own personal experience. How many times was he told he couldn't join the war because of his small stature? How many people told him to give up or didn't think much of him at all? How many of them did Steve listen to? Not a one because he felt the calling to do what he thought was right. "Off the record don't let Commander Hill get to you and don't let her stop you," he advises. "Unless, of course, if you break the law then the Avengers will take you down," Cap promises with a joky smirk.

Superman returns the joky smirk. "You're welcome to try," he dares in jest.

"One day the Avengers will be more than we are now and I hope on that day you'll reconsider joining us."

"We'll see one day," is all Superman says back. "Course one day the world will know what I am. I know that. In fact I want that. I would prefer to do that at a time of my choosing though."

"I'll do what I can to see that happens...but the day it becomes public your life will change and I can't guarantee what happens after that."

"Yeah. Life's like that," Superman says in a fatalist tone. "Thank you for the offer," he says, warmed up on the inside that Captain America would do that for him.

"I do owe you for saving my life."

"You don't owe me anything Captain. No-one does. My help is free."

Cap smiles. He was a good kid. He thinks he can see what it is Logan does in him. He offers his hand. "It was nice to see you again. Keep up the good work."

Superman takes the hand and gives it a firm shake feeling better about this situation now. "It was an honour to meet you, sir."

"My friends get to call me Cap," he offers.

That makes Superman smile as wide as possible at getting the honour of being called Captain America's friend.

* * *

Logan and Domino were now stuck waiting around for SHIELD to rebuild their computer system, in the hope it gave them a clue on how to track down this X-23.

Though both Logan and Domino hated to use that term. It was a...god it wasn't even a codename really was it?

It was a like a lab specimen number. The girl was the 23rd attempt to clone Logan.

Both Logan and Domino were stewing in their anger because it brought it all back what had happened to them both. The way Weapon X turned Logan into what he is now. The way Weapon X literally created Dom. After all what is she? Like some sort of genetic rag-doll made out of bits and pieces of other mutants.

They both know and understand the girl's pain and that is why they have to find her...and help her.

Both Logan and Domino look up as Superman strides in and slides up to them.

"You heard?" Logan asks about this.

Clark nods. Yeah, he heard. Not sure what to make of it just yet. A female clone of Logan. That's new even for them. "How are you guys doing?" he decides to just focus on them and not him.

"Ask another day," Domino requests, her emotions too raw right now to deal with it. "What about you? What did they want?"

"They wanted me to join the Avengers," Clark just says it.

Logan snorts. "Seriously?!"

Clark nods.

"What did you say?" Domino asks.

"I refused...for reasons I'd rather not say around here," he says, looking around him at all the SHIELD agents.

"Wise move," Logan agrees.

"So what's the plan?" Clark wants to know.

"Don't have one yet," Logan confesses, though he's working on it. "Look, Boy Wonder, you don't need to wait here with us. Go home," he offers to let Clark free of any obligation he thinks he has to stay.

"But I want to help," Clark insists.

"This time you really can't," Domino says. "It has to be us. We have to find her. No offence but you can't understand her like we can...and that's not because you haven't gone through crap. We all know you have but you weren't made to be a weapon. Even when you were brainwashed you weren't intended to be a weapon were you?"

"Well...no. Not a weapon exactly," Clark will concede but he has been tortured in a way(see burning scar) and his mind has been reprogrammed, reconditioned and that isn't fun either. In a way he thinks he can understand what this girl has suffered...at least a little bit...though maybe they're right. Logan and Domino probably do get it better than him. "Are you sure?" he asks them before he leaves them alone.

"Yeah," Logan says, being sure.

"Ok...but if you change your mind, call me," Clark requests.

"We'll keep it in mind," Domino promises giving him a small smile for always being such a nice guy.

Clark blurs off, in a gust of wind before anyone can stop him and heads...well back to Bayville but not home to the Institute. There is somewhere else he needs to go and something he needs to sort out first.

* * *

**Bayville Sewers...**

Callisto hadn't expected to see him here. She hadn't seen him since their little _escapade _but she had just come back from doing a survey round the tunnels and found Superman, playing with the youngsters.

It's so incredibly...sweet. Callisto can't help but smile at the way someone so powerful will just allow himself to look utterly ridiculous to make the youngsters happy. She leans against the wall and just watches him for awhile.

When the youngsters leave to get dinner, it was into the evening time now, she makes her move to talk to him. "Thank you for that. It's not a lot of the time they get to have fun."

Superman shrugs. "It's no problem. They're good kids. How are you?" he asks her, his eyes unable to not roam over her, especially when he knows exactly what she looks like under her clothes.

"Same," Callisto chooses to say as her eye roams back.

"How's Evan doing?"

"He's starting to settle in. He's out surveying the tunnels with a few of the others. Some of the tunnels are pretty old and we have to check for collapses," she explains...which is what she herself was doing.

Superman nods in understanding.

"You're worried about the letter you left him," she guesses.

"You know?"

Callisto nods. "I read it. Why did you write it?"

"He deserved to know the truth."

"Even at the risk of your friendship?"

"A friendship built on lies isn't much of a friendship to start with. How mad is he?"

"Pretty mad...at me too. Thanks for that," she drawls sarcastically because part of the letter made the point that if Callisto has mentioned this sooner none of it would have happened.

"You're welcome," he jests with his goofiest grin. "Why are you not mad at me?" he wonders.

"Because...you're right. I should have called you," Callisto finds herself confessing. It was a truth she's had a week or so to think on. If she hadn't been so stubborn none of her people would have gotten as sick as they had. Some are still recovering from the effects of the drink and would be for days yet.

Superman's brow drops slightly. "Can we talk in private?" he requests.

"Sure," Callisto agrees.

Once again they find themselves in her room.

Clark tries to blank the memories and not look at any place that will jog it. He needs to focus...though that, what he and she did last week in this very room is why he is here. It's about that. "What was last week?" he asks.

Callisto isn't that surprised he's asking. "Sex...as I recall," she says with naughty smirk.

Superman blushes. "Callisto...please," he begs her.

"Ooh I like the begging. I should have gotten you to do that last week," she quips, feeling lighter and more able to joke than she has in years.

Superman's blush deepens. "Callisto...seriously."

"Why do you need to ask?"

"Because I suck at relationships...and reading women in general and I'm..."

"Worried I'm upset...or you don't know what it was or where it'll lead. That close?" she asks, easily able to see where he was heading.

Superman nods.

"I'm not upset. And I am perfectly prepared to accept it as a one off. Lets face facts a relationship between us is impossible. You live up there. I live down here." Callisto eyes him. "Is this about regret? You regret it?"

"No," Superman insists, his tone sharp.

Callisto feels an odd relief that he doesn't regret it.

Superman runs his hand through his hair. "I don't regret it. Definitely not," he feels the need to reinforce. "But I don't do that sort of thing...at least not without the other person knowing what they're getting into. Callisto...you don't know me, not really. You don't understand what I am. You have no idea the danger I could have put you in."

Don't even ask him whether he should tell her about him being an alien. He's kinda caught in a bind about that one. Part of him thinks he should, just so she understands, just because like he said she should know what she's getting into with him but if it's a one-off then there really is no need to further erode his secret. There's been enough of that already today.

"I like danger," Callisto says with a sultry purr.

"Callisto...I could have killed you. One moment of lost control and..." he leaves it hanging but his silence at the end is illustration enough.

Callisto blinks. He's so thoughtful...weird. Most men would just be happy to get their end off. "Perhaps I didn't give it enough thought what I was getting into," she concedes as a courtesy to him because yeah if she thinks about it he could have easily hurt her. Though he didn't. Quite the opposite she assures you. "Though as I recall it was you who did more of the getting _into _me."

Superman blushes to the tips of his ears now.

Callisto can't help but chortle. It's so...cute. "You really not use to such language are you?"

"There's a time and a place," Superman phrases his response.

Callisto observes and judges him. "Look I appreciate you felt the need to come down here and clarify things but as I said I know where we stand. You're a friend and an ally and that's fine," she says taking a very practical approach to things. "Anything else...we don't need to know each other's dark and dangerous secrets. My past in my past and yours is yours," she tells him which is why she has never raised that 'last of my kind' remark she overheard. She has a theory or two about what he meant but it's not her business as long as he stays out of hers.

That sounds so like Rogue's philosophy(which partly caused their break-up) it's spooky Clark has to say.

"Unless you're one of these people who thinks sex has to lead to some sort of inevitable relationship. It doesn't you know. Sex can just be sex," Callisto feels the need to add in case that is what brought him down here.

"I know. Though my father has always been the one with the more...traditional view on stuff like that so it's been drummed into my head quite a bit."

"Ah," Callisto says, now seeing what brought him here. He's caught between what he understands and what his father taught him. See people think she's rude and oblivious to other's feelings. She's not. She just doesn't care about them if her Morlocks safety is involved as that is what is important.

Superman lets out a small breath and actually feels a weight lift. This has been bothering him all week and he's glad he came here and straightened it out. Chalk it down to a life lesson. Not one to be repeated. "Well I'll go," he decides. "Leave you in peace."

"And avoid Evan?" Callisto grins evilly.

"That too. I know one day I'll have to talk to him but I'd rather it be when he's ready to talk to me. I mean if he wants to talk to me he knows how to find me."

"Well whatever Evan's feelings, for as long as I'm leader, you are welcome here," Callisto assures him.

"Thank you," he says genuinely with a smile Callisto can't help but return.

Superman and Callisto then take a step towards the door at the same time bumping into each other, forcing Clark to put an arm round her to stop her bouncing off and falling off his invulnerable frame. They end up very close together, their faces almost touching, looking into each other's eyes, their bodies feeling very heated...and then their lips are crashing together again.

Callisto pushes him backward, her hands undoing the zipper on his jacket, until his knees hit her bed and she pushes him down onto the bed, falling down on top of him, as his hands work away at getting her top off.

It will be a good few hours before anyone sees either again.

* * *

_Author's Note: So not the day for Clark to be joining a team, not for as long as they want to exploit him certainly. And I wrote it so not all secrets came out today as in some of them know more than others and secrets have secrets that they can't reveal. In my head it's the way SHIELD works. As for Clark and Callisto having another round it's basically I want the showdown between Logan, Domino and X-23 to be just them so I needed to get Clark out of the way and this was a good a way as any. Plus I have an idea how to work this into a later plotline. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; X-23 part 4._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**SHIELD Facility...**

The technicians had finally got the mainframe up and running again and Logan and Domino waited, impatiently, they had been sitting around for hours now, as they are shown the last data accessed.

Their eyes widen in horror at seeing what it is.

"It's us," Domino says in a whisper. "It's the X-Men."

Logan's jaw sets hard. "Fury, get us a helijet, now!" he snaps, because they have to get back to Bayville asap.

They swiftly move to the roof where the helijet is waiting for them by the time they get there. Fury and Risman accompany them.

"Jinx and I will be going in alone," Logan yells to Fury over the helicopter engine noise.

"Ah, Forget it!" Fury rejects that idea.

"No you forget it," Domino gets into Fury's face.

"She's a weapon built by HYDRA and a danger to national security! I have to bring her in!" Fury lays it down.

"No!" Risman yells. "They're right. Your agents are no match for her. It has to be them," she gives her view and she knows better than Fury just what X-23 is capable of. Only those 2 have any chance of reaching her.

Fury swears under his breath. "You get an hour...and then we're coming in hard, fast and with everything I've got. You get it?"

"We've got it," Domino says in harsh tones. "Come on Hairy," she says to Logan as she leaps in the jet.

Logan follows her as the helijet takes off and heads towards Bayville.

"Can you stop her?" Domino asks the pertinent question. She's not daft. She can see how dangerous this girl is and only Logan with his healing factor and training might be able to stop her if it comes down to full on combat.

"If I have to," Logan says in grave, gruff tones. He knows how he can stop her. If anyone knows how to defeat someone with a healing factor it's him. "But that's not what I want to do. I messed up with one daughter. I won't mess up with this one," he says, bringing up his regret and failure over Rogue.

"You didn't mess up, Logan," Domino stands up for him since he won't for himself and truly Rogue is not anyone's fault really...except Rogue herself perhaps. "Stuff just happened," Dom gives the rather vague yet at the same time accurate description. There was no one single thing that happened. It was a series of things that sent Rogue to where she is now.

"Yeah, whatever. Point is this time I'm going to take a leaf out of Space Boy's play book."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to save her, Dom. Whatever it takes. We have to save her from this life...from herself," Logan says, showing more intense emotion and feeling than he usually does, showing this has touched him in a way few things manage to do.

Domino nods in agreement. "We will, Logan. We will," she swears. "But why us? Why is she after us?" she wonders.

"Not us. Me. She's after me," Logan corrects Dom.

"I don't get it."

"Last week when Porcupine left I was telling Stormy how he was lashing out in all directions because he had no focus for his anger. This girl does. Me. The one she was created from. She can blame me. I've been where she is. I think you have too. You're just so angry at everything. If there was a single person you could blame wouldn't you?"

"I do. Stryker."

"There you go, then. You do get it. For her it's me. I'm the closest thing to the cause of her troubles. In her shoes it's what I would do."

Well lets just go with Logan's supposition is right and it could well be. If anyone can put themselves in the girl's shoes it's him but Dom would still have criticisms. "It's rather misplaced. You didn't know. You're not responsible."

"She doesn't know that...or perhaps is so angry she just doesn't care. Then there's the hurt, the pain...she probably thinks killing me will take it away."

"It won't," Dom knows.

"No...but I've thought like she has once."

"Cut from the same cloth, eh?"

"Yep."

"In that case we're so screwed," Domino laments. "I just...wonder what it is that set her off. What changed?" she asks about why this girl is doing this now.

Logan shakes his head. He doesn't have a clue on what the trigger was.

* * *

**HYDRA base, a few weeks ago...**

It was an empty, bare white room. It was where they kept the X-23 project, isolated from any human contact and away from distraction.

Outside the room Dr Sarah Kinney checks her watch to make sure she's not too early. She brushes her long brown hair back. Deborah Risman, her colleague, her best friend, should be disabling the cameras right about...now.

Sarah enters the room...and gasps at the sight. On the floor, battered, bleeding, broken, lies X...no lies her daughter. See that was the price HYDRA laid down for their approval of Sarah's suggestion on solving the cloning problems. Not only was it Sarah's DNA that was used to fill in the gaps in her daughter's genome but it was Sarah that had to carry the baby to term herself. For 9 months she felt that life growing inside her...and for every day since she has hated herself for what she allowed HYDRA to do to the girl. She and Deborah realised what a tragic error they made and have tried to do what they could to make up for it by giving the girl companionship, love but only for very short time periods.

It was never enough but it was all they had. Especially for Sarah it was never enough. When her daughter was born they didn't even let her hold the baby girl once. They just took her away.

Right now Sarah rushes to her daughter's side and assesses the injuries. She brushes some of the identical to her own brown hair back to look at her daughter's face. "Oh God what did they do now?" she asks, her voice choked with as much worry and concern as any mother who loved their daughter.

X-23 coughs, painfully, as her ribs try and snap back in place. "K-Kimura..."

Sarah closes her eyes and bites her lower lip. She can just imagine what Kimura has done. That woman has taken nothing but sadistic pleasure in beating X-23 within an inch of the place where even her healing factor wouldn't be able to save her for year after long year. God Sarah hates that woman. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she whispers sorrowfully to her daughter.

"W-why? You didn't do it," X-23 says in a raspy voice, her logical, practical nature coming through. She is literally unable to understand why Dr Kinney is apologising for actions not her own.

"I did," Sarah whispers tearfully. "I'm the reason you're here. I'm..." She leans in and whispers it into X-23's ear. "I'm your mother," she admits for the very first time. She had been afraid to before now in case HYDRA found out but something inside her snaps this time and she can no longer hold the truth in.

X-23's eyelids open, revealing green eyes, identical to Sarah's own. "My mother?" she queries, the pain slowly fading as her body heals.

"I...carried you to term."

X-23 looks...confused by that idea. All her life she was told she wasn't a person. She was a weapon. Only people have mothers. She tries to push herself to her feet.

Sarah is there, helping her and takes her over to the...shelf that double for X-23's bed and sits her down. She kisses her daughter on the forehead. "Forgive me. I never wanted this. Never imagined this is what they would do to you."

"Why?"

Sarah swallows. "Why what?"

"Why did you create me? Why did you let them make me? Let them do all of this to me?"

Sarah sits down beside her daughter and tries to explain. "I was young and stupid. HYDRA promised me unlimited money and resources to do genetic research and I was so caught up I forgot that that double-helix of molecules makes a person...and by the time I remembered you had been born...and you know HYDRA. After that the choice was not mine. I did what I could. That's why I came to see you as often as I could, read to you, keep you company."

X-23 absorbs that. "If you are my mother do I have a father?"

Sarah gives X-23 the story for the first time. "You have a...genetic template...a genetic donor. Weapon X. For years our task was to recreate it."

"Me. I'm the recreation," X-23 quickly deduces. She was trained to quickly assess facts and adapt so as to alter her attack strategies.

"Not exactly. The DNA was damaged. I had to use some of my own to fill in the gaps. That's why you have my hair and eyes and gender but the rest, 95% of your DNA, comes from Weapon X."

"Then I am here because of him," X-23 assesses. "Everything I am, everything HYDRA wanted comes from him. He's responsible."

Sarah worries at the tone. "That's not..." she sighs. "I wish I could take it back. I wish I had had the sense to run away when I was pregnant with you."

X-23 shakes her head as if to say that would have never worked. "HYDRA would have hunted you down, killed you and cut me out of you," she states coldly what is very disturbing imagery to most people.

Sarah has to say that's probably true. See what she has gotten herself trapped in. She puts her arm around the girl, something she has done often and smiles inside when X-23 leans into her. It was a small thing but it showed that there was still a little girl inside that bundle of rage and claws that sought comfort and affection.

"Why did they chose you to carry me to term? Why not a surrogate or an artificial womb?" X-23 wonders.

Sarah swallows. "HYDRA politics. It was Zander's...Dr Rice's idea. What he was hoping to gain I haven't a clue."

X-23 silently absorbs that as she leans into the nice comforting warmth of her...mother.

"I don't know what else to say. I can never apologise enough for my failure as your mother," Sarah breaks the silence, finding it uncomfortable.

X-23...doesn't know what to feel...or do...or...she was never meant to...these emotions...they're too powerful...too overwhelming. She wishes she could cut them out of herself. In the end she finds herself asking a question. "Do...do I have a name?" she wonders. Everyone else does but never her. It's always been X-23 or just X or other more derogatory terms like animal or thing or weapon or worse. Kimura always comes up with the worst ones.

Sarah closes her eyes, tears leaking from her eyes. "Laura," she whispers for the 1st time the name she has so longed to wish to use. "Your name is Laura."

* * *

**At the Institute, the present...**

X-23...Laura...is that what she is suppose to call herself? It's what her mother said her name was.

Her mother.

That's still so hard for her to comprehend having had it driven into her, for as long as she can remember, that she had no such thing. That she was a weapon. Not a human being.

Her mother...was kind. Is that what mothers are suppose to be?

Laura had no answer.

Her mother...cried. When she revealed her name to her, her mother cried, cried for all the pain and suffering she couldn't stop, that she couldn't save Laura from.

Laura felt that. Seeing her mother cry made Laura feel...bad too.

Laura...didn't blame her mother for any of it. She blamed Wolverine. It all stems from him. Her pain. Her suffering. Her mother's upset and pain. Her very existence. It's all him.

Well his time has come. She's waited long enough. Waited until it was dark so she could use the shadows to her advantage. Time to put her plan into action...and as luck would have it it'll be easier than she thought as some of the targets left a short time ago. She's in place, the first priority target is coming, she can smell him approaching. Time to begin.

* * *

Charles was rolling along the hallway as the darkness of evening descended completely. A short time ago he had sent Generation X on a mission to deal with a mutant incident Cerebro had detected. He had wanted the X-Men here just in case because Logan and Domino still hadn't returned and it worried him slightly.

Besides Generation X will be fine. They're well trained now and Banshee was with them as the adult. Sean would never let anything happen to them. Charles had also sent Betsy with them in case a telepath was needed. She was really quite good now. Her power had never been in question. It was her control which he had been working hard on with her.

He is passing his study when he hears...crying?

Charles stops. It is crying. Sounds like a girl crying.

He reverses a little and rolls inside the door and there, sitting by the chess set he and Henry play their games on, is a young brown-haired girl. Now where did she come from?

Charles rolls in. He doesn't jump to reading her mind. He always feels that is an intrusion. He can sense a turmoil of emotions, clashing, conflicting though.

"Hello?" he asks gently as he rolls up to her. She looks up for a moment to reveal tear-filled and rather stunning green eyes. "What's your name?" he asks, trying to strike up a conversation with her.

Suddenly the girl jumps at him, knocking over the chess set and she places a circular device on his forehead before he even begin to react. Great pain surges through Charles before he topples out his wheelchair and onto the floor unconscious.

Laura grins, coolly satisfied. Her HYDRA training was useful. Fake upset, produce sympathy and they lower their guard. The telepath was a great threat. He had to be taken down first. Otherwise he might have been able to disable her with his mind or at least warn the others.

Now that is done Laura can get to work on the rest of them. She looks down at the helpless figure. She could kill him easily. Be sure the threat is removed...but she doesn't want to.

It doesn't make sense. She's killed before. So many. She wishes she could say so many she lost count...but that would be a lie. She remembers them all. So why isn't it even occurring to her now. Why does the thought seem...distasteful? Is that the right feeling?

Laura doesn't understand. It's just like her last assignment...

* * *

**Mexico, couple of weeks ago...**

X-23 knew her assignment. She studied the files on her target. Knew his name and appearance. Why he was to be killed wasn't her business. Madame Hydra ordered this man dead and sent her to do it.

X-23 has done this many times.

And those many times Kimura is always with her. Just like now. Kimura was waiting at the agreed rendezvous point once X-23 had completed her assignment.

X-23...hates the woman. The woman does nothing nothing but insult, degrade, humiliate and take great pleasure in beating X-23 down...and she can't do anything about it.

X-23 can't hurt the woman. Kimura's invulnerable to her claws and so far X-23 hasn't been able to concoct or devise an effective way to circumvent that.

But she shouldn't be thinking like that now. She has a mission...but her thoughts are much more distracted and conflicted lately. Ever since Dr Kinney revealed herself to be X-23's mother she hasn't known what to think or feel.

She's hidden it from her HYDRA superiors but it doesn't change the fact that everything she thought she understood about her life, the basis that HYDRA tried to, literally, beat into her, was nothing but falsehoods and lies.

Before she understood what she was. She was a weapon...a tool. She obeyed orders and carried out missions and that was it.

Now she's a...

A...

She has no idea.

A noise snaps her back to the here and now.

Security guard on the perimeter of her target's estate. X-23 was hidden well though. He wouldn't see her. Not until it is far too late. A few moments later it is as she slices his throat, through his jugular and vocal chords in a single strike. Silencing him and killing him almost instantly.

She makes sure to hide the body and proceeds towards the house where the target is, avoiding any detection devices.

She nears the house...only to find herself in an ambush, surrounded on all sides by heavily armed men. She missed one of the detection devices.

Under her mask she snarls, growls and pops the claws on both hands. The men order her to stand down. She does not comply and they open fire.

The bullets tear into her flesh and deep into her organs until she is put down, lying on the ground, bleeding heavily.

The men close in to make sure she is dead.

All as she intended. She deliberately missed that detection device.

With quickness and surprise and agility she springs to her feet and tears her way through the men in moments, before any of the can react.

She stands there, breathing heavily amongst the dozen or so corpses. A quick sniff confirms they're all dead. Her head snaps round to the house. With a run and leap she uses her claws to dig into the wall and climb her way up the outside.

She peers in through an upstairs window. There's her target, trying to barricade himself in the room. It's a poor defensive line.

She clambers to above the window and with her claws dug in pushes off to give herself a swing and then crashes through the glass.

As her target spins round, gun in hand, X-23 is already moving toward him. She slices the gun in half before he gets a shot off and has his legs sweeped from under him in the next moment. She raises her claws to finish off the helpless man on the ground...

"Papá! Papá!" a small voice cries.

Normally this wouldn't stop X-23. She can kill the man and kill this other person easily. It's the man's response that stops her.

"Laura! ¡No!"

Laura? That's her name. X-23 does what she has never done before and takes her eyes off the target to find a girl roughly her age standing there, tears in her eyes at the sight of this monster about to off her father.

"Mátame si quieres. Piezas de mi hija."

X-23's eyes flicker down to the man. He's saying to kill him if she wants but spare his daughter. X-23 knows who and what this man is. He's a drug dealer and murderer yet he cares enough of his own daughter to try and spare her pain.

X-23's 'father' has never done that. He's never done anything. What he is is responsible for everything. Everything she is, everything she has done, everything she has suffered.

A woman bursts into the room and throws her arms round the girl, hugging her. Probably the mother.

X-23's brow furrows under her mask. Just before her mother left her that last time she hugged X-23 and whispered tearful apologises for everything.

It was...nice. The nicest feeling X-23 has ever felt in her miserable life...but her mother she was so upset.

That's his fault too isn't it? Her genetic donor. If he never existed, neither would she and her mother wouldn't also be suffering.

It's in that moment X-23 sees it. Her whole life as if replaying itself and it all boils down to one cause. Him. Weapon X. It's like he's at the centre. He is responsible for all this pain and suffering. To stop it she needs to get rid of him.

In that moment she, for the first time in her life, sets herself her own mission. Seek, locate and kill Weapon X.

This mission, the man helpless beneath her...they're no longer important. More than that she finds she no longer has any wish to kill her target. She literally can't do it this time.

In moments she is out of the room and running across the estate before any reinforcements have a hope of catching her.

She has a new mission. Her mind is already working out where she needs to go to get the information she seeks.

She has a new mission and she repeats it like a mantra over and over in her head.

Seek. Locate. Kill.

Seek. Locate. Kill.

Seek. Locate. Kill.

Seek. Locate. Kill...Weapon X.

* * *

**At the Institute, the present...**

With most of her targets currently on the lower level on this structure Laura finds herself wandering the upper levels, checking the rooms, seeing glimpses of what a normal life looks like. In one room she finds a stuffed bear and for some reason hugs it to herself momentarily...like her mother hugged her.

She picks up a liquid filled glass bottle and sniffs it...wrinkling her nose at the awful smell. Must be some sort of scent weapon or something.

She moves on to another room and finds a framed picture of a boy with red glasses and a red-haired girl standing next to each other, the boy with his arm across the girl's shoulders. She picks it up and stares at it with a sort of sadness she can't quite fathom. She looks up and pinned on the wall are lots of photos of various people, smiling and happy.

"Hey Jean!" Marie calls out. "Can I borrow..." she stops dead when who she finds isn't Jean. "What..." is all the French girl manages before X-23 charges her and slaps on one of those same circular devices that immobilises her as it did the Professor.

X-23's face grows serious. Enough time wasted. Time to take the targets out. All of them.

* * *

_Author's Note: When I was re-watching the episode it reminded me that on the show they gave X-23 brown hair instead of Logan's black hair and since I was going to add in the comic element of Sarah Kinney as Laura's mother I thought the easiest thing to do was to give Sarah brown hair too(in the comics it was also black...as I recall) and make that the source of where it comes from as well as allowing me to give Laura her very distinctive green eyes. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; x-23 part 5._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Cyclops!" James Proudstar calls out as he bursts into the room where Scott was reading, carrying an unconscious Magma. "I believe we're under attack."

Scott jumps to his feet and examines Magma...especially the device on her head. "What is that?" he asks, pointing at the metallic circular...whatever it is.

"I do not know. I found her like this in the hall," James relays. He was just having a quiet night mostly. Missing the fact Terry wasn't here. James will admit he likes her but is too shy to tell her that. Anyway since she left on that mission with the rest of Generation X he'd been having that quiet night when he heard a noise. As a trained Kawatche warrior it instantly caught his attentions as suspicious. When he went to investigate that is when he found Amara.

"We need to find the Professor...now!" Cyclops decides because if there was an intruder the Professor would know...unless they're already too late.

James places Magma down on the couch and reluctantly leaves her for the moment with Cyclops to find the Professor. Running through the halls they pass other unconscious people. Mr and Mrs Kent with the same device on their heads. Even Shelby next to them, no doubt trying to defend them. Who was doing this? And how did they get in the mansion?

Scott's mind is racing. He can only think of a very few people this well trained to find a way through the defences and not be seen. He hadn't found Jean yet...though he could still sense her in the back of his head. They had a sort of psychic link now but it was only a sense that her mind was there so she was still alive. At least that's something.

They find the Professor in his study in the same state as the others they ran across. They're too late.

Scott rubs his face. What do they do now?

Suddenly the door handles for the other entrance to the room start jiggling. Scott uses hand gestures to signal to James they stand either side of it.

Once there he makes a signal he will open it on 3. James nods and prepares himself. Whoever is doing this to his new home, his new friends...he's going to make them sorry they were ever born.

1...2...

Scott yanks the door open, his hand going for his glasses ready to blast while James has his fist pulled back and ready to strike...

"Cypher?" Scott queries at the unusual sight of the blond haired boy. He was getting out a little more from his room but still kept himself to himself most of time.

Scott grabs the boy and yanks him in the room, slamming the door shut.

"W-what is going on?" Cypher asks.

"The mansion has been infiltrated," Scott reports in his stern, leader mode. "They got the Professor already."

Doug looks and sees the unconscious bald man with the device. "I've seen that," he points at it.

"Where?" Scott asks deadly seriously.

Doug swallows. "When I was with Lionel," he admits quietly.

"What is it?" James asks, his voice softer because he can sense this is difficult for the boy. He places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. You can tell us. We're not judging you."

Scott cottons on quickly. "No. We're not. None of it was your fault, Cypher but we need your help. Not just us but the Kents too."

Doug's head snaps up. "T-They've been gotten too?" he asks in shock. Mr and Mrs Kent had been so nice to him.

Scott nods.

Cypher bows his head and summons up his courage and knowledge. "It's called a neural neutraliser. It suppresses electrical activity in certain areas of the brain."

"Rendering them unconscious," Scott can follow.

Cypher nods. He saw Lionel messing with them for the Genoshan government after his initial failure to get the power inhibition technology.

"Do you know how to remove it?" James asks.

Cypher shakes his head. "I...no. Sorry."

"It's ok," Cyclops assures him as he moves over and bends down close to the Professor and studies this neural neutraliser. If they just yank it off...maybe. He assumes it has to be in constant contact with the skin to work. "I think we have to risk trying to remove it," he says and waits for any objections. "We need answers."

James doesn't object but he has misgivings. They know nothing about these devices. They don't know the effect of just pulling it off to the Professor but what choice do they have?

Scott's hand reaches for the device and he wills it not to shake. He is millimetres from touching when the doors burst open.

"Don't!" Logan roars the instant he sees what they were attempting.

"They're wired to explode if you tamper with them," Domino adds as she jogs over to the Professor to check on him while Scott falls on his ass in surprise at that. He could have just killed the Professor as well as himself.

"You have to disable them first," Domino relays as she examines it. She purses her lips. Sophisticated. Take too long to disable and it's very delicate work. She saw devices like this when working for Stryker. Trained in using them. In fact these look very much like the ones Stryker had. Now she knows there was a link between him and HYDRA chances are they are the same things.

"Logan. Domino," Scott says in half-relief at seeing them as he picks himself up and dusts himself down. "What is going on? Who's doing this?"

"We need to get you 3 out of here," Logan decides.

"No," Scott refuses. "I'm not leaving without the others."

"Neither will I," James also refuses.

Cypher remains silent.

"No," Domino refuses the refusal. "You need to leave. You're no match for her," she says sternly.

"Match for who?!" Scott practically yells.

Just then there is a loud crashing sound from nearby and all 5 end up running to it. Inside the room they find an unconscious Storm and Forge.

Logan rushes over to Storm's side. "Ro?" he says in a soft concerned tone. He checks her over. He knows she is only unconscious but he also knows those devices hurt...a lot.

"This is impossible," Scott says in denial of what his eyes behold. "The Professor, Storm, Amara...not even you could take us all out," he says to Logan.

Logan growls angrily.

"Scott if you think that you really don't know him at all," Dom says in grave tones, missing entirely her normal humour. "Nor me," she has to add.

Scott looks at them puzzled. They clearly know more than they're saying.

Logan and Dom make another attempt to get them out only to see, as they pass by the library, several unconscious Jamies along with Paige and Beast.

"You have to tell us what is going on?" James demands. They need to know who is attacking them. Secrets aren't protecting them here.

"We don't have time," Dom grinds out...and tenses. It's an instinct kicking in. "She's close," she reports.

Logan can feel it too but where is she?

"Can you smell her?"

"She smells like me," Logan reports.

"Logan?!" Scott demands loudly, having had enough of all this evasiveness crap.

"It's...complicated," he grinds out.

Suddenly two pairs of metal claws cut through the floor and slice out a square directly below Logan's feet. He drops into what is the space between the floor of the mansion and where the metal reinforcements of the sub-levels kick in.

Leaping out of the hole comes a slim girl with brown hair. Cypher backs up against the wall in fear.

Domino reaches for her guns and sets them as high as the stun level goes. They're designed to work on Logan so they should work on the girl...assuming she can hit her.

The girl lands near James who tries to deliver a punch but she agilely leaps out of the way, flips over a blast from Scott, flipping over his head in the process and delivers a kick to his gut. She runs at James and leaps up, wrapping her legs around his neck where she slaps one of those devices on his forehead. He collapses down as the girl lands in front of Cyclops, popping her claws on her right hand.

A blast singes her hair courtesy of Domino making the girl pause.

"Don't," Domino warns. "Don't make me do this. We don't have to do this. Just listen to me. I know who you are. I understand what you're going through. I can help you," she tries to reach her.

The girl glares, tenses her foot and makes a run right for Domino, dodging the shots, changing direction so rapidly and randomly, even Dom's luck can't hit her...and even when she comes close to doing so the girl uses her claws to deflect the blasts.

_'Damn Adamantium,' _Domino grumbles in her mind at the fact almost no other metal could allow the girl to do that.

The girl circles round the room, leaps over one shot and then slides under Cyclops' legs. She gets up and shoves him in the way of the next shot...and down he goes.

Domino swears. Jesus the girl's good.

The girl proceeds to run across the room, leaping and flipping off the walls until she gets within striking range of Domino who ducks under the first swipe and manages to fend off the second as the girl pushes and pushes her attacks unrelentingly.

Domino would try and talk her down but she she doesn't have a healing factor and it is taking all her concentration and luck not be sliced into ribbons. Her guns get sliced though. "Hey! Those were my favourites!" she complains.

Which is a mistake because it lets her guard down slightly and the claws cut her right arm.

Domino hisses in pain as she flips out of the way of a sweeping kick, turns...only to find a lamp being smashed over her head. Domino falls down with a groan.

X-23's gaze snaps to the blond boy in the corner. Last one standing.

"Game's over," a gruff sounding voice announces from the doorway as Logan reappears after climbing himself out of the space. Luckily he knows the quick way because he's been down there often when he's fixing the plumbing. "If you want me. Here I am," he offers himself.

"Huh," X-23 says in surprise at seeing him...before her anger rises up at seeing _him_. Now's her chance to make him pay. She roars in rage and leaps at him, swiping at him with her claws.

Logan dodges but with a cry of rage X-23 delivers a kick to his mid-section knocking him flat on his back.

"Oof," Logan says as the wind is momentarily knocked out of him.

The girl makes a run for it and Logan gets to his feet and chases after her. He has to get her to listen to him, no matter what.

He chases her into the large hallway...but no sign. "Come on! Talk to me!" he shouts. From the shadows a large bust comes flying smacking him hard in the face and knocking him over again.

She comes flipping head over over heels into view, slices a faux column into a slice and kicks it into a barely back to his feet Logan.

Logan is slammed against the opposite wall, crying out in pain, trying to keep his temper in check. He won't fight her. He won't. He failed with Rogue. He's not failing here.

He gets back to his feet as the girl comes at him again with her claws. He dodges the attacks...it's not impossible to anticipate half of them since they're his moves. They end up in another one of the sitting rooms.

When he ducks under one swipe she leaps over his head, uses her hand claws to dig into the ceiling and topples over a bookcase they had backed up near with her feet.

Logan is forced to dive out of the way and he smashes into the tv.

He is just shaking the cobwebs loose when he sees her strike at him. He shifts his head out of the way just in time as she finishes the job on the tv with her right hand claws.

She leaps backwards away.

_'Boy is she sprightly,'_ Logan can mentally remark. He has never been that agile.

At the far end of this room is a piano that she kicks right at him.

Logan pops his claws for the first time and slices the piano apart.

The girl uses the distraction to deliver a flying kick to him, sending him hard against the wall. She comes at him again with her claws as he again dodges, again remembering his vow not to fight her. He has to let her burn her anger out. Only then can he get her to listen.

They end up in the lobby as the girl manages to sweep his legs out from under him before leaping her way up the stairs, off the banister and onto the chandelier...that Logan happens to be directly under.

She slices the cable holding it and Logan finds himself once more diving for cover. He sees her out of the corner of his eye, standing not attacking. "I know what happened to you," he says in a half-pained groan, hoping her delay is a sign she's reaching the point she might listen. "No-one should have to go through that," he tries to reach her. "Especially a child."

That remark makes her explode with anger. "I am not a child! I have never been a child! And it's all because of you!" she screams at him. She attacks him sloppily in her rage and Logan grabs both of her arms by her slim wrists.

It was just like he thought. She's blaming him. "You **are** a child," he insists. "Even though they tried to take that away from you."

This is not going like she imagined at all. In her mind he was a monster. The cause of her pain. So why won't he fight her? She shakes it off and uses her leverage to lift her legs up and kick him with both feet in the mid-stomach and break free of his hold.

She uses the space she has created to run at him, leap and prepare to deliver a flying kick...unleashing her secret weapon she has been hiding so far in the fight...a claw pops out of her foot.

Logan is stunned by that. He never knew about that.

She kicks him out the door and he topples down the steps to the tarmac in front of the mansion.

She leaps after him. "Fight me!" she demands as she swipes at him with her claws. Why won't he fight her? Let them finish it as they should.

Logan dodges again. He's not fighting her. No matter what she does to try and provoke him...and he's figured out that is what she is trying to do. He's deliberately been holding himself back to the point she could have struck a much more severe blow if she had wanted to. No. She's trying to get him to fight her and he won't play that game. Why she is playing it this way he doesn't know.

"Everything I am is because of you! Everything I have suffered comes from you!" she roars and leaps at him with her foot claw. Logan ducks, she soars over his head and her claw embeds into the fountain instead.

"You're mixed up," he tries to tell her. "I didn't know anything about this," he tries to make her understand. Trying...hoping he can make her see blaming him is a mistake.

"You're...you're lying!" she says in denial of his words. She attacks again. One swipe, two...both miss. She pops her foot claw and spins round, slicing into his chest.

Logan grimaces at the pain as the wound reseals itself. Ok. That's it. She needs to see. She needs to understand and if words alone can't do it he will provide a more visual demonstration. He pops the claws on his right hand. She charges at him and he blocks, his claws locking with hers. She may be quicker and more agile but he's stronger and can simply hold her there. "Look at us kid. I'm a victim just like you."

"No. You...can't be," she refuses to listen to his lies because they have to be lies.

"No-one can have claws like this naturally, kid. You know that. They took away my memories, made me a weapon, destroyed my life. What they did to you they did to me."

"And to me," Domino adds as she walks out, left hand over, putting pressure on the cut on her right arm. "You didn't give me a chance to explain. I'm just like you. They made me just like they made you. Stitched me together out of lots of other mutants like a genetic ragdoll. Him included but it wasn't his fault. I don't blame him...and neither should you."

Logan pushes the girl away and she falls to her knees...and you can hear barely repressed sobs emanating from her. "We're the two people on Earth who can understand you. We're the closest thing you have to family."

At that the girl leaps up...makes a weak attack that Logan easily avoids and grabs her arm. She doesn't want to listen. She doesn't...but her mind can't help it. He's right. You can't have claws like that naturally. "No...I...can't have a family. I'm not a person. I'm a weapon...I...can't..." she verbalises the struggle within her. The war between her feelings and her HYDRA conditioning. She is now openly crying, tears rolling down her cheeks. She's been holding it back. The feelings...ever since her mother revealed the truth but now...

"Your feelings...they're natural," Domino tells her. "I know because I've felt them. The anger, the hate, the pain, the suffering...and if you don't believe me then I'll prove it." Domino steps up and turns round, kneeling down, lifting her hair at the back up, pointing at a place on her neck. "Tell me what that is? I think you know."

X-23 blinks through her tears and sees the scar. "Control chip?" she asks, having seen that sort of thing before.

Domino turns round, smiling softly. "That's right. Look at me. I'm just like you. We're sisters. I know you want someone to blame for your lousy life, so do I for mine but it's not Logan you need to blame. He didn't know anything about you and he certainly wasn't responsible for your creation. It's HYDRA and HYDRA alone that are responsible...and even if you don't believe that believe this. I can promise you killing him won't take away one jot of your pain but it will take away one of the few people who has suffered like you. Stop fighting your feelings. That's why you've focussed all your anger on Logan isn't it because it seems easier than facing the tidal wave inside you. Stop fighting. Let it go," she says softly.

Laura looks into the blue eyes gazing with soft affection at her. A gaze that seems to understand exactly what she is going through, what she is suffering and feeling. "Sister?" she queries in a tiny voice...with perhaps just a hint of hopefulness in it that it's all true.

Domino nods, smiling warmly, hope written clearly on her face that she can get through to the girl.

She has a sister? She has someone who's the same? She was...wrong about Logan. She was wrong. She was...

She falls forward into Logan's chest and he awkwardly hugs her as she cries her eyes out, unable to hold it back any longer.

Domino leans in and hugs the girl too. "It's ok sweetie. Everything will be ok," she coos lovingly.

"Why?" she sobs. "Why does it hurt so much?"

Domino's heart breaks. "That lets you know you're alive. Weapons don't feel. You're not a weapon. You're a girl. You're my little sister. You're a human being and don't let anyone ever tell you different."

She's a human being. Not a weapon. She's a human being. Not a weapon.

Domino brushes her hand through the girl's brown hair as she presses her face into Logan's chest and cries more, finally letting it all out of herself. It was unfair. She was really incredibly pretty. Hard to believe what they have done to her...what they turned her into...and what was she? 13? 14? Dom forgot to ask Risman. It's a crime...an evil, hideous crime that they turned a teenage girl into a weapon. HYDRA has now made Domino's list, number 2, just after Stryker.

This little moment is ruined when the sounds of helicopters approaching can be heard. Fury.

"Son of a..." Domino swears as she feels the girl tense under her grip.

"You need to go," Logan says.

Domino's head shoots up to glare at him. They can't just let her leave.

"He's going to come storming in and we're not going to be able to stop him," Logan lays the truth down.

Domino swallows. Sadly she has to agree. She cups the girl's cheek. "You need to go, honey. We'll take care of this. Be safe."

Laura is torn. The woman is showing her...care, concern. No-one apart from her mother and Dr Risman ever did that.

"Get out of here. Now!" Logan barks out the order, needing to get her gone before Fury and his stormtroopers come in and start a bloodbath because the girl will fight and she will slaughter them all.

Laura hesitates for a moment before she runs into the night.

Domino watches her go sadly and sighs. She was really hoping the girl would stay with them. That it wouldn't be like the way Rogue left but Fury just had to go and ruin it didn't he. He's on her list too.

"You alright?" Logan asks her, glancing at her cut arm.

"Yeah. It's not that deep," Domino has assessed the wound.

One of the helicopters lands and out steps Fury. "Logan!"

"Forget about her!" Logan warns the man off.

"She's been through enough," Domino adds, equally defiant.

"I can't just let this go. She's a HYDRA weapon," Fury argues.

"Yeah you can," Domino tells him.

"And you will," Logan says it as a threat, implying they'll have to go through him to get to the girl.

Logan and Domino turn and leave for the mansion, not waiting to see or hear Fury's reaction and response to that. They have all their friends to help. They hear the helicopters take off behind them.

"He's away to look for her isn't he," Domino assumes about Fury.

"He'll never find her," Logan is certain. "We'll help the others first and then go look for her once Fury's given up," he makes the plan.

Domino nods in agreement. She winces at the throbbing pain in her arm. What a night!

* * *

_Author's Note: Considering how Domino herself was created by the Weapon X program I felt she needed to be in this story and particularly there at the end when they finally get through to X-23. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; X-23 part 6, the last part as I tie it up._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next few hours at the Institute proved to be quite a revelation. Once Logan and Domino managed to get the neural neutralisers off of everyone they had no choice but to give the whole story.

Essentially that they were taken out by a female clone of Logan.

The wisecrackers amongst them managed to turn that into a series of jokes that helped lift the mood...at least a little for some of them.

Hank had, naturally, wanted to know much more in detail about how it was done but understandably neither Logan nor Domino were really in the mood this evening to go into that level of detail.

Their mood only became worse after they couldn't find trace of the girl. Even Logan couldn't find her. She had covered her tracks too well. She was gone.

That only left Logan stewing in his anger and sense of failure as he drank several beers.

Storm stands at the doorway to the lounge looking at him. It was late now and most other people had gone to bed. She couldn't sleep knowing he was as upset as he is. She quietly pads along the floor in her bare feet, dressed in her nightdress and robe and sits down opposite him. She picks up a bottle of beer for herself and drinks it down slowly. "Are you going to talk?" she inquires.

"What is there to talk about? How my life continues to be screwed over repeatedly?" he snarls in anger. "When does it end Ro? When do I stop being fate's whipping boy?"

Ororo can see why he is angry. His whole life was ruined once by Weapon X and this girl, this X-23, is a by-product of it. The girl's creation can be directly linked back to that foul project and of course to Logan himself, with the girl essentially being his cloned daughter. Ororo waits patiently for him to continue. Logan's never that quick to express his feelings.

Logan drinks his beer. "You know how you're always criticising me for being too hard on the kids?"

"I don't always criticise you," Ororo lightly denies the accusation. "I just think you have to allow some time for them to be teenagers now and again," she says calmly.

"That girl has never gotten that. Can you even imagine what they must have done to her? To try and drive out her humanity and forge an unfeeling weapon?"

"I suspect that whatever I imagine won't be anywhere near as horrid as the truth," Ororo feels...and believe her she's plenty angry at the people responsible. She just deals with it better than Logan. "However it can't have worked from what you and Domino said," she points out. Otherwise this night would never have happened.

"She's still goin to be mightily mixed up...and I can't help her. I should. I could. I've been where she is...but she's gone. It's just like Rogue."

"Nonsense," Ororo dismisses that. "You can't compare the situations. It's utterly different circumstances."

"Is it?"

"Yes! You're comparing chalk with cheese. Logan...that girl could have killed us all but she didn't. What does that tell you? It tells you that despite it all HYDRA couldn't drive the humanity out of her. Just like Weapon X could never drive it out of you. Rogue's...essentially, having an extreme rebellious phase. The only thing in common is that neither was your fault. None of us saw any of this coming. And if you're thinking you've failed then someone needs to hit you because no, you didn't. That girl was here to kill you but you got through to her. You opened her eyes and allowed her to see the truth. That's the first step to healing. To know the truth."

"What's the next step?"

"Dealing with it."

Logan snorts. "I've been trying for the best part of 20 years."

"Well I never said it was a quick process now did I?"

Logan would have to give her that. "She still left," he says morosely.

"Yes...but if you were in her shoes what would you have done?"

"Left."

"Why?"

"To protect ya."

"Protect us from whom?"

"HYDRA. Do ya think they just let ya go? No-one just leaves HYDRA."

"Well it seems she is your daughter then," Ororo remarks with a smirk.

Logan takes a moment. He was answering on automatic there. Now he thinks on it he can see why she left and hadn't come back. "Still...now she's out there alone. Here...I think we could have protected her," he argues.

"Possibly...but it's doubtful she thought the same."

"So what now?"

"Now we carry on as we always do. Some day I'm certain we'll see the girl again."

"What makes you think that?"

"If she's anything like her father she's a survivor and on that day we'll all make sure we make this place her home."

Logan shakes her head. "You're a remarkable woman, Ro," he has to say because she's just so...so...there isn't a word to describe how wonderful she is but she just has her way of turning things round and making them seem a lot less grim than Logan thinks they are.

"Well I always thought so," she quips. "But it's nice to hear other people say it."

Logan manages a half-smile at that. He means it though. She is remarkable. The girl attacked her yet here she is saying how one day they'll make this place a home for X-23. Essentially forgiving without him even asking.

Ororo leans forward and takes his hand. "Now I have this big, cold, lonely bed. Can you think of anyone who could help keep me warm?" she asks with a welcoming smile.

Logan grins wolfishly at that. "Well I might be able to think of someone."

* * *

Jonathan unconsciously rubs the spot where that device was stuck to his forehead. Horrid sensation really. A lot of remarkable things have happened since the day they came here with Clark but a female clone of Logan attacking them certainly takes it to a new place.

Claire and Clark had already been apologising and guilty about not being here. Claire's fault was non-existence. She was away with Generation X on a mission. Clark, on the other hand, had given was of his vague answers again about being 'diverted' on the way back which is why he was late.

Diverted. What does that mean?

Honestly every day Jonathan feels like Clark is slipping further away from them all over again.

For right now Jonathan can't do anything for his son who was off on one of his brooding moods somewhere. Martha was spending some time with Claire and he was looking for someone he hadn't seen since this thing blew up. Douglas.

Jonathan finds they boy where he often is. In his room. "Douglas? Can I come in?" Jonathan asks, peeking round the door.

"Sure," is the quietly spoken reply.

Jonathan enters to find the boy sitting cross-legged on the bed. "You ok?"

"Yes...no...I don't know."

Jonathan sits on the edge of the bed. "Care to explain. I'm a good listener."

Doug takes a few minutes thinking. "When that girl was attacking I...just froze there. Useless," he says in shame.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of," Jonathan assures the boy. "None of us were expecting this. Believe me I was caught out by her as well. Doug you can't be expected to handle every situation. No-one can. But if you're worried that we'll walk away from you I can promise we won't. We don't do that around here. That girl...despite what she did, Logan and Domino spent hours trying to find her you know."

"They did?" Doug queries with a puzzled look.

Jonathan nods. "And they won't give up trying. There's another girl, Rogue, who's now with Magneto...it's complicated what happened to her but the day she is ready to return we'll welcome her back. Clark has been looking for yet another girl, who was possessed by a witch, for months and he will never give up looking no matter how hopeless it looks or how long it takes. We don't turn our back on anyone who needs us, no matter what they might have done or not done. You need us Doug, we're here. It really is that simple."

"And if I choose I don't want to be here?" he proposes.

"That's your choice but we would make sure to send you off with everything you need."

It's so...confusing for Doug. Lionel promised a lot of things too...but when Jonathan speaks Doug truly believes him. Reading body language and all. He brushes his hair back off his face. "I don't know where I belong or what I'm meant to be."

"You're what, 14?"

Douglas nods.

"Doug, no-one knows that when they're 14. Heck, there are people who don't know that when they're 40. All we offer here, right now, is a roof over your head and 3 square meals a day and if that is all you want that's fine. Though we would like to make sure you get an education if you're feeling up to it."

"Can I get back to you on that?"

"Of course you can. Now you going to be ok?"

"I suppose so."

"Want some late dinner?" Jonathan asks since Doug never came down earlier for it.

Doug's stomach rumbling answers that one.

* * *

Clark's good at guilt. In one way it is guilt that drives him to put on the Superman suit and do what he does. Guilt over the loss of his mother's baby and his vow afterwards to never allow his actions or inactions to cause such loss of an innocent life again.

Tonight his guilt is especially bad. The mansion, his parents, were attacked and where was he?

In bed, naked, limbs tangled up with Callisto. He mentally winces. The worst part is that he can't say anything but that he immensely enjoyed it.

What is wrong with him?

He goes to clarify things with her...as in ensure it was just a one-off...misjudgement on his part and what does he do? Falls back into bed with her.

And now he's back to having no clue where they stand. Is every time he goes to see her going to end up like that?

He can't even give a good reason why. One minute he's leaving. The next his tongue is exploring her mouth...and many other parts of her.

Clark runs his hand through his hair. It's not like she isn't pretty. She really is, despite the scars...and now he knows exactly how many she's got. And he does admire her. He meant that when he told her that but apart from that what does he know about her. Nothing. She doesn't talk about it.

This isn't him is it? He isn't someone who just goes in for some...gah!

He mentally screams. He doesn't even know what to call it...apart from sex. He knows that. What does he call what he and Callisto are now? Friends with benefits?

Again this isn't him surely? He wasn't brought up believing in casual sex. Not that he judges anyone else mind you, this is just how he personally thinks. He isn't someone who has a desperate need to have it. Sure he enjoys it as much as the next person...and sure it had been a few months since he and Rogue broke up but Clark's whole life is about self-control. Not just his powers. Himself. He has to. It's the only way he can live on Earth surrounded by fragile humans.

So again he asks why?

He could really do with talking to someone about this...but who? Right, no-one because then he would have to admit his guilt trip over tonight...and he just...just...can't face the disappointed look his parents especially would give him. He's already seen that one enough times...and God only knows what sort of comments Claire would invent for it.

So he's screwed.

_'Callisto already did that,' _a voice in his head reminds him.

He winces. Bad choice of words.

While he has been thinking this Clark has been out walking around the mansion grounds away from other people. He comes to the cliff edge and he looks down at the jetty at the bottom and spots someone sitting on the edge drinking.

Clark suddenly realises he has found a way to...not take away his guilt but maybe alleviate it slightly.

He steps off the edge and floats down to behind the person. "Penny for your thoughts," he says lightly.

The head turns and the blue eyes of Domino flicker their gaze onto him. "Only a penny? I'm more a dollar for your thoughts sort of gal. I have overheads," she manages to turn it into a joke.

Clark smiles and gestures at the space next to her. "May I?" he asks for permission to sit.

"Free country and all," Domino gives it.

Clark sits down and looks out across the water in the dark sky. "You know Rogue showed me this spot when you want to be alone with your thoughts," he mentions.

"Yeah, those were the days. Whatever happened to that moody, broody Goth chick?"

"You know I'm not sure. Think she went on one of those journey of self-discoveries or something."

"Those suck," Domino declares.

"Kinda do, yeah," Clark agrees. "So how are you doing?" he asks.

"Can't say. Not drunk enough yet," Domino replies, waiting for the alcohol to kick in and clear her thoughts up.

"The arm?" Clark queries after her injury.

"It'll heal as good as new. It wasn't too deep," Domino reports what Beast had found as he treated her.

"I'm glad," Clark says genuinely. "You'll find her one day," he assures her. "The girl," he clarifies what he's talking about.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because how could anyone resist the prospect of having you for their sister?"

Domino's eyebrows rise slightly. "Good point," she accepts and sips on her beer. "Got any other words of wisdom to make me feel better?"

"Nope. That was it."

"Really?"

"I don't think I can come up with anything to make you feel better, Dom but sometimes, I reckon, listening to someone spout off about something they can't entirely understand isn't what you need. Sometimes all you need is a friend to keep you company."

Domino shakes her head and laughs lightly. "You're still far too good for this world."

"I'm really not," Clark feels the need to correct her considering where he was and what he was doing tonight. He slips his old red jacket off and places it over Dom's shoulders to help with the chill.

Dom leans in and rests her head on his shoulder. "Thanks. For the company," she says softly.

"You're welcome."

"Why did you turn the Avengers down?" she asks, since they're alone and it's safe to ask.

"Why would you?"

"Ah," she says, thinking she understands. "Don't want to work for the government."

"That...and it was all a ploy to gain access to my advanced alien technology."

Domino's head lifts from his shoulder and looks up into his baby blues.

"They know," Clark says grimly.

Domino makes a pained groan. She knows what he means. That he's an alien. "Shit," she swears.

"Yep, that's pretty much my feeling...but half the Avengers stood up for me when I refused. Captain America amongst them."

"Huh. I guess I do have good taste," she quips in relation to her hitting on him.

Clark shakes his head. "Well they're not getting my technology. Come what may. Make me public enemy number one if they want but the reasons you know why we had to find the stones remains strong. I won't give it to them and for as long as that is what they really want I won't even remotely consider joining the Avengers. Truth is, though, when it comes to the bottom line that in a choice between the Avengers and the X-Men I would choose you guys. I know I'm not part of the team right now but you're my family."

"So given the choice you would choose the messed up freaks of nature."

"Yep."

"Good choice," Dom approves as she rests her head on his shoulder once more.

"Always follow the pretty lady's advice. I'm just trying to be too good for the world."

Dom grins. That's her advice...and yes she is very pretty...though she's not quite sure she qualifies as a lady.

* * *

The next morning Logan had woken up next to Storm and he had spent a good hour just watching her sleep thinking things over.

His first thought, as always, is what the hell is this Goddess of a woman doing being with him.

The 2nd thought is that she looks unbelievably beautiful even in her sleep and that's he so addicted to her even his own self-doubts can't force him to give her up. Not that she'd let him he thinks.

Man can you imagine breaking up with her and what she could do to you in her wrath?

Logan involuntarily shudders.

His point is he does have doubts and he does worry for her that something from his past will destroy her. One day something might come along and he feels no option but to push her away for her own sake...but that day hasn't come yet.

As for the girl...his daughter, easier to think her that than his female clone(though Hank did spout some convoluted scientific nonsense as for what she was), Logan won't give up looking for her. Won't be easy. She's as good as him at vanishing but he can't give up because HYDRA won't. SHIELD won't. They'll both be looking for her and even she can't evade them forever. He can protect her at the very least. He's certain of that so no, he won't give up looking.

Logan has also been found himself being unusually reflective about the way he treats the kids. The girl must have never been a kid, ever. He can imagine what she has been through and he wonders if Ro was right. Maybe he has been too hard on them. Teach them to survive yeah but like he said to the girl she was a child and so are the kids.

That being the case he has an idea what to do about that.

* * *

Later that morning the New Mutants are having another outdoor training session being run by Beast and Storm...so it was much more fun orientated than Logan's normally are. Several of them are running the gauntlet of a path with turrets firing small, soft balls at them, laughing and giggling merrily.

Even Wanda, who was back from Dr Strange's, was actually enjoying it. She was using some of her newly taught magical gifts to create ribbons of rainbow coloured energy that Bart was weaving through at superspeed.

That is when Logan shows up, carrying a large brown sack, slung over one shoulder. He signals for them to gather round.

They all collectively groan.

"Killjoy's here," Bart mutters. "It was fun while it lasted," he laments with a sigh as he joins the others.

Beast takes a second look at Storm who has a strange smile on her lips. "What?" he asks her.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," Storm plays it off.

"What do you know?" Beast asks suspicious of her expression...plus the fact since she and Logan were involved in a personal relationship that she more likely than not know what this is about, what Logan has planned.

Storm makes a gesture of padlocking her lips shut and throwing away the key.

The New Mutants line up like on a parade ground as Logan walks along the line. "The course has a new objective today," he says in his usual gruff tones.

The New Mutants groan...again with a few muttered 'Oh mans'. They are so not looking forward to this.

"It's called..." Logan leaves it hanging as he moves the sack off his shoulder so he can empty it, "Mutant dodgeball," he smirks as several balls drop to the ground. One for everyone.

The New Mutants cheer in delight...and surprise. Jubilee is really surprised.

"Yes!" Bart whoops. "I am _so _good at this game," he boasts.

"Oh," Logan adds at that as he picks up a ball. "And extra credit for anyone who takes out Mr Impulsive here," he offers as he throws the ball hard to Bart. That should teach him for that ego.

Bart actually pales a little. "What?!" he cries.

The rest of the New Mutants grab a ball off the ground and look at Bart evilly. Ever since he got here he's been as bad as Bobby for the pranks and they all owe him one.

Wanda's just going to imagine he's her brother and to make sure he can't just run away she hexes his powers, leaving him as slow as anyone else.

"Let the hunt begin!" Betsy crows for the starting shot as Bart legs it with the New Mutants on the chase.

"Why the change in tactics, Logan?" Beast wonders.

"I decided to listen to my better half," he answers, looking at Storm.

Storm smiles. When he told her what he planned her heart grew just that little more for him. She elaborates for Beast what Logan means. "Sometimes you just have to let kids be kids."

They just decide to stand back and watch the show, even Logan with a small smile on his face at watching the kids have fun...especially when they manage to encircle Bart and all lob balls at him at the same time.

Bart curls up into a ball, hands over his face. "No! Guys! Nooooo!" he pleads but it's no good as he is pelted over and over.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Last night Laura had retreated to where she is most comfortable. The wilderness. She managed to shake SHIELD and make sure she couldn't be found.

She has been trying to process everything.

The way the man she had focussed all on her hate on was so...nice to her. That woman too. Her sister.

It has such a nice ring to it the way it sounds.

And truth is Laura's anger for Wolverine is gone...for the most part. She understands now. He's not to blame for her life.

Part of her would like to go back. Be with perhaps the only other people on Earth who have been through what she has. To be with people she might consider family.

But now...they're not safe. They're not in danger from her. From HYDRA. Laura always knew they would come for her but she figured she could kill Wolverine first before they managed to track her down and after that she didn't really care what happened to her.

In her mind it was 50/50 whether they would kill her for her betrayal or try and get her back and recondition her.

Bottom line is she had no intention of being taken alive in either scenario.

Now though everything's different.

In the last few weeks everything she thought she knew about her life has been completely turned around.

Now she has a father...sort of and a sister...and a mother.

Laura's green eyes widen.

Her mother!

Her mother is still in HYDRA.

She can't leave her there.

That's when Laura makes the 2nd mission ever for herself. Find and rescue her mother. And if she has to systematically tear HYDRA apart to do it then all the better since the full focus of her anger and rage has now fallen upon them.

Laura makes a vow, that before all this is over, she is going to personally give Madame Hydra an up close view of just what sort of weapon they created.

* * *

_Author's Note: I think that sets it up neatly for X-23's return in Target-X. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Angel returns in Under Lock and Key._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was a beautiful crisp, clear night, nearing the end of April. It was a large house surrounded by lovely, well maintained grounds. It belonged to the Worthington family but only one particular member of that family was currently using it as he continued to hide from his family what he had become. That was easier to do when they were in England and he was here in the States.

That person, right now, is peacefully asleep, completely unaware of the shadowy figure casing out his place. That figure that is running towards the metal railed fence at full speed. A figure whose brown trenchcoat sweeps out behind him as he runs. He reaches into his inner pocket and pulls a short staff out. He extends it and using it like a pole vault, plants it to the ground and propels himself over the fence.

As he lands the moonlight illuminates his features to reveal the mutant thief and Acolyte of Magneto; Gambit.

He retracts his staff, takes a moment to check no-one spotted him and resumes his run for the house. He stops by a ground floor window and uses his powers to score a smiley face into the glass. He can't help a small smile at his own humour.

His powers clicks on and the window melts. Most people think he can only make things explode but what use would that be to a thief? Stealth is the name of the game and his powers have many levels at which they can be used. He made sure to figure them all out.

Gambit steps onto the sill and bends down. Lots of expensive paintings and statues line the hallway in front of him but that's not what concerns him right now. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a spray can. He aims it for the floor and sprays out a fine mist...which reveals the red coloured laser grid at ankle level.

Gambit reaches into his pockets, pulls out two staffs and clicks them together. He reaches into a pouch on his belt and pulls out a small, what looks likes a trigger and slides it into a slot on the staff. He pulls out two identical pointed ends, like spears and slides them into each end of the staff.

Gambit makes a leap onto a dresser by the wall, aims the staff towards each end of the hallway and the spears fire, revealing a line attached to each. They impact the wall at either end giving him a high-wire with which to avoid the laser grid. He zips up his coat to make sure it isn't dangling down and climbs onto the staff part. There's two small buttons. He presses one and the staff slides along on tiny motors to the far end of the hallway.

What Gambit wants is actually in the basement directly below him. He reaches down through a gap in the laser grid and like the window uses his powers to essentially dissolve a hole through the floor.

He drops down silently and lands in what would otherwise be a very secure room.

He looks around until his eyes fall upon what he seeks.

On a pedestal sits half of a green spider statue about the size of both his hand combined. Gambit picks it up...

...and that is when the door behind him creaks open.

Standing there is a blond man with a pair of white wings attached to his back in a pair of pyjama bottoms. Warren Worthington III...or a couple of Christmases ago the Angel of New York. Not his finest hour by any stretch of the imagination. That's where he first learned he was a mutant after almost being kidnapped by Magneto and saved by Cyclops, Rogue and the boy who is now known as Superman of the X-Men.

Warren doesn't know if it was his mutant power or simple paranoia but something woke him up and he just knew he wasn't alone in his house tonight. "See anything you like?" he asks, his tone angry at being robbed.

Gambit eyes him for a moment before tossing one of his playing cards at Warren's feet, which explodes.

The dust thrown up gives Gambit ample time to get back up to ground level the way he came and then blast his own exit with another card through the wall as he makes a run for it. He leaps back over the fence same way he came in.

He slows as he reaches the road where stands a hooded figure, face unseen.

Gambit hands him the spider statue.

A gust of wind catches both their attentions and up above them flies Warren, his powerful wings creating a down draft. He hadn't been disorientated for very long before launching his pursuit. He flies toward them and can see under the hood the vague outline of a man with green tattoos on his face. The man raises his hand to his head and a searing pain lances through Warren's brain, knocking him out and sending him crashing to the ground.

Mesmero smiles inwardly. Foolish boy. So afraid of what he is. Can't he understand that destiny cannot be stopped. He raises the statue to in front of his face and smiles with satisfaction. Half the key was his! At last! It had taken far too long to reach this point. He was now one step closer to freeing his Master. People like Warren, who refuse to embrace their destiny. will have no place in his Master's world.

Suddenly the metal railings start vibrating and creaking as a great force bends and rips them from their foundations.

Mesmero momentarily pauses. It can only be one person. He turns to leave swiftly...but 3 of the metal rails slam in front of him, blocking his path.

Mesmero backs up as more railings slam down around him, completely surrounding and imprisoning him.

"Going somewhere?" a cheerful voice asks.

Mesmero turns round to see a teenage girl with long green hair in green armour and cape floating a foot off the ground. Next to her is a man in red armour, purple cape and helmet, also floating. Her father, Magneto.

"Whoever you are," Magneto addresses the man. "You have courage. Not everyone would hypnotise one of mine to do their stealing."

Mesmero's face twists in anger and he raises up his telepathic powers...only to be hit by two powerful psychic blasts...courtesy of the combined might of the 2 Lady Masterminds.

"Don't even try it baldy," Regan Wyndgarde tells him from off to the right.

"For once I agree with my sister," Martinique Wyndgarde says, standing next to her sister. "Even you can't take both of us on."

Around Mesmero and Gambit the Acolytes, well some of them, they were in a hurry and grabbed who was around, gather to surround them. Sabretooth, Colossus, Pyro, Amelia and once again Quicksilver who Magneto was being very generous to lately. Last but not least is a certain young woman with a white stripe in her otherwise brown hair who has met this joker before.

"Mesmero!" Rogue snorts with fury. It was her that noticed Gambit was missing in the first place. They were supposed to meet up for a little...fun. Not that kind. Just you know, go out, blow off some steam one day when they're not defending mutantkind. Sheesh that's hard work some days. Rogue almost misses Logan's training sessions...almost. Anyway her point is she noticed Gambit was missing, brought it to Magneto's attention, they tracked Gambit down and here they are.

"You know him?" Magneto queries of his Acolyte.

"Oh yeah. We go way back," Rogue spits out angrily, her green eyes narrowing as she glares at the tattooed telepath. "He mind-fucked Jean, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and Spyke into stealing these rings for him last year. Never did find out what for."

"And now he's using one of my Acolytes to steal something else," Magneto ponders. "What is your goal?" he demands, thinking perhaps it is related. Doing the same thing twice but why?

Mesmero is trying to hold off the two powerful female telepaths that are the two Lady Masterminds but he still has control of Gambit who he mentally instructs to aid him.

Magneto sees it instantly and tightens the railings around Mesmero to squeeze hard. "You have three choices. Release your mental hold on Gambit or I have my dear Lady Masterminds tear your mind apart or I simply keep squeezing," he offers and squeezes the man a little harder as a show of proof of his intent. "Now what is it to be?" he asks of his helpless prisoner.

"Alright," Mesmero relents and releases Gambit.

Gambit blinks, shakes his head and looks around. "Where am I?" he asks, speaking rarely for him in the 1st person showing he is a little disorientated.

Rogue goes to his side. "Ya got a little mind-controlled, Swamp Rat. Ah'm genuinely shocked. Ah didn't think ya had a mind ta beh controlled," she teases with a smirk.

"Why do you constantly have to wound Gambit like d'is Cher?" he asks with a pout.

"How else am ah suppose ta entertain mahself?" Rogue quips sassily.

"Gambit has a few ideas," he proposes suggestively.

"Keep dreamin Cajun. Keep dreamin," Rogue tells him with a wink to show she isn't not interested.

"If you two are done before I get sick," Sabretooth growls at them. Those two really were going to make him sick with their flirting.

Magneto, meanwhile, loosens his grip on Mesmero and takes the spider statue from him. He looks at it. Doesn't seem special at first glance but there has to be more than meets the eye for this Mesmero to go through this much effort and danger. Time to get answers. "Lets find out if this relic was really worth crossing me," he decides, ominously.

Beneath Mesmero's feet the ground cracks as Magneto uses the metal railings to lift the ground up Mesmero is standing on. As soon as Mesmero is clear of the ground. "Amelia. Home," he orders and the teleporting mutant releases her green cloud which encompasses them one by one.

On the ground, not too far away, Warren groggily comes round just in time to see them leave. His anger and gaze focusses in on one person in particular. The one who tried to abduct him by force that Christmas past. "Magneto," he grates with rage. Now he knows who is behind this...but what to do about it?

Wait. Didn't Cyclops say that if he ever needed the X-Men they would be there?

That being the case Warren better get going. He has a long flight ahead of him.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Claire is a very light sleeper. Comes from growing up on the streets. Basically she sleeps with one eye open. It means it doesn't take much to awaken her.

Right now her room-mate/girlfriend was tossing and turning quite violently in her sleep next to her.

Yes they slept in the same bed. Be grown up about it.

Claire tries and grabs Marie by the shoulders as the girl mutters away clearly deeply disturbed by whatever dream she is having.

"No...no...He rises...the Horsemen come...Death...War...Famine...Pestilence...darkness touches all corners of the Earth..."

"Marie. Marie!" Claire tries to shake her girlfriend awake, worry deep in the pit of her stomach. She's never seen Marie have a dream like this.

Marie shoots up, knocking Claire to the side, her eyes snap open, her whitened over eyes which only ever happens when she's seeing the future. "The First One!" she shouts, her voice trembling in panic and fear.

Claire wraps her arms around Marie in a bear hug and feels her girlfriend shaking violently, breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating. "Shh, shh, honey, I'm here," she says soothingly.

Marie blinks, her eyes regaining their normal green colour as she regains awareness of where she is and who is with her. "Claire?" she asks in a tiny, shaky voice.

"I'm here. It's me," Claire assures her.

Marie's head drops into the crook of Claire's neck. She takes deep breaths.

"Breathe honey. Just breathe for me," Claire says as she rubs Marie's back

"Oh Claire," Marie says, her voice almost a sob. "I was so afraid. There was darkness everywhere, consuming everyone...and I couldn't see you...and the world...and the world...I...I...it's slipping away...I can't..."

Claire's heart breaks. She doesn't know what to say really. "It was a dream," she tries.

"No. No it wasn't," Marie knows. It was a vision. A terrible vision. She hasn't had a proper one in weeks, months, her foresight being blocked by some great unnamed force but this was a vision and this...this was awful. Her whole body is still shaking.

"What can you remember?" Claire asks, not releasing her hug or stopping her attempts at comforting her girlfriend.

"Spider," Marie says strangely.

"What?" Claire asks, clearly baffled by that.

"There was a great big spider...walking over a river...in a city...that's how it began," Marie explains what she can remember. She tries to continue tugging at the memories. "And then the darkness came...and...that's it. It's gone," she says, the memories slipped away.

"Do you need the Professor?" Claire asks.

"No. I...I'll talk to him in the morning. I...just hold me, please," she whispers tearfully.

Claire tightens her hold. She'll never let go. She swears. "Whatever this darkness is I'll burn it away. I promise. It'll never harm you."

Marie tries to smile...but she can't manage it because she knows no matter how much Claire might mean what she says she can't stand up to what is coming. She isn't sure anyone can.

* * *

Course these days Marie isn't the only one with the ability to summon up a vision. In her room with Tabby and Amara, Wanda too is tossing and turning and muttering in her sleep.

"Darkness...darkness...the rumble of hoofs...ground shakes, trembles...Ancient evil...weapons of war...Father? Father! Father, no!" she howls.

"Wanda! Wake up!" Tabby yells, shaking Wanda, herself woken up by her friend's obvious distress.

Amara is there too trying to help. "Come on, Wanda. It's ok. Wake up."

Wanda jerks upright, her eyes snapping open, tears rolling down her cheeks, breathing heavily. Her eyes search around her until they focus in on Tabby's concerned look. "Tabs?" she asks at a whisper.

"Hey there," Tabby says with a watery smile.

Wanda hiccups. "What...what is happening?"

"You were having a dream," Amara answers.

Wanda wipes the tears from her eyes. "No...I...it was a vision...I think."

"Vision?" Tabby queries.

"You have the gift," Amara understands, coming from a culture where people like that are...not common, but accepted as real and honoured for such a gift from the Gods.

"I..." Wanda stiffens. "I saw him die."

"Who?"

"My father. Consumed by the darkness. I...I...don't want him to die," she confesses. "I hate him. I do...but I don't want him to die," she says this in such a way as if saying this is a revelation to herself.

Tabby brushes Wanda's hair back. "Of course not. That's what makes you better than him, isn't it?"

Wanda manages a small smile. "That sounds like something Clark would say to me."

"Well he does comes in the all in one smart and hunky package," Tabby has to make it saucy. "But am I wrong? I mean I hate my old man too but don't want him to die. Just pretend he doesn't exist."

"I guess," Wanda says, unsure of herself, unsure if she really is feeling what she thinks she is feeling.

"Do you remember anything else?" Amara asks. "You were muttering there for quite awhile."

Wanda's brow furrows as she tries to grasp the rapidly fading dream. "No. I...there were horses. 4 horsemen...but I've seen them before in another vision."

"4? As in the 4 horsemen?" Tabby asks, slightly concerned. She knows enough bible to get the reference. "Can't be. Right? That would mean..."

"Apocalypse is returning," Amara suddenly states it.

The other 2 girls look at her.

"He's a God in my religion. The God of Destruction and Death and Endings," Amara explains. "The 4 Horsemen are his servants and if you're seeing them it has to mean he is returning," she figures.

"So I foresaw the return of the God of the End of the World? That what you saying?" Wanda asks, unable to believe even she is hearing this.

Amara shrugs. "You tell me. You're the only being tutelaged by the Sorcerer Supreme."

"It's not like I have met any Gods, Amara," Wanda makes the point. "Demons sure. Other dimensional dark beings...got kidnapped once but not Gods," she elaborates on a couple of type of beings she has met since her magical power awoke.

Tabby looks twice at Wanda. "Demons?" she asks, her voice pitched high.

"Extra-dimensional entities if it makes you feel better," Wanda uses another term, with too much ease if anything, showing how quickly your world can change and how you must accept what seemed impossible or ludicrous before. "And Satana...you remember her?" she asks Tabby.

Tabby nods.

"Half-demon succubus," Wanda gives what Satana actually is. "So before going into denial take into account you've met a half-breed," she informs her, giving an example to illustrate to Tabby the truth.

Tabby's mouth opens and closes a few times but she's got nothing. Witches...yeah, met them but demons? Her mind is officially blown.

"What do you think your vision means?" Amara asks Wanda, getting back to that.

"I don't know," Wanda says with a shake of her head, trying to hold on to the memory but failing. "Spiders," she suddenly says in a far off tone.

"What?"

Wanda blinks. "I...I'm not sure. Just got a feeling it has something to do with spiders. Goddess, I probably sound crazy right?" This was the one part of her mystical abilities that most freaked Wanda out. Seeing the future, having weird feelings about things that make no sense even to her.

"I know from the Oracle back home that the future doesn't always reveal itself clearly so no, you don't sound crazy," Amara assures Wanda.

Wanda manages a grateful smile at Amara's words of comfort. Her face then puzzles up as she looks around the room. It looks different...structurally. The shape, size and dimensions have changed. "What happened to the room?"

"You did," Tabby gives the honest answer.

"Oh," Wanda says as she realises what must have happened. She must have cast something in her sleep. "Whoops," she says sheepishly.

* * *

In the light of the next day what they find about what Wanda has done is that from the outside the room looks as it always did and her alterations have affected nothing of the rooms either side or of the building itself. It's only when you get inside the room has changed. Like she saw last night. It's bigger and had a lot of weird angles now.

After a quick astral séance with Dr Strange it seems Wanda has shoved the interior of the room into one of the other 9 spacial dimensions beyond the 3 most people are aware of and can perceive.

She did say 'Whoops!'.

Since there was nothing inherently dangerous about what she had done there was no rush to try and undo it though Dr Strange promised to come and fix it next time he was free to do so.

So this was just your typical day at the Xavier Institute.

When did stuff like this stop being weird?

Probably the day they took in the alien from another galaxy.

The alterations to the room weren't what was really weighing heavily on the mind of Charles Xavier this morning.

What was was the cause of Wanda's episode. Her vision.

And the fact Marie had had a similar one as well at the exact same time it seemed from what he had been able to ascertain.

Charles is discussing it over privately with Hank in his study.

"This relates to this dark unseen force doesn't it?" Hank makes the educated guess. Marie had spoken before of her vision being blocked and Blindfold too had made mention of it during her short stay.

Charles nods. "It would seem likely," he concedes...but what that force was had been beyond any of their abilities to discover.

Hank knew it troubled Charles. It troubled them all. Anything with the power to block the precognitive ability had to indeed be a mighty force. And the way Marie had fearfully spoken of it consuming them all and them being unable to stop it...it was concerning.

They had tried their best to figure out what or who was the cause but they had just had so many other distractions as of late.

Lionel Luthor...whose death Colonel Fury informed them of last week. That had sent Clark off spinning into another one of his guilt trips due to the fact Clark was the one who ruptured the power cell which Fury informed them was the cause of death. The radiation spilling from it exposing Lionel to a fatal dose. It's just Clark's nature to value all life...even people you could argue don't really deserve it.

Truthfully Hank wasn't as sorry as he should have been. He mourned for the passing of a human being but wasn't particularly cut up about it. In the end Hank likes to believe we get what we deserve and Lionel's litany of crimes is a long one so perhaps he did get what he deserved. Hank is sure Lionel got as much comfort in his passing as was medically possible...which is more than Lionel offered the victims of his greed and lust for power.

Course Hank knew what thing out of recent events was truly troubling Charles the most. Last week they had made a...disturbing discovery about the meteor mutants. Which would include Lilandra.

It started when Charles and Hank had travelled to Smallville with a small group of students to continue the efforts of rebuilding the community after Lionel's devastation.

While they were there a baby boy was discovered. A baby they later found out was the offspring of two meteor mutants.

As far as anyone could tell this was a first. A 2nd generation meteor mutant. Well at least it was the 1st anyone could definitely say was the case. It is possible, probable in all likelihood, that there are others out there.

It shouldn't have been that much of a surprise in truth. The altered gene could obviously be passed on to offspring like every other gene a human being carries. Once the gene is changed, it's changed permanently. Hank had wondered about the effect of passing it on. Would it continue indefinitely or would it weaken every generation, the kryptonite concentration diminishing until it effectively vanishes, meaning the meteor mutants subsection class is doomed to inevitable extinction.

Hank got an answer in a way he didn't want.

The parents of the baby boy died in a car crash so they ended up looking after the baby at the mutant community. What happened next was the result of the new mutation the kryptonite altered gene produced. The baby began ageing at an accelerated rate in bursts. He would jump in age from baby to infant to teenager to adult to middle-aged to old age and then to death. Every burst of accelerated growth was accompanied by an explosive release of built up energy. Every burst got more powerful than the last meaning by the end the last burst would cause enormous damage.

While trying to find a way to stop it they were directed via Chloe to Andrea to one of her sources inside Lexcorp. One of Lex's scientists; Dr Lia Teng, a molecular biologist.

Dr Teng had been trying to get her way out from under Lex's thumb for awhile but it was difficult considering she was a North Korean defector and Lex kept threatening to send her back home where she would almost certainly be killed.

Luckily Andrea has Nightwing to call on for protection so Dr Teng had become a source on the exchange that when the time came for her to leave Lex Nightwing would protect her from Lex's wrath.

That time came quicker than anyone thought. In exchange for Dr Teng's help in this case Charles agreed to use his resources to have her hidden away where Lex wouldn't find her. On one condition. That they can call on her expertise from time to time.

Both sides made the agreement and right now Dr Teng was hidden safely away under a new identity.

Hank had to, reluctantly, admit, from their time working together, she was rather brilliant...if a little unethical and amoral. It was a compromise they had to make in this case because of the severe time restraints they were under.

The point is, as it turned out, she had been doing research for Lex into the meteor mutations for quite some time, which wasn't that big a revelation considering Lex's increasingly dark turn lately. Like father, like son it seemed. While Hank, himself, had made many of the same discoveries as Dr Teng she was ahead of him. During the process of trying to save the rapidly ageing child she revealed something he didn't know.

The meteor mutants were dying...or at least most of them at varying speeds.

It came out when studying the child in an attempt to arrest the rapid ageing and Hank noticed an acute cellular degradation, made worse by the rapid ageing process and Dr Teng revealed her knowledge of the condition. That it was almost like a disease affecting the vast majority of the meteor mutants.

The sad fact is Hank should have seen it himself.

The degradation is caused by the fact the mutation the meteors cause is unnatural. They were not suppose to be mutants. They were suppose to be human. It's like rejection. Their bodies are rejecting the mutation...but since it is on the genetic level it is in every cell of their bodes so every cell is being rejected and is degrading as a result.

Dr Teng's research showed it followed a normal probability curve. 10% of those affected would have stable mutations and live however long they are suppose to. The 10% after that would still live to a fairly old age only it would be the 'disease' that would kill them. Essentially you could argue they would live a full life with them only being very ill at the end. After that every 10% has a shorter and shorter life before the degradation would kill them. The last 10%...the mutation kills them almost instantly.

Hank has never seen an example of it but apparently Dr Teng has. In her more honest moments she also described the final fate of the clone of Emily Dinsmore, that Clark and Rogue encountered last year. She died of this very thing shortly after that incident.

And the child they were trying to save...he died too. They failed to save him. They couldn't stop the ageing before he became an old man and expired. It was very sad.

Afterwards they were faced with the dilemma of the fact that 80-90% of the meteor mutants will die before they reach an old age...unless they can find a way to stabilise the mutation...which is difficult when it's caused by a substance, kryptonite, that they don't fully understand.

And that brings Hank to why Charles looks so burdened. He's worried about the woman he cares deeply for. He's also worried for Volcana inevitably. He's worried for all of the people affected by this. It's Charles' nature to be so.

Speaking of Claire Hank looked for any sign of cellular degradation upon his return from Smallville. He checked and double checked and couldn't find any. It's possible she's one of the stable 10%...or it has simply not begun yet but will when she gets a bit older. There was no way to know at the moment. Hank would need to find a way, a test, to determine who will get sick and who won't.

It is a burden and a worry when you remember that they think, at most, there might be 300 meteor mutants, not including the ones Magneto is making, then only at most 30 people will have the stable mutations. The rest, over 200, are facing a premature death.

Some of them soon because Hank took some samples from Lilandra's community and found a few where the cellular degradation is already quite far along.

Not Lilandra herself. Like Claire there was no sign yet. Though there was something odd about Lilandra's cell structure in general. It seemed to be beyond what a normal mutation would do but Hank hadn't been able to dig deeper. Lilandra had refused permission for anything further than looking for a sign of the disease. That too was odd but Hank had to respect her wishes.

Then there's the x-gene mutants enhanced by kryptonite, like Rogue. Hank didn't have a clue what this new discovery meant for them. He had so much work to do.

So yeah it's understandable they have a few things on their mind this morning...but hopefully today they could forget it for a few hours. It was a beautiful, sunny Saturday once more. They had arranged to let the students relax with a friendly game of baseball. Hank would be the chief umpire.

There is a knock on the door and Storm enters, her mood actually quite good since Evan, as he promised, had shown up this last week for a check-up and to keep links between the X-Men and Morlocks open. His bone growth had finally halted but had left his torso covered in bone armour as well as a bone cap over his head and bone wrist guards essentially on his lower arms.

It wasn't a perfect situation but Storm had already braced herself for what he might look like now. At least he was here and she had spent time with him, albeit all too brief before he had to return to the Morlocks.

Charles and Hank look up at her.

"It's time," she announces. "They're here."

Charles kicks himself out of his mood. He'll have time to brood on this later. He and Hank follow her to the front door. They step outside as a white mini-bus parks up in front of the mansion.

The door to the bus opens and one by one step out the Hellions, dressed in baseball like uniforms...even Emma herself is wearing a stylish version of one(all white of course) as she steps off the bus last. She tosses a baseball in the air a few times and catches it. "So who's up for a little game?" she asks, a wide smile on her lips.

* * *

_Author's Note: Wow I included a lot here. Yeah so Lionel's gone. Didn't want to make a big thing of it. I mean it's this or a small scene showing him die. Not much of a difference really. I suppose the only thing would have been did he have any last words and if need be that can always be showed in a flashback if I have an idea that he said something relevant. The rapidly ageing child is indeed the Smallville episode Ageless(considered one of the worst episodes the show ever made) but it allowed me to bring back something I made mention way back in my 1st story, when we met the mentioned clone of Emily Dinsmore and that was the possible death of the vast majority of the meteor mutants...and it plays into later when Apocalypse's plans reach their fruition. You may also note I made some references to Lilandra having an odd cell structure and her reluctance to allow Beast to examine it deeper...it leaves just enough wriggle room for me to leave it open for her to be slightly more than I have made her appear so far. And oh what changes have I made here to this episode? The Hellions, a 'friendly' game of baseball, let the fun begin! Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Under Lock and Key part 2(Take me out to the ballgame!)._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

So who agreed to this?

That's a good question. It has no precise answer.

The truth is up to now Emma had been as good as her word when it came to the Hellions and their behaviour...at least as far as they could tell.

Could they really trust her?

No.

But how long could they keep ignoring her and her students?

Plus if any of them are up to be persuaded to leave the Hellions and join the Institute then you have to allow them to see what it is the Institute offers...and what are the students but a product of the Institute.

So someone, somewhere suggested a small start could be a friendly game of sports.

Wasn't a bad idea they decided in the end. It wasn't like a partnership or student exchange or anything that might endanger the secrets they have to keep.

Perhaps in the end it is simply Charles' hope, the hope so many others mock, his hope that there is a better way forward and if you give people a chance they'll share it with him. Maybe it's his hope that somehow he can redeem what he perceives as his failure in relation to Emma.

And the fact that Emma is here, dressed to participate in the game herself, gives him a momentary moment to believe it's not beyond the realm of possibility Emma can be redeemed.

So here they are taking the 1st small step hopefully forward.

It is the X-Men versus the Hellions in a game of baseball.

On the Hellions side you had Emma, King Bedlam, Beef, Hellion(star pitcher!), Roulette, Firestar, Bevatron, Dust(who, of course, wears her normal veil, but with a track suit that completely covers her instead of her usual robes), Catseye, Murmur(who admittedly was still hidden under his hooded cloak) and Ali. They even brought Penance along. She won't play of course. She doesn't have the mental awareness required. Though someone had put a baseball cap on her head making her look sort of adorable with her innocent expression...and she so did love getting out. She was like the team mascot. So 9 on the team and 2 subs.

To make it fair the X-Men team would consist of the same numbers with Beast, Domino, Storm, Wolverine and Banshee umpiring.

Jonathan and Martha had gotten themselves talked into being the commentary duo. Don't ask how that happened because they haven't a clue...but you know what, it was a lovely day and the kids were here to have fun so why the hell not?

As for who was on the X-Men team...well that raises an interesting point. They hadn't actually gotten around to replacing Spyke on the team yet. They hadn't felt an overwhelming rush to do so...though for some reason Bobby had been badgering for promotion from Generation X to the X-Men last couple of weeks.

Course without the adults there are only 6 X-Men so they did have to pick another 5. The team therefore was Cyclops, Jean(star pitcher!), Nightcrawler, Tarot, Shadowcat, Thunderbird, Iceman, Cannonball, Boom Boom, Havok and Husk. The X-Men too had their own set of two-coloured uniforms of grey and blue with the x-badge on the left side of the chest.

In the bleachers was where everyone else was and for both girls and boys all these fit young teenagers in uniforms provided plenty of eye-candy.

For this game even Cypher had been persuaded to actually leave the confines of the mansion for once...though he still sat apart from other people and kept mostly to himself.

Amanda was there too cheering on Kurt and Scott and Jean's friends Paul and Taryn had also come along. It was something to do.

Clark, glasses disguise and all(ok sunglasses but the point remains) was sat at the back, quietly, out of the way because you know of his unreadable mind...plus the fact Emma had been in his mind once and there is a fair chance given an opportunity she would spot who he was. Now he could have found an excuse not to be here but he wished to stay and cheer on his friends.

It is more likely than not, with Emma herself playing, she'll be too busy to try any of her tricks. Plus the Professor made assurances he would keep an eye on her. And so did Jean, though her reasons involve her intense dislike of the blond telepath. Betsy also said she would keep a psychic eye on Emma so Clark guesses he'll be alright. Nice to have friends like that though.

"So whose idea was this again?" Wanda asks, sunglasses perched on her nose as she peers over the top of them as the 2 teams begin to line up opposite each other. It could just be a residue of her terrible vision last night but she had a bad feeling about this. She had never actually met the Hellions before now(she was already at Dr Strange's when the X-Men 1st met them) so this was her 1st chance to see what they had to offer 1st hand.

"Haven't a bloody clue," Betsy replies, taking in the sun. "In fact no-one seems to."

"So what? It just happened?"

"Apparently so, luv."

"Don't you miss the days when stuff like that didn't happen?" Ray says with overblown nostalgia.

"Yes!" half a dozen voices say in unison. God do they miss those days. You know before mutants came out and the world treated them worse than dirt.

The X-Men and Hellions are now lined up face to face.

"Your team's going down, Summers," King Bedlam promises, team leader to team leader.

Scott's eyes narrow behind his shades. "Bring it on," he retorts, not backing down in the last.

"Grey," Emma greets her fellow telepath in the usual icy tone they reserve for each other. Course it had escaped no-one with eyes the fact that Emma's uniform seemed to be designed to only highlight her stupendous curves and the fact she is in a pair of shorts has almost every teenage boy here drooling at the sight of her long, perfectly shaped legs. And a few of the girls whose interests lie that way also make sure to memorise the view.

"Frost," Jean says back in the same tone. And if you're going to make point about what Emma looks like you could also say back that Jean fills out a uniform pretty darn well...in fact more than pretty darn well if you ask Scott. In return Jean would say Scott look pretty damn good in his uniform. She's allowed to be shallow occasionally and just ogle her hot, buff boyfriend.

Beef is getting a unique experience as he faces off against Thunderbird as the two virtually the same height, similar built, similarly powered men glare eye to eye...and that is what is unique. The plus 7 foot blond boy tends to look down on people but not this new X-Man.

James is not intimidated. He's been here long enough now to learn the issues about these Hellions and this Hellfire Club they work for. Unlike the X-Men they seem to have little sense of honour and as a warrior of honour James just naturally can't give them respect. Oh he respects the threat they may pose but not any of the people in front of him.

The uniforms of the two giant men highlight just how ripped and built they are. They say nothing but simply exchange glares.

Nightcrawler finds himself facing off against the part were-cat girl Catseye who looks pretty darn cute in her uniform. As for Kurt...well Amanda thought him utterly adorable in his little uniform and earlier couldn't help herself to ravishing him a little.

Catseye smirks like a hungry predator, her purple tail swishing. "To Catseye boy looks like overgrown mouse."

Kurt swallows. He was his natural blue fuzzy self. "Uh," he stammers for a response. "Lets all have a good game?" he offers in return.

"Give him hell, Sharon lass!" a cheering Wolfsbane shouts from the bleachers for her now, fairly good friend.

"Whose side are ye on?" Terry asks her close friend in her Irish lilt.

"Hey, I can cheer for me friend if I want," Rahne defends herself in her broad Scottish drawl.

"Yeah, Terry," Amara says in agreement. "It's only a game. Lets just relax about them today and worry about them tomorrow." Though lately Amara has wondered just whether they should see the Hellions as a threat. She and Manuel have talked about it since they made an offer to him to join Emma's Academy and he made the point that having a different point of view doesn't automatically make someone your enemy.

And you know what Amara couldn't argue that. It's true. Plus the Hellions have been as good as Emma's word lately. They helped out in Smallville and apparently their aim these days isn't to destroy them but form a partnership of some sort to aid mutantkind.

The Professor says not to trust them...nor their methods...nor what they might ask in return and Amara can't forget that they work for a group her hated 'grandmother' Selene(Amara still gets ill thinking about it) is a part of.

However doesn't the Professor teach the very principle of giving people the benefit of the doubt. Therefore shouldn't they give the Hellions a chance despite it all?

So to put it mildly she's sort of in two minds about it these days.

It always seems so much clearer when she's with Manuel. He makes everything seem clearer...and Amara can't help but remember how happy he makes her feel. She hopes one day soon he'll feel confident enough to allow her to show him off to her friends.

Back to the line-up Havok and Roulette face each other, boyfriend vs girlfriend.

Roulette makes her uniform look absolutely stunning as it adheres, shows off and amplifies her generous figure. Havok is trying very hard not to admire her too much or this could turn out very embarrassing because how can he not be turned on by how she looks...especially when he knows exactly what she looks like under that uniform.

Roulette smiles as if she can guess what is going through Alex's mind...because, well she can. It's the same thing that goes through every boy's mind upon seeing her because yes, she is that damn hot. Though she has to say he too can pull off a uniform because dayum! "I'm afraid, sweetie, I'm going to have to kick your ass," she coos an apology. "Team pride for the Academy of Tomorrow. We must excel in all we do."

"You already _excel_ in all you do," Alex says back, innuendo sent and understood.

Roulette runs her hands over her body in a very sensual manner. "Thank you," she grins sultrily. She leans in and whispers, "But to make it up for the ass kicking, later I promise you can _kiss _my ass all you want," she vows, her intent not subtle at all.

Alex tugs at the collar of his shirt. Wow. Is it hot today or is it just him?

Hellion finds himself opposite Iceman. He snorts arrogantly. "I'm not impressed," he states at what he sees in front of him.

"Is that what you say in front of the mirror every morning?" Bobby quips.

Julian's eyes narrow. Smart-mouthed little punk. Julian's going to flatten him. Just you watch.

Bevatron locks eyes with Cannonball, the two blond haired boys measuring each other up.

"Isn't this tha wrong game for ya, Frenchie?" Sam queries, knowing baseball isn't that popular in France.

"I shall master it better than you just like I have mastered the English language superior to you."

"Ooh," Tabby chortles. "Big words," she mocks. "Told ya Sammie, should have gone for the 'cheese eating surrender monkey' line," she reminds him of what she suggested ahead of time for the smack talk. Course Sam may have not entirely been listening, too distracted by the way his girlfriend is squeezed into her uniform. He swears she deliberately chose a size too small just to highlight her figure and reduce him to a stammering wreck. She does that sort of thing.

The person Tabby is lined up against chortles. That person being Alison Blaire...who can also fill out a uniform and this one shows that take away her rock punk style Alison Blaire is one hot young woman. Just please don't ask how Frostie talked her into doing this. "I like you," she remarks about Tabby and her attitude Ali agrees with. "When this is over we should hang out," she suggests. Ali then whistles loudly and turns her attention to the bleachers. "Hey English! Where's my cheer?" she wants to know from her friend Betsy.

"Go, Ali, go," Betsy dead-pans with a smirk.

"Needs work!" Ali criticises...but with a smile. She gets Betsy was joking. "And next time bring a sign with that on it!"

"I'll think about it!"

Shadowcat finds herself opposite Murmur. She couldn't help but wonder slightly what he looked like under all those bandages. She also wishes Peter was here but 'something' came up. You know hero related...and hey what kind of super, wonderful girlfriend would she be if she didn't understand that. If he was here he would no doubt flatter her with how pretty she looks even in a baseball uniform. The teleporter doesn't say anything so Kitty feels the need to. "So, like, I hope there's no hard feelings after I kick your butt. Like that totally ok?"

Murmur says nothing in reply but he does wonder why he agreed to this. He's not comfortable around people.

"Ok I have to ask since no-one else seems to want to what the fuck is that?" Ali asks, pointing at the purple creature on the shoulders of the brown haired girl.

"This is Lockheed," Kitty answers as she strokes his chin making him 'purr'. "He's my pet dragon," she says with pride.

"Damn," Ali says. "I picked a hell of a day to quit drinkin'."

Many of her team-mates agree. A freakin dragon! What kind of mixed up world do they live in?

Husk, who frankly always makes anything she wears keep in style with her tomboy persona, finds herself facing off against Dust. "So just ta let ya know tha butt whoopin y'all are about ta receive ain't personal."

Dust's uniform does what she feels she needs to do and maintain her modesty. She bows her head respectfully. "I understand. Though I feel the enjoyment of a shared activity outweighs the personal elation of seeking only victory."

Paige is a little off-put at being hit back with philosophy. Luckily she has her own little fan club...literally since her boyfriend has copied himself several times over and are leading their own cheer. Jamie soon snaps her out of it.

"Paige, Paige she's our girl! Home Runs guaranteed!" the several Jamies chant.

Paige smiles at that.

That leaves Tarot facing off against Firestar. The two girls in their uniforms showing how pretty both are.

"Marie," Angelica says coolly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Angelica," Marie returns it.

"My, we've really ingratiated ourselves with our new friends haven't we?" Angelica remarks at how comfortable Marie looks as part of the X-Men, as if she had always been part of it even when she hadn't been. "Move on quick from betrayal don't you?" she says, still bitter over it.

"Was it betrayal, Angelica?" Marie asks back, now having had months to think it over. "I never chose to join. Ms Frost talked my parents into sending me. I did my best to do my best but I was never really a signed up member of the Hellfire Club or its aims. When I saw a way out I took it...but if I hurt your feelings I am sorry. I didn't want that."

"No. It was Claire you wanted...and now you have her."

"Yes. Now I have her," Marie confirms, strength flowing through her because the love she and Claire share gives her strength. When her vision last night reduced her to a shaking leaf it was Claire who was there, comforting her, giving her reassurance and strength. "I can only apologise, Angelica. You either accept it or not but in either case I am much happier here. I wouldn't change my decision even if I could."

Angelica's eyes narrow. She...so wants to hate the both of them. Marie and Claire...but finds she isn't so petty as to want to deny them happiness so she guesses she better get over it.

"Whoo! Go Marie!" Claire cheers from the bleachers.

"Can you be any more embarrassing?" Clark asks his sister, looking mortified by her. He can tell you that he misses that quiet, angry girl she use to be a lot at times like this. Though, of course, it's probably a good thing Claire's not only happier but can feel able to express that happiness.

"Bite me!" she retorts.

"I'll pass but seriously last week at your birthday party it was dancing on the table and now this," he moans at her...and yes she really did dance on the table. Clark is so disowning her.

"Hey I was happy," Claire argues and defends her actions. "I'm 18 now and that means dear old _dad',"_ she says that with spite, referencing Sebastian Shaw, "has no legal claim over me. I'm an adult." Plus also she was happy because Lionel's dead...whoohoo! She doesn't really care that she shouldn't be cheering the fact a man died. Not when that man was Lionel Luthor who had her captured and stuck in one of his god forsaken labs for months on end having inhumane experiments performed on her. Personally Claire hopes he's rotting in hell. Now if only that creepy, pale scientist who carried out those _tests _on her could go the same way she might finally be able to lay those memories to rest.

"He's the Black King of the Hellfire Club, Claire," Clark feels the need to caution. "I'm not sure how much he gives a care about the law...and you are so not an adult. Are you even seeing yourself right now?" he asks her as she bounces up and down cheering her girlfriend on.

"Says the guy who can't stop quipping every 5 minutes," Claire fires back...and boy is that embarrassing...especially when he fires off his really lame stinkers.

"Well it could be worse," Clark says, not really arguing that he does that.

"How?"

"I could be Spidey and quip every 30 seconds."

Claire pauses to consider that. "That one I'll give you."

Beast addresses the two teams. "Lets remember we agreed no powers. I want a good, clean game."

"We don't need powers to beat this lot," Julian arrogantly boasts.

"Well we can beat you lot blindfolded and one hand tied behind our back," Bobby retorts.

Logan shakes his head and grumbles. Ice-cube...that kid. Honestly he has been really annoying these last couple of weeks pushing to be promoted to the X-Men because Bobby had decided that suddenly he was good enough. He needs his ego knocked down a peg...or 5. "Are you ladies going to talk all day or are we playing ball?" Logan cuts it off in his stern, gruff tones.

"Lets play ball!" Beast announces and the game begins.

* * *

"Bottom of the 5th and still no score!" Jonathan announces over the PA, really getting into it. He must admit it was kinda silly but fun...though the sleeping Golden Retriever in the shade under the desk at his feet didn't seem to agree.

"What you're seeing today, ladies and gentlemen," Martha comments, "is a master class in pitching from our 2 star pitchers, Jean 'Marvel Girl' Grey and Julian 'Gives them Hellion' Keller!"

"We have 2 outs and coming up to the plate now is Scott 'The Slugger' Summers!"

Even though he is deadly focussed Scott can't help a wry smile and an amused shake of his head at the commentary duo and the endless list of nicknames they have seemed to have managed to concoct for everyone.

Scott comes up the plate with Beef behind him as the catcher. He ignores the look the huge teen is giving him and gets ready to face down Keller.

Julian must secretly confess this is fun. Mostly because he's tearing through the X-Men like tissue paper but you should never expect less from him. Heck he's even not annoyed at the name the 2 humans have come up from him. He's almost amused by them. So he gets ready to let rip another strike.

Julian pitches...and Scott barely dodges a shot that would have smashed into his hip. He glares at Hellion who is smirking.

_'Son of a...' _ Scott grumbles in his head and resets himself.

Julian gets the ball back, winds up and lets fly...and Scott's head nearly comes off his shoulders as has to duck under that one. A ring of boos rises up from the bleachers.

"What the hell was that for?!" Scott yells, furiously.

Hellions shrugs with a smug grin. "What can I say Summers? If you can't stand the heat get off the baseball field."

Scott is going to blast this jerk into next week. He swears to God. He sets himself up once more, tightens his grip on the bat. His concentration is absolute. He and the bat are one and are going to hit this ball so far down Julian's throat...

Julian pitches...a more decent one this time...and Scott swings...and nails it perfectly.

"Holy smoke!" Jonathan exclaims in surprise and excitement. "There are two moons in the sky!"

"That poor ball is going, going, going...it's out of here folks!" Martha cries. "It's a home run! The X-Men lead by one!"

The bleachers erupt in celebration as the home team takes the lead.

Scott jogs round the bases, making sure to throw an arrogant, triumphant smirk at Hellion who is grinding his teeth so hard you have to worry he's going to break them.

As Scott gets back to the bench he is patted on the back by his team-mates and gets a big reward kiss from his girlfriend.

All the Hellions have rather sour expressions...except Penance who is currently innocently fascinated by a butterfly that is flying past her face. She goes off chasing it playfully.

The game resumes its incredible tightness after that with the X-Men remaining 1-0 up.

"Top of the 9th. 2 out. Bases loaded," Jonathan relays the current situation. It was masterfully clichéd in a way but if the Hellions' next batsman can get a home run then they would storm into the lead and put themselves in a great position to win. "Up next to face the might of Marvel Girl is Emma 'Diamond Hitter' Frost!"

Emma sets herself up to face her hated rival. Behind her Scott is the catcher. She then gasps suddenly. "Why thank you Scott. My shorts do make my rear look magnificent don't they?"

Scott looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Jean almost telekinetically throws Emma into the ocean but stops herself. She stares at her boyfriend, waiting to see if he denies it.

Scott's in trouble here because that was the thought that went through his head but come on. He's still a teenager technically and have you seen Emma's ass?

_'Oh just he wait until later,'_ Jean vows because he'll pay for that. And Emma will pay right now because Jean is going to pitch the bleached blond haired bitch into oblivion.

Jean throws two vicious balls high on the inside just to demonstrate her dislike for the woman and it's not hard to see Emma feels it right back.

Jean winds up and throws a beautiful strike ball that Emma not only misses but she ends up falling on her ass...maybe because Jean used her powers to push the already off-balance woman over. Jean doubles over with laughter because she is so not missing this opportunity to humiliate Emma.

Emma's face twists up in fury. She gets to her feet and storms right up to Jean.

"Oh hell," Logan says, recognising where this is going. "Hank!" he shouts as he and Beast chase after Emma.

They barely manage to grab the girls before a fight breaks out though there is a lot of unladylike cussing at each other. Scott soon joins in trying to drag Jean back but damn she was stronger than she looked.

Most of the Hellions stand back and wish they would just let them go at it because man, what a cat-fight that would be to witness.

Suddenly everybody stops at the sound of large, powerful wings flapping and a shadow being cast over the field.

"Angel," Clark remarks, instantly recognising the soaring form of Warren Worthington III even if it had been 16 months since he saw him last but perfect memory and all.

"Someone pinch me," Betsy says, dreamily as her eyes take in the utter hunk of a man with beautiful white wings. "OW!" she yells as someone pinches her. Betsy rubs her arm and glares at the one responsible. "What the bloody hell did you do that for?"

Wanda manages a sweet, evil smile. "Well you did ask," she points out and hey who would turn that chance down.

"You know this guy, stretch?" Bart asks from Clark mutterings. "Stretch?" he asks again when he gets no reply. He turns his head but Clark is gone. "So that's what it feels like," he comments because Bart's done that to loads of people too. Just vanishing at superspeed. Course apparently you don't need superspeed to take him down. Logan's girlie clone managed to do it a couple of weeks back. Bart still hasn't gotten over the embarrassment but in his defence she took him completely by surprise. How can any guy, with girlfriend or not, resist being lured in by those luscious green eyes and fluttering eyelashes. She used her feminine charms to seduce him in...or at least in Bart's head that is how she did it.

Angel lands in the middle of the ballpark, many eyes trained on him.

"Warren Worthington III."

Warren's head snaps round to the blond haired woman who said that. "Emma Frost?" he queries in surprise at seeing her here of all places.

"You know him teach?" Julian inquires.

Emma's lips curl upward. She has calmed herself down...though mark her words she has not forgotten nor will she forgive what Jean did. Revenge is a dish best served cold after all. She says in answer to Julian, "A rich and powerful family like the Worthingtons? Of course I do."

"They're members of the Hellfire Club," the Professor can easily guess as he rolls onto the field.

Warren is completely shocked to see Emma here. Sure they've met at some Hellfire Club gatherings previously but he hasn't been to one in years, certainly not since he got his wings.

Emma eyes Warren appreciatively. She hadn't been aware he was a mutant. He was always a most handsome man but with these wings and his little costume...my she might almost becoming over a flutter.

Scott moves to greet Warren and interrupt this. "Angel. What's going on?" he asks, since he figures that something must be for Warren to suddenly show up without warning after well over a year since they last met.

Warren snaps out of it. "I must speak to Professor Xavier immediately," he states, his mind refocussing on why he came here.

"And how can I help you, Mr Worthington?" the Professor asks.

"I need your help. Last night I was robbed...by Magneto."

Charles blinks a little surprised to hear this. Petty thievery doesn't seem like Magneto at all. What could Erik possibly be up to now?

"I think we're going to have call the game quits early, Frosty," Logan states.

"So it seems," Emma can see. They obviously won't let her stay and find out the story. Still she can't help but wonder what this is all about though.

* * *

_Author's Note: Ok so I know next to nothing about Baseball so apologies if I got it wrong. I tried to keep it as simple as I could with my limited knowledge. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Under Lock and Key part 3 as Warren's arrival sparks off a new quest for the X-Men._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Magneto's base(one of them)...**

Magneto and the Acolytes enter the room where Mesmero is restrained in a metal chair as the two Lady Masterminds systematically probe his mind to learn his secrets.

"My dear Lady Masterminds, what have you learned?" Magneto wants to know.

"The spider stone has a 2nd half," Regan reports.

"It resides in London at the British Museum," Martinique continues the report.

"Together they form a key," the two powerful telepaths say in sync.

"A key to what?" Magneto demands the answer to.

"We have yet to ascertain that," Regan answers.

"His mental powers are formidable," Martinique has to concede because even her and her sister combined are having a hard time getting to the deeper layers.

"We need more time," the sisters say together.

Magneto almost growls in frustration. He spins the chair holding Mesmero around several times until the man is facing the group of Acolytes. "Time's up," he declares, his patience at its end. "Rogue," he commands.

"Shoulda just asked meh ta start with," Rogue remarks as she steps forward. In her opinion they could have gotten this ages ago if she had just been allowed to absorb him.

"No," Magneto contradicts her. "As powerful as he is he could have hidden thoughts even from you. I needed his mental shields to be weakened first by two powerful, talented telepaths."

Rogue's eyebrows rise slightly. Smart thinking she would have to concede. She pulls her fingerless black gloves off to maximise the skin to skin contact as she cups Mesmero's face in her hands. The powers...but more importantly the memories flow in as Mesmero's weakened mental shields seem to collapse in front of Rogue's power.

And she sees it. Sees him putting together the first key with those rings and opening some sort of door in the wall of a cave...and what is behind that door...no 3 doors...

Rogue jerks back, breathing heavily and falls to one knee, her hand to her head.

Gambit rushes to her side. "Cher?" he queries worriedly.

"Ah'm fahne," she insists. "Just give meh a minute."

Magneto bends down in front of her. "What did you see?"

"Tha relic...it's a key. One of 3. It will help unleash tha most powerful mutant this world has evah seen. En Sabah Nur. Ya will know him as Apocalypse."

Magneto takes a moment to let that sink in.

Rogue swallows hard. She's never seen anything like that in any mind she has ever absorbed. Seen the utter darkness that lies ahead. "Ya have ta stop him. If he evah gets free he will destroy everything we have been working for. Ya **must** destroy that key," she says, her voice trembling slightly.

Magneto can see real fear in Rogue's green eyes at how she completely believes that. He looks back at Mesmero. "Regan. Martinique. Get every last drop of information out of him," he commands the two Lady Masterminds. "I want to know exactly what we're up against."

"Yes, Magneto," the two chime together in reply. They had actually been getting along much better recently. They still fought but it was closer to just how normal sisters argue instead of the outright hostility and attempts to murder each other they indulged in previously.

Magneto's reaction to Rogue's words is simply a greater determination that he will not let anyone ruin his hard work. Not when he is on the cusp of getting his mutant nation off the ground. No. No-one will be allowed to interfere. Not even a fellow mutant. This...Apocalypse will be stopped. Magneto swears it.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Where had Clark vanished off to? To change into his costume. If he's meeting Warren and it's urgent, which it seems it is, he had to be Superman.

Once Emma and the Hellions are seen off Warren quickly relays his story which soon pricks everyone's interest when he describes someone that sounds like Mesmero.

On a side note Warren only remembers meeting Superman that Christmas, not Clark Kent, thanks to the spell Wanda/Madeline cast they discovered quickly.

They move down to the computer room. Warren, the Professor, Beast, Superman, Scott and Jean. While Beast brings up all the information they have on Mesmero Warren asks a question. "I saw Rogue with Magneto?" he queries, since he met her before that Christmas before last and was obviously therefore confused to have seen her with the Master of Magnetism when she helped fight him and save Warren that previous time.

"That's...complicated," Scott answers.

"How?"

"She absorbed an aberrant rebellious personality which magnified her own rebellious nature to the point she decided joining Magneto was more fun than sticking around here," Superman explains it.

Warren blinks. "Ah...ookkaayy," he draws it out. "Does that stuff happen often around here?" he asks considering how easily Superman rattled that off.

"Someone getting their mind altered, messed with or taken over?"

"Along those lines, yes."

"Every other week," the Professor, Beast, Scott, Jean and Superman answer at the same time.

"You guys live weird lives," Warren can't help saying.

"Tell us about it," the 5 say, again in perfect sync.

Beast brings up an image of Mesmero.

"That's him," Warren confirms.

Scott automatically takes Jean's hand and squeezes it reassuringly. He knows how violated she had felt after what Mesmero did to her.

"Are you sure that is the man you saw?" the Professor just wants to be certain.

"It's not a face you forget, Professor," Warren points out.

Outside the room, peering in through the door are Betsy and Rahne, both unable to stop themselves ogling Warren. Though Rahne's interest comes through the fact she is actually quite a religious person and Warren's angelic appearance. She just doesn't advertise her faith as clearly as say Kurt does.

"Hey girls," Bobby greets them as he walks up behind. "Checking out the new guy?"

Betsy rolls her eyes. Now she'll get no peace so she and Rahne leave now that Bobby has ruined the moment.

Bobby sneaks into the room. If he's going to be an X-Man, which he does want to be, then he should be in on this he thinks. He hides himself behind a few crates and listens in.

"You were right to come to us Warren. We have had dealings with Mesmero before," the Professor says.

"He used his telepathic powers to take control of myself, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat and Spyke to obtain 3 rings for him," Jean relays what happened during that previous encounter.

"From the sound of it he was using Gambit in the same way and then got caught by Magneto. I doubt they're working together," Scott guesses from Warren's story.

"But why use someone else?" Warren asks.

"Because that seems to be how he does things," Superman says, anger lacing his tone because he hates people like that. Lionel was a person like that and look where that ended.

Beast pulls up the images of the 3 rings. "Unfortunately, even though it's been over a year since we last encountered Mesmero, we still know very little about his goals. We were able to ascertain, thanks to Superman largely, that the rings were a set of 3." Beast types and shows how the 3 rings fitted together on a small sceptre. They had found that out.

"Tell us Warren, what does that look like to you?" Superman asks about the image.

"It looks like a key," Warren correctly guesses.

"It is," Beast confirms.

"A key to what?"

"We don't know," the Professor just has to admit their failure in discovering the purpose to this key.

Beast brings up the image of the spider stone along with its other half which then fit together to produce the intact spider statute. "Warren's stolen spider stone is only half of the complete object. The other half is in London in the British Museum," he relays the information he has discovered to the group. Wasn't hard. Simple search did it since it is on public display.

"And if Mesmero is involved it's possible that spider statue might do the same as the 3 rings," the Professor speculates.

"That it's a key," Warren follows. "We still don't know to what."

"I think Superman might be able to help," Beast proposes as he zooms in on the image he has of the spider statue and what it shows up along the base of the stone is writing. Writing in a very strange and unique language Clark knows well.

"Is that...?" Jean half-asks, pointing at the screen, recognising the language.

"Kryptonian," Superman rumbles. The writing is Kryptonian.

"No-one's been able to ever give that language a name, let alone read it," Warren argues.

"Well it's in fact my native language," Superman informs Warren. "However this is gibberish...most of it," he can read...or not read as the case may be. The symbols are Kryptonian. The dialect is...Clark isn't sure. It's not quite correct. It's almost like a different language...or an off-shoot language...or the version of the language Clark knows is an offshoot of this one depending how old this statue is. It's like...he thinks possibly like the difference between Old English and the modern version. The intervening centuries have created almost 2 different languages but the modern one retains some words and phrases that have survived into the modern day. It's like that...he thinks...or he's speculating. He'll have to speak to Jor-El when he gets a chance.

"What can you make sense of?" the Professor asks.

Superman points at a few bits as the spider statue rotates on screen and reads out what he can make sense of. "First One...Guardian...eternally imprisoned."

"First One?" Charles queries, stiffening in his chair.

"Professor?" Scott inquires at seeing the reaction of his mentor.

The Professor places his hands under his chin and rests his head on them, his expression one of deep, wise contemplation. "This morning Tarot came to see me. She had had a vision in the night about the dark force she has previously mentioned. One of the things she yelled in her sleep was 'First One'."

All look at the Professor in shock.

Charles continues. "Wanda also had a vision last night. It was similar but she saw Magneto involved in it. Both girls did mention one commonality. That spiders were involved."

The X-Men look back at the screen. Spiders. Spider statue. The 2 girls saw this...in a way but they have come to understand from simply having Tarot around that visions can be very cryptic and hard to interpret.

"So...this spider statue might be the key to freeing this dark force we've heard about," Scott reckons. That, in fact, he can now see it's all the same thing and Mesmero, who they know is working for someone else, is trying to free that very dark force. That the dark force is Mesmero's Master. "If we stop it here then we might stop it altogether," Scott proposes.

"That's speculation," Beast cautions. True keys are used to open things but it's still making a leap without facts to back it up.

"Excuse me?" Warren asks, raising his right hand. "Visions?" he has to ask.

"Two of the students have the ability to foresee the future," the Professor calmly informs Warren as if this is an everyday thing. "However lately the future has been near impossible to see, blocked by some great unnamed and unseen force. All we do know from what can be seen is that a great darkness is coming to rise and cast its shadow over the Earth."

Warren can feel a headache building. This is too much to take all in one go.

"What's that statue made of?" Superman asks, gazing at it.

"Why?" Beast asks.

"A green material with Kryptonian writing on it?" Superman asks rhetorically.

"Oh," Beast says getting it. "You think it's..." he leaves it unsaid. Kryptonite.

"Unless you can tell me differently."

"I can't actually," Beast has to say. "There's no analysis I can find of what the statue's composition is."

"Lets assume the worst," Scott says because that's usually a safe bet.

Warren is very lost.

"In any case I think it better that no-one has the two halves of the statue," the Professor decides. "We need to get to London before Magneto tries to obtain the other half."

"You think he will?" Warren asks.

"He has Mesmero and Magneto has powerful means of obtaining information. Whatever Mesmero reveals Magneto will know enough to realise the statue is an object of power and he will try to obtain that," the Professor lays down because Magneto would not resist the possibility of gaining new power for his cause. "We need to prevent that."

"Absolutely!" Bobby says in agreement, revealing himself as he strides into the centre of the room. "Lets gear up and take care of business. X-Men style!"

Everyone looks at the brown haired boy with blank expressions.

"Sorry hotshot," Beast gives an apologetic refusal as he rises from his chair and walks over to Bobby. He places an apologetic hand on the teen's shoulder. "There's no room on the team for this mission for someone who doesn't follow rules," he tells him as they all start to filter out of the room. It was too important for them to have to deal with Bobby's rebellious nature as well.

"When don't I follow rules?" Bobby asks, as if he as no idea.

"You want the list," Scott proposes because there is hardly a day that goes by where Bobby doesn't break some sort of rule around here. It's why he's been reluctant, to say the least, to consider Bobby's attempts to join the X-Men. He just doesn't follow orders and Scott won't have that on his team.

"I..I was only goofing off now and again. Ask Sam. I totally keep it in check for a full on mission. Really!" Bobby shouts after them, insisting he can be part of the X-Men.

"That's not how Sam tells it!" Scott argues, shouting back over his shoulder.

"Just give me one chance?! Please!"

If the mission wasn't so vital Scott just might, possibly, consider it but this was. Magneto and Mesmero are two of their most powerful adversaries. He can't risk it. "Can anyone tell me why he's so determined to be an X-Man all of a sudden?" he asks the group as they walk down the hallway. "Because if it's just to bolster his ego and show off the words never and not a snowball's chance in hell come to mind."

"Where Robert is concerned it is always partly to do with showing off," the Professor has to criticise Iceman because it partly is Bobby's ego, wanting to be part of the primary team. The celebrity and fame that it brings...or at least what it brings in Bobby's mind. "However when it counts I have no hesitation in saying he can be relied on," Charles states with confidence in that much.

Well Scott wouldn't so easily say that but chooses to defer to the Professor's judgement and says nothing on that topic. "I know we've been putting off choosing a replacement for Spyke but this is not the time to discuss this," Scott decides.

"I agree," Charles says. "But we really must choose soon," he decides that they've been avoiding sorting it out for too long.

"Do we bring Wanda along this time?" Jean wonders...because she saw something of this and it is Wanda's father involved.

"Wanda's calmer...but she still has much anger for her father and considering the growth in her abilities and their link to her emotions I would advise not on this occasion," Beast adds his worth.

"This is, hopefully, just a retrieval mission. Grab the stone before Magneto. A small team is better for swiftness," the Professor chooses. "The 6 of us here should suffice," he decides not to include the other X-Men in this instance.

Scott agrees. And if they do encounter Magneto the 6 of them is powerful enough to hold him off while they make a swift getaway. It's not an engagement mission. Get the half of the spider statue and leave. "If Warren is willing to help?" he feels he should ask.

"I want answers as much as you," Warren agrees to come along. He has a whole bunch of questions but considering what they told him about this Mesmero guy how can he do anything less than help them. This man sounds like scum frankly and Warren still has some chivalry left in his soul.

"We'll take the Velocity," the Professor decides just in case they run into Magneto. The new Velocity, Mark II after the last one got trashed during the battle with Magneto over the power inhibition technology.

Clark is stoically silent. He knows literally nothing about this...or does he? Didn't Jor-El say something about a 'First One' rising? Damn his father and his cryptic bullshit. When Clark gets a chance they are having severe words. For now all he can do is once again try and stop Magneto getting his hands on what seems likely to be some sort of Kryptonian artefact who does who knows what and possesses who knows what sort of power.

Oh yeah. Going to be one of _those _days. Clark can just tell.

* * *

**Magneto's base...**

"How could this happen?!" Magneto virtually roars in anger at the two sheepish looking female telepaths as he storms through his base, the two young women following him.

"We don't know!" Regan pleads for clemency.

"One minute he was there, the next he was bloody gone," Martinique explains what happened.

Magneto enters the room where Mesmero is...only he isn't there. He's gone. The chair's empty and the two girls can't tell you what happened. He just...poofed! Vanished into thin air. As soon as it happened they rushed to get Magneto and here they are.

"Along with the artefact," Regan is the one forced to tell Magneto the spider statue is gone with Mesmero.

"From what we learned if he joins the two halves together and forms the 2nd key..." Martinique leaves it hanging.

"That is not going to happen!" Magneto snaps. "Summon the Acolytes. We're going to London," he commands.

* * *

**London...**

The Velocity flies low following the Thames through the heart of the city, past the Houses of Parliament under the dark night sky.

Charles looks out with a frown. "Marie mentioned the spider crossing a river in a city in her vision," he murmurs quietly...half to himself. It was spookily accurate in its way.

Once they reach their destination they circle overhead the museum giving it a once over before landing on top of a nearby multi-storey parking lot.

"The museum looked pretty quiet," Beast remarks. "Superman?"

"To me as well...but that doesn't mean much. Magneto can teleport in in an instant," Superman reminds them of the increasingly vast resources Magneto seems to command these days.

"Yes. We better hurry," the Professor says. He turns his head to look back from the co-pilot seat. "Cyclops...will you inform our stowaway we've arrived," he requests.

Scott is just unbuckling himself and rising to his feet. "Stowaway?" he queries, puzzled by that.

"3rd supply closet back on the port side," Superman fills in where to look.

Scott just looks between the two of them before heading back and yanking the door open to find Bobby, in his white and blue uniform, munching on a bag of chips. Unbelievable! "Got something to say for yourself?" he asks.

Bobby is shocked and spills his chips. He rubs the crick in his neck. This closest was cramped. "Yeah. That's the last time I fly no thrills."

"Uh huh?" Scott offers his hand. Well he's here now. "Come on. Lets go."

Bobby takes the hand and Scott helps him up.

"Care to explain yourself Drake?" Scott wants to know because of all the stupid irresponsible, wilfully disobedient things Bobby has done, this is in the top 5.

"I'm helping!" Bobby insists. He knows what this is. Scott doesn't think he has enough experience despite everything Generation X has been through but Bobby knows he can prove him wrong and this is how he's going to do it so he chose to sneak along and here he is.

Scott looks to the Professor and Clark. "Why did you let him come?" he wonders since both clearly knew Bobby was there.

"Everyone deserves a chance," the Professor and Clark say together.

Scott looks to Jean who smiles and shrugs.

Scott shakes his head and takes a moment before addressing the team, Bobby too since they don't have time to take him home. "Ok, so lets face facts. What we're about to do is not strictly legal," he lays out the truth. They're about to steal something from a museum. "But it has to be done," he states and they all grudgingly accept that to be so. "We don't have time to do this the proper way. Not when we know Magneto is, more likely than not, on his way here. We get in, harm no-one, get the statue and get out. Clear?"

Everyone agrees...even Clark. Normally he could do this himself and faster but if the statue really is kryptonite, a chunk that size, even with with the protection of his costume, would render him a squirming mass in seconds.

"Clear, Iceman?" Scott asks twice for Bobby's sake.

"Got it," Bobby assures him.

"I'll monitor from here," Charles says. Not just them telepathically but the police channels as well.

* * *

The X-Men are soon approaching the front of the museum on foot. Bobby transforms himself into his ice form. "Oh yeah. Definitely the cool team!" he proclaims.

They all pause when they find the front doors smashed in. "Superman?" Cyclops queries.

"It's them. They're here," he confirms gravely that Magneto and his Acolytes have arrived. They must have done so in the time it took to get down from the helicopter to here. "They're rounding up the guards and Magneto's chasing Mesmero round one of the upper floors along with Polaris," he relays what he can see.

"How do you know that?" Warren has to ask.

"X-ray vision," Superman replies.

Warren arches an eyebrow. Oookkaayyy...that's, uh, something.

Scott rubs his face. He was hoping to avoid this. "Who else?" he wants to know who they are up against.

"Pyro, Sabretooth, Colossus, Gambit, Quicksilver...and Rogue. I can't see where Ms Voght got to assuming she brought them here."

"We'll have to take care of them first," Scott realises. Take away the support structure, then deal with Magneto, Polaris and Mesmero. "Superman you're not going near that statue. We can't risk it," he orders.

"Understood," he accepts.

"Why?" Warren asks.

"The statue, if it's made of what we think, is poisonous to me," Superman answers. "And something that size...could kill me in minutes...possibly."

Ok, Warren didn't expect that answer but it's awful odd, it seems to him, for someone so powerful to be scared, essentially, of a rock.

"Hey don't fret anything big guy. I have your back," Iceman assures Clark.

"You don't have his back. You don't have a clue," Beast points out. "You will stick with me, got it?" he says in no uncertain terms to Bobby.

Scott works up a plan of attack. Hey it's his job after all and it's what they train for...even Bobby. "Alright, here's how we're doing this..." he starts to explain it to them.

* * *

Sabretooth is walking along, double checking they had secured the museum as instructed. He is passing by some of the large windows, long tapestries hang from poles in between. Suddenly to his left he spots a silhouetted figure floating by outside.

The figure gestures with her hands, the window bursts open and the tapestry next to Sabretooth wraps itself around him tightly and he is lifted into the air...courtesy of Jean Grey. At that point Angel flies in through the smashed front doors while from above an icy column is blasted through the glass dome over the main entrance forum, down which slide Beast and Iceman.

Sabretooth, with a roar of rage, rips himself free and falls...only to be caught one-handed by a suddenly appeared and smirking Superman. "Hi there Vic! Still going with the savage bigfoot look I see," he quips.

Sabretooth grasps at the impossibly powerful arm holding him and growls and snarls.

"Aw did you hear that? It was a growl of love. You missed me didn't ya great big hairy..." Superman sniffs and wrinkles his nose, "awful smelly, geez when did you last take a bath?...guy." He then throws Sabretooth through the air. "Hey Cyclops! Target practice!" he yells.

Cyclops has now entered the lobby and with a pinpoint blast smacks Sabretooth into another direction...and directly into Colossus' large, imposing frame.

"Hello?" Pyro says in his Australian accent. "We've got X-Men."

He, Gambit, Quicksilver and Rogue rush to their colleagues' sides.

"Ya guys shouldn't beh here," Rogue tells them off.

Pietro snorts. "Now you know how it feels from this side," he grumbles at how the X-Men always irritatingly show up.

"We've got this," Rogue continues, hinting strongly that her former friends should butt out of this.

"If Beast will forgive me for paraphrasing his words to Iceman," Superman says politely. "You don't got this, Rogue. You don't have a clue." Well of course neither do they have much of one but unlike Magneto the X-Men have the sense not to try and put the spider statue back together.

"We're here for the statue, Rogue," Cyclops states. "And we're taking it one way or the other," he warns her.

Rogue raises a hand to her head and shakes it slowly. "Ya don't understand," she almost pleads. She does. She's seen inside Mesmero's mind.

"Ah don't think d'ey're in a mood to listen Chere," Gambit says. He pulls out two cards and charges them up. "Gambit d'inks d'ey're only in a mood to play!" he shouts and throws the two cards at the X-Men.

Superman catches them, one in each hand and crushes them in his fists even as they explode, unable to harm him but it is the signal for the fight to begin.

* * *

Up one level Magneto and Polaris are hunting down Mesmero, behind them they drag an elevator they ripped out of its shaft, father and daughter working in perfect unison. It makes Magneto very proud of her. They come across Mesmero, carrying the half spider-stone he took from Magneto's base when he escaped, at a junction in the hallway.

"Goin' somewhere Baldy?" Polaris queries, her green coated lips quirked up in amusement.

Mesmero gasps at seeing them and tries to make a run for it.

Magneto sends the elevator after him, the cables reaching for him while the doors open and shut like a snapping mouth...ok so that last one is actually Lorna but it is just hilarious!

* * *

Back downstairs the battle is on as Gambit tries to hit Angel who soars elegantly out of the way until he uses his wings to blow the charged cards back at his thief forcing Gambit to roll out of the way. The cards impact a stone column which begins to topple over.

Rogue slides in underneath and catches it. "Need ta borrow this. Ta Sugah!" she sassily thanks Angel as she uses it like a club...against her ex-boyfriend who is battling Colossus. A fight Rogue knows the Russian cannot hope to win. Trust her she knows better than anyone how powerful Clark is.

The column shatters on impact but she does manage to catch Clark unawares and send him flying off...though she doesn't think for an instant he's actually hurt.

Just then Beast lands on her shoulders and pushes off making her stumble. "Hey!" she yells.

"Apologises Rogue!" Beast shouts back as he grabs the ledge of the open 2nd floor.

Pyro takes aim at Beast. The blue-furred mutant swings one hand over the next along the floor edge as Pyro tries and misses to hit the man with flame blasts.

As Beast lands on a glass display cabinet Sabretooth picks up a circular information kiosk and throws it. Moment before it impacts an icy barrier appears and the kiosk shatters on it.

Beast looks to up to find Iceman on the ledge of the stone banister above. He gives a salute. "Like I said Iceman's got your back," Bobby says with grin.

Beast gives the boy a small salute in return. "Give me a slide!" he requests, seeing Sabretooth going for a piece of that broken column next.

Iceman duly delivers one slide. Beast leaps up and slides down right at Sabretooth, smashing feet first into the feral mutant's chest.

Cyclops is getting the displeasure of having to deal with Quicksilver who dodges blast after blast.

"You know Summers I thought you might have gotten better aim by now," Pietro mocks, even going as far as to lean against a glass display cabinet and yawn to show how boring this is. "I think you need to upgrade that prescription visor!"

"Tell me Pietro," Cyclops says, shooting and missing, "where's your old friends in the Brotherhood? Finally saw sense and dumped you did they?"

Quicksilver snorts. "No," he denies that. "I've finally be given my rightful place," he declares what he truly feels. His rightful place is by his father's side as the heir apparent to take over one day when his father's time comes to its natural end.

"By your father? Some people might call that cronyism. Well actually the correct term is nepotism. Favouring someone just because they're related. You don't actually think it's a reflection of your skill do you?"

Pietro's face snarls up in anger and in a silver streak he knocks Cyclops on his butt and then stands over him, his hands clenched into fists. "Who's laughing now, goggle-boy?!" he snarls.

"Probably the sexy telekinetic behind you who you've given an opening to by standing still," Cyclops dead-pans.

Pietro's eyes widen as he realises Cyclops tricked him into losing his temper but it's too late as he is yanked into the air, spun round and comes face to face with an evil smiling Jean Grey.

"Hi Pietro. It's not nearly been long enough," Jean gives her true feelings that she could have gone a hell of lot longer without seeing him again. With a spinning motion of her hand Jean sends Pietro round and round and round, faster and faster and faster before, with an almost lazy wave of her hand, she sends the silver-haired teen careening through the air where Cyclops blasts him.

Quicksilver slides across the floor, out like a light.

Elsewhere in the fight Angel dive bombs his thief. Gambit reaches into his coat and pulls out his bow staff swinging but missing as Angel misses him.

Pyro comes to his teammate's aid, creating a sort of demonic looking fire version of Angel which chases the winged mutant, while Pyro cackles madly.

Iceman upon seeing this, backs up a few steps before sprinting forward and leaping over the banister. He forms an ice-slide as he slides all the way down to the perfect position to ice up Pyro flame throwers, cutting off the source of fire and Angel's flame foe dissolves away into smoke.

Iceman slides up to where Angel had been cornered, gives him a smile and a 'bang bang' gesture with his hands.

Below them Colossus and Rogue are teaming up to try and slow Superman down...not an easy task considering their foe is someone who can move at supersonic speeds.

Superman deflects the blows from both and slams a burst of heat vision into Colossus chest sending the huge metal man onto his back momentarily. It allows him to focus solely on Rogue for several seconds.

"So what's with the tattoos?" he asks in reference to the numerous ones down her left arm, since he never really got around to asking her about them in Smallville. "I mean isn't it a bit clichéd? I thought you of all people could be more individual in how they rebel."

Rogue's green eyes narrow as she pushes her attack. "It's not goin ta work. Ah know all your games," she dismisses his efforts to distract her with his babble.

"Not all of them, my dear former sweetums," he sing-songs with a waggle of his eyebrows. He catches her wrist, pulls her tight into his body before sending her away in a spin, almost a dancing move, where he chooses the right moment to gently push her with his foot on her ass. Course gently for Clark is a relative term. He sends her at least a dozen feet through the air.

He takes a moment to smirk...which admittedly isn't his best idea because his internal gloating allows Colossus to slam into him hard and carrying him smashing into the wall.

Rogue blows her bangs out of her eyes. "Dang arrogant jackass," she mutters about her ex...along with a few other choice words. She finds herself landed next to Pietro and an idea strikes her. She needs to match Clark closer than she is. She reaches over and touches Pietro's cheek, opens up her powers and absorbs his speed.

She springs to her feet and charges, a biker chick blur.

Superman finds himself embedded in the wall with Colossus trying to overpower him. He rolls his eyes. Overpower him? Really? He lifts his foot up and shoves Colossus back before slamming an uppercut into the metal man, sending him flying all the way up to the 2nd floor. His hearing then picks up the whoosh of superspeed. Well he would do wouldn't he with Bart as his roommate. He has gotten a lot of experience of that sound now.

His eyes easily see Rogue...and to him she doesn't look like she is moving at superspeed at all. He sees her pulling her glove off.

Oh she's going to try and absorb him.

Superman blurs straight at her. Both leap into the air. Rogue reaching with her bare hand...making the assumption her evolved powers will allow her to do this though they never tested that. Hey, sometimes you have to gamble.

What Rogue is forgetting is that Clark flies now. While she is subject to gravity's whims Clark simply can easily slide out of the way, in complete control. He lets her flyby before slamming an elbow into her back, sending her careening down to the floor, smashing into it and carving out a Rogue shaped hole.

Before Rogue can get herself up she finds her world blurring and herself pinned to the wall by her wrists...which Clark has wrapped in some of that torn tapestry Sabretooth ruined. He isn't daft.

Rogue finds herself face to face with Clark, his inhuman blue eyes boring into her

Rogue lifts her legs and wraps them around his waist, a sultry grin on her lips as she grinds her hips into his in deeply sexy motions. "Bringing back memories, sugah?" she asks because she can think of several occasions they have been in this position. Very, very good and _satisfying _memories. Dang it's been awhile now she thinks on it.

Clark arches a single eyebrow. Before he can say anything in response the whole building shakes.

"What was that?" Rogue asks.

Superman's eyes turn upward and flash electric blue. "We're too late," he whispers in horror at what only he can see.

* * *

_Author's Note: Re-watching this episode I picked up on an interesting piece of trivia. It is the one episode in evo where you see the 5 original X-Men(Cyclops, Jean, Iceman, Angel and Beast) from the comics as a team. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Under Lock and Key part 4(aka Assignment: Stop the Spider!)_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Upstairs a few minutes ago...**

Mesmero was fleeing from the two magnetic mutants. He bursts through a double door and comes into the room within which resides the other half of the spider statue sitting inside a display case. He makes a noise of satisfaction. His goal is within reach.

Only for the elevator controlled by the father/daughter team to smash through behind him. Mesmero bolts but one of the cables manages to snare his right ankle and he gets dragged back, dropping his half of the statue as he does so. He then gets flung inside the elevator and the doors slam shut.

For good measure Magneto crushes the elevator into smaller size.

"Was that really necessary?" Polaris asks about that last bit as she and her father float into the room. Seems a bit overboard to her.

"A lesson needed to be taught," Magneto says in response.

Polaris sighs. She loves her father, sure but sometimes she worries he goes a bit over the top with the unnecessary violence. After all isn't that a human trait.

Magneto reaches out with his powers to grab the dropped half of the statue...but doing so seems to trigger something as the other half in its case starts to vibrate.

"Dad..." Polaris tries to tell him as she spots it but it's too late as the half in the case bursts free and the two halves rise into the air, circling round each other several times and then come together. The newly whole statue spins in the air.

Magneto and Polaris' eyes both widen as the statue begins to glow brilliant green. It gets so bright they are forced to cover their eyes.

Some force then knocks them both across the room and they slam into the wall, Magneto particularity on his right arm. They fall to the floor, groaning in pain. That's going to leave a bruise.

Father and daughter raise they heads just in time to bear witness as some sort of green energy grows out of the statue...and it takes a form...the form of a giant spider that must be what? 7 foot at least. Lorna reckons it's as tall as Colossus in his metal form.

The energy spider makes a screeching sound before it starts to walk off, away from them.

Magneto tries to grab it with his power...using only his left hand as his right arm hangs somewhat limply, showing he has badly injured it. As for the spider Magneto knows he can stop it because he can sense that it is some sort of electromagnetic construct. As his power is magnetism he should be able to affect it. The spider stops momentarily...but it is clearly taking all of Magneto's strength as he grunts under the strain.

Polaris determines to aid her father and reaches out with her own power...and grunts too under the strain. Dear God it was strong. She can feel it resist with immense force.

Despite their combined efforts the spider resumes its march...literally dragging Magneto and Polaris along with it as if tied to it by an invisible tow-rope.

* * *

As they struggle Mesmero manages to force his way out of the elevator. As he sneaks away he sees what is happening...and chuckles joyously.

Fools!

He pulls his hood back up and departs still laughing. It's all going perfectly to plan.

* * *

When the spider reaches the wall it uses its front two legs and cuts through the stonework, as easily as a hot knife through butter, carving out a circular escape for itself.

Magneto and Polaris grit their teeth and try and pull it back with everything they've got.

Unfortunately the wide magnetic field pulls at a steel reinforced column nearby. It crumbles and breaks in two under the magnetic stress, flying right at the father/daughter team.

Magneto throws himself into Lorna and manages to get them out of the way in time before the broken column hits them. He couldn't let his beloved daughter get hurt...but it means they had to release their hold on the spider which now escapes as it leaps away into the night sky.

* * *

Down below the Professor is rolling through the car park. Having sensed the battle taking place he realised he needed to get down here and be closer and ready to take action and he arrives just as the green energy spider lands, crushing two cars.

He looks up to where it came from and spots Magneto, clearly holding an injured right arm, standing there in the new circular opening in the wall alongside Polaris.

The spider marches off, crushing two more cars as it heads off...wherever it is going.

* * *

Inside the museum the shaking of the building brings a stop to the fight. The X-Men regroup as Magneto and Polaris arrive and regroup with the Acolytes.

They stare at each other momentarily as if deciding whether to resume this fight.

"Enough of this!" Magneto declares. "We don't have time."

Lorna is concerned for him. The way he is holding his arm. He must have hurt it bad. Perhaps even broken it. "Dad...your arm," she whispers in worry.

"I'll be fine," Magneto insists, dismissing the extent of the injury. He has more important things to do right now. "Come," he commands.

The X-Men look at each other.

"_Cyclops!" _the Professor's urgent mental message slams into his brain. _"Forget the fight for now. Outside. Immediately!"_

"What's happening?" Iceman asks.

"The statue's been reunited," Superman answers. "And it's become a giant energy spider that is marching through London as we speak," he relays what he saw.

Cyclops' jaw sets hard. Damn it!

They run to the exit, following the Acolytes who are already following Magneto that way.

Outside they find the Professor rolling up.

"I don't care what it takes. Destroy that spider!" Magneto orders his Acolytes.

"On it!" Rogue cheers and using Quicksilver's power blurs off after it.

"Rogue!" Superman shouts after her before he blurs off in pursuit before she gets herself killed.

The Acolytes obey Magneto, Quicksilver too, though much slower because Rogue has absorbed a great deal of his power. He'll be having words with her about that. Polaris stays by her father's side, worried over how badly injured he is.

"Magnus...Erik. Stop," Charles pleads with his old friend not to be so rash. "We don't know anything about it," he argues.

"I know enough!" Magneto dismisses any debate. "That is one key that will not be unlocking any doors!" he spits out angrily as he floats himself up. He will not allow his dream to fall to ruin.

Polaris gives the Professor an apologetic look before she floats off after her father.

The X-Men come to stand in front of the Professor.

"We have to capture and protect it. That spider stone has answers we need. Not to mention we don't know what will happen if we try and destroy it...especially in a city," Charles orders his X-Men. If it explodes in a city as densely populated as London...Charles can just imagine the horror.

"We're on it Professor," Cyclops promises and he the X-Men and Angel head off in pursuit.

* * *

With Quicksilver's speed it only takes moments for Rogue to overtake the spider and stand in its path. "Hey there big, green and ugly!" she greets it. She cracks her knuckles. "Prepare ta beh squished!"

She charges at it, fist drawn back and slams her right into it...which does basically nothing.

"Ooh tough one are ya," she drawls. Her lips curl upward. "All tha bettah!" she declares. She loves a good fight.

Suddenly a red/blue blur slams into the side of the spider knocking it on its back.

Clark instantly staggers backward, the pain screeching into every cell of his body. Clark knows this pain and only one substance can cause it. Kryptonite. The spider is giving off kryptonite radiation. Hell considering its green colour for all Clark knows it is constructed solely from kryptonite radiation and it is leeching his strength despite his costume. He's never seen anything that gives off that much of the deadly radiation. He shakes his head trying to ignore the pain.

"Hey!" Rogue protests. "Get your own dang spider!" she complains at him for ruining her fun.

"Do you ever think through things any more?" Clark asks her plainly with a harsh glare at the fact she just ran off in pursuit of it without, it seems, any sort of forethought or plan. Rao he doesn't even think his ID driven alter-ego Kal was this impulsive.

Rogue opens her mouth to argue but the spider is back on its feet and back on the move. "We'll discuss that anothah tahme," she decides, utterly ignoring the plain facts in front of her on how ill Clark is. Rogue charges at the spider while Clark looks around for something he can use. He can't get near it. He'll need to use long range attacks to slow it down till the X-Men catch up.

That plan goes out the window as the spider wraps one of its legs around Rogue and delivers a massive shock of some sort of energy into her. Rogue screams out in pain, her clothes beginning to smoke before she passes out.

Clark unleashes a blast of heat vision at the leg making the spider screech in what could be interpreted as pain.

It drops Rogue and Clark blurs in to grab her...yeah stupid.

He almost instantly loses his balance due to a severe wave of dizziness and he finds himself the one in the grip of the spider. His costume burns away and his skin starts to pucker and burn where it has him gripped around the waist. Clark does his best not cry out in pain but the agony is beyond imagining.

The spider's many eyes suddenly blink as they focus in on the symbol on Clark's chest. It makes a series of squeaks and screeches.

Through the pain Clark blinks and looks at it. It's...speaking to him...and more amazingly he can understand it.

At this stage Colossus comes to his rescue leaping from a half ruined wall and grabbing the spider around its neck.

Clark gets thrown aside as Colossus wrestles with it but he soon ends up exactly like Rogue. Immobilised and thrown away.

Clark crawls onto his belly, cradling his burnt skin as Sabretooth attacks the spider with a broken wooden...pole or something.

The large hairy mutant's luck is no better than anyone else who has thus far tried to engage the energy construct as the spider tosses him away too and he lands heavily on the roof of a people carrier. Even with his healing factor that has got to hurt.

The spider resumes its path, it's almost to the river now. Pyro has managed to get ahead of it and surrounds it with flame before the flames grow and engulf the creature. Pyro laughs manically. "Yeah! Barbecued spider! Speciality of the house!"

Pyro dampens the fire down...only to find the spider gone and a hole in the ground. He gasps. "It's gone down under."

The ground beneath Pyro's feet cracks and splits, forcing him to dive out of the way as the spider digs its way to the river.

Gambit watches it go into the water, the green glow from below the surface being the only indication of its location...and realises he needs to be clever and leaps away. He has a plan!

* * *

Back at the museum Mesmero is making his way into the nearby park and heading for the undergrowth where it's time to vanish. He's done what he needed to do. It wasn't easy. It was risky and he did suffer but any amount of suffering and pain is worth it to free his master. He stops when he spots the bald man in the wheelchair blocking his path. "Xavier," he says in surprise, not expecting to run into him.

Charles' expression sets hard. He has a score to settle but more importantly... "Mesmero. I want answers!" he declares forcefully.

"_Answers! Answers!" _the Professor's voice echoes in Mesmero's head as the world's most powerful telepath probes hard into the his foe's mind.

Mesmero grabs his head and groans out in pain, desperately trying to keep Xavier out.

Charles pushes hard. Last time he had been unprepared for not only Mesmero's strong power level but the unseen other that was there. This time he doesn't hold back. He attacks hard and swiftly and with a ferocity that sits uneasily with a normally peaceful man but he needs to know the truth. They need answers and Charles will get them this time no matter what.

The barriers in Mesmero's mind, weakened by the earlier attacks and probing of Regan and Martinique, give way and images and information flow into the Professor's mind. He sees Mesmero using the first key, the door opening...and what is beyond it...the other, the powerful Master, Mesmero serves.

Charles' head rocks back in his chair, he breathes hard as the other ejects him out again. He looks for Mesmero...but the man is gone. "Vanished," he whispers. Just like before. But Charles saw enough. He now knows the name of their true enemy. "Apocalypse."

* * *

The X-Men come across the fallen victims of the spider. He has Jean check on Rogue and Beast check on Colossus while he checks on Clark...and has to suck in a breath when he sees how badly burnt Clark's mid-section is. And it's worse. The veins around the injury are distended and green as if kryptonite was still nearby...and Clark literally looks green at the gills. Really. His pallor is close to a pale green almost.

"Take it easy," Scott says to his friend.

"Kryptonian," Clark murmurs.

Scott bends his head down further. "What was that Clark?"

"It was speaking Kryptonian," Clark says, sounding as if he is in disbelief.

"What was?"

"The spider," Clark explains. He reaches for Scott and takes a hold of his costume, though his grip is very weak. "Scott, listen to me. I know what it is. It told me. It's not a key. It's a guardian. Whatever happens Magneto can't destroy it. No matter what you have to stop him."

Scott looks into Clark's eyes and sees the honest earnest look. He completely believes that.

"I'll be alright," Clark promises in case that is delaying Scott. "Go," he tells him.

Scott hesitates for only a moment more. "X-Men! Move out! Go!" he orders and they obey.

Clark pulls himself up to a sitting position, gasping in pain. Scott probably thinks he's nuts. Hell Clark himself thinks he's nuts but those squeaks and screeches the spider made, they're too high pitched for human hearing, they probably sound like just noises but to Clark he could hear it. It was speaking Kryptonian. It's some sort of Kryptonian construct. It didn't give details. Just a description of what it was and its purpose. It's like a prison guard is the closest comparison Clark can think of that might apply.

Clark knew nothing of this. This unnamed being, this First One as the spider called the one it imprisons...Kryptonians must have done that long ago. That's what Clark knew nothing about. Jor-El mentioned that, 'First One' but refused to elaborate at the time. Well when Clark gets a chance remind him to have some serious words with his father about not telling him stuff he needs to know.

Clark closes his eyes and tries to block out the pain. Something is...wrong. He still feels weak, sick and dizzy as if kryptonite was nearby but the spider is long gone. He's never had a reaction like this before. Not only was it more severe than any before its effects are still lingering long after he has normally healed and recovered. If it truly was kryptonite that stone was made of then Clark can safely say it's different from any kryptonite he has experienced before.

* * *

The X-Men run to the river bank. Angel flies over the water and spots the spider. "It's in the river. There!" he points as he hovers above the eerie green glow percolating up through the water.

Jean rises into the air and uses all her telekinetic power to grab the spider and lift it out of the river, trapped in a telekinetic bubble. It fights against it, the ends of its legs glow hot red and with immense power it shatters Jean's bubble sending the telekinetic energy back at her in a wave that knocks her from the sky.

Scott has to dive to catch her and just barely manages it.

Jean groans as she rubs her throbbing head. "Eugh, how did it do that?" she asks because that has literally never happened to her before.

Scott doesn't have the answer. He puts her down and starts firing blasts at the creature that is now back in the water after forcing Jean to drop it.

"Scott, don't damage it," Jean reminds him of what they're trying to do, in case he's mad at it for hurting her.

"Just trying to slow it down," Cyclops assures her...but it doesn't work as it climbs out on the opposite bank.

"Iceman, bridge us over," Beast orders.

"Hang on," Iceman asks for a moment as he focusses enough power to create a bridge thick enough to get over a space this wide. Yes he does have a basic understanding of the physics. They climb on behind Iceman as he slides them across the water.

* * *

The spider continues its march, continues the purpose it was created for and it will fulfil its programming. The fact it is awake can only mean that the first door must have been opened. The First One's prison will be resealed. The First One must never be allowed to escape. This is its function, its purpose, the reason it was created. This is its task and it will carry this out no matter what.

No matter the bus being driven at it by Gambit...along with Quicksilver standing next to him. Hey how do you think the native of New Orleans got ahead of it?

"Been waiting for ya," Gambit remarks from behind the wheel. He figured out where it was heading and where he could cut it off and got Pietro to give him the lift. He turns hard, tipping the bus onto its side as he and Pietro climb out on top. The bus slides across the ground. Gambit and Pietro wait till the last moment before leaping off as the bus collides into the spider...and on top of it, pinning it down.

Gambit rushes over to the crashed vehicle and places his hands against it as he charges up the whole thing.

Angel is rushing in when he sees the bus glowing and barely manages to swerve away before the bus explodes.

"You are crazy," Quicksilver spits as he glares at the Cajun thief for that whole escapade with the bus. Gambit never told Pietro he was going to do that flip it on its side stunt. Pietro picks himself up and dusts himself down, never releasing his death glare. He's going to get Gambit back for this.

Gambit smirks as he fixes his gloves in a self-satisfied manner. "Gambit do believe d'at slowed it down."

"Just long enough," Magneto comments as he, followed by Polaris, float down and land. Gambit had indeed slowed it enough for himself and his daughter to catch up. "With me my daughter," he commands as they walk toward the creature pulling itself out of the wreckage. They raise their hands and focus all their magnetic power into eliminating the electromagnetic field the spider stone generates.

Magneto's theory being eliminate it and effectively destroy the stone as he explained on the way here to Polaris.

"Stop!" Cyclops yells as he and the X-Men rush onto the scene. The Velocity with the Professor lands behind his students and he rolls out as Magneto and Polaris struggle to carry out their plan. Even with their combined might the spider is still fighting them to a stand-still at the moment.

"Don't do it, Magneto! Don't destroy that spider!" Charles shouts.

"I must!" Magneto declares through gritted teeth. He won't allow his dream to be destroyed. Whatever the cost, whatever it takes, he will stop it here and now and he reaches in deeper into himself and unleashes all of his vast power, focussed into the single aim of eliminating this threat.

Cyclops reaches for his visor control, ready to stop this as Clark said he must do, only to have a gust of wind knock him down, Quicksilver. A wall of flame surround him and the X-Men, cutting them off and preventing their interference. Courtesy of Pyro who has caught up along with Sabretooth. Superman, Colossus and Rogue haven't managed yet to get here.

Magneto and Polaris cry out in effort as their hands reach for the spider stone and they dig into their powers as deeply as possible...and it starts to work. The creature begins to shrink back into the stone until it vanishes completely, the stone held in both their hands, smoking as he and Polaris collapse to their knees exhausted.

Pyro lets the X-Men go and Charles rolls over beside his old friend, his expression one of great sadness. "You've done the very thing Mesmero wanted," he informs the Master of Magnetism.

"That's baloney!" Quicksilver dismisses it as he comes to his father and sister's aid.

"No," Magneto says to Charles, as Sabretooth helps him to his feet, breathing heavily and for once agreeing with his son. "The key...has been destroyed," he says between weary sounding breaths.

Pietro helps his sister to her feet, with her leaning on him, utterly drained. That was the hardest thing Lorna has ever had to do in her young life so far.

Charles slowly shakes his head. "And he knew only you and your daughter had the power to do it. That wasn't just a key."

"It was a guardian," Superman finishes as he Rogue and Colossus finally catch up. Clark is still holding his burnt midsection gingerly and in fact has his arm across Colossus' shoulders, the big Russian aiding him in walking since he is still deathly sick. In fact he should have seen it before. The word guardian was one of the Kryptonian ones on the statue he could translate.

Charles nods. "Designed to prevent Apocalypse's release," he continues. "And with its destruction the 2nd door will now open," he reveals the grave consequences of Magneto's misjudgement that he gleamed from Mesmero's mind.

"But...ah absorbed him," Rogue argues. "Ah saw it in his mind that tha statue was a key," she explains that this can't possibly be right.

"You saw what he wanted you to see, Rogue," the Professor tells her what else he learned from probing Mesmero's mind. "You forget Mesmero is never alone in his mind. Apocalypse is there and he is so powerful he can ensure what he wants to be seen is seen. Mesmero used you, all of you...from the beginning," he informs them of the deception they fell for.

Anger swells up in Magneto. He knows Charles isn't lying. The whole thing from start to finish, using Gambit, it was a set-up, a ploy. He's been played...and he will not forget nor forgive that. Next time they meet Mesmero...well Mesmero better pray there is never a next time.

Lorna's mouth hangs open slightly. She's never been used like this before. It's not a nice feeling. "What have we done?" she asks in a whisper.

"Hey. Wasn't you fault," Pietro assures her, being a half-decent big brother for once.

Angel and Beast track the holes in the road that were the spider's footsteps. "It was heading directly south-east," Angel works out.

"But where was it going?" Beast asks the question.

"I don't know," Charles admits. He didn't get that information out of Mesmero before he was ejected. "But it is in our best interest to find out because when Mesmero finds the 3rd and final key the world as we know it will change forever," he warns with deep foreboding over what is to come.

* * *

Far, far away in the high mountains of Tibet and inside the cave that hides the tomb of Apocalypse the 2nd door with the carving of the spider crest suddenly lights up along the lines of the carving and the door slides upward to reveal the 3rd and final door.

Just one more door and the world will once again tremble under the power of Apocalypse.

Just one more door until the true destiny of the Star Child is revealed.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well that went badly for all except Mesmero who played them all like suckers. I thought it a nice addition that the spider actually speaks to Clark in Kryptonian to keep up the theme his kind had been involved somehow with Apocalypse's imprisonment. In the current DC canon kryptonite is a very rare substance but to counter that they've ramped up its effects making them more severe and longer lasting and that's what I chose to go with for the effects of the spider stone, that it is slightly different from the normal everyday kryptonite Clark has experienced thus far in his life. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Under Lock and Key part 5 as we just wrap up the ends of this story(Ok, yes technically the episode ended here but I'm just going to add my wrap up to it and call it part 5)._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Between them the Professor and Magneto agree that they both had a far bigger enemy to deal with rather than continue the fight between them and their respective groups for the moment. Ideally they would work together against what is a common threat but there is too much tension, too many differences between them right now. Plus Magneto's had his ego bruised. He's never very receptive in that situation. Therefore for today they just go their separate ways.

Besides Clark was clearly suffering and injured and they needed to get him home asap.

It meant as far as Rogue and her issues went it would have to wait for another day.

On the way back to the Velocity Charles has a pang of guilt about whether he should have mentioned X-23, essentially Rogue's little sister in a way but considering Rogue's state of mind it's unlikely she would have cared much.

Charles doesn't know whether she's getting worse or not but her rash behaviour got a reprimand from Colossus of all people and normally, in their previous encounters, he barely says a word.

Charles has no idea what to do with Rogue. They all agree her mind is out of balance but he couldn't just go in there against her will and try and fix it. He rarely does that and only when there is no other option and every time he does it eats at his gut for ages.

For now they will simply have to live with the unsatisfactory situation.

One small victory is that at least they managed to get the spider stone to take home to study. It was stowed in the compartment as far back and away from Clark as possible but as they flew home the young man was clearly still in great discomfort.

Beast had done what he could with what they had on the helicopter. They needed to get home and get Clark into the infirmary.

While Beast helps pilot them home Jean goes to Clark's side and tends to him. He was running a fever and she was trying to keep him cool plus you know she does intend to become a doctor in training soon. While studying genetics will be her main focus at college in the fall she also plans to become a passable MD. She pulls back the bandages around Clark's torso and peers at the burn wounds. "They're still not healing," she says in worry. Normally by now Clark would have been completely healed.

Clark winces. "Assuming that stone is kryptonite did you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"It was a darker shade of green than any I've ever seen."

"You think it's a new variant?" Scott asks, listening in to the conversation.

"I don't know. That stone's been here for what? Centuries? Millennia? All I do know is that I've never been this badly affected before. It almost struck me down instantly, made me feel sicker than I've ever felt before and it has lasted longer than I thought possible. You could probably knock me down with a feather right now," Clark gives the honestly grim assessment of how he's feeling.

Scott's brow furrows deeply. If someone wanted to weaponise this version of kryptonite, assuming that is truly is a form of the exotic material, then they could have something that truly might be able to kill Clark rather easily, disturbingly easily. At the very least they could render him mortal and vulnerable. They can only hope that this spider stone is the only source of it and they possess it.

Jean goes over to the basin where she is keeping the cloths to mop Clark's brow. Bobby was making sure to keep it ice cold. She picks up a new one and places it on Clark's head.

"Do me a favour?" Clark requests.

"Sure," Jean says.

"Don't tell Spidey I got my ass handed to me by a giant spider. I'll never hear the end of it," he whines, making a joky whiny face to boot.

Jean grins. "No problem," she assures him.

Clark nods but he can't hide the pain off his face as his head droops.

Jean brushes his hair back in a soothing manner. "Just hang on. We'll be home soon enough," she assures him, her voice conveying a good confidence. A good doctor has to have a good bedside manner after all.

* * *

**Next day at the Institute...**

The Kents are down in the infirmary bright and early to check up on Clark who has been here since he got back last night from London.

He's sound asleep...and for Martha who has been keeping track of Clark's pattern of not sleeping a great deal she's actually pleased he is.

Claire too is down check up on her brother. In fact a lot of people would probably be down to check on him during the course of the day.

"So how is he Hank?" Jonathan asks with worry, natural parental worry.

Hank sips on his coffee first. It had been another of his long nights but with Jean soon to start studying to be a doctor she was starting to help him and Charles out more with this sort of thing. Hank had already been starting her on the basics. "Slightly better. The wounds are slowly healing. Slow for him in any case," he gives Clark's current condition.

"What's with the night lights?" Claire asks at these lamps positioned above Clark.

"Solar lamps, simulate sunlight," Hank explains their purpose. "Since, essentially, Clark feeds off the energy of sunlight they help him recover. Of course it is that very same mechanism that makes kryptonite so deadly efficient against him."

"Not sure you ever explained that before," Martha mentions.

Hank takes a moment to recall. Hasn't he? "Clark's body feeds off the radiation of sunlight. In fact he can pretty much absorb and process any form of radiation as far as I have been able to ascertain. All forms except one."

"Kryptonite," Claire states the obvious answer.

Hank nods. "Indeed. In simplistic terms to Clark kryptonite, the green variety, is a severe form of food poisoning. Whatever variant the spider statue is, it is the most damaging we've so far encountered. His body is taking longer to recover from it. I do plan to study the statue later, under controlled conditions."

"So he will be alright?" Martha cuts to the basics.

"Yes, yes. I'm sure he will be," Hank believes. "Just needs some rest."

And his family will make sure he gets it.

* * *

Upstairs in his office the Professor is having a meeting with Logan, Storm, Domino and Banshee over yesterday as he informs them what happened and what they discovered.

"So our mysterious unnamed dark force finally has a name," Storm comments. "Apocalypse."

"That's a bit...end of the worldy sounding isn't it?" Dom quips.

"Aye, th' lass has a point," Banshee agrees. Names like that are never good.

"There is much we don't know. Much research to do," Charles points out not to expect answers quickly.

"What do we know if anything?" Logan asks for a basic idea where they stand.

"Well it slipped my mind yesterday but Apocalypse is one of the Gods in Amara's pantheon. The God of Endings and Destruction and Death."

"Always a cheerful bloke ain't you Charley-boy," Banshee jokes about how bad that sounds.

"Is it a God we're dealing with?" Storm wants to know.

"No," Charles answers. "From what I managed to gleam from Mesmero's mind he is a mutant. A very old, very powerful mutant who was imprisoned long, long ago, almost before recorded history. The First One."

"What?" Logan asks puzzled.

"The First One...as in the very first mutant?" Storm inquires, getting an inkling that is what Charles means.

"Why not?" Charles asks. "There had to be one."

That was a very good point but it fills the mind with wonder. From almost before recorded history...that's thousands and thousands of years ago. Imagine being the very first mutant in that world.

"So this guy's...immortal?" Logan seeks clarification.

"It's the only explanation of how he can possibly be still alive for Mesmero to free...and I've felt his mind. Twice. A powerful but cold and malevolent mind. If he's freed it will not be good for any of us or the world in general."

"What's Space Boy's connection?" Logan asks, moving on to that part of the story.

"Yeah," Dom agrees, picking up on that.

"Not certain. From what Clark said on the flight back it seems the spider was some sort of Kryptonian construct. He compared it to a prison guard."

"His people...or at least one o' them helped imprison Apocalypse...or helped build whatever prison it is that holds him," Banshee reckons the possibilities are.

Charles nods in agreement with Sean's deduction. "That seems likely. We know they were visiting Earth for thousands of years. One of them must have come across Apocalypse," he makes the supposition. "Before he fell asleep last night Clark said he would go ask Jor-El as soon as he was out the infirmary but from what Hank was saying that could be a few days. He's healing quite slowly."

"Better he get well first," Storm airs her view. Answers are not more important than Clark's health.

Logan summarises where he thinks they are. "So this Apocalypse guy was locked up thousands of years ago behind 3 doors for whatever reason we don't know but in the Princess' religion he don't sound like a very nice guy. Chances are it was one of Space Boy's people who helped do it. Now Mesmero shows up at some point, somehow they hook up and now tattoo-face is trying to free Apocalypse and from what you say, Chuck, that would be a very bad thing. I miss anything?"

"No. That sounds like the gist of it," Charles agrees with what Logan has said.

"Do we have any idea what this 3rd key is?" Domino asks.

"No," Charles confesses.

"Do we have any idea where Apocalypse is imprisoned?"

"No...but we can assume it must be somewhere very remote. Considering how populated the world now is for no-one to have found it before now gives that indication. That's why we have to do research. It's not going to be easy for something that happened so long ago. It'll be wrapped up in myths and stories. In the meantime I'll set up Cerebro to constantly scan for Mesmero. The instant he reappears we have to be ready to stop him. He must not get that 3rd key. The future of everything we are working for depends on it," Charles lays down the grave truth as he sees it at the moment.

* * *

Later that morning Warren is heading to the Professor's office. After arriving back last night the Professor offered him a bed and Warren was so knackered he accepted.

While he was here he had decided to stick around and see the place a little. See what it is Professor Xavier did...and it was actually massively impressive. He truly was trying to teach his students how to use their powers beneficially and to try and find a way to live in peace with the rest of humanity. Heck there were even humans living here. Warren had only very briefly met them at breakfast but they seemed like they were very nice people.

Still Warren wasn't convinced any of this was for him.

On the other hand his escort for the morning had been great company. Betsy was her name...and Warren must confess to finding himself liking her quite a bit. And as someone who once upon a time had an eye for the ladies, you know before the wings, despite the punkish look she went for she was definitely a looker.

Betsy escorts Warren to the door, knocks and lets him in.

"Thank you Betsy," the Professor says gratefully.

"No problem..." she smirks, "Uncle Charley."

Charles makes a face. How many times has he told her not to call him that. "Elizabeth," he retorts using her proper name that she hates.

Betsy rolls her eyes and shuts the door. She lets out a small sigh...and then her lips curl up into a small smile as she thinks on her morning so far. Damn Warren was one fine looking man...and good company too. She really hopes he stays. After all she hasn't even begun to flirt with him yet.

Inside the office Charles gestures for Warren to sit.

Warren turns the chair round so he is sitting on it backward, easier with his wings. "So how is Superman doing?" he asks, feeling the need to ask after the teen.

"He'll make a complete recovery. It's just going slower than usual for him but his regenerative powers are most formidable."

"That's good," Warren expresses his true feelings on the matter.

"Warren. With all the haste yesterday I never got the chance to ask the simple questions of how are you? And how have you been since last time our paths crossed?" Charles asks with genuine care and interest.

"Oh I've been fine, Professor. Just...lying low."

Charles frowns slightly. He gets the sense Warren is still struggling to come to terms with his mutancy. He is psychic you know. "Well thank you for your aid yesterday," he chooses to say rather than confront Warren head on. That could backfire if he did that.

"But we lost didn't we?" Warren asks in confusion. "The spider statue was destroyed...just like that Mesmero guy wanted."

Charles smiles wryly. "Defeat is a relative term around here. We have tried hard to promote mutants positively and despite our many, you could call them, heroic acts, the anti-mutant lobby grows in power and influence every day. You simply have to accept that you try your hardest to do what is right and take comfort in the fact you have even if no-one appreciates you for it. What we have is each other, always, like family...a large dysfunctional one, yes but still family."

Warren manages a small smile at the Professor's humorous depiction of the X-Men. His smile fades. "I still haven't told mine. That I'm a mutant. I've been hiding from them for...18 months now, longer even," he confesses in a low voice, feeling a need for some reason to say that and get it off his chest.

Charles sighs. "You're afraid they won't accept you," he assumes from the experience of many similar conversations to this.

"I know they won't accept me, Professor. Trust me. I've imagined it more times than I can count telling them."

"People can surprise you."

"Not my parents. Can't accept anything that might damage their precious standing in society," Warren says bitterly at how that is all that matters to them. It's always been more important to them than even him.

"I understand that better than you think. I know people like that. Betsy's parents are similar but they do know she is a mutant and accept her...as long as she doesn't..."

"Embarrass them?" Warren puts forward.

"It's not ideal. I admit."

"No. It's not," Warren agrees...and he never realised Betsy suffered like him...yet she's here.

Charles takes a moment. "Warren, what you're feeling, the uncertainty and fear, it's perfectly normal. I felt that too when my powers developed," he says, using his own personal experiences to try and make Warren understand that he doesn't have to endure what he is alone. That there are people who can understand.

Warren bows his head, his gaze aimed at the floor.

"Is it all bad?" the Professor asks gently. "Do you get no joy from your gifts?"

Warren chews over his response for a few moments. "No," he says quietly. "It's not all bad. Flying is...I can't describe the feeling of elation...but not everyone would consider these," he flaps his wings slightly to indicate what he is referring to, "as gifts."

"Warren my doors are open to anyone who needs help," Charles makes the offer...and Warren clearly does need help in finally coming to terms and accepting his mutancy.

"Thank you but no. This...all of this...I can't do this," Warren refuses, feeling overwhelmed, as overwhelmed as he felt that Christmas he first met the X-Men. "I do have a question, though."

"Ask it," Charles gives permission.

"What in the world was Emma Frost doing here yesterday?"

"That's complicated. Basically she runs her own mutant school and we have a _friendly rivalry_ going with her students. A more detailed answer would depend on how much you really know about the Hellfire Club."

"It's the Inner Circle isn't it?" Warren guesses.

Charles looks mildly surprised at Warren knowing about that.

"Don't ask how I know. Just accept I do," Warren requests not to ask for the details.

Charles does and gives Warren an expansion on his previous answer. "Emma is the White Queen."

Warren closes his eyes and shakes his head at that. Unbelievable. "You know what Professor I don't want to know. I'm just going to go home," he decides. His life is messed up enough without being near those power hungry jackasses.

"I'm disappointed but I understand, Warren," Charles accepts as he rolls round his desk and offers his hand.

Warren takes it feeling a little guilty he can't do more but he can't. He just can't. However there is one thing he can do. "When you find out more about this Apocalypse guy or find Mesmero and you need my help don't hesitate to ask me for it," he offers.

"That's very kind of you."

"And don't be surprised if you receive a surprise anonymous donation for your work in the near future," Warren says with a wink.

"I'll keep an eye out," Charles says with a wide smile, playing along.

* * *

"So you're really going?" Betsy asks, not even trying to hide her disappointment as she escorts Warren outside. "Sure you don't want to stay?"

Warren smiles at the earnest in her voice. "I have to go home," he repeats his view as they exit through the main doors.

Betsy sulks.

"However that doesn't mean we can't stay in touch," he tells her and pulls out a small card and hands it to her. "My personal number," he explains what it is.

Betsy takes it, looks at the number and then back up into Warren's angelic features and smiles brilliantly.

"Any time, day or night, you'll be able to contact me," Warren tells her. After all he would like to talk to her more after the Professor mentioned her issues with her parents. Maybe she has some advice he could use...and hopefully they can arrange a way to meet up and spend some time together. Warren thinks he would like that. He takes her hand and kisses the back of it. "Very nice to meet you Betsy. I hope we'll do this again soon," he says, his voice full of charm.

"Maybe you could take me for a _flight _one day," Betsy suggests flirtatiously.

"Maybe," Warren says back, grinning flirtatiously. He stretches out his wings and lifts into the air, hovering for a moment to wave goodbye at her before soaring off into the sky.

Betsy watches him go, waves back and lets out a dreamy sigh.

_Whoosh!_

"Here."

Betsy blinks. There stands Bart, holding a tissue for her. "What?" she asks confused.

"To wipe up the drool dribbling down your chin," Bart says cheekily.

Betsy's eyes narrow in an expression of 'pissed off!'. "Bart," she growls.

Bart blurs away, laughing but hey it's true. He saw the whole thing and she is practically drooling buckets over that guy. Though Bart is at a loss to see what that guy has that he doesn't. Luckily he has a girlfriend so doesn't get too upset about it. After all he can't blame Betsy for looking elsewhere when Bart himself isn't available.

* * *

**Magneto's base...**

Rogue slips under the sheets of her bed in her room. Her metal room. It is rather drab looking. She's tried to personalise it but most of her more personal items she was forced to leave behind at the mansion.

She wonders if they would be amenable to returning them to her.

Probably not after yesterday.

Still she misses that room...her friends...

Rogue shakes her head. No. No. Don't think about that. She's made her choice and it's not so bad really. Frenzy has turned into a good friend, someone Rogue can connect with. Flirting with Gambit is fun. Plus there's her extended family, the other Weapon X progeny.

Though their sycophantic following of that Sinister guy is disconcerting.

To be frank Rogue hasn't connected to them the way she did to Domino...but they're still her family...she supposes. She doesn't really spend a huge amount of time with them. She is an Acolyte after all. That takes up a lot of her time.

Like yesterday in London.

Pietro was right...and those are words she never thought she would say.

He was right when he made his crack about her now knowing what it felt like to be on the other side. To have the X-Men show up and ruin what you think is best.

Course as it turns out she didn't know best. That she had been used. When she gets her hands on Mesmero she swears she's going to put her fist through that bald tattooed head of his.

It's funny really. Rogue was briefly a member of the Brotherhood before but she doesn't think she truly appreciated the divide between Magneto and the Professor as much as she does now. Now she has been on both sides...and it's really not as simple as most people think.

It's not that one person is wrong and the other right. It's complicated. Shades of grey.

Not that she regrets her choice. The Professor made the wrong choice in making that power inhibition technology. She knows he thinks he did it for the right reason but it was wrong and she can't be part of a team where they're doing stuff she can't agree with.

The Professor can fight for equality all he wants. She'll fight to protect mutantkind with Magneto.

That 2nd one is much more fun because she gets to indulge her love of a good brawl.

Rogue settles down, resting her head on her pillow. Even though her body is durable and she recovers rapidly she was still a bit sore after tangling with that spider. Not to mention quite worn out and she soon falls asleep. It doesn't take long for her to starts tossing and turning as she experiences a vivid dream...

_Rogue blinks. Where is she? The desert? Yeah. It's a desert. She stands amongst all the sand. She chooses a direction and clambers up a dune to see whatever she can see._

_As she reaches the top she can see below her a great battle is playing out. Armies clashing...ancient armies, you know swords, shields, arrows, chariots that kinda thing._

_But what really catches her attention is a figure flying above, fire blasting from his eyes. He's too far away to get a good sight on. He seems to be fighting 4 other figures, each with their own powers up in the sky, riding on some sort of energy constructs in the shape of horses. It's mostly too far away for Rogue to see clearly but she can see one of the figures carrying a weapon that resembles a scythe._

_In time the man who shot fire from his eyes is victorious, defeating his 4 opponents._

_Well killing them actually. Rogue guesses this is truly a war._

_The man then dives down towards...wow is that the Sphinx?_

_It's looking good. Like brand new._

_Rogue suddenly finds herself within an underground structure as the man she saw flying now fights what look like giant statues...but as he breaks them apart Rogue can see they're, in fact, some sort of machines. Giant robots made to look like statues._

_She follows the man, whose face she still hasn't gotten a good look at, into another chamber with...they look like control panels against the walls. Really sophisticated as well. Beyond what Rogue has ever seen. In the centre of the room are four pillars surrounding an oval shaped object that is opened by 4 sections on its top half._

_As she gets closer Rogue can see a grey skinned man with blue lips lying in the centre of the oval object, wearing the clothing of a Pharaoh. There are lit pathways...or circuits embedded around him. There is some sort of holographic display above the man showing the planet and objects rising into the sky like...satellites?_

"_En Sabah Nur," the other man, the human looking one speaks with a strong accent. "Your mad plans end now," he states._

_The grey skinned man rises his head, he is clearly strained for some reason._

_It's almost as if...Rogue reckons it's like he is the centre of this, whatever it is...as if he's powering it himself and that is why he looks so strained._

"_N-no," the man called En Sabah Nur rejects that in a strained voice. "You have no right. You are not of this world."_

"_I may not be of this world but my people are children of the stars. We have travelled far and seen much, even more than you have with your stolen technology. We understand what you are."_

"_I am destiny! Made manifest!" Nur proclaims._

"_You are insane. I have seen the terror and suffering you have wrought to this entire world. And I will not allow the children of this world to suffer any longer because of you. They will evolve and grow at their own pace. Not at the one you wish to inflict upon them," the other man says, clear disgust in his voice at Nur's actions._

"_I have seen their future. Without me it will end. With their extinction," Nur makes the defence of his actions._

"_Then it ends. All things do eventually. That is the natural force of the universe but until then these people will be free of your ilk who think their superior power grants them unlimited scope to rule with cruelty and without conscious. Power comes with a responsibility that you fail to comprehend."_

"_It is you who fails to comprehend," Nur retorts. "I am this world's saviour. I will elevate it, restore it to the true path destiny intended."_

"_Where you remake it in your image. The strong survive and the weak perish. That path?"_

"_It is the true natural force of the universe."_

"_You are as much a child as these people you claim dominion over. You understand nothing! Time you were educated," the man states his voice cold and harsh and talking down to Nur like a teacher might talk to a student._

_The man then walks over to a nearby control panel and alters something._

_Nur cries out in pain and Rogue watches as the grey skinned man shrivels and ages before her eyes until he is almost a dried out husk...yet he still lives. It looks like that whatever the man did turned what Nur was doing against him. Rogue figured he was powering it himself...so turn up the settings and drain him of his life. Huh, that's almost too simple but it clearly worked as the machine Nur is the centre of powers down and shuts off._

_The other man walks to stand over the withered figure... _

_It's all a blur what happens next. Time moves along at a pace. Rogue sees the man aid the enemies of Nur seal the now withered mutant inside the oval object and then the man, he uses some incredibly advanced looking technology and helps build some sort of prison far away, deep inside a mountain with 3 intricate doors that can only be opened from the outside so that Nur himself can never escape._

_The odd thing is, unless Rogue is very much mistaken, the technology the man used looked similar to stuff she has seen before with Clark. It looked like Kryptonian technology._

_The scene shifts to the man coming once more to gaze upon Nur's withered form for the last time before they seal him away. "My people believe death to be a peaceful and eternal rest. For your crimes, En Sabah Nur, you do not deserve this rest and I shall not grant it. You are also__ the First One. To kill you would be to remove a truly unique being from this universe. Therefore I will not kill you," the man informs Nur of the choice he has made. "__However, know this, others of your kind will follow but they will not follow your path. Today I ensure that. Today you shall be eternally imprisoned in this place and this world and its people will forever be free of your tyranny."_

_Nur's eyes open weakly, he speaks, his voice a hoarse whisper. "I am Eternal. Destiny cannot be stopped. I will return," he vows._

_The man leans forward and Rogue, for the first time, sees his face and she gasps, "C-Clark?" He looks exactly like Clark._

"_I am Kal-El of Krypton," the man states. "And these events I will tell to my children who will tell it to their children and so on for every generation. Return if you wish but my descendants will defeat you as I have. Farewell En Sabah Nur. Though I suspect history, if it remembers you at all, will only remember you as Apocalypse."_

_The man shuts the lid of the oval and turns and leaves. Rogue hears the 3 doors slam into place and lock, sealing Apocalypse away for all time. There is now only silence._

"_So long ago...yet in my memory it is as if only yesterday."_

_Rogue spins round to find Nur...to find Apocalypse standing there healthy and strong looking, glowing almost radiantly with power. She backs up as his eyes fixate on her._

"_Rogue," he speaks her name and it echoes with infinite power._

_Rogue gulps. "How...what...this is a dream," she realises._

"_But it is not. You touched my servant who is linked to me and in the process you became linked to me," Apocalypse explains to her. "Did you notice?" he asks her._

"_Notice?" she asks back...though don't ask her why she's doing anything but trying to wake up._

"_The resemblance to the Star Child. To the one you call Clark Kent but whose proper name is the same as his ancestor who imprisoned me. Kal-El."_

_Rogue...doesn't know what to say. Sure she noticed but what does it mean?_

"_This resemblance is not a coincidence. There are no coincidences. Only the force of destiny which is what I am. Destiny made manifest, given form. The resemblance is destiny coming full circle. Kal-El defeated and imprisoned me and now Kal-El will aid me in fulfilling the path destiny laid out for me."_

"_Ya don't know him very well if ya think he'll aid ya," Rogue warns._

_Apocalypse strangely half-smiles at her answer. "I foresaw it you know. Kal-El's arrival. His ship crashing down in a rain of fire. A birth of hope from the fires of death and destruction. I foresaw the entire shape of the future."_

"_Yet even with all this foreknowledge ya still lost," Rogue points out._

_Apocalypse nods in agreement. "I did," he accepts with an odd calm. "His ancestor was partially correct," he concedes. "I did not fully understand what it is I had obtained. I did not fully embrace it as I should have. I have had 50 centuries to contemplate my defeat and that was my error. I shall not repeat it." Apocalypse advances on her. "And you shall aid me," he states._

"_Nevah," Rogue whispers. "Ah saw in Mesmero's head what you're planning. Ah won't help ya destroy tha world."_

"_Destroy?" Apocalypse snorts derisively. "No. Not destroy. Save. Elevate. Evolve. Ascend. That is my purpose. That is what I foresaw. That my purpose was to reshape the future in a stronger image. My image. And in doing so I will be the salvation of humanity. I will restore it to follow the true force of nature."_

"_Ah saw and heard. A world where only tha strong are fit ta survive. That right?"_

"_It was why I was born. It is destiny. It cannot be stopped. Even a power as great as the one Kal-El possessed only managed to delay it for even he could not see the truth. Whether it be yesterday, today or tomorrow it shall come to pass and no force exists in this universe that can stop it."_

"_It's evil," Rogue calls it. What she saw in Mesmero's mind was nothing but death and destruction._

"_I am beyond good or evil. I am not malevolent. I simply am."_

"_What ya simply are is insane."_

"_Such a closed mind. Let me...educate you," he states, his voice cold and malevolent, paraphrasing the words Kal-El had used those 50 centuries ago. His hands reach for her and Rogue finds she can't move. He touches her cheeks and Apocalypse opens his mind fully to her and he...'educates' her._

_Rogue screams right down to her soul._

_When it's over Apocalypse backs up a few step and places his hands behind his back, standing noble and regal like the king he was long ago, radiating with power. Even if his body is currently withered and weakened here, in this place, he can manifest himself in his true greatness._

_Rogue breathes heavily, her expression full of horror...and then it goes blank...and then a strange calmness settles over it...followed by her lips twitching into almost a smile...a grateful one as if she is truly thankful for Apocalypse opening her mind and showing her the truth of existence. She understands now. What he is and her place in Destiny's plans. __She drops to one knee, resting her arms on her other thigh as she bows her head in sign of her eternal servitude. "How may ah serve ya mah Pharaoh?"_

* * *

_Author's Note: If Rogue was going to absorb Mesmero my thought was that I better make sure there are unpleasant consequences and having her will subjugated to Apocalypse counts methinks. Sets up Dark Horizons nicely. Plus we got a glimpse of his defeat 50 centuries ago and to someone called Kal-El as well. Has a nice pre-destined feel about it. And for me this feels like the place to say is the end of the episode. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Clark slowly recovers and seeks answers from Jor-El on Apocalypse._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**At the Institute...**

A couple of days later and Clark sits up in bed down in the infirmary eating his breakfast. He had been here 3 days now. He has never been in the infirmary this long. Not even after when Parasite stole his powers and he ended up half cooked.

The effects of the kryptonite, and Beast had proven it was some form of kryptonite, had lingered on and on. His burns had finally healed but he was still feeling way below par.

It doesn't make sense to Clark.

The spider...if it was a Kryptonian that made it how he did so would be the very good question. If it's this detrimental to him surely it would have been that detrimental to that Kryptonian...except from what he's been told we're talking thousands of years ago. A lot had happened to his people in the intervening time period.

Perhaps that Kryptonian's genetic make-up was slightly different?

Clark couldn't be sure till he got out of here and had a chance to go up to the Fortress and ask Jor-El.

There were far too many questions involving this Apocalypse and too few answers.

On the plus side Clark had company this morning in the shape of Wanda, whose turn it seemed to be to keep him from getting bored.

"You know you don't really need to keep me company, Wanda," he tells her, offering her the chance to leave to do something else she might prefer and not feel obligated to him in any fashion.

Wanda's eyebrows rise slightly. "And the alternative is what? Chancing my life in that madhouse we call a kitchen?"

"Good point," Clark concedes.

"I thought so," Wanda chimes with a proud smile.

"It is why I've been faking my illness for 2 days."

Wanda snorts out a laugh and shakes her head. She knows perfectly well he hasn't been faking anything. Those burns were horrible to look at. She had made the mistake of being here when Beast was changing Clark's bandages. She nearly tossed her lunch.

"So any more visions to report?"

Wanda shakes her head. "Nothing specific, no."

"Is it difficult to cope with?" Clark asks with concern for her.

Wanda shrugs. "It was freaky at first but it's something you just have to learn to cope with. Though, like Tarot, I've stopped having them recently apart from that time a few nights ago."

"Apocalypse," Clark states the apparent source of that trouble.

"Yeah," Wanda draws out. "Not a very comforting name and to do what he is, blocking the visions, even Dr Strange can't imagine how he's doing it beyond him being so vastly powerful he's blinding, like staring into the sun."

"I really want to come up with something comforting to say but for once I don't have anything."

"I want to take pleasure in the fact my father got punk'd but since it brought Apocalypse's release one step closer I can't even do that," Wanda complains.

"Well it could be worse."

"How?"

"You could discover you have a reverse gender clone," Clark uses as example.

Wanda makes a face. "That's so weird," she has to reflect on X-23. She wasn't here herself that day so only got told about it after. Considering the girl took out virtually the entire student body plus staff she's sort of half-glad she did miss it.

"The sad part is there was a day when these things knocked you flat. Now it gets a rather lacklustre 'That's so weird'."

"We need new professions," Wanda declares.

"Yeah. Probably. So a month back. All settled back in?" he asks how things are going for her.

"Yep. Bit strange with the new faces and those Hellions lot across town but...it's nice to be home."

"And you're not bothered they stuck you in with the New Mutants?"

Wanda shrugs to show she isn't really bothered. "Perhaps it's for the better for now. Dr Strange has been teaching me to control my powers but there wasn't a lot of using them in a team situation. Safer to practise that in the Danger Room than out on a mission."

"Well for what it's worth I would trust you to have my back."

Wanda smiles brilliantly at that. "Thanks," she says. Clark's always been so nice and willing to trust her even when she wouldn't trust herself. See this is what makes him a million times the brother Pietro could ever be.

At this point Beast enters to perform his morning rounds. "Hello Wanda," he greets her politely at seeing her.

"Morning," Wanda replies.

"And how are we this morning Clark?" Beast asks.

"Bored," Clark complains. "Although less so since my x-ray vision came back and I can watch the tv," he says, pointing upward showing he means he's been watching whoever has one on up in the mansion.

Wanda has to shake her head in bemusement at him.

Beast smiles in amusement. "I think Clark we'll do one more check on you this morning and then you can leave."

"Yipee," he cheers.

"Although I will still advise you taking it easy for a few more days yet. You've admitted yourself you don't feel back to full strength."

Clark can't argue that though he'll want to see if he can be let to go see Jor-El and get some answers and information on Apocalypse.

* * *

Later that day, once most of the students have left for school, the staff have one of their regular meetings. That now includes Thunderbird since he does help teach the combat training.

James has to say that he has been very impressed by everything since he came here...especially Naman's...he mentally corrects himself, Clark Kent's parents. To have raised the person they have shows them to be very great people.

They go through the usual. How the students' training is going, whether there are any issues that need to be known about.

Jonathan gives an update on Cypher who has slowly been spending more time out of his room. They were still a long way from the boy interacting normally though. His emotional wounds were going to be slow ones to heal.

"So when are we sending the last of the rugrats to school?" Logan asks in reference to Bart and Wanda and Doug who don't attend Bayville High.

"Well Wanda and Bart are making progress in their remedial education," Hank answers. "Still they have not caught up to where they should be. My personal opinion is that after the summer, when the new school year starts would be most sensible for both. As for young Mr Ramsey...well first we would have to persuade him to agree to take a test to see where he currently stands. We have deliberately allowed him time to settle in."

"I'll talk to him," Jonathan volunteers. They had to get around to this and if anyone has formed a connection with the young teenager it's him.

Charles brings up one matter they have been putting off for too long but after what happened in London needs to be settled. "I inevitably plan to discuss this with Cyclops later and speaking with all due respect to Ororo's feelings we need to decide whether we are going to permanently replace Spyke on the X-Men. Nothing will be decided here and now. I just wish to hear your input."

"We need to decide what the teams lacks power-wise. I always say diversity is important," Domino offers her two cents.

"We don't need to know your dating habits, Jinx," Logan jokes.

Domino sticks her tongue out at him.

Sean chuckles. "Dom's preferences aside I think she has a good point."

"Agreed," Ororo says with a chuckle.

"The obvious place to start is in the current membership of Generation X which brings us to young Robert," Hank suggests.

"Popsicle?" Logan scoffs at that notion. "Look just because he's been an annoying little..."

"Logan," Ororo cuts him off with a stern utterance of his name before he swears.

"Just because he's been an irritating...nuisance about wanting to be an X-Man doesn't mean we give him what he wants."

"I wasn't suggesting that," Hank says. "However his actions in London proved he is at least worthy of consideration."

"I would agree with that," Charles says.

"He lacks focus," James critiques. It was one of Bobby's more annoying attitude problems. He was easily distracted.

"But he does meet my remark about diversity," Domino argues in favour of. Ice powers was certainly different.

"T' be fair we can list strengths and weaknesses for every single one o' them," Sean argues.

In a sense they do that as they go through virtually every member of Generation X arguing out who to consider before leaving it to Cyclops to make the final decision.

You could argue against Sunspot since James is there for the superstrength category though Roberto can do more than just be strong but you also must remember there are still severe limits on how long Roberto can use his powers before he exhausts them.

Volcana was still dividing her time between Generation X and moonlighting as a hero alongside her brother...plus the fact she's not really in it for the whole human/mutant equality push so you would say probably no.

Cannonball...it would almost be a waste of Sam's leadership skills to put him in a team where he wouldn't be leader. In fact he would be some way down the pecking order on the X-Men.

Boom Boom is...well Tabby is Tabby. There's no particular reason she can't be considered though like Bobby she can be a bit wild and rebellious at times which doesn't tend to sit well with Scott's serious nature and approach to team discipline.

There's the apple of Sean's eye, his beloved daughter Siryn. Terry was a wonderful student. Light-hearted as her father yet skilled in use of her powers. Sam had nothing but praise for her on any mission she went out on. The previous decision to put her on Generation X was her lack of experience on a team but that had improved over the last few months. Certainly has to be in contention for a promotion.

Then there was Berzerker. Ray...was probably where he should be in all truth. He was fine. Never brilliant but more adequate which is why you would edge against promoting him.

The next topic follows on. If you do promote someone(perhaps more than one) from Generation X who replaces them. Who to take from the New Mutants.

Charles makes a point for what he thinks. "My first two choices would be Betsy and Wanda. Generation X, who are the ones we also send on missions, lacks a telepath and while Wanda can do many things with her magic one important trait she has picked up is teleportation."

Ororo nods, seeing what Charles means. "It would take the pressureoff Kurt being our only teleporter," she agrees with Charles' view. On occasion they did have to 'loan' Kurt down to Generation X when the mission required it. It was asking too much considering how much the act of teleportation takes out of Kurt.

"That sounds like an area we may wish to pursue a new recruit in," Martha adds. Sure the details of the teams isn't her speciality but she always feels free to chime in.

Charles nods. One of the many benefits of having Martha and Jonathan here is that they have a perspective that can only come from being simply human. Charles means that in the best way possible. Yes new recruits may be a good idea. Top priority being another telepath and another teleporter. That way all 3 teams can have one of each.

Well none of this has to be settled right now. It'll all need to be discussed with the 3 team leaders, Cyclops, Cannonball and Havok.

* * *

**Fortress of Solitude...**

Once Clark was discharged from the infirmary he sought permission to come up here and get answers. The Professor agreed...and here he is. Took him longer than usual because he's off his best at the minute.

"Jor-El!" he calls out.

"My son," Jor-El's voice booms out across the icy construct. It was rather drab. Clark had been meaning to redecorate.

"Sooo," Clark draws the word out. "Care to explain?"

"To what do you refer to Kal-El?"

Clark looks...astonished. "Ok...have you developed a bug? Because normally you are way ahead of me on these things."

"Your humour, as always, eludes me."

"Apocalypse. The spider guardian that was some sort of Kryptonian construct. He may almost be beyond human history but I'm guessing not for us. I'm guessing it was a Kryptonian who helped lock him up in the 1st place so I ask again. Care to explain?"

"Some answers you must discover for yourself."

"Nope," Clark argues, shaking his head. "Not good enough. Not this time. Friends of mine have gotten this sense of something dark and terrible coming. I won't allow it. Not if it can be stopped. I will protect my friends no matter what."

"Again you put your human attachments to a few above the many, Kal-El."

Clark rolls his eyes. They've had this debate before so many times. "Their foreboding was for the whole of the future. You know of the planet. The one you want me to save."

"Great men are forged in fire, Kal-El. It is your destiny to rise up and lead humanity."

"Not at the expense of a single human life. I don't care about my destiny as you envision it. You..." Clark blinks as he suddenly realises something. "You're just going to let it happen aren't you? Because it fits in with that 2nd moment you keep talking about for me to seize my so called destiny. That moment is Apocalypse's release from his prison isn't it? That's unacceptable, Jor-El!" he snaps angrily, his hands squeezing into fists.

"This was put into motion long before you were born, Kal-El."

"So what? I am so friggin tired of this! I am so fucking tired of this cryptic destiny bullshit!" he yells. "I accept you are my link to Krypton but it's not worth this price, Jor-El. I won't allow it if it can be stopped and I know it can. Find the 3rd key first and Apocalypse remains where he is. What and where is the 3rd key?"

Silence.

"Jor-El. I want an answer!" Clark demands.

"You will neither like nor accept my answer. In that case silence is best."

"Because the answer is no. You won't tell me. You won't help," Clark figures though he is utterly flabbergasted at Jor-El's refusal to. He knew his biological father didn't really care about sacrificing the few but if Apocalypse is freed...from what they know it'll be the whole damn world that is affected. So why? When it's that big a scale why won't Jor-El help?

"I will help by training you to be ready," Jor-El responds.

Clark turns on his heels and walks away counting backward from ten before he really loses his temper and breaks something. Rao...this is so frustrating! Jor-El obviously has the information Clark needs but how does he persuade his father to give it to him?

Clark calms himself and walks back to the crystal console. "You're wrong. I know I've said it before but in this case you really are. I will not accept just waiting until Apocalypse is free. I will not accept the risk of innocents suffering because of some pig-headed idea of what you think I need to go through to become the person you think I should be."

"Trials, pain, suffering, triumphing over adversity, these are the tests all Kryptonians must overcome on the journey to adulthood. For you these must be much more strenuous as you have the entire future of this world on your shoulders. I regret you must carry such a burden alone, my son but fate has dealt its hand. We must make the best of it and if you are strong, as I know you are, you will be made all the stronger when you emerge through the other side. Humanity will be made stronger."

"At what cost?"

"There is a natural order to the universe Kal-El. We fight it at our peril."

"That's not an answer!"

"Yes. It is."

"No. It's not. Listen to me good Jor-El. I will stop Apocalypse. No-one will suffer because of him and no-one will suffer because you happen to be a pompous ass. I am not leaving this spot. Not until you tell me what I need to know. I'll stand here for a century if that is what it takes," Clark tells his father defiantly. He folds his arms across his chest and waits.

Nothing.

No reply.

Zip.

Zero...hey! What's that?

And that is a brilliant white light in the ice below Clark's feet.

"What are you doing?" Clark rumbles, a touch of concern in his tone.

There is no response as the light bursts out of the floor, blinding Clark. When he can see again he finds himself encased head to foot in crystals...utterly unable to move or access his powers but still conscious.

This is new...and Clark's in big trouble.

"I am sorry, my son," Jor-El speaks. "Your destiny requires you to be in a certain place at a certain time and destiny cannot be stopped. Not even by you. You will sleep now and when you will awaken you will inform your friends that you could not find any answers and all of this...this will be nothing but a dream.

If Clark could move even the slightest muscle his eyes would be widening in alarm. _'He can't! He can't!' _Clark argues in his mind. Jor-El can't do this to him. Not again. He promised. He said he wouldn't mess with Clark's mind again. He can't! He...

* * *

Clark jerks away, breathing heavily. It takes him a few moments to realise he's in bed lying on his side.

A slender feminine arm wraps around his waist from behind. "Hey. You ok?"

Clark rolls onto his back and looks into the concerned one eye of Callisto, smiling softly.

Hey, he never said it was his own bed he was in.

Clark blinks a few times before nodding slowly. "Yeah. Weird dream," he tells her.

Callisto smiles sympathetically before resting her head on his bare chest and starts tracing her finger over the outline of the sheer chiselled plains. Clark wraps his powerful arm around her. Callisto lets out a sigh of contentment as Clark gently brushes his fingers over her bare skin.

Clark lies there just taking a moment to recall how he got here. He went to see Jor-El about Apocalypse. Unfortunately Jor-El couldn't help. That there was no record of this in Kryptonian history. That, if a Kryptonian truly was involved, he broke standard protocol about non-interference in a less developed culture so probably chose not to record his actions in fear of punishment. After that Clark came back to Bayville, it was starting to turn dark and he chose to go see the Morlocks as he does on occasion.

Still hasn't had that chat with Evan...and no he's not deliberately trying to avoid his friend. If anything it seems, to Clark, Evan is avoiding him. Evan's been to the mansion for check-ups and could have sought Clark out any time he wanted to. Hell he just has to shout and Clark will come but it seems Evan doesn't want to have that talk just yet and Clark has decided that he won't push it. Evan has to be the one who calls on him so yeah, Clark's sad it's like this but there is nothing to be done right now.

Anyway back to how he is here. Well it's kinda obvious isn't it. After he spent some time down in the sewers he and Callisto sneaked away to continue their...'relationship'...to coin a phrase.

Sneaked away to a motel room...and that probably sounds seedier than it actually is. It is just they almost got caught once down in the sewers and after that they decided they wouldn't take the risk any more.

Now why Clark continued this...why?

It's really hard to give an answer beyond it just feels good...and he's under no delusions about what this is. They're not dating...at least Clark doesn't think you can count anything he and Callisto have done together as a date. In fact the last thing Clark needs is another stupidly complicated relationship considering his track record with women. This is what it is. So yeah it's basically just sex...and as far as Clark knows from what Callisto has told him she's perfectly happy with this being all they have.

Still it's really, really good sex. Ok so yeah she's literally only the 2nd woman he has ever been with so he doesn't have that much to judge it on. Then again he is not comparing Callisto to Rogue. The experience is as different as the women are from each other. It is just really, really good...though Clark has this niggling at the back of his head that it feels a little...he doesn't know. Not wrong. Lacking the full proper connection of a real relationship maybe...and Clark just doesn't think in the end this is enough for him. What to do about it he can't seem to decide.

"Kal?"

"Hmm?" he responds. Yes he asked her to call him Kal, it is his name. Considering what they're doing they should at least be on a first name basis...and hearing her crying out 'Superman!' in the throes of passions sounded really(read extremely) weird and off-putting.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Callisto repeats her concern for him.

"Sure. Why do you ask?"

"You fell asleep," Callisto answers plainly. He's never done that...at least not before her. He seems to have boundless energy normally...which let her tell you when it comes to the sex just makes it amazing so it's really odd for her to watch him sleep for a change.

"Rough few days," Clark gives the vague but honest reply.

"Want to talk about it?" she offers. They don't usually talk anything too personal...sort of an unspoken rule. Talking about stuff like that would make this seem too much like a proper relationship. However, that doesn't mean they don't talk about other things.

"It's just that Apocalypse thing I mentioned," he gives the not entirely whole truth since he's skipping over the Kryptonian stuff. Still hasn't told her about that but you know what, for now it's fine...and Clark knows deep down it's probably not right he doesn't tell her that he's not human but he's ignoring that voice for the time being.

Callisto nods. He had told her about it since it might be a problem for the Morlocks too unless the X-Men can stop this guy...whoever he really is. Normally Callisto doesn't take much interest in what goes on on the top-world but in this case she hopes the X-Men and Superman can stop this guy because Kal's warnings about it sounded pretty grim.

Kal.

Callisto can't stop her lips curling up slightly. She knows his name. Odd name but who is she to judge. Callisto isn't even her real one and he assured her Kal is his. She snuggles into his warmth. This is...probably too nice a feeling really yet Callisto can't give it up.

Make no mistake she's not confusing what she and Kal have for anything more than it is. She has no delusions of a happy ever after. She accepts it'll last for as long it lasts. It is what it is. Two people finding a transitory connection and physical comfort with each other.

That and the sex is fan-fucking-tastic. Perhaps the best she has ever had.

Still when it comes to an end and all is said and done she will forever have the memory of having had one of the most powerful beings on the planet share her bed and you know what that is something.

"Callisto," Clark speaks.

"Yes?"

"Do you ever have the feeling you're forgetting something important?"

Callisto raises her head and in the dimness can see the perplexed look on his face as if he is struggling to remember something. "Why? What is it?"

"I don't know. It's just that. A feeling that there is something I have forgotten."

"We all get that feeling now and again."

"I don't."

Callisto cocks her head curiously.

"I have a perfect memory. I never forget anything. You, this very moment, I'll remember in HD quality for as long I live."

So that means he'll remember everything they have shared. Callisto can't stop a surge of feminine pride swelling up inside her at hearing that. He'll remember every pleasure she brought. Callisto strokes his broad chest. "Whatever it is, it can't be that important if your memory is as good as you say," she says.

Except important or not Clark doesn't forget things. Oh he can be distracted like anyone else and lose track of time and in that sense 'forget' but to actually completely forget something...that only happens when someone messes with his head. Like after his friends snapped him back to himself after Jor-El turned him into 'Kal-El'. Clark couldn't remember everything he had done at first...and in fact there are still some pretty fuzzy pieces of his memory of that to this day. That's why this feeling is bothering him so because it almost never happens to him.

Callisto rises up and crawls over his body, her eye gleaming with lustful mischief. "Don't worry. I have the perfect way for you to forget your troubles," she promises.

"How?"

Callisto's lips curl up into positively pure sinful, lustful evil before she yanks the sheets over her head and disappears under them.

"Callisto? Call...oh Rao," Clark groans in pleasure as his eyes roll into his back of his head.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

Charles was in his study just checking over some of the accounts as matter of fact. Running a mutant school isn't cheap. Martha helped him do the work and in fact had helped with these. He was just checking them over one more time to commit it to memory what all the incomings and outgoings were.

Amongst the incomings brings up a sore point. Bridgette, on behalf on the sadly still missing Patricia Swann, maintained the grant Virgil use to give the Institute.

Charles pauses. Patricia. The sting of that failure could still be felt. He had no idea where the poor young woman was. All they knew was what Rogue had once mentioned to Clark that Magneto had turned Patricia into a mutant with his machine and she vanished...or teleported.

To where?

Wherever it was it wasn't a place Cerebro could detect...and it could detect the entire planet if Charles pushed it.

So either her mutation made her undetectable...or she teleported herself off this plane of existence...or the worse alternative. The one Charles doesn't like to think about. That she is simply no longer alive to be detected.

The sad truth is they have done all they can do right now to find her unless they get a new lead.

New lead...that's what they need in relation to Apocalypse. For now all they could do was wade their way through the history books and try and interpret whatever myths and legends there are. And even the first customary glance had brought up one thing clearly. Now they had a proper name to research into Apocalypse was seemingly everywhere, in almost every ancient culture there was some sort of reference to a deity of destruction and death that might well be Apocalypse. Plus 4 horsemen serving him is also a common theme. So much so it survived into the Bible.

Charles had been giving it a lot of thought these last few days. The First One...just imagine that. Being the first and only mutant on the planet, not knowing what you were, not having anyone to share it with and if Apocalypse is as powerful as they speculate...there is no telling just where that power drove him. Quite possibly to madness. If what they've discovered so far has any ring of truth Apocalypse has seemed to scar the memory of just about every ancient culture on Earth as something terrible and to fear so madness could well be what indeed happened.

Now add an unknown number of centuries of imprisonment on top of that...now it makes sense why there is only darkness that can be seen in the future if Apocalypse returns.

That makes it more pressing in all fact to sort out any team changes they wish to make and to put them through the training sessions to embed the teamwork. They had to be ready and in tip-top shape. Charles had talked to Scott, Sam and Alex about it and they asked for a few days to think on it and discuss it amongst themselves before making a final decision.

Though how much talking there will be between Scott and Alex is questionable. The Summers brothers were still at loggerheads over Alex dating Roulette.

Charles can hope they are able to put their personal issues aside and just make a professional decision.

Just as soon as they stop being hot-headed teenagers that is.

Charles sighs. He can't really have an objection to how Alex chooses to conduct his personal life...beyond the under-age sex he indulged in. Then he can. His only concern is that he really still doesn't understand what it is Emma, the Hellions and the Hellfire Club truly want to achieve here in Bayville and therefore he can't be certain that Alex won't be harmed when this game reaches its conclusion.

All he can do for now is to try and reach out to Emma and her students and hope to show them the light to quote a phrase.

Just then Charles' private phone rings. He reaches over to the small table at his side where it is lying and picks it up. The caller ID makes him smile as he answers it. "Hello Lilandra," he greets her warmly.

"Hello Charles," Lilandra's warm tones greet him back.

"You're well I hope," he expresses his true, deep feeling.

"As well as can be expected," Lilandra replies.

"How's the rebuilding going?" he asks despite the fact his X-Men have been helping and therefore has a good idea but making polite conversation.

"We're getting there," Lilandra says and much progress had been made this last month. "However a problem is arising with the Mayor and local authorities."

"In what way?" Charles asks, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Well their priority this last month has been trying to reconstitute the local police after Lionel massacred them."

Charles' face sours. So many unnecessary deaths because of Lionel's insanity.

"Now they've more or less done that they've shifted focus on who's to blame. Take a guess who they're taking aim at?" Lilandra asks with a tone of inevitable foreboding.

"You and your community," Charles can guess.

"I need your help Charles. The Mayor is organising a town meeting on the aim of finally expelling us from the land once and for all...and he has Lex backing him."

Charles closes his eyes momentarily. Lex. He thought the younger Luthor would be more busy with saving his own hide in the face of the Congressional Investigations into the whole Lionel affair. "When is this meeting?" he asks because of course he will help.

"End of the week."

"I'll be there the day before so we can discuss our strategy face to face."

"Thank you," she whispers in utter gratitude.

"Thanks are not necessary but you're welcome."

"It'll be good to see you again," Lilandra says with deep heartfelt emotion.

"As it will you," Charles replies conveying the same feelings.

The call ends and Charles knows he has much to do to prepare for this meeting. He never expected it so soon but it seems like he's on a trip back to Smallville.

* * *

_Author's Note: Oh what? You thought Jor-El was actually finished messing with Clark's head. Puh-lease. Why he's doing this is a question that will be answered before the end. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; the Professor heads for Smallville and he's not alone in making the trip._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**At the Institute...**

"Hmm."

"Is that a good 'hmm' or a bad 'hmm'?"

"It's a 'hmm'."

"Helpful Mr McCoy. Real helpful," Clark mutters sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. He was down in the infirmary as Beast reviewed his latest tests to check he was back to normal after his exposure to the spider statue.

Hank looks up from across his desk at the young teen sitting on the other side and chuckles. "It's a more a contemplation of what this means. Do you feel back to normal?"

"More or less. Nothing noticeable anyway. Why?"

"You remember previously your powers seemed to increase by a margin over 50% every 3 months?"

"Of course."

"Well assuming you are back to normal according to these results in the last 3 months your powers have increased by a margin under 50%."

Clark blinks in surprise. "May I?" he asks, holding his hand out, indicating he wishes to see his own results.

Beast hands the clipboard over and Clark peruses over them. "So the increase is slowing?" he wonders.

"When you first came back after the summer you could lift 4625tons and run at 1078mph. The 3 months after that followed the normal curve and you lifted 7168tons and ran at 1670mph. However the 3 months after that did show a slight slowing of the rate to 10895tons and a top speed of 2538mph. I dismissed it as marginal which it was in many ways. Now it's only been just shy of two months since the last quarterly test but I can definitely see the decline in the rate of increase as can you I'm sure."

Clark could. He currently stood at 14381tons and a speed of 3350mph. That's roughly an increase of 48%. "I'm plateauing off," he comments.

"Perhaps...but your powers are still increasing Clark and considering how fast and strong you were under Jor-El's influence, which you referred to as your physical peak, I think there is a long way to go for you yet. I'm not even certain when you'll reach your physical peak."

"When I'm 60-70," Clark rattles off.

Beast arches an eyebrow in interest at how Clark can so easily answer that.

"Jor-El mentioned it to me," Clark says with a shrug. "Though I think he's guessing a bit since no Kryptonian has ever lived that long under a yellow sun but if you take the fact the normal Kryptonian lifespan was thrice that of a human then I suppose that's roughly right."

"Your people lived 3 times longer than humans?" Beast inquires with astonishment.

"Oh sure. 250-300 years was pretty normal so even if I lost my powers tomorrow I've got the best part of 3 centuries to enjoy."

"You don't sound happy about that," Beast mentions from Clark's tone of a lot less than ardent enthusiasm.

"Outliving all my friends with only Logan likely to keep me company, can you blame me?" Clark asks trying to make it a joke about the horror of having Logan for company.

Beast laughs a little. "I suppose not."

"It is what it is, Mr McCoy. I choose not to dwell on it as much as I can."

"I understand," Hank says sympathetically. "I am curious why you seem to fly at the same speed you run," he remarks about those test results. "Surely flying is easier than running."

Therefore Clark should fly faster than he can run.

Clark takes a moment to ponder that. "I actually can't explain that," is all he can come up with. It's a good point but Clark doesn't know why. "Still not as fast as Bart," he comments.

"No," Hank agrees. In fact they've been unable to find any sort of upper limit for Bart's speed. Basically he moves as fast as he wants to and Hank still can't explain how Bart does it nor identify the strange energy within Bart's cellular structure that has to be the source of Bart's power simply because there is no other explanation. As Sherlock Holmes would say once you eliminate the impossible whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.

"So anything else to report or am I back to normal?" Clark asks, eager to get off this medical watch he's under. He's a bit fed up because even when he was released from the infirmary he's been resting up as ordered, all week essentially. You know apart from when he sees Callisto. While that is a great stress reliever it's not exactly him taking a rest. More like a slight workout.

"No. You seem to be back to full health, Clark," Hank can confidently report.

"That's good," Clark says with audible relief.

Hank smiles in understanding. No-one likes being told not to do things. "Well don't overdo it," he advises Clark. "And if you have any further problems I will be reachable over the weekend I'm away."

"Oh you're going to Smallville with the Professor?" Clark seeks confirmation. He had heard about Lilandra's problems and how the Professor was leaving today to go aid her in the town meeting tomorrow.

"I am," Hank confirms. Not just to back up his friend but to check in on the mutant community and gather more data. He needs it if he is going to find a cure to their cellular degradation disease. He was consulting with Moira on Muir Island about it but both of them are a long way from a solution.

Clark blinks and his expression goes far off. That...thing he feels like he has forgotten. It's still bothering him but...Smallville?

That's resonating with him for some reason.

Is there something there he was suppose to do?

Nothing immediately comes to mind but he could talk to Chloe. Maybe she has a clue as in perhaps there is something happening there that is causing this that she knows about.

Clark excuses himself from Beast's company and goes to do just that.

* * *

Chloe, as it turns out, helped in an odd way round. In fact she was just about to call him. Over a video link she sent him an image in an old newspaper of a man wanted for murder. A man who looks almost exactly like Clark...and around his neck was the memory pendant. Jor-El's memory pendant Clark found on Nova Roma.

"So it's your father?" Chloe seeks to clarify over the line over who Clark told her he thinks it has to be.

"He was on Earth roughly at the time that paper is dated...and he did say I had not yet seen everything the pendant had stored," Clark summarises it. Chloe knew enough of the story from his time on Nova Roma to understand what he's on about.

"So this is what you've forgotten?" Chloe presses him on what he was telling her about this 'feeling' of his.

"Has to be," Clark thinks it must be the answer. It's the only one he can think of. "It's all in my head as far as I know. I just have never been able to access it."

"Weird," Chloe remarks, wrinkling her nose as she does so.

"Yep."

"You remember when our lives were normal?"

"Nope."

"No. Me neither," Chloe complains.

"So by what weird coincidence did you come across this?" Clark wants to know. And though he says coincidence Clark knows it almost certainly isn't. Nothing in his life seems to happen by coincidence.

"I was researching Mayor Tate to try and help Lilandra. He's changed track quite severely from trying to forge cooperation with the mutant community to trying to get them removed. I'm pretty sure Lex is behind it somehow."

Clark pinches the bridge of his nose. "Why I am not surprised," he mutters.

"Can't imagine."

"So how is the Mayor involved in this if he is?"

"He was the Deputy Sheriff back then and the whole thing looks pretty dodgy if you investigate a little. Her husband was convicted that he killed her in a fit of jealous rage. From what I've dug up so far it smells like a set-up, a frame job."

Clark trusts Chloe's instincts. If she thinks it's dodgy it probably is. "Why?"

"Can't be certain. Tried asking. Everyone who was around then is pretty stummed on the subject. I suspect Tate might have had a 'thing' for her despite her being married. As for your father...well from the people who did talk to me there were, uh, rumours..."

Clark makes a face. He can guess her implication from her tone. "Oh please don't say jilted lover and love triangle Chloe," Clark begs. "I've scarred enough that my father slept with Selene."

"Ok. I won't say it," Chloe says with a shit eating grin.

Clark rolls his eyes. He suspected, from the previous memories, that Jor-El was on some sort of rebound when he met Selene and this finally seems to be what it must be from. He just lacks details of what actually happened. "I have to come to Smallville. See if I can jog the memories loose," he tells Chloe.

"Well I'll help anyway I can," Chloe promises.

"Thanks Chlo," Clark says gratefully. "By the way what was the woman's name?"

"Louise McCallum."

Clark frowns. "McCallum?" he queries. He knows that name. "Wasn't that...?"

Chloe nods. "Yeah, Louise is Lana's great Aunt," she confirms for Clark what he suspects.

* * *

**Smallville Mutant Community...**

It had only been essentially a month since Lionel's devastating attack and therefore the community was only partially rebuilt. Most of them were still living in the temporary shelters constructed that day.

Of course if the Mayor got his way there would be nothing here because they would all be expelled.

Lilandra had enough problems without this.

The attack had already driven away a couple members of her community, the more extreme ones she has previously been able to keep in check. She didn't know where they were now. Joined up with Magneto or simply wandering the country causing who knows what trouble.

There were others who were now becoming deeply cynical and distrusting of humans which is the 1st step towards something more extreme...and the fact they face being forced from the only home they have is only pushing them further and further. Lilandra is doing her best to keep a lid on it but if the meeting goes against them she may not be able to stop the explosion that could follow.

Therefore she is extremely happy to see the x-jet come into land. While she does always wish to see Charles, for today and tomorrow she needs his help more to stop everything she has spent close to a year now building being lost.

As Charles and Beast exit the jet Lilandra virtually canters up to Charles and throws her arms around him.

Hank smiles behind his hand. If fate had allowed them more time to spend in each other's company Hank has no doubt they would be in a full and deep relationship but alas, fate was not a kind mistress.

"I am so glad you're here," Lilandra says, emotion cracking her voice.

"Of course," Charles says, as if being here for her was the most natural thing in the world. He gently pats her on the back in a reassuring gesture.

Lilandra smiles brightly as she pulls herself back and makes sure to remember her manners. "Hank," she greets him.

"Lilandra. How are you?" Hank greets her back.

"I've had better days."

"And your community? Any symptoms I should know about?" he asks in reference to the meteor mutational disease.

"Nothing anyone has told me about," Lilandra replies...though it deeply worried her that she might have to watch the majority of her community grow sick and die.

"That's good," Hank comments.

"We should get started," Charles says. For as much as he would like to just spend time with her they don't have the time. They need to prepare for this meeting tomorrow.

"Of course. Follow me," Lilandra says in full agreement as they head into the farmhouse. It was never that badly damaged and is fully repaired.

* * *

**Smallville High...**

The gust of wind that blows all her papers about is the signal he's arrived in the office of the Torch.

"Clark!" Chloe snaps at him. "How many times," she grumbles at him because she has told him so many freakin times not to do that!

"Sorry," Clark apologises as he picks up the papers at superspeed and sets everything back in place.

Chloe glares at him. Clark just grins his big adorable goofy one back.

"So not in school?" Chloe queries.

"I've been off all week, Chloe. Seemed rather pointless for one day, even more so when I feel like I need to do this...whatever it is."

Chloe is quietly pensive. Clark and memory loss are generally not a good combination.

"How's Lois?" Clark asks out of politeness. After all she was shot in the arm a month ago when the whole thing with Lionel blew up.

"Better. Probably a couple more weeks before she can get her stitches out but apart from that she's got full movement in her arm back. She's going to consider the scar a memento."

Only Lois. That's all Clark can say.

"So how are you doing?" Chloe asks him back, knowing he has been laid up half the week.

"Fine. I'm back to normal."

"What's normal for you?" Chloe jests.

Clark chuckles. "Good point," he accepts her humour in his stride. "So what have you got to show me?" he asks, seeking to get straight to it.

Chloe spins round in her chair and picks up a box full of her research so far and gives it to Clark.

His eyes flash electric blue and Chloe watches his eyes flicker back and forth. He frowns. "Some of the police records are missing," he spots.

Chloe arches an eyebrow. "That is so unfair you can do that," she complains. She had to sit and spend hours reading through that stuff. He does it in seconds and doesn't even have to open the damn box.

Clark shrugs. "I can see why you think it's dodgy," he agrees with her view.

"Yeah, convenient isn't it that the only bits that are left are the ones that all point to Louise's husband Dexter," Chloe says sarcastically. "In a case like that...the evidence in those documents makes it sound too simple and straight-forward. It looks open and shut but with at least a 3rd party involved...there should be way more leads than there are. Plus you know I talked to him. Dex McCallum. Visited him in jail. Swears blind it wasn't him...and I know, I know, everyone probably says that but for some reason I believe him."

Generally if asked Clark trusts Chloe's judgement so if she says she believes Mr McCallum then at the very least Clark would help her look into it. "What does he say happened?" he asks, aiming to get as much background as possible.

"Said he heard shots in the barn and ran out to see a man running away. He didn't get a good look in the dark so couldn't identify the man. When he entered the barn he found a pistol and picked it up. Then he spotted Louise dead and was just cradling her in his arms when our good friend, the now Mayor Tate, entered the barn and found him. He swears blind he loved Louise and would never harm her."

"And he's been locked away for 50 years now."

"Yeah," Chloe says, pursing her lips. "I doubt he has too long left and if he is innocent I would like to try and give him a few last years of freedom."

"And if we end up proving he was in fact guilty?" Clark asks her, playing devil's advocate by putting forward the other possibility.

"Then we prove justice was done. Point is there is just too many questions not to look and our new police service is still trying to find its feet. Don't have time for cold cases."

"Sheriff Adams survived didn't she?" Clark inquires about his and Chloe's old 'friend'.

"She did," Chloe confirms. "Me and Lois have been annoying her for days about this but she refused to help because and I quote 'I've got crimes committed this century to deal with'. Personally I think that you have to wonder after that massacre that she has to be suffering PTSD. I mean I still get nightmares about Gabriel."

Clark's face softens. "Chlo. Wasn't your fault," she assures her about Gabriel's death.

Chloe's face becomes pained. She's just never been so directly responsible for someone's death before, accident as it was. She shakes it off. "So where do we start?"

"Well in those reports there was something about the 'drifter' saving Louise from a mugging in the Main Street. Since that more than likely puts Jor-El in one easily accessible place that would be a good place to start," Clark suggests. What he means is it's a place where he knows Jor-El was and hopefully going there will trigger the memories to surface.

Chloe nods. "I'll come with you," she offers. It's lunchtime anyway. She rises to her feet and grabs her coat and purse. "By the way did you notice the name of that would be mugger?" she asks him.

"Yeah," Clark says with a sad inevitability. "Lachlan Luthor."

"Lex's grandfather. Not quite the entrepreneur the Luthors portray him as huh?"

"And we're suppose to be surprised they embellished the truth?" Clark asks her with the false sense of irony.

"Nope. Still how did he go from mugger to starting Luthorcorp because he did."

"Probably not an entirely legal way I'm certain...and boy I've gotten cynical haven't I?"

"Where the Luthors are concerned that's always best," Chloe gives her opinion.

* * *

**Smallville Main Street...**

Clark and Chloe wander down the street while Clark discreetly touched random objects. Like on Nova Roma he's hoping when he touches the right thing it will trigger the memory.

Jor-El did say when the time was right the memories would come and he's at a loss how else to explain his weird feeling of having forgotten something so it has to be this.

Otherwise why did Chloe notice the story about what was obviously Jor-El in the old newspaper. Like he was thinking before he left Bayville; there are no coincidences in his life...or that is what it feels like to him.

"So do you know why your father was here?" Chloe asks him about the reasons Jor-El would be in Smallville.

"Not the full reason. Jor-El wouldn't tell me. Said I had to discover it for myself. What I do know is that it was a punishment from his father, my grandfather, for something wrong Jor-El had done. He was suppose to learn a lesson about responsibility and actions having consequences or something along those lines. While he was here I guess they tagged on checking up on the 3 stones for him to do as well."

"And he had to come to Earth of all places to do that why?" Chloe seeks the answer to why Earth? There had to be other places. A lot of them if what Clark has mentioned from time to time is accurate.

"Haven't a clue," Clark answers with a shrug. "Especially considering from what I know humans were viewed as a very primitive and barbaric species," he gives her the Kryptonian opinion of the human race.

"Oh charming," Chloe mutters sarcastically.

Clark's getting nothing so far in the triggering memories stakes. He pauses and stops. "Ok Chlo. Lets take a think. We're talking 50 years. What wouldn't have been moved in that time?" he asks. Actually he should have asked that earlier rather than just go around touching random objects.

Chloe looks up and down the street. Even for a small town like Smallville 50 years is a long time and considering it's twice been hit by meteor showers and had to have been rebuilt in places there can't be many items left from half a century ago. "Hmm...how about the mailbox?" she suggests pointing at it. A mailbox is the kinda thing that stays put.

Clark thinks that's as good an idea as any. They wander over and Clark touches the top of it...and the memory explodes within his mind.

_There's Jor-El, the virtual spitting image of Clark himself, dressed in a leather jacket and shirt and pants, blending in or trying to, walking down the street when he spots Louise McCallum being mugged. What is remarkable is how like her great niece Lana Lang she looks. She tries fighting back but Lachlan Luthor knocks her down._

_Jor-El, in a fit of anger at seeing this woman attacked, superspeeds to her rescue and throws the older generation of Luthor into a streetlamp. Sheriff Tate arrives on the scene to arrest Lachlan while Jor-El helps Louise. The moment their eyes lock it's clear there's an instant attraction between the two._

_The moment is interrupted when her husband, Dex, arrives to see if she is alright. Sheriff Tate then shoos them home, saying he'll get Louise's statement later...but it's clear from his gaze that lingers too long he is also attracted to her._

Clark snaps back to the present.

"Clark?" Chloe asks at seeing his far off expression.

Clark swallows. "Memory...saw...one sec," he requests a moment to process it. He blows out a breath. "My father really needs to stop being Casanova. It's mighty disturbing seeing him have the hots for someone other than my mother."

"So you saw him and Louise?" Chloe makes the educated guess.

Clark nods. "Just like the police report. He stopped her being mugged and then they shared heat filled stares with each other."

"Well it can be very arousing to watch you big strong heroes at work," Chloe quips.

Clark gives her a withering look.

"I'm just saying. I'm all for equality but remember this was the 60s. Even now I think deep down a part of us women wants that big handsome white knight, Prince Charming type, to ride in and sweep us off our feet."

Clark rolls his eyes. He thinks that's nonsense but sadly he can't deny what he saw. Jor-El and Louise certainly shared a moment of lust for each other.

"So what now?" Chloe asks.

"Well this proves that my theory was right. That odd feeling I've been having is these memories. I need objects to touch."

"Things Louise owned?"

"That would work expect it's impossible."

"No. It's not."

Clark looks at his blond BFF intrigued.

"Lana showed me once. Her family kept a box of Louise's personal effects."

"How is Nell?" Clark asks about Lana's aunt since the topic of Lana's family has been raised.

"Ooh touchy topic. Since Lana 'vanished'," Chloe says using air-quotes, "she's not exactly been Ms Personable. I wouldn't bother asking her about this. She's likely to bite your head off."

"She did that to you?" Clark asks, guessing from her tone.

Chloe shrugs. "She's upset. It's understandable and it's not like I can tell her the truth."

Truth being Lana is possessed by her own witch ancestor and is off somewhere enslaved to that ancestor's immortal sorceress mother. Wow, gee, if she said that out loud Chloe thinks they would section her.

Clark sighs. He does feel bad about that. Really, really bad.

"By the way mentioning secrets I'm keeping Andrea is wondering why you're ignoring her. I don't enjoy lying about it," Chloe tells him off unhappily that she is getting the brunt of it while he's off a thousand miles away.

"You know why I'm ignoring her, Chlo. We can never tell her what happened when she was split in two." That being the fact Andrea's dark half killed a man and Clark and Chloe are covering it up. As far as anyone else knows, including Andrea herself since she can't remember what happened, the man simply died of a heart attack.

"You need to say something to her," Chloe argues so that it gets Andrea off repeatedly asking her why it seems like Clark is ignoring the Latino woman...which he is.

"Like what? I don't know what to say. That's the problem Chlo. I liked her a little. She liked me. What am I suppose to say to explain why I've suddenly gone cold that doesn't involve anything near the truth?"

Chloe sighs and rubs her head. It was all so damn complicated and there's no real good answer she can think of to give to Clark's question. "If that had never happened would you two have...?" she asks, leaving it hanging but her meaning is pretty clear. Would they have hooked up?

"Maybe. I think I would have at least given it a go," Clark says in low sullen tones. He was attracted to Andrea. They even had a sort of 1st date but fate wasn't kind to him. "It's far too late for all that now," he tells Chloe where he feels its reached. "We're past the point of no return. We can't have anything meaningful where I have to keep this secret from her. If I tell her the truth I'll destroy her. If she remembers one day she'll know I lied to her and she'll probably destroy me. Professionally, if she requires my help I'm there. The most I can do is be her friend...only a more distant one than before. Beyond that I have nothing more I can give her," he explains how he sees it, though with a hint of sadness at the loss of something great he might have had with Andrea.

Chloe reluctantly accepts that. She hates concealing all this from Andrea but to this day can't find an argument against Clark's view. If they tell Andrea they'll destroy her inside. She does so much good, she is trying really hard to be the hero Metropolis needs and she can do so much more in the future so if the price of Andrea continuing to be that is a little stain on Chloe's soul for covering up a murder...well then she guesses she'll just have to find a way to live with that. "So plan?" she asks, getting back to the task at hand.

"I need that box," Clark states. They literally have nothing else to go on right now.

"Great. So breaking and entering?" Chloe assumes.

Clark shrugs. "What else can we do? Besides we'll return it."

So a new one to add to her RAP sheet. Going to be one of _those _days Chloe can see.

* * *

_Author's Note: It occurred to me it had been awhile since I gave an indication of how powerful Clark was so I thought I'd drop it in here. Now he's 18 I also decided to slow down how fast his powers are growing. Otherwise he'll be too powerful faster than I originally intended when I started. So yes, this is me doing my slant on Relic and putting that to bed. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Relic part 2 as Clark and Chloe continue their investigation._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It's easy enough for Clark to scan Lana's former home and find the box Chloe described to him. One superspeed trip in and out later he has it.

He and Chloe retreat to the shade of a stand alone tree amongst the fields. Course being here means they aren't very far away from Clark's old home and the current mutant community. You can see it from here.

They sit down next to each other as they open the box and peruse through what is inside.

Chloe picks up a picture of Louise that was lying on top. "I never get over how like her Lana looks," she remarks as she stares at the image. The resemblance was almost spooky apart from the 60s hairdo and clothes.

"I think I got all shocked out when it turned out Lana is the spitting image of Isobel Thoreaux," Clark says back.

Chloe had to give him that. She returns to the contents of the box and pulls out some rather...passionate love letters. Wow for the 60s these are kinda explicit. Chloe feels the heat under her collar. "Who knew her husband loved her that much," she comments

"Not sure it is her husband," Clark contradicts her. He then points at the bottom of one of the letters. "It's signed with a T," he points out.

"Huh," Chloe remarks. "The Mayor?" she suggests since his surname is Tate.

"We can't assume that," Clark cautions. "It could be a first name initial."

"Your dear old dad feeling romantic?" Chloe wonders about another possibility. They don't know what name Jor-El used when on Earth. He might have chosen something beginning with a T for all they know.

"I doubt it. I'm not getting any memories from them," Clark tells her as his fingers brush over the aged paper. He tries something else and reaches into the box and lifts Louise's pearl necklace from within...and he suddenly gets another memory...

_Jor-El is standing behind Louise in the barn. It's day. His hands are on her shoulders and he leans over to kiss her neck. Louise turns around to face him, then walks through the barn, pulling him by the hand._

"_I couldn't stop thinking about you all day," Louise confesses, her tone, her expression one of someone infatuated with another._

_Jor-El stops Louise and pulls her to him, kissing her passionately._

"_I've never felt this way about anyone," Jor-El speaks like a young man experiencing something this intense for the first time. "All I know is I want to be with you."_

_They share another intense kiss. When they finish, Louise starts walking away again, heading toward the haystacks near the wall. Jor-El jogs after her, turning her around and leaning her against a wooden beam. They kiss frantically, breathing heavily as Louise unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off his shoulders. Kissing her neck, Jor-El unbuttons Louise's shirt and she shrugs it off._

_Louise tugs at his tank top and as he pulls it off, they collapse onto a blanket on the hay, Louise lying on top of Jor-El kissing him breathlessly. As the kiss ends, he turns her over gently so that he is on top of her. His silver medallion hangs from his neck, shining in the filtered sunlight coming through the windows of the barn. He leans in to kiss Louise again, running his arm underneath her back as she touches his head, running her hand through his hair, then up his back._

_They make eye contact one more time..._

...and then Clark flashes back to the present.

"Oh dear sweet Rao," Clark says in disgust as he shudders almost violently.

"What?" Chloe asks with concern at his behaviour.

"Come on!" Clark complains loudly and vigorously to the sky. "Seeing you and Selene wasn't enough? You have to subject me to that!" he whines pathetically, shuddering again.

Chloe's lips curl up as she gets it. "Wow, Jor-El was a spreading his wild oats kinda guy wasn't he?"

Clark gives Chloe the glare of death.

Chloe bursts out laughing. "Oh my God, your face!" she guffaws, pointing at it.

"It's not funny. Stop it," he tells her seriously.

"So is that how Kryptonians see us humans? A chance to get the leg over? You know me and Bobby aren't really all that serious..." she leaves it hanging suggestively, waggling her eyebrows.

"Chlooeee!" he whines.

Chloe bursts out laughing at his face. Oh God this is too good. She's going to bust a rib. She tries to reign herself in. "Ok. I'll stop," she promises before chuckling a few more times. She wipes a tear from her eye. "So the letters are from Jor-El then?" she asks again since she feels this changes things.

"I don't know. I mean I don't have any sort of time scale to work off between when they first met and when that happened."

"Can't have been that long. It was only a few days later she died after that mugging incident."

"Can you fall in love that fast? Because these letters sound like someone in love."

Chloe looks at Clark with an interested gaze. "Aren't you usually the romantic one between us? Lightning striking, love at first sight type of guy?"

Clark shrugs. "Maybe a couple of years ago. I think I've gotten cynical. Could be my terrible luck with women."

Chloe pats him on the arm. "You'll find the one, Clark. Hang in there."

"I'll try," he says with a soft smile.

"So I know you don't want to think on it but was there anything else you saw that could help?"

Clark forces himself to recall the memory. "Not really...except she died in a barn right?"

"Yeah," Chloe says with a nod.

"They were in a barn," he can recall. "Maybe that barn. Do you know where it is? If it's still standing?" he asks because they could try their luck there and see if Clark can trigger any other memories.

"Yes. As matter of fact I do," Chloe answers.

* * *

And Chloe is as good as her word as she leads Clark right to the barn...after he put the box of Louise's possessions back where he found it.

Clark wanders round the barn touching object after object, waiting and hoping for something to strike him. He removes the cover from an old car that is here...and the memory hits.

_Jor-El is resting his hand on the car, now much bluer and shinier. Louise is leaning against the car and she and Joe kiss in the barn. It's night. The kiss ends as Louise reaches for the buttons of her blouse._

_Jor-El stops her by saying, "I have to leave tonight."_

"_I'm leaving with you," Louise insists._

_Jor-El shakes his head sadly. "I told you, that's not possible," he has to refuse._

"_I can't stay with Dex anymore, I don't love him. You're the one I want to be with," Louise says, pleading with her to take her with him._

"_Where I'm from we wouldn't be accepted," Jor-El tries to make her understand._

"_I don't care what people think. I never have." Louise then laughs ironically. "Dex says that's my curse."_

_Jor-El steps closer to Louise and touches her face gently. "No, Louise. That's a gift," he says with sincere, deep emotion._

"_We're not that different, Joe. I'm willing to try," she argues._

_Jor-El steps past her as if trying to come up with a way to explain how different they really are. "This wasn't supposed to happen," he confesses over the situation he has found himself in. "I have to return home alone."_

"_Why?" Louise asks, clearly confused._

_Jor-El turns to face her. "Because it's my destiny. I can't change it," he says with a fatal sounding tone. He walks up to her cups her face, clearly, desperately longing things were different. "Louise, as much as I want this, I can't have it."_

_Louise's eyes begin to water._

"_My father told me that someday I'd understand that my actions have consequences. I guess this is what he meant," Jor-El says, finally understanding why his father sent him to Earth at this moment._

_Louise fingers the medallion around Joe's neck. "It's not fair. We should be together," she whispers in desperate sadness._

_Jor-El takes Louise into his arms, holding her tightly, committing it to memory as this will be the last time. _

_It is then Lachlan Luthor walks into the barn holding a gun, and Jor-El sees him first._

"_Louise," he speaks sternly as he pushes her out of the way just as Lachlan fires bullet after bullet at Jor-El. The bullets hit him in the chest, but have no effect. Lachlan and Louise look on in shock. Then Lachlan drops the gun and runs out of the barn. Louise slowly looks down and sees blood dripping down her white blouse from a bullet wound in her chest._

"_Joe..." she whispers, her strength quickly fading._

_Jor-El turns to Louise and catches her just as her legs begin to give out. He helps her gently to the ground. "No. Louise?" he queries in shock and heartache at seeing what has happened. "Don't leave me," he begs._

_Louise replies weakly, "I'll never leave. I love you."_

_Louise's eyes close as she dies._

"_Louise... No. No, Louise," Jor-El cries in pain and upset as he pulls Louise into his embrace. "Louise..."_

Clark blinks back to the present.

"Clark?" Chloe queries now getting a feel for when he's having a memory flash and recognising he just had one. "You're crying," she realises pointing at his face and the trickling of water from his eyes.

Clark reaches up and wipes the tears away. "She wanted to go with him," he whispers, partly still coming out of his flashback, partly in shock at what he saw.

"Go with who, where?"

Clark swallows and pulls himself back together. "Jor-El...back to Krypton," he answers, his voice returning to its normal strength. "Well home with him. I don't think he had told her the truth," he corrects himself what he thinks is the situation. Though he can't be certain what Jor-El has said or not said to Louise. That's the problem with seeing things in the wrong order.

Chloe's eye bulge slightly at hearing that revelation. "Was that possible?" she asks.

Clark shakes his head. "No. Even if she could survive in Krypton's biosphere, which I'm not certain she could, Krypton had a very different atmosphere composition to Earth, they would never be accepted. By that time Kryptonian society had become very insular and had a pompous, superior attitude of other cultures, especially humans. Plus they would never have allowed the risk of her polluting Kryptonian purity."

"That doesn't sound like a very nice culture, Clark," Chloe has to comment.

Clark shrugs. "Jor-El never liked it either. It's one of the few things we agree on. It's part of why he was sent here as a punishment I think. You know showing him what a flawed, primitive culture looks like. The Kryptonians, they had just come to believe they had achieved a form of perfection for their society and a human from a primitive culture, brought because Jor-El fell in love with her, would have disrupted that perfection. From what I do know the plan...my grandfather's punishment for Jor-El backfired. His time on Earth convinced Jor-El all the more that Kryptonian society had to change. That its ingrained beliefs were not only wrong but causing stagnation to the point we were at risk of going backwards."

"Imagine that. Us poor, primitive savages taught a great old advanced alien civilisation a lesson," Chloe says with a wry grin at the irony.

"Well you taught one citizen of that civilisation," he corrects her. Clark looks at the spot where he saw the memory, of where Louise died. "She was a brave woman," he remarks. "Didn't like being told what she could and could not do. Didn't really care what other people thought. Her husband told her it was her curse. Jor-El said it was a gift," he relays more detail on the memory he saw to Chloe.

"It was...especially in that time," Chloe thinks. She finds herself admiring Louise a little.

"This is where Jor-El learned...or thought he understood why his father sent him here. About his actions having consequences. His relationship with Louise had convinced her to leave her husband for him but he knew no matter how much he might want her, he couldn't have her. She couldn't return to Krypton with him. He realised what he had done by allowing himself to be governed by his feelings alone and not thinking it through," Clark relays what he got from experiencing that memory.

"Very...human," Chloe remarks with a quirk of her lips.

Clark chuckles lightly because she's right. It is very human and very odd to think his father acted like that. He sighs. "Though the lesson was soon reinforced. He was here when she died...and I know who shot her."

"Who?"

"Lachlan Luthor. He...was trying to shoot Jor-El actually."

"The bullets would bounce off right?"

Clark nods. "One of the ricochets went right through her heart and she died in his arms. She died saying she loved him," he tells Chloe, his voice tinged with sadness and regret. Whether it's his or Jor-El's doesn't really matter.

Chloe's heart feels it. Really she does. It's sad.

"That's why he was so sad in those memories I have from his time on Nova Roma. He really was on the rebound. Though I'm not sure it lets off the hook for sleeping with the evil, life-sucking sorceress."

Chloe manages a smile at Clark's joke. "You alright?" she asks him because he was crying.

Clark nods. "I'm fine," he assures her.

Chloe then frowns in puzzlement. "Wait. Lachlan Luthor?" she inquires.

"Yes?"

"He should have still been in jail," Chloe works out.

Clark looks at her with intensity. "Do you have his records to find out what happened?"

Chloe shakes her head. "No...but I can get them. Got a friend who works in records storage."

"Of course you do," Clark accepts with a grin. That's Chloe. She wouldn't be who she is without her sources and friends everywhere.

* * *

Clark next meets up with Chloe at the Torch a few hours later after the school day had finished. He had spent the afternoon just running around Smallville, taking the opportunity to enjoy the wide open spaces of his old home and re-familiarising himself with his favourite haunts. He could have flown around but that would increase the risk of him being spotted and he didn't want to draw unnecessary attention. He was here low profile. No Superman. Just Clark Kent.

It also gave him some time to process what he had seen by himself which he preferred.

When he met up with Chloe she had one of those bad news, good news things to report. Bad news; her friend in records storage had found that the logbook for that day Louise died was missing. Good news; she had an inspiration and got another friend at the local paper, the Smallville Ledger, to look up the newspaper's police blotter for that day and that friend was bringing it round.

Clark sits in his old chair in the Torch and contemplates how he truly, truly misses this. Him and Chloe working together.

"You seem happy," she comments by looking at him, seeing the smile on his lips.

"Just remembering old times in this office."

That makes Chloe smile in a nostalgic fashion. "Yes. How does the lunch menu get printed without you around again?" she jests about all it seemed he use to do.

Clark sticks his tongue out at her.

"Oh that's mature," Chloe says sarcastically.

"No, I believe that's Smallville."

Clark nearly chokes at that voice. "Lois?!" he splutters in shock at seeing her appeared at the door.

The brunette gives him a look. Those glasses are still hideous on him. "So what brings you back to the town named after you?"

Clark gives her a glare back. "For your information Lois I've been sick all week and Dr McCoy thought some fresh country air would do me good so I came down with the Professor," he gives the 'official' reason he's here.

"Well as long as you don't give it to me I'll let you off the hook."

"Shouldn't you be resting up or something?" he asks, pointing at her arm.

Lois glances down at it. "It's only a scratch. So you'd thought you bother Chloe?"

"He's not bothering me," Chloe tells her cousin. "I like Clark's company."

"I guess someone has to," Lois mutters.

Clark has to restrain the urge to throttle Lois...again. He's up to 127 occasions he has had to restrain that urge. He's been keeping count...and that figure is really saying something when you consider just how little time he has actually spent in Lois' company. She is just that annoying to him.

"Is that what I asked for?" Chloe asks, pointing at the bundle of papers in Lois' arm.

"Oh. Yeah," Lois says, finally remembering why she came here. Damn Smallville distracting her. She places it down on Chloe's desk.

"So how is work at the Ledger?" Clark decides to be polite and ask. That's how Lois was the one who brought the papers. She works there and has access to their archives. She's the 'friend' Chloe asked.

"It's tiding me over until I can get a place in college and that internship at the Planet," Lois replies.

"Don't be modest Lois," Chloe tells her cousin. "You do good stuff."

Lois smiles. It always means more that coming from Chloe.

"Though your spelling is still atrocious," Chloe mumbles under her breath as she tries to find the report she is looking for on Lachlan Luthor in the papers.

"Hmm?" Lois queries at that while Clark smirks having heard it perfectly.

"Hmm?" Chloe asks back.

"You said something."

"I said thanks Lois. You're the best cousin ever," Chloe quickly covers herself.

"Well...that's completely true," Lois says with a smug grin.

Clark rolls his eyes at Lois' smugness and arrogance at just accepting that.

"So I take it this is for your Mayor Tate investigation," Lois assumes why Chloe asked her to do this. Lois knew all about it naturally.

"Yep," Chloe confirms.

Lois picks up the old newspaper from Chloe's desk with the picture of the 'drifter'. "So Smallville?" she queries, turning it in his direction. "Your grandfather?" she wonders, making what she would deem the natural assumption considering the time difference.

"I don't know, Lois," Clark lies. "All I have been able to find out about my birth family is that they're all dead," he says, which is a mixture of truth and lie. They are all dead but that is not all he knows.

Lois isn't a complete bitch. That's Lucy. She does feel sympathy for him that he has lost his birth family. It must suck. "But you're here helping because you want to find out?" she queries from him. That would seem like a safe assumption to Lois.

"I'm here to help my friend, Lois and to discover the truth so if an innocent man was wrongly convicted justice can be done. If I find something out about my family it's completely coincidental and secondary," he sort of twists it. It's not a lie. He would help Chloe at the drop of a hat but he is also here to get answers for his messed up memory and sake of his sanity.

"And he's been a big help," Chloe says in Clark's defence. "We think we might know who really killed Louise and it wasn't her husband. I just need to check something...oh dear," Chloe says as she finds what she's looking for amongst the papers Lois brought.

"What?" Clark and Lois say at the same time before glaring at the other.

Chloe sniggers. Those two are just priceless.

Clark tries again. "What, Chloe?" he asks her.

"Well you suspected Lachlan Luthor was the murderer," she reminds him but says it more to get Lois up to speed.

"Gee a Luthor. Why am I not surprised," Lois mutters sarcastically. The Luthors were like a nexus for all douchebags in the world. She must remember to get how Chloe and Clark figured that out.

"Well that day Louise was murdered he was released from jail that morning," Chloe informs them of what she has found.

"A few days for armed robbery?" Clark queries with a frown because that seems lenient to say the least.

"Yeah. That's suspicious," Lois agrees. "Who released him?"

Chloe reads out who it was. "Billy Tate...better known today as our honourable Mayor William Tate."

"I smell a police corruption story," Lois says excitedly.

"Well why don't we just ask him tomorrow at the town meeting?" Chloe proposes with an enthusiastic gleam in her eyes for getting her teeth into a juicy story.

Lois has the same gleam in her eyes. "Good idea," she agrees.

"You can stay over with me if you want Clark," Chloe offers him a bed for the night.

"Is Lois still living with you?" Clark asks first.

"Yes. I am," Lois tells him.

"I'll sleep in the x-jet," Clark decides with a smirk aimed at the brunette designed just to annoy her. Though in truth he prefers that over a night under the same roof as Lois.

Lois huffs.

Chloe giggles. Those two...better than Comedy Central.

* * *

**Smallville Mutant Community...**

Night had fallen and Charles was outside looking up at the stars, contemplating many things. Clark had told him about his day so far and of the fresh wave of memories from Jor-El and what his father did before, as far as Clark can tell, he made that fateful trip to Nova Roma. Charles knows all about what happened next there.

Strange how involved it seems Jor-El got with Lana Lang's family. Lana's great aunt. Selene, who is a distant direct ancestor of the Lang family. Jor-El probably didn't realise...probably.

It's all very strange and not as irrelevant to why he is here as might first seem. If the Mayor was involved in the murder, and admittedly they had no proof or motive yet, but for argument's sake say he was...then he has to be held to account no matter 5 decades have passed. Then the Mayor who is causing Lilandra so many problems would be removed from office.

It would completely transform the situation.

However Charles can't make any assumptions. He must attend this meeting as if there wasn't this suspicion over the Mayor. He has to help Lilandra win the argument. It's vital not just for her and the mutants in Smallville but for mutants everywhere who have a right to live in communities across the country...across the world.

Tomorrow will be a very important day.

"You should be resting," a melodic voice speaks.

Charles turns his head to see Lilandra walking toward him. "So should you," he gently retorts.

Lilandra comes to stand next to him and does what he was doing. Look upward at the stars. "So waiting for the Gods to answer a question or just wondering what's up there?" she asks about what he was doing.

"And here I thought you were psychic," Charles dead-pans.

Lilandra smirks. "I am. That being the case either is a possibility. Up there are where the Gods live...along with much else."

"A believer in life beyond this world?"

"Well it only makes sense. So many stars. Life has to be around some of them."

Yet Charles senses, without violating her privacy, that it is more than a belief. It's like she knows it for certain. Strange. He hasn't given away Clark's alien heritage as far as he knows. He looks at her in profile. She's so lovely. He so wishes...for something he hasn't felt for a woman in ages yet they never get a chance to spend any time together. Lilandra is someone, he feels, who understands and accepts the demands of his work. Something a certain Amelia Voght never did. Lilandra is someone who is patient and gentle and full of love and care. Someone he would trust to know and keep the secrets he must keep and understand why he does.

Lilandra glances down out the corner of her eye at him. She feels something for him she hasn't felt for a man in ages. How she wishes it was simpler than it is and that they could get to be a lot closer. She told him a story about her life and while it was true it was not everything. Charles is a remarkable man. Look at him, here because she asked without hesitation, grumble or complaint. Follows a code that you can't help but admire. Not to mention charming and witty. The perfect companion in many ways...at least for her. Might even be the one who can understand her last secret. The one she has never told to anyone else.

Just not today.

For both of them.

The one good thing about both being telepaths is that they don't need words to know that they don't need to rush it or force it. All they need right now is just to be in each other's company.

It would be why without saying a word her hand slips into his and they continue to look up at the stars in comfortable silence.

* * *

_Author's Note: Poor Clark having to see his dad get it on with another woman. The therapy bills are going to be astronomical. Ah Clark and Lois together again. Though Clark probably wishes they weren't but as Chloe says they're comedy gold with their sniping at each other. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Relic part 3 and the day of the town meeting._


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Smallville Town Hall...**

The next day the good and great of Smallville gather for the meeting that will decide the fate of the mutant community.

Clark, Chloe and Lois walk in, dressed for business...reporter business that is.

Lois still can't believe Smallville wants to be one like her but apparently he's quite good according to Chloe and well she will take her cousin's word for that.

The 3 spot the Mayor...talking with Lex.

"Seriously?" Lois queries with disdain at the sight. "He's in league with the son of the man who nearly blew this town up in a mushroom cloud," she comments about what the Mayor is doing.

"Sadly that man's company probably accounts for at least a 1/3 of all the work in this town," Chloe makes the point of how Lex has so much leverage.

"Not to mention a generous donation during the Mayor's last re-election campaign," Clark adds.

Lois looks at him and arches an eyebrow.

"I looked. It's what a good reporter does," Clark defends himself from her gaze though why he is defending himself to Lois of all people Clark couldn't tell you.

"We need to get them apart," Chloe thinks would be best.

"Right," Lois says, agreeing to that. "I'll deal with the bald inheritor to the throne of darkness. You two tackle the Mayor," she proposes.

"How exactly are you going to deal with him?" Clark wants to know.

"Well since it's relevant lets see what he really knows about his dear old grandpa," Lois says with a little malicious glint in her eye. She strides confidently off, making sure not to show that her shoulder is still tender.

You know before that meteor strike that almost killed her and the subsequent alien appearance that, again, almost killed her Lois really only helped Chloe with journalism out of sheer love of her cousin but since that day, since the cover-up of it all, there has been a righteous flame burning within her that says the truth needs to be told. Justice needs to be done. If she has to work her way up starting at the local paper in this two sheep town to get to the place she can tackle the bigger injustices than that is just what Lois Joanne Lane will do.

And speaking of injustices there's a big source of them in the shape of a bald millionaire.

"Lex Luthor," she addresses him directly in her stern tone.

Lex rolls his eyes and suppresses a groan. If it wasn't one of the pains in his neck. Lois was almost as bad as Nightwing for causing him headaches. Then there's Chloe. Seriously is he cursed when it comes to women in his life? He turns away from the Mayor to face her. "Something I can help you with, Ms Lane?" Lex asks, making sure to put on a front of politeness. She is official press so has to put forward his best face.

"Oh I'm just doing a profile on your company from its founding by your grandfather, through your father to you and I just wanted some quotes from you. Interesting man your grandfather."

Lex looks at her suspiciously. Something is twigging his warning sense here. "My grandfather was a businessman in the finest tradition of the United States."

"Really? Well I suppose a man who commits armed robbery and suspected murder probably does now I think about it."

"Really Ms Lane. Where do you come up with these outlandish accusations?"

"I've seen the arrest record in this town's archives for assault and mugging helpless women and Lachlan Luthor isn't exactly a common name."

"Ms Lane, no member of my family set foot in this town until my father bought the cream corn factory," Lex assures her.

"Is that what your daddy told you? The mass-murdering psychopath? You sure? You and your father didn't sit around at Thanksgiving and share family tales?"

"On what? Old family crime stories? Sorry must have been ill in bed for that one," Lex continues to brush her accusations off.

"Yet you don't seem that upset or angry...or surprised at what I'm saying," Lois notices. "Most people would feel the need to defend their family's honour. Then again I'm not sure I saw you shed a tear when the news of your father's death came out."

Lex's jaw sets hard. "Ms Lane. My father was a deeply ill man by the end. His mind had been unbalanced by the dangerously unstable armour technology he created. I choose to remember him as he was at his best. Those are happy memories."

Lois snorts. "You practice that one in front of the mirror," she says derisively. "We both know you hated his guts."

Maybe Lex did but PR is everything especially after the catastrophe his father caused so Lex is putting the best spin on it he can. Yes, blaming his father but looking like the forgiving son as well. People love that stuff. "My father is dead. Let him rest in peace and let the rest of us not repeat his mistakes. As for my grandfather you're reaching a dead-end Ms Lane. If you want to know his story read his authorised biography. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Oh of course. Wouldn't want to ruin your moment of triumph where you kick homeless people with nothing and nowhere to go out of their homes," Lois derides what Lex is doing.

Lex glares at her. "Difficult decisions have to be made for the greater good of the community."

"And you care about this tiny little town why, exactly?" Lois asks, since a man in charge of a multi-national would seem to have much bigger fish to fry than Smallville.

"I am a responsible businessman, Ms Lane. We care for the communities we do business in. A happy, prosperous community is good for business. Unfortunately the mutant community is not good for the town or the community. It only attracts trouble and strife and division. Besides it's illegally occupying the land. I think we've all been more than patient with them. If they want to have a home there are plenty of legal ways for them to go about it."

"Only that will destroy their community. Guess your caring doesn't stretch that far."

"You're trying to trap me Ms Lane. It won't work. I've said what I want to to you. I'll be speaking at the meeting. Feel free to quote that in your paper. Good day Ms Lane," Lex says with finality, making sure he ends this here.

Lois watches him go with a smirk. She had done her bit. Keep Lex busy while Clark and Chloe chat to the Mayor. Though she doesn't believe a word Lex said. He mouthed off some PR rubbish about 'supporting communities'. Puh-lease. No. There's a reason Lex is doing this. One he's not saying or giving a hint at. Lois has to give him credit because she hasn't a clue what his real thinking is. But she'll get a clue. She'll get to the truth. Or her name isn't Lois Joanne Lane.

* * *

"Mr Mayor," Chloe calls out to him. "Do you remember Dexter McCallum?"

The elderly man freezes momentarily, completely caught out by hearing that name in this time and place after so long. He drops some of his papers that he was carrying. "W-what brings you to raise that name?"

Clark bends down and picks up the dropped papers for the man. "We're reinvestigating the case. As a favour to an absent friend; Lana Lang. Dexter is her great uncle. He's just about the last family Nell Potter has now," he gives a reason, a good and valid reason, to the Mayor in answer.

"You were the one who arrested him weren't you?" Chloe asks him to confirm what she already knows.

Mayor Tate clears his throat. "Yes. Dex and Louise were my best friends. Arresting him was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

"Mayor Tate, can you remember booking someone named Lachlan Luthor? He was released the same day Louise was killed," Clark presses.

"It's hard to keep track of all the arrests that I've made," Mayor Tate says in reply...almost too easily.

"We think your friend Dexter is innocent," Chloe says to him.

"Trust me, of all people I wanted to believe that more than anyone but evidence does not lie. Finally I had to admit there was no drifter as Dex claimed. He made up the story to cover his own guilt."

Clark's eyes narrow behind his glasses. He knows the man's lying. He's seen it in Jor-El's memories the more than one occasion Tate met the 'drifter'. However he won't just come out and accuse the man right here and now because he has no hard evidence. "Here. Your papers," he offers them back.

"Thank you, young man," Tate says gratefully. "I truly wish you could find something to exonerate Dex but I would advise you that you're wasting your time. Well I have to go prepare for this meeting. Farewell," he says, patting Clark on the shoulder as he leaves...and the moment he does another vision screams into Clark's mind...

_It's night and Jor-El and Louise are in a parked car next to a corn field, their lips locked together kissing and a young Deputy Sheriff Billy Tate is reaching in the window, touching Jor-El's shoulder who turns around in response._

"_Hey, you two lovebirds," Tate speaks to them, his tone making it clear what he thinks he has caught them doing._

_Louise in a panic tries to explain, "Billy, it's not what it looks like. It was just..."_

_Tate cuts her off. "Sure," he says, his tone showing how he doesn't believe that. He speaks to Jor-El. "Okay, big shot, out of the car," he orders._

_Jor-El steps out of the car as commanded. "I don't know what business this is of yours," he dismisses this man's interference, "but..."_

_Tate grabs Jor-El by the shirt in a threatening manner. "I think you've overstayed your welcome. You better move along before you cause any more trouble," he warns._

_Louise comes out of the car and pushes Tate away._

"_Billy, he was just taking me home," Louise defends herself and Jor-El._

"_You better make sure this is what you want, Louise. 'Cause I think you're making a huge mistake," Tate says to her, clearly indicating he knows what is going on. He then gets into his police car and drives away. _

_Louise turns to Jor-El, rubs her head and sighs. "I never wanted to marry Dexter," she confesses to this man she has barely met but can't get out of her mind. "Don't get me wrong, he's...he's a nice man, he's just...safe. I made the mistake of telling my father my dreams. I want to go to Hollywood, become a star. The next thing I know, he's putting me together with Dex, saying what a great wife I'd make." She turns away from Jor-El as if not wanting him to see the shame of her next confession. "I finally gave in. And here I am."_

"_I think our fathers would get along," Jor-El remarks...unhappily as he recalls it was his father that forced him to be here in the 1st place. He leans against the car. "See, I'm not what you'd call a model son. My father sent me here as sort of a lesson. I didn't want to come here. Now I'd give anything to stay. But I can't," he confesses part of his story._

_Louise walks up to him. "Then take me with you," she proposes as she pulls him away from the car by the hands and turns him around a few times fancifully. She giggles bubbly. "We'll be like James Dean and Natalie Wood in 'Rebel Without a Cause.' It'll be romantic," she declares, clearly letting her imagination go wild._

"_I don't think you understand. When I said I wasn't from here, I wasn't talking about Smallville," Jor-El points out to her._

_Louise looks at him blankly, not understanding._

"_Where I'm from we have colours that you've never seen. Our moons are so close they fill up half the sky. We have sunsets that last for hours," he says, his tone rather grave sounding considering the beauty he is describing._

_Louise looks at him very seriously for a moment, then laughs. "You almost had me there. For a second I was actually believing you," she says, thinking he is joking._

_Jor-El steps closer slowly and lifts Louise into his arms. If she won't believe his words. He'll just have to demonstrate to her the truth. They hold eye contact with each other and the sky can be seen lowering behind them as the blue light of the moon illuminates their faces._

_At last Louise looks down and realizes they are floating high above the earth. "Oh, my God," she gasps as the tide of truth smashes in._

_They both look up at the stars as they continue to rise and as they do so Louise's fear turns into a smile of joy. She looks at Jor-El who is still looking at her with deep affection in his eyes._

Clark then slams back into the present.

Recognising what is happening Chloe manages to lead Clark to a corner of the room. "What did you see?" she asks at a whisper.

"Tate caught them. Jor-El and Louise making out in her car."

Chloe cocks her head in interest. Tate knowing about the affair changes things. "Go on," she encourages Clark to continue.

"Tate gave them both a general sort of warning that he knew what was going on and that they better stop...and well I think he was jealous. In fact I know he was."

"How?"

Clark reaches into his pocket where he had stuffed one of the Mayor's dropped papers at superspeed so no-one noticed. He hands it to Chloe. "Look how he signed it," he advises her. That is why he snatched it because he saw something familiar.

Chloe unfolds it and down at the bottom it is signed with a T in the exact same style as those love letters she and Clark found. "It was him. He wrote those letters," Chloe understands. "Well that confirms it. He was in love with her. What else did you see?"

"Just Jor-El and Louise sharing some stories. I think this must have been in between the time from when he saved her to what I've already seen. She never really wanted to marry Dex. Her father forced her into it after she told him she wanted to go to Hollywood and become a movie star. Jor-El mentioned back how he was only here because his father had forced him."

"So they bonded over that commonality," Chloe can see how the two formed a connection that led to their affair.

"Jor-El said he had to go back home. Louise mentioned she wanted to go with him. That they would be like James Dean and Natalie Wood in 'Rebel Without a Cause.'"

"Clichéd...but romantic," Chloe comments.

"That's what she thought. The romantic bit. He tried to explain where he came from without just saying it. Tried to make her understand that she didn't understand what she was suggesting. When that didn't work that is when Jor-El...he showed her."

"Showed her what?"

"That he wasn't from around here."

Chloe's eyes widen slightly as it clicks. "He showed her his abilities?" she asks in a harsh whisper of shock.

Clark nods. "Took her flying."

"And yet she still wanted to go with him from what you said. She was willing to overlook the difference in the name of love."

"Or she simply got caught up in the excitement of it all. Compared to her life, trapped in a marriage she didn't want, we can look kinda God-like. Going to Nova Roma taught me that."

Sheesh. Clark really had gotten cynical. Chloe guesses his break-up with Rogue burnt him really quite badly and he still wasn't healed from it.

Clark shakes his head. "He used the same damn lines he used on Selene," he critiques Jor-El.

Chloe shrugs. "Well when something works you use it."

Clark gives her a look. "Not helping," he tells her off. Clark doesn't know precisely how Jor-El felt. Not really. He would need to take some time to process all the memories about how this leads to the Jor-El he saw on Nova Roma but they don't have time for that. They need to figure this out. "Ok. Chlo can I use you as a sounding board?"

"Go for it," Chloe offers, seeing Clark wants to try and put the pieces together.

"Louise was forced into a marriage she didn't want. We know Tate was in love with her. Perhaps from even before she was married."

"So he got denied the thing he wanted," Chloe surmises.

"Then suddenly the 'drifter' comes along and Tate catches Louise having an affair."

"Uh huh."

"But instead of him flying into a jealous rage perhaps he sees an opportunity. If the 'drifter' is killed, caught in the throes of passion with Louise the 1st assumption one might make is that it was her husband who had flown into the jealous rage and done it. Now Tate wants Louise for himself so he can't risk being associated with the crime so he can't be the one who does the act himself. What Tate needs is someone else to commit the deed."

"Lachlan Luthor," Chloe sees where Clark is going.

Clark snaps his fingers and points at her as if saying 'exactly!'. "Yes. Someone who otherwise Tate has no link with. They do a deal. Tate releases him in exchange for Lachlan killing the 'drifter'."

Chloe hops on the train Clark is driving, now following where this is going. "Then Tate would rig the evidence to make it look like Dex did it," she adds in what they already suspect. That the evidence was tampered with.

"Dex would minimally go to jail for life, leaving Louise all alone and upset and vulnerable," Clark continues the story they are building.

"And here comes Tate, so called 'best friend' to comfort her, giving himself a way to weasel into her affections."

"Only it all went horribly wrong because he didn't realise the 'drifter' was bulletproof and Louise ends up dead instead."

"But Tate still had to carry out his plan to frame Dex and make the case look open and shut. Otherwise, if the investigation was allowed to continue for too long, the suspicion might fall on him if they ever tracked Lachlan down because you bet he'd probably sing like a canary in exchange for a plea bargain."

"That's feasible right?" Clark asks her to confirm that the story they just concocted is possible.

Chloe nods. It was a pretty damn good deduction as matter of fact. Clark was good at this. "Still I don't see how we can prove any of it," she has to raise the fly in the ointment. "Lachlan is long dead and I don't think your father's in a position to testify either. All we have as fact is that Tate released Lachlan when he probably shouldn't have. Nothing ties either in to being there in that barn apart from your memories which we can't use as evidence."

Clark frowns. Still if that is what happened there has to be a way to see proper justice done. He just needs to think about it.

* * *

The meeting starts shortly after that and Clark, Chloe and Lois take their seats. Chloe told Lois of their latest theory...only was kinda vague about what is inspiring these jumps. Memories from my alien dad is something Clark is not ready to reveal to Lois just yet.

The meeting is tense and terse. There are many glares and mutterings aimed at Lilandra and the Professor and Beast and the other mutants who have come along but despite those mutterings they refuse to be intimidated into leaving. They're entitled to be here. They are all Smallville citizens after all. They only live in the mutant community because they were kicked out or shunned by their families. Some of which were here on the other side of the aisle just to really kick them in the teeth.

Those making the proposition as to why the mutants need to leave go first.

It's not blatantly racist the attack though there are a couple of FOH members around making more noise than anything.

The Professor sits and waits patiently for his turn. He was going to be the advocate for Lilandra and her people. What he has heard so far is nothing beyond what he and Lilandra thought would be said when they were planning this out yesterday. It's nothing he hasn't heard before. Mutants attract trouble, mutants are an unstable element, the varying legal arguments over the land status...which is way more complicated than originally appears on the surface.

Yes the Kents farmed it for a couple of generations but after studying all the legal documents the question of who actually owns the land isn't as clear cut as even the Kents thought. It's all drowned in horrible vague legalise about how the family came to be there decades ago.

Therefore it may be that the bank can't just take the land as they did. Charles' lawyers were working on it. While winning this argument would be the best outcome, buying his lawyers more time to get to the bottom of the legal issues would also be considered a minimal success.

His turn to speak comes.

"Lets us take a few moments to remember those lost that day a month ago when Lionel Luthor attacked, especially the fine, brave men and women of the police service," he begins. He lets a few moments pass by. "Now today we have heard that incident used as a partial reason why the mutant community must be evicted. Why?" he asks them. "Why are we citing that? Lionel Luthor was a normal human man, just like you. As flawed as any of us. A fact I'm certain his son would attest to."

Charles glances at Lex who glowers back.

"A son, I may add, who was building weapons in this town without anyone's knowledge. Yet I have not heard a single request from the Mayor to dismantle this previously unknown underground facility."

"We-we're still investigating the exact legal status and whether the proper permissions were sought," the Mayor feels the need to point out. "It takes time, especially after our police force was devastated."

"Of course. My point is we're pinning a lot of sins here on mutants and seem to be ignoring the human ones in all this. Now I believe I heard an argument that this would never have occurred if the mutant community wasn't here."

"That's right!" one of the FOH members in the audience shouts out. "No-one wants you muties here!"

The Mayor bangs a gavel on the desk. "Order! Order!" he demands. "I will not have this meeting descend into a shouting match. We will have a due and democratic process. Continue Professor Xavier."

"Thank you," Charles says. "Let me make this point. Since Lilandra formed this community has she in fact not kept peace and order. In fact what you could call mutant related crime has actually dropped in no small part thank to her and her community assisting the police on more than one occasion. As for Lionel his attack was an attack on everyone. An attack on what America stands for. As the Mayor said we live in a nation of due and democratic process. A nation of law. What law is there that allowed Lionel to do what he did? The answer is none. Mutants are citizens of these United States, entitled to the protection of the law same as everyone elsewhere. Now law brings us to the legal status of the land the mutant community sits on and despite what was said earlier it is not cut and dry that the people are there on the land illegally. Not in the least. I..."

The Professor is cut off by the wall being smashed in and from outside in walk 3 figures. A knight in armour carrying a sword, a cowboy with a shotgun and an astronaut. All have blank expressions and look a bit...inhuman.

Two police charge at them and get quickly dispatched by powerful punches for their troubles.

Panic soon ensues amongst the crowd.

Clark frowns. There's something wrong with these 3.

It comes to him. They have no heartbeats.

He pulls his glasses down to the end of his nose and his eyes flash electric blue and he sees the truth of them.

He shoves his glasses up his nose and makes his way over to Beast. "They're robots."

Beast snaps his head over to Clark. "You're certain?"

Clark nods. "I need to make a...quick change. Cover for me?"

Beast nods and Clark makes his exit. Not hard in the chaos. His costume is back in the x-jet. You know just in case he brought it along. Shouldn't take 30 seconds there and back.

Beast leaps up and swings on a hanging down lamp. "Gentlemen!" he addresses the robots. "I must ask you to desist."

The astronaut presses a button on his chest and rocket boots activate and he flies up at Beast who has to expertly swing out the way.

Meanwhile the cowboy and the knight walk purposefully through the crowd swatting away anyone in their way. They have a single target.

The cowboy lowers his shotgun and aims it...right at Lex Luthor. He fires...a rope with a noose at the end. It wraps around Lex's neck and tightens, strangling him as it pulls him back.

Lex grasps at the rope as he gasps what may be his few final breaths...until 2 red beams precisely slice the rope.

Lex looks up to see Superman. Great. Saved by that chump. Oh, he's never going to live this down.

While Beast keeps the astronaut busy in an aerial dance, Lilandra is using her mutants to help evacuate the building.

That leaves Superman to face off against the 2 robots. "You know when you guys broke through the wall I was half expecting the Kool aid guy but then I remembered no-one said 'Oh no, oh no, oh no," he quips, using 3 varying voices to say the 'oh nos' as if 3 different people were speaking.

The response he gets is the knight charging at him sword raised. The knight strikes down. Superman raises his arm and the sword shatters on impact. Superman then smashes his fist into the chest, penetrating the armour. He reaches around inside and yanks out what he wants. The battery.

The knight topples over, dead.

"The energizer bunny you're not," Superman quips.

The cowboy raises his shotgun, cocks it...only for two red beams to separate head from shoulders before it can shoot.

It topples over leaving Superman standing there, imposing looking, his eyes glowing deep red. "Just because you're outclassed there's no need to lose your head," he jokes, unable to not make that one.

Up above Beast tries to land on the astronaut only to get a mighty blow for his troubles sending him careening for the floor. Luckily he is caught before he hits. "Thank you Superman," he says grateful for the assist.

"Hey, what kind of hero would I be if I didn't save my favourite teacher," Superman says with his goofy smile as he places Beast back down on the floor. He then whispers. "Don't tell Dom I said she wasn't my favourite," he requests with a twinkle in his eye.

"Your secret is safe with me," Beast says knowingly, tapping the end of his nose.

The astronaut flies round and heads for Lex, grabbing the bald man and exiting out through the hole he and his comrades entered through.

Superman sighs. Of course. Of all the people in the world he has to go save Lex. "Excuse me," he says, not sounding the last bit enthused as he takes off after the 2.

"Damn muties," one FOH member complains bitterly.

Unfortunately he is overheard by one certain brunette reporter. "What the hell does that mean?!" Lois demands to know, ire strong in her voice.

"They're to blame!" the man retorts.

"Oh puh-lease. That's idiotic. How on Earth did people who barely scrape out a living in ramshackle huts scrounge up the technology to create robots?" Lois makes the point. "You utter moron."

"Damn mutie lover."

Lois gets right in the guy's face. "Better than than some dumb racist hick."

"Lady I'm warning ya!"

"Ooh," Lois says with mock fear. "What you going to do? Spout some more of your bigoted bile at me. Try it!" she dares him. "Try it and I'll take that armband of yours and shove it so far up your stupid wop ass you'll be shitting F, O and H for a year!"

The two lock glares before the man is one who backs down and walks away.

Lois folds her arms across her chest. "Yeah, you better keep walking, pal."

Chloe sighs and shakes her head at her cousin.

"What?" Lois asks, innocently.

"You ripped half of that off Robocop," Chloe points out. Not that Lois did wrong. In fact Chloe loved what her cousin just did.

Lois shrugs with a smirk. So what if she did. That idiot was probably so thick to not realise it.

* * *

Outside, in the sky, Superman doesn't take very long to catch up with the flying robot astronaut. He is just about to grab it and extract Lex when it grabs an advanced looking weapon from a holster on its thigh and fires it.

Fires some sort of energy blast.

The sting...more than anything catches Superman by surprise. He hadn't expected that. He ends up tumbling backwards through the air, head over heels a couple of times before he rights himself. Where do people keep getting weapons like that?

Ok so this is not a person but whoever built it is.

He zips off in pursuit. Some aerial acrobatics to avoid the blasts and a few quips later and Superman swoops in and rips the weapon away. It's connected to the backpack which must provide the power required. He glides in under the astronaut, blocks a blow from its free hand. It's holding Lex in the other. He then smashes his own punch through the helmet, right through the face, destroying the CPU situated inside. He then grabs Lex in one hand and the robot in the other, tossing it away.

It lands on a car which explodes, taking the astronaut with it.

"That was my car!" Lex yells.

"Was it? Oops," Superman says with an only half meant sheepish grin.

Lex glares. Of all the inconsiderate, meatheads...

* * *

Doesn't take a genius to imagine that after this the meeting is postponed for another day. Superman drops Lex off, leaving the man to walk home since his car is wrecked. Clark isn't feeling as guilty as he probably should about that.

He returns to the town hall and picks up the cowboy head he severed off and examines it with his varying visions before the police have a chance to seize it.

Chloe is examining the gun he brought back. "I've seen this...or something like this before," she says.

Clark had already scanned the weapon. It vaguely resembled Sentinel technology which would explain how it is a directed energy weapon. "Where?" he asks her about where she saw it because that could mean this is related.

"A couple of weeks back. There was this guy...uh, Bloodsport we call him now," Chloe begins to explain.

"Van McNulty?" Clark queries. He had both read and chatted to Chloe about it.

Chloe nods. Van McNulty was the son of a retired marine. Shortly after Clark left Smallville for Bayville he went about trying to assassinate all the meteor mutants, even tried to kill Lex. The MRD(before they were called that) caught him and he was sent to Belle Reve. He, like all the others, was freed when Magneto wrecked the place after the reveal of mutants. Magneto didn't realise he was freeing a mutant hunter. No-one had seen or heard of him since until two weeks ago he showed up in Metropolis in this white armour get-up with a red cross on the chest, like he was some sort of crusader knight or something. He wielded this hand-held energy weapon, similar to what Chloe is now holding and his soul purpose seemed to be to try and kill Nightwing. He came pretty close in fact. Closer than Andrea would care to admit but she put him down in the end. Chloe was there and when he was unmasked she recognised him as Van McNulty.

"Only problem is he didn't talk about where he got his gear from," Chloe mentions.

"Do you have any idea?"

Chloe shakes her head in the negative. "No...but Andrea and myself do know some members of the Friends of Humanity had been giving him shelter since his escape. You think they were behind this?"

"Doesn't seem their style does it? 3 dressed up robots? If they were behind this they would try and make it look like mutants did it."

Chloe had to nod in agreement. This didn't seem like the FOH's style.

Clark returns to examining his robot head, peering down, magnifying as far as his vision can go, to the internal circuitry.

Off to the side Beast and the Professor are talking.

"Did you notice?" Beast wonders.

"They were going straight for Lex," Charles did indeed notice. The moment they walked in they made a beeline for him.

"Yeah, well, he does make a lot of enemies," Lois points out, overhearing their conversation. Trust her she knows. She must spend half her time investigating something Lex Luthor related. Want to bet he's part of the cover-up of those aliens she met.

"True," Hank concedes.

Charles sighs. He doesn't know what this means for assisting Lilandra now. It really depends who is behind this.

"Uh oh," Superman suddenly mumbles, his eyes widening.

"Professor Xavier," Chloe calls out. "Superman's got something," she informs them of what she can guess his expression means.

Charles, Hank and Lois move over.

"So whatcha got big guy?" Lois asks, her usual hint of flirtatiousness in her voice. Hey, he's a good looking guy.

"I know what they are and who is behind this," Superman relays, his voice kinda grave sounding.

"How?" Hank inquires for an explanation.

"I recognise the circuitry design in the CPU. I've seen it before."

"So who built these robots?" the Professor asks.

"That's just it, Professor. They're **not** robots," Superman tries to explain what he has discovered.

"Then what are they?"

Superman's face and tone go extremely grave. "They're toys. It's _him. _He's back."

"Who?"

"The Toyman."

* * *

_Author's Note: Hooray! Toyman's back! No, wait, that's not a good thing. I've been impatiently waiting ages to get myself to this point where I brought Toyman back. It's been in my head for ages. You know you look up Bloodsport online and generally Van McNulty gets mentioned as probably being a Smallville version of him so I decided to just go ahead and literally make him that. There was a time I had a whole chapter planned around what I reduced to a paragraph here about him targeting Nightwing and Superman aiding her. In the end I felt it too distracting and unnecessary from the main plot plus Andrea needs to fight and win her own battles. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Relic part 4 as Clark tries to deal with Toyman's return._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

**Somewhere else...**

It was a room full of toys. Big ones, little ones, some finished, some half-made. There was also a large movie theatre-like screen on one wall playing cartoons. Below that, silhouetted against the screen, riding in a coin-op rocket, like the rides that use to sit in front of shops, is a man wearing a smiling porcelain doll head, covering his own head completely.

"Whoohoo!" the man known as Toyman cheers wildly, like a child. If he had his way no-one would ever grow up and everyone would have fun like this forever.

Then suddenly a red light flashes on a control panel like device on the far wall and an alarm sounds.

If Toyman could show he was frowning he would be right now.

There goes his fun. Now he's going to be grouchy all day.

He hops off his ride and makes his way over to the control panel. His 3 toys, the ones he sent to retrieve Lex Luthor are destroyed. That is what this is telling him.

Oh he hates it when people destroy his toys! He hates it, hates it, hates it!

He flicks a few switches, types in a few commands and brings up the last visual records his toys broadcast before they were wrecked.

"Ah Superman," Toyman remarks in a sort of creepy Mr Rodgers sort of voice at seeing the last image of who destroyed each of his toys. "Decided to rejoin our game have we but I'm afraid once again, hero, you're playing on the wrong side. You won't stop me. Not this time," he vows. "This time Toyman wins!" he cheers childishly before giggling hysterically.

* * *

**Smallville Mutant Community...**

"His real name is Winslow Schott. He's a genius. Graduated from college at 18. Made some revolutionary strides forward in circuit design and robotics. He worked for a division of Luthorcorp. In the end though all he wanted to do was make toys for children but Lionel saw another use for Schott's designs. They were incorporated into new weapons. Schott didn't take that very well when he found out. Tried to take control of his technology back. In a confrontation with Lionel something caused an explosion. Everyone thought him dead but Schott actually survived though he was left physically disfigured. He ended up living in the underground levels of the ruins of the building he use to work in. Alone, scarred, mentally and physically, with only his imagination and his toys he retreated into the child-like persona of the Toyman. I met him about a year ago. There were a series of attacks on Luthorcorp properties and businesses in Bayville. It was Schott coming for his revenge on Lionel. He abducted Lionel and I was forced to save his hide...which looking back now I end up seriously doubting was the right thing to do," Superman says making a small face about it.

"It was the right thing to do," Charles insists.

Superman shrugs. They had retreated back to the farmhouse and he was telling this story to Lilandra at the Professor's request.

"It was the right thing to do," Charles repeats. "As I said to you at the time, stooping down to Lionel's level would only be self-defeating in the end. We always have to be better than that."

"Charles is correct," Lilandra says. Though she can see why you might question it considering what Lionel subsequently did but they do have to be better.

"Yeah," Superman supposes he agrees. "Well Schott wouldn't let me rescue him," he continues his story and he means rescue in saving Schott from himself. "He blew up the base we were in but no body was ever found and I never believed for a second he was really dead. I knew this day would come. The day he returned."

"And for Lex it seems," Charles mentions what he and Beast seemed to notice.

"Toyman was after Lionel for essentially misusing his technology. Since Lex bought most of Luthorcorp it could be the same thing," Superman speculates. "After all how much of that technology might have been in those armoured suits Lex was building for SHIELD?"

"So the battle in Smallville was the trigger for Toyman to re-emerge?" Beast speculates.

"Could be," Superman supposes. "Chloe's looking into it for me. Looking for attacks similar to what happened a year ago. I'll be going to help her," he says because he knows better what to look for considering his previous encounter with Toyman. In fact he would be helping right now if the Professor hadn't insisted on letting Lilandra know what was happening.

"Someone will need to warn Lex," Beast thinks.

Superman snorts. "As if he'd listen," he says derisively. Lex doesn't exactly see any of them as friends. Combined with Lex's ego Clark severely doubts Lex would take anything they say seriously.

"Still, someone must try," Charles insists because simply, no matter the issues with Lex, it is the right thing to do.

Superman pinches the bridge of his nose. "I known I'm going to regret this," he mumbles. "I'll do it," he volunteers. "But don't hold your breath for him believing me...especially after I wrecked his car."

"What?" Lilandra asks giving the tall red/blue clad hero a strange look.

"I kinda...accidentally/deliberately tossed the astronaut into Lex's car which then might have just sorta exploded."

There is silence until a snorting laughter fills the air. It's Lilandra as she covers her mouth and laughs some more...a lot more. Oh that is the funniest thing she has heard in weeks and the imagery of Lex's face as she pictures it...nope. She's not going to be able to stop herself for awhile.

Hank and Charles, while not laughing, certainly have smiles on their faces. It was funny. Inconvenient for getting any sort of traction with Lex but definitely funny. Besides it is probably only 1 of at least 50 cars Lex owns. It's not like he'll miss it or can't afford to buy a replacement.

Well as much as Clark doesn't want to do this he better get on with it. He gives his notice he's going and blurs off across the fields. Just as he is about to take to the air he stops when he is passing the old scarecrow. Amazing that's still here. If his dad is telling the truth and not embellishing then Clark's grandfather Hiram Kent made that.

Clark fingers it fondly...and as he does so a new memory flashes into his mind...

_He sees...his grandfather. Clark's seen enough of the family photos to know Hiram when he sees him. He's standing right here, next to the scarecrow. It's night and he's just hit Jor-El with his rifle...which doesn't really do anything._

_Jor-El snatches the gun away easily. "I don't want any trouble. I'm just cutting through your field," he says, looking to just get away._

_Hiram holds his hands up. "Easy there, son. You already got one murder on your hands if you're the one the whole town's looking for."_

_This must be after Louise's death. What Jor-El did next._

"_I didn't do it," Jor-El insists. "I'm not a killer. I loved her. I'd never hurt her. You g- you gotta trust me," he virtually pleads as if he cannot stand the idea of being thought of as Louise's killer._

_The tone in Jor-El's voice seems to reach Hiram and his expression seems like he is edging towards believing, what is to him, a complete stranger. He offers his hand and introduces himself. "I'm Hiram. Hiram Kent."_

Clark snaps back to the real world. He had questioned before whether Jor-El really loved Louise. From that it sounds like he did but still, Clark has his doubts. However, that's not his main priority at the moment. Neither is going to see Lex. Sorry but no. He will go but 1st he needs to talk to his parents. In fact giving it another second of thought a slight delay might work better because he suddenly also has an inkling of a plan on how to find and catch Toyman and what he needs is back at the Institute.

First though he has to talk to his parents...and that means a flight back home...but at top speed that's 15 minutes these days. He bends his knees, summoning up the power before propelling himself off the ground, taking to the air, sonic boom following in his wake.

* * *

**At the Institute...**

To say Martha and Jonathan were surprised to see their son would be an understatement. When he told them of why he was back...about Jor-El meeting Jonathan's father you could have knocked them over with a feather.

Always eager to help their son they dug out of storage Hiram's old chest. It had survived the destruction of the mansion last year because storage meant down in the lower levels.

Clark knew they had some of his grandfather's belongings and requested that they be dug out so he could touch them and see if it triggered any new memories.

Claire watched on with interest too. This was a family matter and she is part of this family these days. Though Smallville is still a touchy subject for her in general considering what happened there to her. Losing her foster parents, who she thought were her parents until the whole revelation Sebastian Shaw dropped on her. The meteor shower, her powers...

Despite being there for the whole Lionel thing...that day was so hectic and busy it never really sank in till much later, after they got home that she had actually been there for the 1st time since that very day of the meteor shower. Her mother hugged her silly that night down in the infirmary as Claire sobbed her heart out.

Yeah she's never telling anyone she did that and if her brother tells anyone she's killing him.

"I haven't opened this...since the day my father passed away," Jonathan mentions, deep sadness in his tone.

Martha places a supportive hand on his shoulder. She knows how much it hurt him when he lost his father. "Maybe something in here will trigger another memory," she suggests.

Jonathan opens the trunk. He reaches in and pulls out a belt with a large buckle. "Clark, your grandfather wore this old thing every single day of his life. It was his favourite belt."

Clark takes it but nothing.

"I wish the two of you could've met him," Martha says in fond remembrance to her children but Hiram died before they found either Clark or Claire. "He was a wonderful man."

"Yeah," Claire says, a little sad at that. She's lost so much time with her proper family. Reminders always make her sad. "What about your father, mom?" she inquires about. She's never met him either.

Jonathan snorts rudely, showing what he thinks of Martha's father.

Martha looks stressed. "Yes. Haven't really talked much since we moved here. He never approved of me marrying Jonathan. Even less so moving here and once it came out about mutants...and he is a member of the Hellfire Club. I've been wary of talking too much to him about you, Claire. I don't know how close he is to Sebastian in all honesty."

"Why can't our lives be fucking simple?" Claire laments because you know, part of her would like to meet her grandfather.

Clark chuckles sadly. "Simple went out the window ages ago." He then pauses. "That looks like the jacket Jor-El wore," he says, pointing at the brown leather jacket in the chest, recognising it from his memories.

Jonathan picks it up and frowns a little at holding something Jor-El of all people might have worn. He's never liked Jor-El for varying reasons. Part of it is the simple fact of feeling he has a rival to who is Clark's father. The rest is fairly obvious and well-known. The making their lives hell part. He holds it out for Clark.

Clark takes the jacket and a new memory slams into his head.

_Jor-El stands in the farmhouse kitchen along with Hiram...and Clark's grandmother, Jessica, who is heavily pregnant. She is helping Jor-El swap jackets for a denim one. In the missing gap Clark can assume his grandparents chose to believe Jor-El wasn't a murderer._

"_At least you won't stand out as much if they stop you," Jessica is saying._

"_I know all the back roads. We'll take them," Hiram suggests, showing the extent to which the Kents have decided to aid almost a complete stranger._

"_I appreciate your help, but I'll find my way on my own," Jor-El tries to politely reject their offer of help._

"_I am not sending you out alone," Hiram insists. "Now are you sure these caves are where you want to go?"_

"_Trust me when I say there is no safer place for me to be."_

"_So you'll hide and wait there until the heat dies down before moving on?" Jessica queries._

_Jor-El looks at her puzzled for a moment, clearly not quite understanding the slang she is using until he guesses what she means. "Yes," he chooses to keep his answer simple._

"_You're welcome to stay and try to clear this thing up," Hiram suggests because that would be right._

_Jor-El shakes his head. "I've got no reason to stay any more," he says, his voice tight with hurt._

"_Be careful," Jessica says to both of them._

_Hiram flashes her that patented Kent goofy grin before talking down to her baby bump. "Bye, Gene."_

_Jessica rolls her eyes. "His name is Jonathan," she says as she has told him a hundred times already._

"_We're still deciding," Hiram argues which earns him a look from his wife. Realising discretion is the better part of valour he heads for the door. "Come on, let's go," he tells Jor-El._

"_Thank you," Jor-El says to Jessica before he departs._

Clark snaps back to the real world. "Grandpa and grandma helped him escape," he says.

Jonathan can't quite believe that. "Now, look, I-I'd like to believe you, Clark but..."

Clark cuts him off. "He wanted to name you Gene," he says, showing something he couldn't possibly have known otherwise.

Claire snorts hard with laughter. "Oh my fucking God! Gene!" she guffaws, unable to stop herself. That is so hilarious. What a stupid name.

Jonathan glares at her. "After Gene Autry," he explains. "We had all of his old records, but... Mom finally won out," he continues and that's how he ended up as Jonathan but it also shows Clark must have seen the truth.

Martha ponders this a moment while gripping her daughter's arm and gently squeezing to try and tell Claire to quit it with the laughter. "Hiram was a pretty good judge of character, Jonathan. I don't think he would've helped a guilty man," she gives her view of her memory of the man. Yes, she is as shocked as anyone she might end up defending Jor-El here.

Jonathan sighs. "Even so but how does that help with this? I don't think that an old bomber jacket's gonna prove anything," he says, not wishing to be a downer but none of this can prove the Mayor's guilt as Clark explained it what the man had done.

Clark looks down at the jacket. He's getting another inkling of a plan to deal with the Mayor. "I'm not too sure about that," he says in a tone that shows he's onto something.

"What will you do?" Jonathan wonders what is going through his son's head.

"Get back to Smallville, talk to the Professor...go warn Lex about Toyman," Clark says that last part making a face.

"Screw the bald jackass," Claire gives her opinion.

"Tempting but sadly the costume comes with responsibility, Claire as you know," he tells her, reminds her of what she does know...or is at least learning those times she goes out patrolling with him.

Claire sighs. "Some days I wonder if I wasn't better off choosing the path of villainy," she mutters.

Martha leans over and kisses her daughter on the forehead. "You don't mean that," she believes, with a warm smile, knowing this is just more of her daughter's grumpiness shining through.

"Well no," Claire concedes. "But you have to imagine they don't worry about these ethical issues crap."

"That's what makes them the bad guys," Clark says as if stating the obvious. "They don't care about who they hurt. Always have to be better than them," he essentially repeats what the Professor was saying and he was right. Clark may not like Lex that much right now but he does have to do his best to warn the man and if needs be protect him.

And right there Clark shows that, despite his slightly odd behaviour lately, he's still the son Martha and Jonathan raised.

"I need to go," Clark says.

"Be careful," Jonathan tells his son.

"With Toyman? That's always advisable."

* * *

**Luthor Mansion, Smallville...**

"I don't remember seeing you on my appointments list for today," Lex dead-pans at seeing Superman stand in his study...appear like a ghost in his study.

"Really? I told my secretary to phone ahead. You just can't get the help these days can you?" Superman quips in response.

Lex rolls his eyes and goes to his drinks cabinet. If he has to spend any length of time in Superman's company he'll need a strong drink. "You have 10 seconds before I call security," he warns.

"Your life is in danger."

"And you came to warn me? I'm touched," Lex says sarcastically with a slight sneer.

"Those 3 robots were after you. Sent by Winslow Schott."

"Who?" Lex asks puzzled as he fills a glass.

"The Toyman. He abducted your father last year. Don't pretend you don't know that happened. It seems he's turned his attentions to you now your father is no longer with us."

Lex sips his drink. Yes, he does know what happened. "Well thanks for the warning but I can look after myself. If Mr Schott comes a calling he'll learn I'm not my father."

"You have no idea who he is or what he can do," Superman warns.

"I'll handle it," Lex insists.

Whatever. Clark only came to warn him. He's done that. If Lex wants to be an ass and not listen Clark is not being held responsible.

Lex moves to sit behind his desk and places his glass down. "Show yourself out," he orders.

Clark makes one step to move when he notices a ripple in Lex's drink. He frowns. Then another ripple.

"What?" Lex asks at the expression on Superman's face.

"You don't feel that?"

"Feel what?"

Superman points at the drink. "Look. That's a vibration tremor."

Lex is about to dismiss Superman when he spots the ripple and feels the ground vibrate ever so slightly underneath him.

The vibrations get more intense and louder and closer...and then the wall to the study is smashed in and standing in the gap is a giant kangaroo, slightly taller than Superman himself, wearing boxing gloves.

"You have got to be kidding me," Superman mutters in disbelief. This is worse than the giant rubber duck and that was ridiculous.

The kangaroo hops forward, making the room shake. Well that explains what the tremors were.

Superman zips forward and smashes a right into the overgrown toy sending it smashing across the room and through Lex's desk. The fact Clark doesn't smash it apart instantly tells him that Toyman foresaw his interference and made this automaton more durable to combat him.

Superman zips in to finish the job and crush the head in...only for the kangaroo to show remarkable swiftness to dodge the blow. It slams a right into his gut followed by a left to his face sending him flying across the room. He crashes into a cabinet up against the wall, rubbing his jaw, more out of habit than in any actual pain.

The Kangaroo's pouch opens up like a drawbridge and it fires some sort of flexible metal tube that wraps around Superman, tightening all the time, trying to squeeze the breath out of him.

This is tougher than Clark thought as he tries to break free. Either Toyman's been experimenting with new superstrong alloys or Clark's not as fully recovered from his exposure to that spider stone as he thought he was.

Meanwhile the kangaroo gets back to its feet and hops toward Lex who grabs a gun, firing it, uselessly as the bullets bounce off the metal skin. It grabs Lex and tosses him into its pouch and seals him up inside. It then turns and starts to hop away.

Superman summons up all his strength into one push and he shatters the metal tube. He leaps into the air, hovers above the kangaroo, grabs it from behind and smashes it down into the floor. He lands and rips the pouch off and pulls Lex out and puts his former friend off to the side.

That distraction gets him smashed in the back by the kangaroo's tail, knocking him down to his knees before it strikes him again knocking him down flat, face first. Ok this is just getting embarrassing now.

The kangaroo grabs him by the jacket with its right hand, turns him round to face it and pulls its left back ready to pummel him in the face. Superman catches the punch and squeezes until the boxing glove fist crushes under his strength. He then rips the entire arm off. "Here. Let me give you a hand," he jokes as he uses the arm to smash the kangaroo in the head...which springs up...on an actual spring and spins round several times.

In response the marsupial shaped toy throws Superman upward until his head smashes through the ceiling. Ok when he said before this is getting embarrassing, forget that. This is genuinely embarrassing. He can only imagine how he looks, comically hanging with his legs dangling. He pushes himself free and lands on the ground.

In the few seconds it took him to do that the kangaroo has pulled some of the exposed wires from its ripped off arm and uses them to try and electrocute him. He grits his teeth against the, to him, mild shock. When it tries to punch him again he catches the fist. His eyes narrow. "Alright. Enough," he states, having thoroughly had enough. He smashes his free hand into the kangaroo's face, spinning it round. He then grabs it by the tail and spins round faster and faster, so fast the two become a blur before Superman throws it through the hole from whence it came.

He zips off, overtakes the still flying toy and gets ahead of it. He comes to a complete stop and waits until it reaches the right position. He inhales and unleashes his ice breath, freezing it solid. When it finally reaches him he smashes his fist into the ice cold automaton and it breaks apart, the ice cold making the metal that little bit more fragile. The varying pieces fall around him. He takes a moment to eye them to make certain they are no other surprises before zipping back into the mansion. Has to check on Lex...who is fine by the way. Not that Clark expects any thanks.

"So you'll handle it, huh?" Superman asks with a wry smirk. If Clark hadn't been here Lex would already be a prisoner of Toyman. "If he tries again, yell," Superman advises. "Meantime I'm going to see if I can find his base."

And with that Superman zips off leaving a fuming Lex behind. He grabs the bottle he was drinking from and takes a large gulp. He's never going to live this down.

* * *

**Smallville Mutant Community...**

"First things first, are you sure you're fine?" the Professor asks, after Clark finishes his story over saving Lex. He, Clark and Beast were in the x-jet for privacy.

"I'm fine," Clark insists, waving off the concerns. "Though that kangaroo was tougher than it should have been. I think Toyman made it with me in mind," he gives his theory as to why that fight took so long.

"He's adapting his technology to match you," Beast summarises it.

"He is a genius," Clark gives the only answer he can think of.

"So what now?" Charles asks.

"Carry on with what I was going to do anyway. I track Toyman down and stop him. As for you Professor...since I need to concentrate on finding Schott I actually had an idea about how you can help bring the Mayor to justice if you're willing," he makes the proposition.

Charles arches an eyebrow. He's intrigued. "What do you mean, Clark?"

"I think there's a way we can get him to confess to his crime."

Charles locks his fingers together under his chin. Clark had mentioned his current running theory on the Mayor and the murder of Louise McCallum after the town hall fiasco. It sounded feasible but lacked proof. However if there is a way to see justice done Charles would of course assist in that. "Please tell me your idea."

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

A menagerie of toys of all sorts, shapes and sizes are lined up on parade. In front of them on a platform Toyman marches back and forth, dressed in a General's uniform, carrying a short leather covered stick. "Men, I'm afraid it is my sad duty to report that our brave comrade, Boxy the Boxing Kangaroo, has fallen in the line of duty."

There are sad sounding gasps from the almost alive toys.

"Stout hearts men," Toyman tells them. "There will be time to grieve later. For now we must remain focussed on the objective. Delivering justice to Lex Luthor and he shall see justice. I promise you, that unlike what happened with his father, we will see this through to completion and not even Superman shall stop us. I come in front of you today to tell you that today is the day we shall unleash total war upon our enemies!" he declares, his voice rising to a zenith. "Victory!" he shouts.

The varying toys make loud noises in return like they're chanting 'Victory, victory, victory' over and over.

Toyman repeats his chant. "Victory!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Poor Boxy the Boxing Kangaroo. Lets all take a moment to remember his passing...and we're back. You'll find the Superman TAS episode Obsession gave me inspiration for a lot of Toyman's actions in this. That's where the Kangaroo came from. Though I added Toyman tweaking his toys to be much, much stronger so as to give Clark at least a partial challenge. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Relic part 5 as Clark hunts for Toyman while the Mayor is haunted by the ghosts of his past._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

**Smallville...**

A gust of wind indicates his usual arrival into Chloe's home sitting room.

"Clark, what did I say," Chloe reprimands him from between gritted teeth as he once again blows everything about.

"Um...oops?" he offers with his adorable goofy grin.

Chloe shakes her head at him.

"So where's Lois?"

"The Ledger, pursing her own leads. I fobbed her off," Chloe explains what she did so she could help Clark.

"Sorry about that," he apologises for making Chloe lie to her cousin about him.

"It's fine, Clark," Chloe tells him, accepting this is the price of her friendship with him.

"So what have you got?" Clark asks.

"I looked up all the previous names you gave me Schott used in Bayville but so far I don't have anything."

"What about disused Luthorcorp assets?" Clark suggests.

Chloe looks up, intrigued.

"He was living in the ruins of where he worked. Maybe he decided to continue that theme. Some place Lex doesn't have interest in...or didn't buy up when Luthorcorp was liquidated."

Chloe cocks her head as she considers that. She grins. "You really are turning into a little journalist aren't you," she says half in jest, half in pride at him.

Clark shrugs. "I write what I can."

"Yes. I've read your blog."

"I know. I can recognise your comments anywhere and their 'constructive' criticism," he complains, making a face at her.

Chloe smiles brightly. "Hey, I'm just being helpful."

"Is that what we're calling it?" Clark dead-pans.

"Yes," Chloe insists. "Look Clark you're really not a bad writer but you're not perfect either. It needs work...and that's good. I don't think any story ever written is perfect."

"It's hard."

"Yeah."

"No, Chlo. What I mean is for me most things are ridiculously easy but writing's hard. My powers can't cheat at it. I can have the entire dictionary in my head but to put the words down on paper, to write something that connects to people and gets the story across requires me to actually think hard. In that regard I'm just like you or Lois or any other writer."

Chloe stares at him for several moments. She never considered that. What it must be like for him to find one thing where he's 'normal'. When they have time she must get him to talk about that but they need to get back on the case of Toyman. "So how far a range we talking about?"

Clark looks at her puzzled for a moment.

"For locating Toyman," she jogs his memory.

"Oh. Right. Lets just start with Smallville and work our way outward. How about that?" he suggests.

Chloe shrugs. Good an idea as any.

Clark sits down next to her so as to help.

"By the way what are we doing about the Mayor?" she asks.

"Don't worry. I have the Professor dealing with that. When the sun sets our good Mayor will find himself haunted by the ghost of his crimes," he says cryptically.

Chloe turns her head and looks at him curiously. Now what the hell does that mean?

* * *

Mayor William Tate is sitting behind his desk in his office. The sun had set and he was considering heading home after this disastrous day. He had spent most of it trying to get a grip on the débâcle that happened at the town meeting. Now he has to organise another meeting and go through this whole thing again as soon as is feasible.

Robots. He just means what the hell? He knows Smallville has a reputation for weird but he can clearly remember days when stuff like that never happened.

Days before the 1st meteor shower. Before the mutants came.

Many people may ask what has brought him from his earlier position of trying to work out a peaceful cooperation with the mutant community to forcing them out.

His answer would be to go to the cemetery and look at all the graves with one single date. The date Lionel Luthor attacked and most of the Smallville police department was killed. He had to attend all of those funerals day after day after day, meet the grieving families. You can't be the same after that. You can't think the same and in the end he came to one inevitable conclusion.

If those mutants hadn't been here neither would have Lionel.

And as for Lex and his weapons...he was building them for SHIELD in the name of national defence. As a patriot he supports anything that strengthens the defence of these United States.

And as a patriot of this town he wants his legacy to be to have left Smallville in an at least as good condition as he found it when he first became Mayor and if that means forcing the mutants out to achieve this then gone they are.

Plus he's not daft. He's not a young man. He's in his 70s. Most people his age have retired. He needs to get this done, needs to cement his reputation and legacy before God decides his time on Earth has come to its end.

End...like Louise's life did...but that wasn't God's doing.

Tate has tried so many times over the years to try and forget that but after being asked about it today it's been haunting his memories all day since. It wasn't his fault. It was that damn Luthor's fault. How hard is it to kill one drifter and not kill the woman Tate loved? He means seriously.

"Sheriff Tate."

At that sternly spoken voice Tate's head shoots up and finds himself looking at a tall young man with black hair wearing a familiar looking brown leather jacket.

"Superman? I'm not sure how you got in here, but I don't find this very amusing," Tate says. He had noticed how much that hero looked like the drifter but thought it a mighty coincidence.

"I think you've got me confused with someone else," the man says.

Tate presses the silent alarm switch under his desk. "The police are on their way," he calmly informs the man. He puts on a show of nonchalance, stands and heads to the fireplace...only to find the man standing in his way, appearing from nowhere. The man calmly reaches under his shirt and pulls out a pendant on a necklace.

Tate's eyes go wide at seeing that unusual pendant again. "Where did you get that?!" he yells in shock.

"I knew you'd remember me," the man states calmly, securely.

"This can't be real," Tate says in denial. He has to be dreaming or having a hallucination or something.

"You've done a pretty good job of hiding what's real," the man accuses. "I know you made a deal with Lachlan to kill me. But how did you feel when you found out that you killed Louise instead?" he asks, knowing about the Mayor's love for Louise and therefore how sensitive a point this is.

"It was supposed to be you!" Tate shouts angrily. He turns back to his desk and pulls a gun out of a drawer. He fires several bullets...but they pass right through the man, impacting the fireplace behind.

"You can't kill me. I'm already dead," the man says with a smirk.

"Mother of God!" Tate mutters as he lowers the gun, truly terrified now by what can only be an apparition of some sort.

"If you ever want another day of peace, you'll confess what you've done to the sheriff," the man warns him, deadly seriously.

"No! I'm not going to jail!" Tate insists. He takes his gun and points it at his own head, ready to take his own life rather than take responsibility.

The man suddenly appears next to Tate, grabbing the arm and making Tate throw the weapon away.

"You're not taking the easy way out," the man informs him.

The door to the office flies open and Sheriff Adams and another officer come in, their weapons drawn. "Mayor Tate. You okay? We got the silent alarm," Sheriff Adams says.

"He's trying to kill me!" Tate pleads in panic.

"Who?" Sheriff Adams asks in confusion.

Tate looks around. The man is gone. He looks up, his eyes sad and desperate. "Lachlan was supposed to kill the drifter. I never meant to hurt Louise. I loved her," he confesses.

Sheriff Adams blinks. Lachlan, Louise, drifter...that sounds like that thing Sullivan and Lane were badgering her about this week. Great. They'll never let her hear the end of this.

What she doesn't see outside the window is a bald man sitting in a wheelchair next to a beautiful woman with long dark hair.

Charles and Lilandra had worked together to create that. It was all illusion within the Mayor's mind. Clark's plan...and it worked better than they expected. Perhaps a little telepathic push to amplify the guilt the Mayor was already feeling, to bring what he had tried to bury for 5 decades to the surface and the man cracked and confessed everything. They didn't have to make him do that. He did it all on his own.

Charles had had to go a little further than he intended to stop the Mayor killing himself. He doesn't like controlling people in such a fashion but the Mayor wasn't getting off that easily.

Justice done. 50 years late but done. How this affects what happens over the mutant community it's too early to tell.

Might have to wait for the new Mayor to be elected so they might only be delaying their problems...but for today that was a small victory they could live with.

* * *

So it was a simple plan really. Clark and Chloe came up with a list of potential places Toyman might be holding up and Clark would zip off and check them out.

Thus far though they were hitting dead-ends.

No sign of Toyman.

"How about tracing the parts?" Chloe suggests to Clark after he returns from his latest failure. "Toyman must get them from somewhere."

"I tried that last year. I couldn't find a trace. He either orders extremely common parts which are too numerous to trace and then alters them or he simply makes his toys from scratch himself. He is a genius after all."

Chloe rubs her head. "This is frustrating," she comments.

Clark slumps down on her couch. "I know," he concedes her point. "What's really frustrating is that all I wanted to do was to help him, you know but he chose to get his revenge rather than to try and see proper justice done."

Chloe has to smile. That's Clark. Sums him up nicely. It's why he's so special. But back to their immediate problem. "So what's our next move?" she asks him. "Because from what you say about Toyman it can only be a matter of time before he tries for Lex again."

Clark's head snaps round to a certain direction.

"What?" Chloe asks at the stern, serious look on her friend's face.

"Or he could be trying again right this second. Excuse me, Chloe. Duty calls," he gives his very brief explanation as he blurs off in a gust of wind, blowing everything about exactly like Chloe told him to stop doing.

"Clark!" she yells at him in annoyance even if he's already long gone.

* * *

**Luthor Mansion...**

It was a scene of chaos as an army of toys swarmed over the grounds, fighting with Lex's security forces. That's what Clark finds as he arrives. Toyman was not holding anything back this time it seemed in his efforts to get his hands on Lex.

Amongst this battle Clark spots a certain brunette reporter in trouble. He rolls his eyes. Seriously. What it it with her...and Chloe. They're like trouble magnets. They can't help but be attracted to wherever the most danger is.

Unleashing two precise beams of heat vision he slices down the toys that were advancing on her and lands with a deliberate thump. He looks down and offers his hand. "Ms Lane. What are you doing here?"

Lois looks up at the sight of Superman and grins. She takes the offered hand and gets to her feet. "On a hunt. Had a scent," she explains.

"Uh huh," he says even as an overgrown teddy bear jumps on his back. Superman manages to grab it and flip it over his head. He locks it in a head-lock and with one simple twist rips the head off. He holds the head in his hand for a moment. "Great," he says with a slight grimace. "I can see the headlines now. Superman, the destroyer of teddy bears and ruiner of childhoods. I can see my national hero status slipping," he says with a smirk.

God he was a goof, Lois had to say. "Well if it means anything I'll never write a headline like that," she offers.

"Thank you, Ms Lane. Now I suggest you find cover while I put an end to this," he says to her and points her in the direction of cover.

Superman zips off to talk to the leader of the security detail. After some delay in trusting him or listening to him which only ended after Clark superbreath blew away a small army of toys they worked together to corral the toys and destroy them.

As soon as it's over Lois emerges from her cover. "So any comments?" she asks with a smug grin.

"No comment," the security detail leader says back sternly.

"Not even as being used by Lex?" Superman queries.

"What?" Lois asks.

"He's not here. He's not been here for hours has he? He left you behind to trick Toyman into thinking he was and take the brunt of Schott's aggressions. Wow, he's a shoe in for employer of the year isn't he," he adds sarcastically.

"That true?" Lois asks the leader.

"No comment," he snaps from between gritted teeth.

The tone tells Lois Superman is right on. Well that's interesting.

"Problem is Lex never listens to anyone even when they might know better," Superman says with a resigned and annoyed sounding tone.

"What does that mean?" Lois wonders.

"Toyman is a genius. Just as Lex used his own men as decoys, Schott used his toys as one. All this," Superman gestures at the destroyed toys around them, "was to keep me busy while he grabbed Lex."

"You can't know that," the leader scoffs.

"Actually I can. Check in with Lex's personal detail if you don't believe me."

The leader frowns. He wasn't suppose to unless it was an absolute emergency but the way Superman speaks so confidently. He tries...no response. He walks away and tries again and again and gets no response.

Superman shakes his head slightly.

Lois is puzzled...but also impressed. "How did you know?"

"Oh I've been keeping my ear on Lex since I visited him earlier. I know exactly where he is...and he's going to lead me to Toyman."

"You're...using Lex?" Lois questions that. Seems dangerous. Not that she cares much about Lex but it doesn't seem very...hero-like.

"This will not end until I find Toyman. He lives for vengeance...and I can't watch Lex indefinitely," Superman justifies his actions though he doesn't explain them or how he has done what he has said he has done. "Now if you'll excuse me Ms Lane I better catch up to Lex before Toyman gets that vengeance of his."

With that Superman rises into the night sky and flies off with a muffled sonic boom.

* * *

It wasn't like Clark was really intending for Lex to get hurt...at least in the permanent sense but like he said to Lois he needs to end this.

He follows his ears out into the woods beyond Smallville until Lex should be directly below him. He comes to a stop and floats in the air...and frowns as he hones in on precisely where Lex is. Sounds like...underground.

His x-ray vision flashes and he finds he can't see everything. Lead lining. Some sort of underground facility...another one is all he can tell. How many secret underground places does Smallville have? It's not that big a town. In fact it's a rather small town.

Well no point in standing on ceremony. Clark plunges down through the entrance tunnel and flies along.

"Halt! Friend or foe?" two squeaky voices say belonging to people-sized Napoleon era toy soldiers, guarding a large double door.

"Depends on how reasonable your boss is willing to be," Superman returns.

They aim their weapons and fire. The bullets bounce harmlessly off Clark's invulnerable frame. He blasts the soldiers with his heat vision and flies on through the doors. He lands in a dark space with dim lighting. There are what look like bleachers on either side of him filled with toys. "You've been busy, Winslow," Superman comments about finding even more toys.

A spotlight above clicks on and in front of Superman it illuminates Toyman sitting in an oversized high chair that is at least a good 10 feet tall.

"I know why you're here, Superman," Toyman addresses him.

Another spotlight clicks on and to Superman's right, chained up against the wall, gagged, is Lex.

Superman turns his attention back to Toyman. "Lets not do this again, Winslow," he requests. "You know I have to save him. This time why don't you let me save you too."

"Always the hero," Toyman remarks, with what almost sounds like pride. "Tell me though how did you get here so quick?"

"I followed my ears."

"Ooh cryptic," Toyman childishly remarks.

"When your kangaroo attacked before I used the distraction to slip a microscopic hypersonic transmitter into Lex's drink," Superman confesses. He picked it up when he was back at the Institute. It's like the one he built into Detective Sawyer's watch only smaller...much smaller. It's been transmitting constantly and Clark's been listening in to it all this time, waiting for Toyman to make his move. It was Clark's fail all fall back in case he couldn't find Toyman before he tried again to snatch Lex.

The kangaroo came too early, before Clark had managed to get Lex to swallow the transmitter. That's why he had to destroy it. Otherwise he may have well faked letting it take Lex and followed it. Just one of those cases of bad timing.

Clark gets the feeling of someone staring a hole in him and turns his head to see Lex glaring, obviously unhappy at what Clark has said about the transmitter. "Oh don't give me that look. It saved your life. Plus it'll have passed through your digestion system by tomorrow."

"Clever," Toyman congratulates Superman. "Always knew you were more brains than brawn."

"So what's your answer, Winslow?" Superman asks. "Are you going to let me help you this time?"

"I'm afraid not, Superman," Toyman turns down the offer. "Junior here has decided to follow in his mean old daddy's footsteps and has therefore inherited his fate and I won't let you stop me this time!" he proclaims and presses a switch in front of him.

What looks like laser grid forms a cage around Superman.

Superman walks up and peers closer at the light. "Hard light," he can identify. Just like what the Danger Room uses. Toyman is a genius. You do have to give him credit where credit is due.

Toyman claps merrily. "Oh goodie, goodie. That means you know what you're facing."

"Can't hold me," Superman says and grabs the bars to break apart. Energy surges up his arms in reaction. The harder he tries to break the bars the more of a shock is going up his system. Finally with a cry of pain he has no choice but to release the bars and stumble back. He looks down at his hands to see healing burns. He blinks in shock.

"This facility...another one of Luthor senior's secret facilities. Has its own small nuclear reactor. I've designed this system to drain whatever level of power it needs directly from that reactor to match your strength," Toyman explains.

Clark needs a moment to heal so tries to buy himself a moment to do so and to think. "Why now?"

"Oh why kidnap Lex now," Toyman guesses he means. "In a word. Bloodsport."

"The gun," Superman's mind jumps too. "It was like the one the astronaut had."

"Stolen technology! My stolen technology!" Toyman hisses. "That Lex has misused just like his father to create weapons of death!" he says furiously. That is what makes him so angry. His technology was suppose to create toys for children. Not weapons to kill them. That is what brought him back out of hiding.

"Lex created Bloodsport?" Superman thinks Toyman means.

"Of course he did. He decided to be rid of your friend, Nightwing. I must remember to play a game or two with her," Toyman idly mentions.

Superman's eyes flare up. Andrea has enough problems. She doesn't need his. He makes Toyman change thoughts while remembering to deal with Lex later if what Toyman is saying about Bloodsport is true. "But you've been here awhile, Winslow. Possibly since we last met, yes?"

"I needed a new home since you blew up my last one," he reprimands Superman in childish sounding anger.

"You blew it up yourself," Superman reminds him.

"Yes. Well how else was I going to get those Luthor stains out? Nothing beats removal by bomb."

Clark isn't sure but he thinks Toyman may be further over the edge than last time they met. "Come on Winslow. Don't do this," he requests one last time. "Lex can get justice with your help."

"Haven't changed have you? You said the same thing about Lionel and look where that ended?"

"It could have ended with him in jail if you had taken up my offer," Superman argues...and in Clark's head he believes it. If Toyman had chosen to help, Lionel could have been in jail long before even that thing with the Sentinels blew up.

"And as I told you people like them don't get justice unless someone like me delivers it. Now hero I'm going to do you a favour."

Clark doesn't like the sound of that. "What favour?"

"Everyone knows the true mettle of a hero can only be shown when he's tested...and I'm going to test you."

"And if I pass your test?"

"You get to leave."

"Not without Lex."

"Aw poo. In that case I'm afraid we have to be adversaries again."

"I don't want to fight you, Winslow. I'm here to save you."

"I'm afraid, Superman, I'm not giving you a choice in this matter. Turn around."

Superman does just that slowly as the floor under him lights up and a hologram appears in front of him. A really crude, blocky one of a humanoid figure.

"Allow me to introduce Death Fist Ninja. My latest game," Toyman informs him.

"Very 19...90s isn't it?" Superman places the level of graphics.

"And what's wrong with that?" Toyman asks, his tone sharp as if Superman hit a nerve. "Best decade for video games ever!" Toyman declares loudly. "However this one you never would have found in the stores."

Clark isn't liking this...at all. Above his head are life bars in a hanging sign. One for him. One for the ninja. "Defeat the ninja and I can leave, right?" he suddenly asks because at the very least it would get him out the cage and he can circle around back for Lex.

"If you choose to."

"Right then," he decides to do this as he and the ninja circle around each other. He throws a very obvious punch deliberately just to see what happens.

The ninja vanishes out of existence.

"I call cheater!" Superman complains.

"Hiyah!" an electronic sounding voice yells.

Superman turns round to be met with a double kick to his chest. A hard blow which sends him into the cage and surges energy through his body again. He stumbles forward and drops to one knee.

The toys on the bleachers move and cheer at the ninja's success.

"Two things, Superman. There are no rules...and remember what I said about what powers this place. The game will draw whatever amount of energy it takes to defeat you," Toyman says.

Superman's eyes narrow. He rises back to his feet. An entire nuclear reactor channelled against him. Could be problematic. The ninja figure vanishes again. His eyes dart around him but it still manages to catch him unawares from the side, the blow magnified by what feels like a huge electric shock. The ninja follows it up with a kick, a backhand, a kick to the stomach, a double fist across his face sending him staggering back.

It vanishes only to reappear directly behind him, grabs him by the shoulders and flips him over its head to the floor. It leaps into the air and lands a knee into his gut.

Clark shakes his head. Ok, this is definitely smarting. He flips to his feet and zips at the ninja who blocks his blow and slaps him across the face twice and then delivers a hard punch sending Superman back into the energy grid giving him another shock.

Above his head Superman's life bar drops to dangerously low...apparently.

Lex groans behind his gag. He's doomed. The moron hero is so stupid. He doesn't even seem to be trying.

Superman rubs his chin. "Alright. That's it. Got what I needed," he comments strangely. He zips back to the centre of the cage face to face with the ninja who he gestures to come get some.

It kicks. He blocks.

Left jab. He blocks

Low kick. He blocks.

Left-right combo. He blocks

Kicks, punches...every one blocked...as if Superman is anticipating.

"Impossible," Toyman mutters as he works out what is happening. "He's worked out the ninja's moves...but the program's too complex," he thinks since he wrote it.

"Seriously are all those 'hiyahs!' really necessary," Superman mocks the ninja's use of them as he dodges one blow by zipping in directly behind the ninja and then smashes it in the back sending it to the ground. "Feels like I'm in a Power Ranger episode."

Toyman panics...and shifts to manual control...which actually makes Superman's job easier. No human, however brilliant, can move as fast as a machine and Clark, with his varying supervisions, can see exactly what Toyman is tapping allowing him to dodge every blow easily.

Superman folds his arms across his chest and smirks as he dodges punches and kicks galore. "Getting bored now," he whines childishly...so he smashes an uppercut into the ninja.

Toyman hits the 'deathfist' button and the ninja's right fist becomes supercharged.

Superman catches the arm and throws the ninja into the energy grid. He then smashes into its back, forcing it into the grid, trying to break through...and here's the real beauty of the plan. Both the ninja and the grid draw their power from the same source and both are now trying to draw whatever power it takes to keep both working. Something has to give...hopefully before the reactor itself overloads.

Luckily it is simply all the circuits that start to go, including Toyman's controller as it sparks and explodes. He drops down from the high chair and heads for his prize. Lex.

Toyman pulls out his water/acid gun. "It seems, Lex, we're going to have to cut our play date short. Shame. I had this whole revolutionary France theme planned complete with guillotine but I'm afraid the mean old Superman won't let us have our fun."

"Time to put your toys away, Toyman!" Superman shouts as he shoves the ninja harder and the whole game arena starts to breakdown as circuits overload creating sparks and small explosions and fires. "And bed without supper!" he adds for good measure.

"Meanie!" Toyman yells back.

Superman rolls his eyes. The things he goes through. Last time giant rubber ducks. This time boxing Kangaroos and now 90s style CG ninjas. No-one in their right mind would believe it. He grits his teeth and gives the ninja one last hard push.

The lifebar indicator above shifts from Superman's decreasing health to the ninja's which drops to zero. The sign explodes and the holograms dissolve.

Superman blurs over just as Toyman is squirting his acid at Lex. He stands directly in the path and the acid harmlessly hits him instead.

"You just can't let me have fun!" Toyman throws a tantrum.

"Too much fun, I think, for you."

"You can never have enough fun. Try some playdoh!" Toyman says as he throws a green lump at Superman.

It impacts his chest and sticks there. Superman pulls at it a little. "No. Please. Take it back. It clashes with my costume."

Toyman giggles. "That's not all it does."

The stuff...the goop then comes alive and starts growing and covering Superman and no matter what he tries he can't tear it off.

"Oops. I forgot to say this stuff comes with a warning label. It's a biogenic weapon courtesy of Lexcorp. A living organism whose contact with the skin proves fatal. It grows until it asphyxiates its host. Definitely not for children. You should always read the label before playing."

The stuff grows and grows until Superman vanishes from sight under it.

The green goop then starts spinning faster and faster, generating its own wind until it starts flying off Superman in every direction in lumps. One lump barely misses Lex's head. His eyes are as wide as headlamps seeing how close it came.

Toyman dives for cover.

Several moments later Superman comes to a stop, free of his green parasite.

"Cheater!" Toyman complains. "Oh well," he says in an accepting tone. "Time for a repeat." He presses a switch he has in his hands and from up above come dropping down lots and lots of toy bombs. Just like last time.

Superman looks around him. Crap. He forgot to check for that even though he told himself after last time he would. Some days it's just not worth getting out of bed. He zips to Lex and rips him down from the wall. He turns to get Toyman...but the doll head wearing man is gone. Vanished into the shadows. Again just like last time. The bombs start ticking...just like last time.

This is worse than those daytime repeats.

With Lex in tow Superman blurs out the exit...and like with Lionel a wall of flame and explosion following in their wake.

He bursts out into the fresh air of above ground and drops Lex none too ceremoniously a safe distance away.

Lex rips the gag away from his mouth. "Took you long enough," he grumbles.

Superman gives him an icy glare in return. Clark saves his life and all he can do is complain. Talk about ungracious. "I did warn you about him," he reminds Lex.

"That you did."

"So Bloodsport?" Superman raises what Toyman was saying.

"The ravings of a lunatic," Lex dismisses it. "I had no links with any of that. Try and prove I did," he challenges.

Clark can imagine that that would be impossible, knowing Lex.

"So tell me. How did you defeat his ninja? It was beating you easily to start with," Lex's curiosity needs to know the answer.

Superman decides to give him the answer...mostly because it's nice to show Lex up for not being able to work it out himself. "Toyman said there were no rules...but there were. Rules...lines of code governing how the ninja fought. Just had to work them out."

Lex blinks. "You let it beat you so you could study how it fought and figure those rules out?"

Superman arches an eyebrow. "You sound surprised?"

"Astonished," Lex confesses. He never credited Superman with that much intelligence.

"Don't think this is over," Superman warns.

"You've said that before," Lex reminds him.

"Not me. Toyman." Superman clarifies whom he is talking about.

"He just blew himself up."

"So he did the last time when he kidnapped your father. Doesn't seem to manage to stop him. Take my advice, even though I doubt you will, your father didn't either, be careful around any toys you see because you just never know." With that Superman blurs off.

Lex stares for a moment at where Superman was...and then looks around him. He realises he has no clue where he is and Superman just left him. That over-preened, no good...he swears one day he's going to prove Superman is not all that.

* * *

_Author's Note: I was so channelling the 90s here. Anyway like any good villain Toyman lives to return another day and Lex will learn absolutely nothing. Aw wasn't it sweet with the Professor and Lilandra working together. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Relic part 6 as I wrap this arc up._


End file.
